Alternate universe a blue blood affair
by MANDERS21
Summary: Kingsley and Schuyler are forced into a marriage and to bond, by the blue blood conclave. to eliminate a threat to the bonding of Mimi and Jack. Kingsley and Jack love Schuyler- both will do whatever it takes to win her affection.
1. Chapter 1

With the bonding between Mimi and Jack around the corner, Schuyler is unnerved and tense. She knows she had to do it. She had to break all the ties with Jack Force. She wouldn't want him to risk turning out like her mother Gabrielle. She was done sealing the final gate of creation. Jack wanted to go with her but couldn't. Charles and Kingsley Martin was rescued at the gates of hell.

What if Kingsley was supposed to be the new spirits match? Which is by the way, Schuyler Van Alen. Daughter of the light. Kingsley however is a Silver blood. He wants Mimi: Mimi wants Jack: Jack wants Schuyler: Schuyler wants Jack. Usually this is not how its supposed to go, however with the prophecy taking place, a new order takes place- and with that said, there are many possibilities that can transpire. Can one break a bond which Lucifer himself put together? It is a question that Schuyler asks herself on a daily basis since her and Jack kissed for the first time, after he knew his soul purpose.

Lawrence Van Alen decided to call up a meeting with the council of the blue bloods committee. The meeting is regarding Schuyler and Kingsley Martin. Since Kingsley other half is no longer among the blue bloods- and is gone forever- Lawrence decided to join them up in a bond created by god himself. Gabrielle came to him in the glom of a dream. She told him to bond Schuyler before Jack breaks his bond with Mimi- which would cause strife and the apocalypse. Mimi will go on a warpath- going after Schuyler's and Jack's head- which will set them track. They have the silver bloods to worry about right now. Not young love. The board agreed with his notion.

Now all he needed to do was inform the two teenagers about it.

"Charles couldn't make it this evening, so its just me instead of Charles and I- as I told you earlier"

Schuyler cocked a brow at her grandfather as Kingsley Martin just dropped in 5 minutes late,

"Ah how nice of you to finally join us mister Martin. I bet you are probably wondering why I have asked you two to here this evening, together"

Schuyler squinted at her grandfathers choice of words, _You two? _what is her grandfather up to? Why is Kingsley Martin- the boy she doesn't take kind to very much-

Kingsley was even more puzzled to why he was asked here today- and for another matter- with none the less Schuyler Van Alen. The half breed. Mimi hates this girl, and is utterly obsessed with ruining her life. Kingsley has no quarrel with Van Alen, to be frank- he actually pities the kid. Always facing the persecution. He knows about persecution himself, he can relate to her in some way,

Schuyler decided to get this show on the go, "Grandpa, can you just tell us already?"

"Fair enough- the conclave council has decided to create a new bond-"

"Oh I don't like where this is going" retorted Kingsley,

"Yeah me neither" Schuyler crossed her arms over her chest rolling her eyes at Kingsley.

"It may not sound good to your ears but it is your reality- this is imperative- and is for the best. As I was saying we all decided that Kingsley Martin, You-" he narrowed his gaze at Kingsley Martin, then turned to his granddaughter, "And you Schuyler be joined together under god, in a new bond. One with the significance of saving the blue bloods. You two will be bonding immediately to secure the future of the blue bloods."

Both teenagers share a look of disgust for one another and grimaced at this,

"But why? I don't understand! This is mad!"

"Now Schuyler be reasonable- your mother visited me in the glom and was the one who warned me about the future of the blue bloods being put into jeopardy - this bond will secure it"

Kingsley Martin hissed insults under his breath, "So this is based on a dream you had? This is preposterous- I'm sorry Lawrence but my answer is no- I refuse to act on this just because you had a dream- and what makes you think this wasn't just a dream with no real danger or purpose just some figment of your imagination?"

"Good question. In fact it's a really good one- You see, Michael and I had the same dream- and this isn't a coincidence"

"But I'm not old enough to bond?" Schuyler cried, Kingsley Martin smacked his forehead, and turned to Schuyler,

"Your worried about being old enough to bond- when there is more to it kid- don't you get it? We're are the ones that stand in the way as obstacles between Jack and Mimi bonding- they are bonding us because we pose as a threat- joining us together would secure the bond of Mimi and Jack- then everyone is happy and safe again. Because once they are bonded , the silver bloods wont stand a chance"

"But- we don't have to bond- I will not interfere- I promise grandpa! I already broke off my ties with Jack because I refuse to let him turn out like-"

"This is non negotiable- I'm sorry." Kingsley Martin was about to walk out when Lawrence said,

"You have no choice in the matter Araquiel- you and Schuyler together is fated, you are apart of the prophecy of the new spirit- this isn't just because you stand in the way- Schuyler has a big part to fill in this, and you for some reason are the best match for her- you will make her stronger. And she will make you stronger. This coupling is apart of your fate. We just so happen to realize how it makes so much sense- how Schuyler's birth was apart of gods plan. I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say Martin."

"What ever. I'll do what ever is asked of me- but I need to know how much time I have before the bond?"

"One week"

"This is so unfair grandpa!" Schuyler shrieked, Kingsley Martin patted her back, and said

"No use fighting fate kid- I suppose we might as well get use to each other starting now-"

"Which reminds me- you both are emancipated already, and we have already set up your new home as a wedding present. This notion effective immediately"

"Could you not touch me!" she hissed at Martin, while he raised his hands in reply,

"Fine- but you heard your grandfather- we have a purpose, and serve a purpose- I suppose this is the inevitable. Sorry kid. I would do anything to change this but they seem so set on joining us together, so lets just accept it and be on our way"

Schuyler sighed then signed the papers her grandfather put before her, as did Kingsley,

"Here's your set of house keys and your address. Everything is set up for you there. Now you are dismissed."

Kingsley Martin kept stealing a glance at Schuyler, he noted how broken she was. Could he learn to love her? Is this fate? Is she his soul mate? They were at the Force's residence because Schuyler had to pack her belongings. Charles Force was already aware of what was happening and couldn't be happier to get rid of the Gabrielle look alike. It hurt him every time he looked into her eyes, she was so much like her mother.

Mimi heard of the news before Jack, Jack is still oblivious and she is suppose to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"Hello Schuyler, how was your day?" Mimi plastered a fake smile, she had everything she could ever hope for- why hate Schuyler anymore? She has Jack all to her self. Though Mimi did secretly envy Schuyler for having Kingsley Martin now. She has feelings for the boy, though he is an abomination. She still will miss his lips and the way he makes her feel when ever his skin caresses hers.

Schuyler huffed and frowned, "What do you want?"

"I'm only trying to be nice-" she walked inside and closed the door gingerly,

"I say we call a truce- now that your set on bonding next week- you'll leave Jack alone- then we're all going to live happily ever after"

Schuyler suspired, "We don't even like each other- and he's so-" she was looking for the best word to describe Kingsley Martin,

"Arrogant?" Mimi asses,

"Yeah, exactly and he's suck a playboy- and don't even get me started on the silver blood part" Mimi kind of felt relieved that Schuyler didn't like Martin that way she didn't have to worry about them getting all touchy and grabby with one another. She loves Kingsley. When she thought she lost him in the gates of hell she was lost.

Schuyler was in her new house- preparing for the house warming party. Bliss, Dylan and Oliver are helping her decorate the place, Schuyler doesn't know how to cook and Hattie is assisting her grandfather at the moment. She had everything ordered in. she ordered staff for the kitchen help. A famous chef tending the food. Shrimp cocktails, bread dip appetizers. She sent the invitations last week. She wore a Chanel romper with some boots. She remembers what martin said, and he actually was too blunt when it all comes down- he told her he didn't like the layered style on her- he said she looked good but he preferred his ladies wearing appealing clothing, like a girly girl, he said no one will believe that he is with her in public eye, she is not his type- and since they still have school to tend to- until graduation, he wants it to look legit. So she went shopping and did a whole knew makeover. Can you believe it? New shoes, dresses, jeans, and other fashion designer wear.

"Schuyler would you stop with the pacing, your making me anxious- come sit down" Oliver stood and pulled her to his chest affectionately,

"But- why does this have to be so hard? Why can I just be me? Why do they have to make me change everything I like about myself?"

Oliver petted her long hair, and could actually say he appreciates the new look on Schuyler,

"Its not so bad-and who knows, maybe Kingsley will appreciate the new you too" Kingsley was out of town taking care of some business,

"Do I want him too?" she hissed, she thought he was handsome, and charming in an annoying way where Jack isn't.

Oliver and Schuyler talked about the pros and cons in this situation and about how she could manage to accept this.

"Mimi did you get an invite to-" Here it comes, Mimi thought as she turned from the vanity mirror in her restroom, "This must be a joke- it says here that this is a house warming party for Kingsley and Schuyler Martin?"

"No joke, they were hitched a couple of days ago- I thought you would've known by now-"

Jack suspired, watching as his sister continued to primp, wearing a smug smile upon her lips, he never saw her looking so bright,

"I should call Lawrence- I bet he would have something to say about this outrage"

"Jack don't waste your breath- he's the one who joined them two together- him and father- so just smile and be happy for Van Alen, she's not alone after all"

"Oh so now she has a name? other than abomination? Or half breed?- oh I think I get it now- however nothing will stop me from always wanting her or hoping so you could just forget it Mimi" Mimi frowned as Jack slammed the door shut.

Bummer, Bummer, Bummer! Thought Schuyler, she was alone in her room waiting for the party to start. She cant believe she's married. She didn't even have a wedding, or anything like that- which thank god- Kingsley had to leave before the consummation, which her grandfather stated clearly- you have to officially make your coupling official- at lease by the time you both bond.

She missed Jack so much. But calling him only made things worst. She wondered if he knew by now. Jack was in the front of her house, the party was going to start in a about an hour and a half-

Her phone started to ring, so she picked it up,

"Hello" she sounded groggily, down,

"Schuyler, is it true- are you married to Martin?"

"Jack- yes I am. Though I detested as much as possible-"

"I know you said you never wanted to see me again because you don't love me the same as I love you- but can I see you now in person- I promise to keep my hands to my self- I just have to see you"

"Ah yeah- actually I have to confess, I didn't actually mean anything I said to you when we broke things off- its because I didn't want you to end up like my mother in- you know what I mean"

"Oh Schuyler, your always thinking of others above your self- that's why I love you so much"

"Oh Jack I love you too!" she cried, "I hate being away from you- its so torturous" she admitted,

"I'm at your house, which room is yours so I can climb through your window?"

She looked out her window to see that jack was there in his car, he saw the room she was in, and closed his phone, her heart was racing rapidly,

He managed to sneak up the storm pipe agilely, she let him in through her balcony door, he right away looked around in her room, which was not mountain dew walls, it was a girly room for sure though, Bliss helped her with the furnishing and the pattern scheme which was lavender and white. He noted- this isn't a room they share- he smiled feeling relief hit him as he realized they don't sleep with each other.

Schuyler blushed nervously, folding her hands to her lap. He noticed how her heart beat sped up and her breath hitched in her throat,

"So this is your room?" she nodded,

"Yes, we have different rooms- which I appreciate"

"Oh, good. I guess I could too" he sat next to her, they turned to each other, and opened to say something at the same time, and laughed,

"You go first" she chuckled, he loved her adorable laugh.

"I just wanted you to know that no what happens between us- I will always love and want you- even though you don't want me anymore-" he frowned, she shook her head,

"That's not true- I told you I didn't mean what I said- I broke things off with you because of Mimi and the breaking the bond thing- ending up like my mother-" he crashed his lips in hers and she felt her knees get weak, and nearly fell back to the bed.

"Sky, I love you so much- I dream of you every night-"

"Jack me too- but we cant"

He sighed, "I know" he agreed, "But can you promise me you wont fall in love with him, that you and I will always have each other's heart."

"Of course. Its like I want him to begin with"

"Now can I have another kiss?

"I don't know can you?" she smirked, and kissed him.

"Has anyone seen my wife?" Kingsley smirked as he saw Mimi grimace with disdain.

"Martin" she regarded him, and he winked at her,

"Princess" he eyed her up and down flirtatiously, and Bliss caught it-

"She's up stairs in her room" He raised an eyebrow at Bliss's bleakness,

Jack and Sky were making out on the bed when someone abruptly barged in, and froze.

"Force- you do know this is my wife now don't you?" Jack remained silent, "Just think- this could've been Mimi and I three cycles ago- how ironic isn't it?" he laughed as Jack pulled Schuyler to his chest possessively, with darkness in his eyes, he then stood up and crashed his lips into Schuyler's with fiery passion, and Schuyler got angry and pushed him away, because she felt a little guilty,

"Just go Jack" he grimaced at Kingsley Martin with warning, and then stormed off down stairs to the party. Kingsley Martin stayed there and then closed the door for privacy, she was combing out her hair while gazing through her vanity mirror, she rolled her eyes when she caught his gaze,

"Knock much Martin?" Schuyler hissed, in Martin's view she was looking gorgeous today, and all he could think about was

"Never crossed my mind- you're _my_ wife"

"Unfortunately"

"You look good tonight- lets go down stairs so I can show you off."

"Thank you" she glowered, hooking her arm in his, they walked down the stairs with their head high in the air, with a plastered smile. Charles and Lawrence shared a look of triumphant,

When the party ended everyone went home- Jack kept brooding toward the happy looking couple- Kingsley felt good to finally get the girl. The girl Jack wanted that is. Yes, life is god.

Schuyler was in her room when Kingsley rudely came in with a drill gun and began to unscrew the lock, that way she couldn't lock him out, Schuyler suspired, getting his attention,

"Oh hey, just making sure I can see you when ever I want" she gasped,

"Why are you doing this to me?" she frowned, he smirked, out of all the girls in the whole world, his wife is the only one who doesn't think he's charming or hot. It really never occurred him before now. This was so conflicting,

"You know what? that's it! I had it- I'm going home!" she got up and stormed toward the door when he just snatched her hand and swung her inside the room and crashed his lips against hers fiercely.

**If you think I should continue- review. I want at lease 3 reviews before I post the second chapter. Let me know what you think about my alternate universe of the blood bloods society.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

**Schuyler was in her room when Kingsley rudely came in with a drill gun and began to unscrew the lock, that way she couldn't lock him out, Schuyler suspired, getting his attention, **

"**Oh hey, just making sure I can see you when ever I want" she gasped, **

"**Why are you doing this to me?" she frowned, he smirked, out of all the girls in the whole world, his wife is the only one who doesn't think he's charming or hot. It really never occurred him before now. This was so conflicting, **

"**You know what? that's it! I had it- I'm going home!" she got up and stormed toward the door when he just snatched her hand and swung her inside the room and crashed his lips against hers fiercely. **

….. Schuyler didn't like this kiss, did she?- as she permitted access, opening her mouth to battle for dominance- god, did he know what he was doing- she realized she indeed liked it. He picked her up by her thighs, she straddled his waist and moaned in his mouth, somewhere down the line, they ended up on her bed, and he was going a bit too fast for her- he unbuttoned her pants and she snapped out of it, and shoved him off of her remembering who this guy was, and she scowled, then smacked him,

"Get out of my room!" she hissed,

"I don't understand- we were-"

"No. I don't like you- nor do I love you! You stolen that kiss that was meant for someone else!" she said, Kingsley stood there baffled, he didn't understand her. Does he even want to? God what has she done to him? Could he be falling for her already? He thought he loved Mimi- every cycle he has pined for Azrael. Wait, he has the advantage here, not her.

"Who Jack? Abaddon isn't meant for you Schuyler, just like Azrael isn't meant for me" he tried the fate cliché card with her,

"And what? Your meant for me?" she laughed mockingly, in a way that made his confidence tumble down. Not even Mimi could hurt his confidence like this. When she rejects him, its usually just for looks- and makes a good dog chases cat game. He usually was expecting her to fold and submit after Abaddon hurts her pride and he comes to her behest to be her consort and crying shoulder- but with Schuyler- he isn't sure and cant read into her. She is innocent and confident even wearing her numbers of layers, and duck taped worn footwear. However she isn't in her layers anymore- thanks to his suggestion which he now regrets, because now he wants her-

"The truth of the matter is, like it or not- you. Are. My. Wife! And I'll be damned if I let my wife kiss Jack Force of all people, behind my back!" he got in her face making her nervous, as her blue orbs filled with tears, "Now that we established- who's entitled to kiss you from now on-" he smirked at her reluctance, then he went to lay down on her bed, and patted the bed inclining her to join him. "what do you say we retire for the night" Schuyler eyed him suspiciously, and crossed her arms over her chest as he cocked his brows up in down followed by a wink, she then had a sick realization to what he could mean,

She suspired and grimaced "Eww YUCK! I rather die then share a bed with you!" she grabbed her pillow with disdain from under his head, then before leaving she said,

"And don't even think about relieving yourself in my bed! Or my room period for that matter Martin!" she flushed after spotting his erection, and snickered, walking out, he then realized what gave her that idea- and blushed himself.

"Well that didn't go as planned now" he muttered to himself as he got up from the bed and went to his own room slamming the door.

**Post pone Bonding ceremony:**

"So when is the bonding to take place?" Mimi inquired to her father Charles,

"In two months- we decided to do the bonding ceremonies combined-"

"But father-"

"Mimi, be reasonable for once and just accept the new arrangements at hand-"

"But I don't want to share my special day with that- that little abomination father-"

"Mimi that is enough from you- have you any idea what Lawrence and I did just to secure your bond to Abaddon? I think not- you ought to show some appreciation to me for considering your happiness first above Schuyler's-"

"Why wouldn't you? Why would anyone-"

"Mimi enough with your prejudices against poor Schuyler- you would think now that she doesn't pose a threat to your bond with Benjamin, you would actually accept her as your cousin"

"Why are taking her side- you don't even like her yourself!"

"I said no such things Mimi-"

"You didn't have to" Mimi snorted, and what the hell is up with her father any way,

"I don't hate her- its actually quite the opposite, you wouldn't understand"

Mimi smiled and sighed, this is actually the first time her father is opening up to her,

"Maybe not- but I can try to imagine Jack breaking the bond and fathering a son who looks exactly like him- while being in a coma-"

"That's enough of this talk-the arrangements are final- your dismissed" he hissed, causing Mimi to flinch. And jump out of her seat, she paused at the door,

"And I do appreciate what you've done for me and Jack- thank you" he nodded with a wave and a bit of annoyance- she then made an exit.

Schuyler was visiting with her mom when Charles Force showed up unannounced, Schuyler had just been asking her mother why she wanted her to bond with Kingsley of all people. Like always there was no answer, just a twitch of her hand like most of the time. Did she even matter to her mom? Why didn't she stay for her, does she not matter enough to stay around? By around she means not in a coma.

Schuyler wiped her tears, and brooded, with her news paper on her lap. Charles cleared his voice,

"She looks so peaceful" he said, walking toward the other seat in the room, Schuyler sighed and then stood to leave to give him time alone with her mom, because she knows her presence is never welcomed while in the same room with Charles,

"Sorry I didn't know you were coming today-" Schuyler sniffled,

"Clearly, however I knew you were- which is why I came"

"Why?" the surprise was explicit upon her face,

"It seems the bonding has been moved two months from now- it will be combined with Mimi's and Jacks the same day- your grandfather had his reasoning for these decision-"

"Oh. I see" she felt sort of relieved, Charles noted how much more humble Schuyler was than Mimi, she didn't seem to care to much about the fact she was sharing the day with Mimi. Perhaps he should've expected this from the daughter of the light. "Thank you for informing me"

"Your entitled to know such things"

"Well still thank you" she said,

"Your welcome" the way he spoke with gentleness made her a bit uneasy, if that didn't strike her curiosity, him telling her that he didn't hate her like she thought he had, sure did.

When Schuyler got home she should've been surprised to see that Mimi's car was there, and that Mimi was waiting for her on the doorsteps with a briefcase, and a clipboard with a list for the bonding arrangements,

God can this day get any weirder? Have I entered the twilight zone?

"Kingsley wont be here till 10 pm Mimi so-"

"Real funny Schuyler-" she started, "not here for Martin thank you"

And just when she thought it couldn't get weirder…

"Ok- what the hell is up with people today being so friendly with me? Did I miss something?" Schuyler said with a hint of suspicion,

"Relax- unless you preferred that I treat you the latter?"

"Whatever- can you just get to the purpose of your visit?"

"My aren't we feisty today"

"Mimi" Schuyler warned,

"Alright fine, I just wanted to invite you to go dress shopping for the ceremony- that is unless you have other plans for the evening?" Mimi was a new person. She wasn't being a snooty princess as usual,

"I don't have money for that kind of luxury"

"You do now, because my father wired some money into an account your grandfather opened up for you as another pre wedding present see" she tossed her master card with her name on it, this whole situation is just fishy, why does she get the feeling there is more to this than she already knew- and the part she was oblivious to is the part she wouldn't accept.

"Fine I'll go- but just to let you know- I'm not like your friends from school- I will not be pushed around by you-"

"Fine, fine- my car" she smirked,

Kingsley Martin sat in the study waiting on Oliver Hazard Perry, he felt he needed to find out all he could about his wife to win her affection a lot sooner than two months, thanks to Lawrence the bonding is two long months away and to be honest he cant wait that long for her to submit to him, he's already going through blue balls withdraw so to speak- boy was he in for a great deal with her- why hadn't he noticed her before? Well of course with Mimi near, before Schuyler didn't stand a chance. But now- she was like a plague in his mind spreading out through his thoughts like a cancer. And the way she looked last night in that romper with those boots, and those seductive blue orbs glaring at him with reluctance gave him a bitter sweet thrill. One he thought only Mimi could give him. He suspired, if only she was wearing those layers of clothing over her toned beautiful body- there he is thinking of her again, and that electrifying kiss that made him a fiend for more.

"I'm sorry to make you wait so long- so what can I do for you?"

"As you know- Schuyler and I are practically strangers to one another- and she is almost impossible to read into-" he paused in deep thought,

"I presume you're here to learn about her- that it?" Oliver said

"Yes if that's ok with you - I don't want to impose or anything"

"Its perfectly fine. Knowing Schuyler practically our whole life, I know she could be quite a handful when she wants to be"

"Right, right- I take it she's not the typical hottie I usually deal with on a daily basis?"

Oliver laughed nervously, "No- your about that- so tell me what is you want to know ?"

Kingsley sighed in deep thought, what does he want to know? He never worked so hard on trying to court a girl before. Not like he needed to for that matter.

"Here's a good one- why doesn't she like me?"

Oliver suppressed a laugh, "Well- how do you know she doesn't like you?"

"She told me her self-"

Oliver told Kingsley everything he knew about his best friend- only to make things easier for Schuyler.

When Schuyler got home from shopping, she was burned out. She had bought several of out fits- or more like Mimi bought them because she thought Schuyler would look good in something- and just so you know, Mimi totally bossed her around- she found out today that refusing Mimi's advice or kind gestures will only make things harder- so she accepted the gifts Mimi insisted her to take even after Schuyler told her no thank you- Mimi purchased it and gave hit to her, you don't have to wear it I just want you to have it. Here take it- I'm not taking no for an answer- every girl should own a pair of Chanel boots! Its like the law.

She hopped in the shower, blew dry her hair and prepared for school tomorrow,

She was just putting her new clothes away when she spotted someone in the reflection of the mirror, a shadowed figure and gasped, then ran to turn the on,

"Jack! Omigod- you nearly scared me half to death!" she laughed nervously, not bothering to ask him how he got in there-

Jack nose flared, his mouth pursed, eyes dark and cynical, it seems Jack isn't too happy about what he seen the that night after the party while sitting out side of Schuyler's balcony door, after everyone else already left, he was waiting for her, but noticed she wasn't alone, he saw everything. And now he's not too happy,

"Jack, what is it?"

"It," he stood up then used his superhuman speed to get to her in her face, "is complicated"

He peered in her eyes darkly, she felt tension, foreign to her innocent mind, she was starting to feel uncomfortable, he was volatile and she never once seen him this way- not that she wanted to,

"Jack your scaring me-" he made her back up into the closet sliding doors, "Jack?" he had his lip curled, in a sneer,

"You promised me-" he hissed, "Did your promise mean nothing to you?" he growled, now grasping her neck, not choking her, this is his true nature, and that was when she saw his true essence gleam in his eyes, the angel of destruction, he was not the Jack she fell in love with, this was the Angel of darkness, she tried to not to anger him any more than he already was,

"This is about the kiss Kingsley stolen-" he grinned, and rested his head over her forehead, then began to sniff her heatedly, as he began to trace her jaw line with his tongue gently until he found her lips- Jack groaned and sucked her bottom lip greedily, then biting it, and lost self control- groping her feverishly- grasping her breast roughly, he was hurting Schuyler and she was yelping and whimpering,

"Jack! Stop," he continued to force himself on her, lifting her legs up as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, then took them to the bed, Schuyler struggled frightened, "your hurting me- Jack please stop!" she sobbed louder, "Please" she begged, to no avail…...

**2 be continued: If you want to know what happens leave me a review- to get the next chapter I will need at lease 3 more reviews, which would be 7 reviews total. **


	3. Chapter 3

**RECAP: "Jack! Stop," he continued to force himself on her, lifting her legs up as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, then took them to the bed, Schuyler struggled frightened, "your hurting me- Jack please stop!" she sobbed louder, "Please" she begged, to no avail…...**

Schuyler thought for sure she was going to be raped, she suddenly got angry, using all her strength to shove him off of her, and then smacked him across the face,

Jack suddenly snapped out of it and frowned, looking to his hands, he felt bewildered, what just happened? He asked himself, it was like he blanked out for a minute,

"I'm so sorry- I don't know what came over me" he had tears in his eyes, and went to caress her cheek but was torn by her reaction to him- she flinched away in fear, with tears falling from her eyes, "I would never hurt you Schuyler- you know that right?"

"I don't know anymore- -"

"No love- I swear to you- I would never hurt you- I must've blanked out for a bit- maybe because I lost it over jealousy, when Martin kissed you I couldn't take it, and how your body reacted to him-" he sighed,

"You hurt me Jack" her lips quivered and her eyes shone more emotion then he could handle with so much guilt plaguing his mind, he hurt the love of his life, his love. His Schuyler, the only one who brings light to his world of darkness. How could someone so pure belong to someone of darkness like him, she was right about his nature coming out of him, the nature he knew Mimi was the only one who could accept him for who he is, as he looked into her beautiful blue orbs, he felt so unworthy and just let the tears in his green eyes slide down his face, then turned to leave her to her life without him bringing his destruction to it.

Schuyler however loves him so much that she realized she loves him in all that he is, she ran and stopped in front of the door, then reached up to wipe his tears away,

"that kind of behavior cant happen with me ever again- however I know you cant change who you are deep down inside, and I wouldn't even dream to ask that of you- what I'm trying to say is that I accept you in all that you are- because I love you for you Jack- and I know you would never hurt me- you have nothing to worry about Jack- you already won my heart- and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"What if this is a sign to show me that I'm not the one for you?"

She frowned, and took a moment to think about what he said,

"Maybe your right"

"Don't listen to what I just said - we have two months till the bonding ceremonies take place,"

"Yes we do."

The two settled on those last words rather than talk about their reality to what's to come. Young love can be so strong when its innocent.

Kingsley Martin was just getting in, he wanted to talk to his wife about a compromising proposal- he wants them to take a chance with one another and get to know each other better- but when he got to her room, he changed his mind and called Mimi instead

Mimi and Kingsley's love has never waned for one another- it happens during every cycle. Whether or not she remembers their past or not. Its just how its always been.

As Mimi waited for Kingsley at his small rendezvous place for them alone, thanks to Jack's brilliant idea to maintain his and Schuyler's affair while back. They used the little apartment.

She was at a place Kingsley said he had purchased while back just for kicks. He has other places around the globe, however this one is for their conveniences now. The little make out scene between Jack and Schuyler did a number on his eagle, and he needed his pick me up- what better time for such a pleasure. The truth is, he is in love with Schuyler and wants out, because she made it clear the other night that she wanted nothing to do with him, and two months is a long time to wait for Schuyler's submission- he needed a cure and fast. Mimi and Kingsley never bedded one another in this cycle- but she usually submits around this time every cycle. He always had Jack's desire for the light to thanks for it.

Mimi waited and waited, out side of new York, a house on the edge of the city, someplace she knows Jack wouldn't even be caught seen any where near.

"Have you been here long princess?"

"Funny you should ask considering you were the one who called me for a rendezvous- and that," she suspired looking at her watch, "Was nearly an hour ago- unbelievable!" she huffed sitting up from the brick wall on the sides of the stair case,

"Forgive my tardiness- I had a little unexpected business to tend to" he went home to find his wife asleep with Jack Force, however nothing gave him the impression they done anything naughty though, he preferred not to share his women- he left them alone- didn't think it was necessary to cause ruckus for something he cant dispute on considering he's done his part of disrespecting Jack behind his back he still feels guilty about it-

NOT!

"Ok whatever you say Martin- now are you going to just make me stand outside in the cold- or invite in and tell me what the hell you want?" she snorted, he cocked his brow at her naïveté's, surely she knew exactly what he wanted from her bringing her to this more non-blue blood secluded venue,

Of course she knew, she just didn't like to subject her indiscretions so to speak, it made her feel horrible, when in reality has always been the more faithful one who put her obligation to the blue bloods above all things, though the familiars she would have and parade around Jack was all apart of an act to bring out his monster. The jealous monster that is, and boy did it always work, he always was one for rough make up sex.

"Come on sweetheart- and enough with the act, no blue bloods around this part of town- and trust me you wouldn't be so vague about this if you knew where Jack was last time I saw him-" oops he has to stop blabbering, it will get him in trouble. However- Mimi isn't so blind nor ignorant in this cycle, in fact she is well aware of what's going on between Jack and Schuyler , she even knew what happened between Sky and Jack during the house warming party, she doesn't mind- he will stop the affair as soon as the bond takes place, its how it always goes- after the bond he goes right to his original self. And forgets every one but her. Which is the part of her life she mostly adores the most.

"Don't worry Martin, I am privy to where my love is" she narrowed her gaze, now rolling her eyes at Kingsley's surprised face, "Just open the door now would you- these Chanel boots are killing me!" she grumbled tapping each foot at lease once, he gulped then opened the door, she was nervous indeed. It was weird how she felt going around behind Jack's back with Kingsley, but somehow they always manage to get over the weirdness.

At first they pretended to be interested in some epical romance flick, however both had entirely different things on their mind. Something not so innocent.

In Mimi's view Martin was behaving a bit unusual, something was awfully different about him, he wasn't even swooning over her, no drooling is applied either, she decided to get the fire place going, it was going to be a long night. She then removed her long trench coat, and hung it in the cloak closet, where he already hung his own as well in, she sighed checking in a mirror hanging in the hallway before she went back over there, she sighed feeling relieved that the atmosphere out side didn't ruin her flawless essence, though she had to laugh to her self at that notion altogether because Mimi has never looked horrible, even on her worst days that is-

When she walked in wearing her best jeans with a white camisole, that complimented her beautiful breast, which she knows he always had eyes for,

As soon as he caught view of them, she recognized he was none the less back to himself, the one she loved,

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today princess?" he purred, then patted the couch beside him, she joined him, about to sit on the couch when he abruptly pulled her to his lap then crashed his lips into hers.

All night long they made love- but all night long Kingsley Martin was thinking of one girl, and one girl alone, and that was Schuyler Van Alen Martin, his wife. His wife, who is in another mans arms, perhaps this is KARMA paying him back, for all those times he seduced Mimi when she was with Jack. Now he knows how it feels and to tell the truth he's not liking it too much. He's got to do something about it. No matter what he does though, he has to make Schuyler love him, because he cant be in unrequitedly in love with her forever.

Just when Schuyler woke up in the morning, she found that Jack slept over night, she also saw that her door was opened which she was certain that she closed, she then had the urge to go see if _he_ was home.

She checked the whole house and there was no sign of Kingsley anywhere. She felt the impulse to call him and chide him on about where he was, and why hasn't he called her to tell her that he wont be in. then it occurred to her, that maybe he did find them together and got pissed off, left because he decided to say hell to his obligation to the blue bloods- she wouldn't blame him, because all she's done since she signed the marriage license certificate she's been pushing him away, because of her love for Jack- which is a bit conflicting at the moment, however she is happy with him. With Jack she knows who she is. With Kingsley, he brings a side out of her she doesn't know, a side she is unpredictable in- she didn't want their little make up session to end there, she actually wanted him completely, she was scared because she knew Kingsley was dangerous, not to her physically but emotionally. The intense sexual tension only enhanced within the short time they've come to know one another.

Jack and Schuyler went to school that morning awfully late. At lease they went, Kingsley and Mimi however didn't show at all. They were MIA.

Schuyler was really nervous because somehow word got around already regarding her marriage to Kingsley Martin. Girls were stealing glances at her calculatingly, scrutinizing her every which way, noticing she was made over completely, and envied her more when they couldn't find not one flaw about her. Bliss knew her sister wasn't liking the spotlight on her- she suspired as another girl stopped in the hallway and asked her if the rumors were true about her marrying Kingsley- her reply was,

"Why, what's it to you?" she didn't mean to sound so bleak, but who is this girl anyway? She doesn't even know her!

"Oh um I just wanted to congratulate you and Kingsley that's all, sorry if I've offended you in anyway" the girl acted as if she were talking to Mimi, nervous, and trying to not step on her toes because she is popular and has the power to squash her like a bug, socially speaking. Schuyler knew today was going to be a long day- she heard it all- some thought maybe she was knocked up by Kingsley, well at lease the humans thought that, some thought Schuyler and Kingsley made a cute couple, other thought Schuyler could do better.

"Van Alen- or should I call you Martin now?" Dylan crooned coming down the hall with her sister Bliss and Oliver tailing them closely,

"Cute Dylan," she frowned,

"What's up Sky? And where's your husband?" she shrugged,

"I don't know- he was gone when I woke up this morning"

"Interesting" said Oliver on to something, "So is Mimi" yup, definitely on to something.

"Well I've got to go guys, Jack wanted to meet up for lunch today" Oliver gasped,

"Are you seriously trying to anger the Regis and your grandfather into forcing you to bond a lot sooner than it is now?" he murmured intensely, the tone in his voice made her uneasy, she knew him well enough to know he wasn't messing around,

"No- its not what you think guys- we're just friends remember-" she didn't sound convincing enough to herself,

"They married you two to enable you from the equation that is everything Jack and Mimi- got it- you hanging around with Jack at school will cause a stir in the school then it will most certainly get to the Regis- Mimi and Kingsley missing school on the same day and you and Jack hanging around together at school around other people's watching eyes? They will think other wise and move up the bonding do you want that Schuyler?" he sighed watching her face turns pale, with grief,

"NO. but- I just wish I could live my life how I want to!" she cried, running away. She ran out of school and went home. Jack tried to call her but was sent straight to the voicemail. She wishes everything was normal, she wishes she were human. She also wishes her mom would wake up and tell her why this is happening to her.

Trinity was bored with shopping already, and she had nothing other to do than stay home and do nothing but watch soap operas, they always seem to make her feel better about her loveless marriage and estranged life. Dramatic acting, and scandals that make you cringe in your seat.

She abruptly jumped up startled when the cell phone began to ring, she then answered it and found out that her daughter missed school, Mimi. She didn't think anything of it until she mentioned it to Charles and gasped, skeptically,

"What a coincidence, Lawrence said he has on good authority that Kingsley Martin was absent as well- I better tell him about Mimi-" good thing he didn't know about Jack and Schuyler spending the night together because if he did, the bonding would most certainly be moved up to days.

"Father- what is it, I'm supposed to be in class right now?" Jack inquired,

"Jack, when was the last time you seen Mimi?" he sounded angry,

"Why- I'm sure she's fine father"

"That wasn't the question Benjamin-" he used his name,

"I think sometime yesterday why?"

"Do you know if she came home last night- your mother doesn't seem to know a thing?"

"I'm not sure- I mean I didn't know I had to monitor her every move father! Why is something wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong- and Lawrence is fuming- we've been trying to contact Mimi and Kingsley- who is also absent by the way, all day-" Jack knew where she was, not exactly coordinates, but he could guess who she was with. Kingsley- this is around the time during every cycle where she starts her little affair with Kingsley. And he doesn't mind anymore that is. She used to drive him crazy, mad even, she always knew how to bring out the worst in him.

"I'll try to call her, and let you know when I reach her."

"I expect nothing less of you" his father clicked,

Forbidden fruit: banned object of desire: something desired or pleasurable that somebody is not allowed to have or do, especially some form of sexual indulgence that is illegal or considered immoral[ the fruit, forbidden to Adam and Eve, of the tree of knowledge of good and evil (Genesis 2:17)]

Schuyler couldn't believe she was reading the definition of Forbidden fruit in her dictionary. She frowned obsessing about where Kingsley could be. She is the one who did this to them, they are already failing as a couple because she got tempted by the fruit of another !

"Humph!" she groaned as she sat upon his bed in his bedroom wondering if he will ever come back home again. Why does she care? And why does she feel regret when she thinks of Jack Force? Does she love him? She thought to herself, she started to get really conflicted when she thought about him sleeping with Mimi. She tried calling him like an obsessive wife looking for her husband. She started to get nosey and peep through his things to see what he has, and you wouldn't believe what this guy has in his closet. Kingsley Martin had a coin collection, comic book collection, he even had a refrigerator with blood bags stored along with a small mini bar with champagne glasses and Hennessey. He must like that pretty colored liquor, because he had a stock full of it. She learned this evening a lot about Kingsley just by looking into his things. She is entitled to do this right? She is his wife? Right? She went in his dresser , his sock drawer. She noted how he is a perfectionist, so she left nothing out of place, or at lease she hoped she didn't. she went to his restroom and once again was surprised and caught off guard with his neatness. Everything with labels, down to his laundry. Whites and colors already separated in a customary hamper, she was impressed, and one thing that always been her peeve about men was their natural untidiness, how they have a habit of leaving the toilet seat up. Eek! She hates that! But with Kingsley, well he had no flaw about his cleanliness. His bed was made, he has good taste in style, everything look on top of the line. She noted his obsession with having every single color of his favorite styles of shirts, even pink. He has sheet sets in a small cabinet in the restroom. He also likes art, and has a picture of angels in battle, one with an angel with platinum blond hair smiling in triumphant stepping over a beast, with her sword piercing the beasts throat, the angel had a label on her armor, she was wearing dark armor, with emerald eyes, Azrael- she gasped, Mimi. Of course its Mimi. Who else would it be? Its not like he wants Schuyler anyway- she really was oblivious to his feelings for her.

Kingsley Martin must admit, he didn't see this coming- did he? As he looked at the fuming blonde haired beauty- he thought to him self- Nope. Certainly didn't see this coming. Almost day in a half of making fantastic love with Mimi- everything was so blissful as you could've imagine, for Kingsley it was the best sex ever, but wasn't it always the best sex when she finally gave in to him, every cycle for her at lease.

She groaned rushing to put her clothes on, while glaring at him maliciously, Kingsley still lolled back on the bed baffled about the transpiring inevitable,

She rolled her eyes as she called a cab to pick her up, then she finally narrowed her gaze after that phone call,

"How could you be so cruel Kingsley?" her dark gaze suddenly went faint and she suspired and frowned, with tears sliding down her eyes, Kingsley Martin hated to see her cry like this,

"Don't go and do that now-" he hated when he was responsible for the tears even more, "I honestly don't understand what happened - Mimi be reasonable princess- this has never happened before-"

"Just- STOP! Ok. Shut up- I'm almost ready, then I'll leave you forever to your little half breed abomination! You know what I cant understand is how first Jack is enticed by that little disgrace home wrecker- and now you? I cant believe this crap! What's wrong with me? Why her and not me? I'm beautiful, I'm fucking amazingly gorgeous and, and everyone loves me?" Kingsley hasn't seen her this worked up since the day of the supposed, bonding ceremony, when he was nearly trapped in hell,

the woman is one tough individual, it was almost like a miracle before your eyes when getting to see infamous Mimi cry. Usually you find your self wondering if there really is a real person in there, under all that ulterior layered of solid steel. However when it came to Jack and Kingsley- they are the ones who has effected her this way ever. She is not one for emotional expressions. But she was here sobbing,

"I'm sorry. I don't see what the big deal is here"

She cackled, "You cant possibly be serious, are you though?" she was conflicting to watch, and he was confused as the look upon her face was mixed with a sadistic gleam. She was enjoying this now wearing a smile,

"Princess, you know I pined for you every cycle- we have centuries of history and -" she threw a lamp at him as the cab driver honked at her. Good thing he caught it,

"And just so we're clear- I hate you and wish I could be the one who gets to toss your abomination ass in the fire pits of hell! You have no idea how sorry your going be Kingsley Martin!"

"Mimi wait- your being unreasonable!"

"Oh- now you get my name right?" yup she was indeed his death. She slammed the door. And then left.

"I just had to say Schuyler's name during our last and final session of sex! Christ this couldn't get any worst" apparently he spoke too soon as he read his missed messages from Charles and Lawrence, and he gasped, his wife. She actually cares enough to call him?

Her text messages were very resourceful- she urged him to come home ASAP. And that they are going to have to make this up if they want it work. Because Charles and Lawrence are suspecting him and Mimi are seeing each other secretly. She is willing to make this marriage look authentic. And that they should do everything it takes to accomplish such a task. He smiled to himself thinking how understanding she is. He decided to call Lawrence first-

"Hello?"

"Van Alen its Kingsley Martin- before you say anything- I promise Mimi and I are no longer engaging ourselves into anything forbidden- and that Schuyler and I decided to take our marriage up an notch, by making it official in the public eye starting tomorrow-"

"Well, I must say I'm surprised by your sudden change of heart- last time we spoke you and Schuyler were so reluctant to comply with our demands- however I'm glad to hear this good news- I must confess I suspected that you and Mimi were long gone, never to be seen or found again, breaking the bonds causing havoc"

"Not like that at all Regis- I assure you- that I may be enamored by your granddaughter yet- it was however inevitable"

Lawrence smiled, great news indeed. Perhaps the little get away had to happen for him to come to his senses. And it seems he has. Lets hope this is sincere.

"I suppose there isn't furthermore to discuss- I'll see to it that I clear your names with the council and Charles Force as well."

"Thank you sir"

"Your most welcomed- considering you are now apart of the family" Kingsley felt relieved, now to get home to his wife. Not without a special gift for her first.

He decided to get her something to wear for him, considering she takes his advice to consideration, and he can say that he can admire that quality about her. He bought her a Kelly purse. Alligator skin. He also bought half of Victoria's secret lingerie store. Why he did that? He got inspired. To bring some more spice in their relationship. Though he knew that Schuyler wearing the clothes she bought recently was enough spice for their relationship as it is, however she was the reluctant bride. They didn't even exchange vows, they just signed those stupid marriage license. No wonder she didn't feel swept off her feet, he wasn't making her feel special with all his rude implies to improve her appearances,

When he got home it was suspiciously gloomy, and could hear shuffling around up stairs, he ran up stairs with all his VS shopping bags, he went to Schuyler's room first, she was no where in sight, then he heard something across the way coming from his room so he hurried to find a really anxious Schuyler scoping through his things,

"Find anything that piques your interest Nancy Drew?" Schuyler froze in spot, gasping, her back to him, his voice sent chills down her spine, she was browsing through his porn stash that was under his bed in a long wide wooden compartment box, she was so deep into the article about which sex positions are efficiently effective to please him. And about what are the biggest turn offs for men, that women seem to have a habit of doing. She gulped flushing red to the cheeks- he came back! She thought to herself.

"Interest is an understatement Martin" she couldn't believe she just flirted with him.

W**ell, there you have it- if you want more, tell me what you think about where I'm taking this story so far- if you want me to continue- your reviews are the only way I'll keep updating- I have 10 right now, so if you want me to keep going give your feedback to inspire more ideas. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed, I appreciate it. Lots of love xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to the brilliant Melissa De La Cruz- I don't plan making money off this. This is merely for shits and giggles! **

**Authors note: for those of you who think I copied Silver bullet- you obviously didn't read Silver bullets story thoroughly- and just to get something straight- in my story all characters are the way I want them to be- that's why its called alternate universe! This is just for kicks!- I don't know if any of you had noticed yet, but you can find similarities in almost every single story- someone has a great idea- but doesn't have a good plot or doesn't finish their story's, or maybe you get an idea from them but turn it around a little with your idea- you might get inspired by using other peoples ideas- but adding your own plot, a plot you think they could've went with but didn't - or different characters etc- anyway, I love Silver Bullets Truce's and Promises, and I am pretty sure she would leave me a message if she had a problem with my story. So yeah- anyway- thanks for your reviews, **

**Recap: "Find anything that piques your interest Nancy Drew?" Schuyler froze in spot, gasping, her back to him, his voice sent chills down her spine, she was browsing through his porn stash that was under his bed in a long wide wooden compartment box, she was so deep into the article about which sex positions are efficiently effective to please him. And about what are the biggest turn offs for men, that women seem to have a habit of doing. She gulped flushing red to the cheeks- he came back! She thought to herself.**

"**Interest is an understatement Martin" she couldn't believe she just flirted with him.**

Kingsley could get used to this submissive Schuyler, but he knew he couldn't just spring her on with his forwardness as he done with Mimi.

"I got you a present" he said nervously,

she was just blushing with a small smile on her lips, god something about her made you want to be better. But yes she was gorgeous. And seductive in a pure kind of way. Of course he could now see the appeal about Schuyler- she's more than an innocent tempting belle. Her raven hair and blue gleaming orbs searching yours for understanding, it seemed to him that she is not familiar with Victoria's secret- he shouldn't be so surprise to see her gulp with curiosity, she turned her gaze back to the magazines, his collection,

She flushed brightly with a wry smile, he makes her nervous with all his experience, "All of this?" he nodded once, and then went to throw all the contents over the bed so she could browse through the many styles of sexy lingerie which she didn't know the first thing about what was what. He has to make sure to note that Lingerie isn't something Schuyler is too keen on, and by the look of her squeamish pout, he regretted the gesture altogether. Certainly Schuyler had no idea what he was going to think of the text message she sent him. Surely he took it as hopping in the bed together! She was certainly not ready for this- but if she was going to keep him here she had to compromise a little- but not by bedding him. Not yet. They barely know each other for Christ's sake! "You shouldn't have?" she laughed, he felt mocked, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"I'm guessing this is too fast for your taste?" he is clueless when it comes to Van Alen. She is not Mimi- she isn't keen to seduction, and is more innocent than he was prepared for. This is torturous. He thought .

She felt a little bad for laughing, he is actually trying. She couldn't be angry at him for being so forward, right? He has probably had woman practically throwing them selves at him, of course he has, Mimi is one of them, and to her understanding Mimi is 'the woman' the most gorgeous girl she has ever seen in her short life so far. She cant compete with that. Who is she kidding? She frowned,

"I'm sorry Kingsley- that your stuck with ….a big no body like me- who knows nothing of this-" she fingered a baby doll and picked it up, "Stuff" she said, he didn't understand, _why is she being sorry?_

"Schuyler, you really have no idea how beautiful you are- and I'm the one sorry for implying you need this stuff'

"Flattery will get you no where with me Martin" she grinned,

"Really," he grinned fixing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, he then sighed picking up the lingerie and sorts, then put them back in the Victoria secrets bags, then went toward the door,

Schuyler had a feeling he was going to leave and go elsewhere "Where are you going- I thought we were going to talk some more?" she smiled,

"To take these back-" he fondled with the change and keys in his pockets with his free hand nervously,

"Why? I thought you-" she was nervous, wary, she didn't say she wouldn't wear them,

"I thought you didn't like," he paused watching her face brighten suddenly, "if you don't like-"

"I do like them- you even got me the right size- I never said I wouldn't wear them for you one day" she laughed blushing. He then tilted his head to the side, seeing the flicker of curiosity in her eyes. If he didn't know better, this was Schuyler's way of innocent flirting. It was new, it gave him hope. The kind of hope that made him interested. Kept his imagination going. He was interested alright. He was glad that she wasn't easy. Mimi wasn't easy either, but he always knew he would tap that one way or another. Schuyler is more than a trophy she is a forbidden temptation for Jack, which is another reason he has to win her over. Jack usually got the prize in the end, and he would have to wait for her next cycle. After the bonding for Azrael and Abbadon- he would become invisible to her. Forgotten. And it would be evermore pining for the love he lost every cycle to Abbadon. She kept the gifts he got her.

They had to talk about a certain subject that piqued in both Kingsley, and Schuyler's mind. It was something they both knew was going to be a painful one. The discussion was going to leave a painful decision at the end that would be only Schuyler's to make.

Schuyler thinks she may had read into emotions wrong about what she really felt for him. But her qualms for him were still there. She didn't want to get hurt by him. Was that why she was so harsh with him at first? She didn't want him to walk over her- He loves Mimi remember? However he did come back, but it still bugged her about the whole knowing about him being in love with Mimi part.

He caught onto Schuyler's uneasiness and sat down, trying deathly hard not to scare her away, their doing perfect right now, finally.

"So- I think its safe to say we've been eluding off the real subject at hand? Or am I alone in this realization?" Kingsley did it. He is moving forward. He knows they had to get this out of the way before one of them gets hurt or others for that matter.

Schuyler nodding hating the fact that she has to talk about her undying love for Jack now, and how the reality of it kills her more than she knows. She gulped and frowned,

"No, I'm with you in that Realization as well. I just hate talking about it, that's all. I wish Jack and I had the freedom to love one another freely."

"I understand what you mean- more than you know sweetheart- I hate the code, I hate laws and rules- I hate when limits are set in front of me- and usually I'm one for breaking them. Never broke a bond my self however I did betray my kind by joining forces with Michael- I owe him a great deal, and decided that this is one way to give back to the good cause- Jack is not one for breaking bonds though it seems that this time though he is really in love with the daughter of the light- which is you- before he would pine for Gabrielle before the bond was sealed, but as soon as the bond was sealed, so was his fate, which is Mimi. And trust me when I say it is hard watching them two after they are bonded and are evermore happily in love- I pined and pined for Mimi each and every single cycle so far just to love her and watch them grow old together and then die, only to come back and then fall in love with me again, just to be taken away by her duty as a blue blood, and bond to her twin." he was in a daze staring into space, as he spoke, and Schuyler had a sick realization then, Kingsley Martin had loved Mimi over again just to watch her slip away into Jack's arms to forget him and what they had for one another, all slipped away and wiped from their memory until next time. that's what's going to happen with her and Jack. Except Schuyler doesn't apply to being a blueblood reborn again in a different cycle. She will not get to live again, will she? Surely she will grow old, what will she do then, die and never be born again. Lost forever more. Why Jack would even want her knowing he would only get one go at her, and then have his twin waiting for her demise just so they can reunite, which will eventually happen for sure if she did die. She doesn't want Jack to be alone forever just because she is not able to be here with him. This is the best for everybody. Now she see's that.

He decided to go first "I saw you and Jack lying together last night and had to leave to rid the twisted gut feeling that I got when realizing you didn't want me the same way as I wanted you- I mean want you" she was surprised with his bluntness.

She sighed thinking it was only fair to share her emotions as well.

"I didn't think you were serious when you kissed me- it only felt so sinfully good- that I wanted so much more and it scared me because usually I knew who I was and where I was going, and I would usually want to stop naturally when Jack and I- kiss. But with you I lose myself and almost couldn't stop myself-" he wanted to smirk but thought against it- Jack is so going down! He thought triumphantly.

"I have another confession to make- I only called Mimi to, you know- try to see if I she could make me forget you and stop this, whatever it is, from growing intensely- but it was the opposite, and I accidentally called out your name during the 'sex' - and Mimi lost it- and now she wants my head" Schuyler shook her head amused, covering her face modestly with a pillow, they were sitting next to one another and Kingsley thought she was sinfully adorable,

"You're a little doll you know that?" he turned to her to caress her cheek affectionately- he just wanted to squeeze her to death, that's how cute she is to him.

"And you're a jerk you know that?" she hit him with a pillow. He advanced on her and had her pinned to the bed,

"Kingsley, do you think my grandfather and Charles could be right about us?" she had a serious tone about it, and he was a bit too comfortable with her that he felt good speaking about his emotions, he usually never laid him self bare for someone to see. Schuyler of all people-

"You know something- I never thought I would want any one other than Mimi- and all in a day's of work- I seemed to only see you. They say usually when a bond is created there is no turning back- I feel that way with you already and we haven't even bonded yet."

"Doesn't it scare you? I mean just yesterday I thought of only Jack- then when you were gone, I feared to have lost you forever, and it took thinking that to realize I did want you too. But I'm so scared"

" Its very scary- my fear of losing you to Jack driven me to seek out your best friend Oliver for answers about you- as pathetic as I felt- I still continued on my quest." she gasped, what? She was so relaxed, and opened with him, but she couldn't ignore the tension anymore-

but she still loved Jack, Kingsley leaned down about to kiss her, but she said,

"I still love Jack though" she breathed ashamed, Kingsley appreciated her honesty, and admired her straight out demeanor.

"I know- and I don't care. Take all the time you need, though my patience runs certainly short- I will do my best to try and wait for you " she smiled, every bit of his replies made her like him so much more- he wasn't jealous like Jack could be- she felt like she could trust Kingsley with her life.

"I'm sorry for that- but that doesn't mean I'm not opened to try things with you- I mean we are technically married- I just don't want to feel so guilty about doing this to Jack"

She was perfect with her compassion and innocence-

"Don't be sorry for your essence- I think that is what draws me to you even more now- I cant say I'm surprised about your feelings for Jack, considering how close you two are with one another-" he said a little darkly,

"I'm not married to him Kingsley, and from what I can tell, he plans on going through with the bond to Mimi. And for better, or for worst -we are legally married- which I'm still trying to process. I mean I never thought I would marry a silver blood- I always thought I would marry Oliver one day since Jack was always planning to bond with her someday. I was his dirty little secret- no one could talk about it, or ever see us together which sucks more than it should" she crossed her arms over her chest, he just watched her lips as they opened and closed in a fixated manner. Infatuated is an understatement, but why is this so torturous, he was not used to being constricted, he had to get what he wanted usually he always did. Never this much complication and it angered him with frustration, which in a way was very annoying.

"Oliver? Your conduit- the red blood? Are you serious?" she couldn't be, could she? Or wait, recalling her mothers history- of course she was, Schuyler suspired,

"Why does everyone have to persecute against red blood and blueblood couplings? I wouldn't be here if it were not for my father Steven Chase. And I thought you were all for breaking the rules- like me" hey she does have a rebellious tendency about her, which he could relate to- but Oliver being another obstacle in his way is just more complication. But she isn't with Oliver surely not while shacking up with Force, right?

"Sorry, its just I forgot about yours and Hazard Perry's little romance" he raised his hands in offense, "I thought it was over between the two of you anyway?"

"It is. He's still however my familiar you know"

"Oh wow, the sacred kiss huh? Sounds naughty- I think I may have underestimated you Mrs. Martin- you may be more fun to be with than I thought- and a bit daring- I could be down with that side of you" he rolled on top of her, and she blushed embarrassed, as she covered her eyes, smiling,

"Shut up- you don't know what your talking about!" she laughed, anxiously, liking the way his body felt between her thighs. Yes her legs were wide opened welcoming him, he rested his face over his palms, his weight on his elbows just gaping at her , he knew this was completely out of character for himself, it wasn't just lust, as it was for Mimi. He never felt so transfixed, he was obsessed with having Mimi, only for the fact that she was forbidden, and off limits, always wanting something that had the significance that told him he couldn't touch it. He loved the feeling of triumphant afterwards, after he bedded her, he would smile and say 'Ha, don't tell me I cant do it!' or 'thought you said you weren't seducible princess'

She felt that fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach, then the laughter died down and he leaned down and gently kissed her, and she welcomed it, forgetting everything but him, the kiss lasted a long while until his fangs extended, and drew a little blood from her lip, she gasped, as he began to drive her crazy by sucking her lip passionately making her moan, he groaned wanting to progress the situation, by discarding their clothes but her phone rang and kept buzzing she had messages, and missed calls.

She had her phone and Kingsley was the one who decided to do the honors and check her messages, he tensed and then gave her back the phone. He got up and went to get some coffee with extra sugar. And some donuts.

Schuyler glanced at the messages and saw they were all from Jack. She felt so bad now.

**- Jack: Lover where'd you go- lunch? Forget me already?-**

**-Jack: Saw you weren't with your friends at lunch either- Oliver said you weren't feeling well so you ran off home? Are you ok love? Call me please**

**-Jack: Alright its already 6 o clock I'm worried Sky, call me please, to let me know your still alive the least?- **

**Schuyler text him back, - Jack, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you. **

Schuyler had a lot to think about now, and she decided to go to her room to meditate on to it. Try to get in contact with her mom somehow. Something within her told her she had the power to do that, whether instinctively or impulsively, she knew she could do many things beyond her understanding, its being lead through the right course to begin her training, training with her grandfather has enhanced her abilities and awareness of the world around her. She decided to just try to focus on her mother, reach out to her, and hopefully she'll get her message.

Mimi couldn't believe the crap Kingsley pulled with her this morning. And now her father is breathing down her neck?

"And now you decided to try and father me- after all these years? You suddenly care what I do?"

"Mind your tone Madeleine-"

"No! I will not mind my tone- I'm surprised you even noticed I was missing-" she saw the blank expression upon his face and knew somehow that he didn't, because he usually didn't care enough to check, he was silent, and Mimi groaned in frustration, with a grin upon her face thinking this was ridiculous,

"I didn't-" Charles paused, Mimi frowned at this, "I was informed by Trinity and that is when I called Lawrence back to voice my suspicions"

Mimi sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head looking down,

"I'm not going anywhere Michael- remember I betrayed my beloved brother for the greater good of things-I've never forgotten where I've come from, nor have I forgotten my place- I've always put my obligation first- and if that's not any consolation- then I think Me and Martin severing our ties completely this morning is- now if you'd excuse me, I had a long day, evidently too long- and I need to bathe" she stood up, her emerald green eyes shone brightly with wariness and pain it seemed, yes he saw through her- she was a mess, and that lead him to believe that she was now on the right path once again.

Jack was messaging Schuyler trying to find out what went wrong, and why didn't she meet him at lunch as planned. That is when he heard his sisters boots clacking down their hallway. He decided to see if she was ok. He felt through their natural bond that she was eternally conflicted, and it must be about Martin.

Mimi was taking a bubble bath, she had her box of chocolates and classical relaxation music playing to try to clear her mind, of Kingsley Martin. Her eyes blood shot from all the crying, she then felt a comforting presence within her space

"Abbadon , come here to judge me as well?" she breathed, he cleared his throat and went to sit on the side of her tub,

"Mimi you and I are one of the same," he smiled warily, she actually had to smile at that, her brother was actually trying to reach out to her. When usually she was the one to always chase him, when he was so withdrawn, then when she left him for that whole year for her Venator training days, she remembered how much she wanted him to see how it would be without her- she wondered if he would start making up to her the pain it cost her when he wanted to chose Schuyler. "I judge you- then I'm judging my self which would be hypocritical"

"We are the same. Your not angry about - you know?"

"Nah- I'm sure you know I wasn't home last night either- but anyway, you and I both know after the bonding we will only see each other- I just cant wait- because the way Schuyler and I are going- oh I'm sorry"

Mimi cringed at the very mention of that home wrecking mongrels name, but for once her brother is being real with her, no deceit. Maybe that's what she should start doing, accepting her brothers love for the wench until the bonding, then perhaps Jack will admire her for her nobility and compassion. Compassion wasn't Mimi, but she knew she couldn't wait for the bonding ceremony either.

Mimi sighed, she'll be the bigger person this time, "It's fine Jack- I've always known about your fascination for the light- and its totally understandable- the light it alluring, it also reveals everything even the nature you try to hide-"

"Your right. You know, this feels good- just talking like this without- you know what I mean"

"I do. So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" he explained how he nearly lost control over his self and went all Abbadon on Schuyler, nearly hurt her, Mimi was satisfied with what she heard, and figured the little Abomination might be falling in love Kingsley Martin as well now.

"Did I tell you we actually went shopping together the other day-"

Jack winced incredulously. He knew Schuyler went shopping, but he was surprised hearing it was with Mimi.

"I suppose any thing is possible now days- were you nice to her?" she saw the hopeless gleam in his eye he has in when the mention of Schuyler,

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I must confess, the girl isn't half bad ok- however she is the worst shopping partner ever- she didn't know the difference between authentic and generic- you wouldn't believe what she thought Chanel was-" Mimi laughed thinking about her little bonding experience with Schuyler, and how she ended up liking her in the end-

"Jack maybe this bonding thing is best for us all- Lawrence is a wise old man-" Mimi mused, Jack didn't want to accept that his love for Schuyler- his elusive Schuyler, is nothing more than a fling for her. But he feels by how she is treating him, by ignoring him completely- he has to find a way to keep her always. He wont give up and if she loves him like she said she does, then she'll fight as long as it takes for their love.

"What about Kingsley- how did that go?" Mimi paled in the face now frowning,

She supposed it was only fair that she shared the truth with her brother just as he did with her,

"Well- it was perfect at first- until he said _her_ name during the spur of the moment if you know what I mean" Jack felt his throat constrict, and his face flushed with anxiety in his eyes, could Schuyler be in love with Martin, is that why she decided to cut him off coldly? All he asked for was two damned months of her life, of commitment to him, but she is being cruel. Then he realized, maybe he's just overreacting again, he sighed and just relaxed again,

"Despite the fact that I have always disliked Martin for his obsession over you- he has a tendency to always have a good way of proving me wrong after getting in your head. but what really gets me- is how he always seems to want everything I have-" Mimi never seen it that way. Could it be that Kingsley unaware of his ulterior designs to always pine for what Jack has? It all makes perfect sense since Kingsley caught them together- making out , and he had mentioned Mimi and his little affair three cycles ago- he then remembered what he was talking about, a vision came to him. One of a women with Mimi's same eyes in petticoats, with her dress up and Kingsley between her thighs looking back at him and grinning, Jack fumed and went to strike at him to be stopped by Mimi. The flash back ended, and he shook his head, Mimi sighed,

"You remember don't you," it was a fact she stated, with absolute behind her words, "Yup- he's the same old- god I hate him" she groaned,

"Me too. But if we want to do this thing right, we got to settle our qualms, you with Schuyler and me with - I cant believe I'm even suggesting this- Martin"

"Fine- but I'm not socializing with Kingsley- nor am I being nice-"

"Mimi…" Jack pursed his lips,

"Jack," she mocked his toned, Jack knew his sister all to well, and this was the best he could hope from her, she finally suspired, giving in to her brothers charming assuring eyes, "My God! Fine Jack- I just will be too busy getting to know that-"

"Mimi," he countered, Schuyler is his love, Mimi should learn to accept that as he had to, every cycle with that Kingsley Martin,

She sighed, tilting her head back while rolling her eyes at her brother, "Alright already- I'll compromise- but only for you Jack, and the sake of our big day which we have to share with those mongrels" she had to say it. He knew she had to release a lot more steam before they invite them out to socialize. He cringed at the thought of reconciling with his long lived rival. He will make the preparations, since Mimi decided to fall asleep in the bath, he kissed her forehead, then whispered,

"Thanks gorgeous" right before he fled,

"You owe me big time for this one- handsome" he looked back to see Mimi with her eyes still closed while smiling,

He had to make the call.

He dialed his number, from Mimi's phone,

It rang twice before he got an answer,

"Calling for a little recap session aren't we-" Jack stayed quiet, feeling disgusted, "I knew you couldn't stay mad long force"

Jack cleared his throat, "Martin- meet me at the repository in 10 minutes alone. It seems we have some unfinished business." Jack said in a dark hiss, then hung up.

**There you have it. Chapter four. Should I continue? If you want another chapter, I need the lease 22 reviews total. Let me know how the story is going in your view. And once again, thanks to those who reviewed so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Calling for a little recap session aren't we-" Jack stayed quiet, feeling disgusted, "I knew you couldn't stay mad long force"**

**Jack cleared his throat, "Martin- meet me at the repository in 10 minutes alone. It seems we have some unfinished business." Jack said in a dark hiss, then hung up. **

"Force- alas the terribly long wait is over-"

Jack was taken back by Kingsley's words, which he was certain he heard before, then it flashed before his eyes, each and every single cycle- he has confronted Martin about his foul ulterior motives with Mimi, this wasn't technically the same kind of meeting Martin had expected already, because he usually would block Jack's attacks, and make him feel like a jack ass, and pathetic. But Jack simply didn't have the audacity to try Kingsley Martin this time around,

"Oh- so. you do remember now. Interesting development this turned out to be, considering I was kind of looking forward to the cheap shots you would usually throw about now- of course your strenuous efforts would prove to be none the less entertaining every single time- then of course Mimi would usually wipe your tears and declare her undying love once again- you will decided to move up the bonding and kiss and make up - blah, blah, you get the picture" he stated bitterly,

Kingsley Martin hardly ever showed his love for his forbidden lover openly which was always Mimi's and Kingsley's problem, another reason why Mimi always ran back to Abbadon for comfort and because Jack would always declare his undying love for her after the said confrontation when she asks Kingsley if he loved her, which he never mans up about- because secretly he likes the fact that he is certain she always comes back and its all for the thrill, with no said commitment. Kingsley Martin doesn't believe in bonds, and undying courtships- every bond he has ever made including the one with even his dark brother, he has broken. He loves being free, where he doesn't truly like being lonely in the end. Kingsley Martin is completely insatiable and miserable when it all comes down to it- he loves to show Jack that he can take what he has every cycle and throw it in his face that he had Mimi- and that she had a big appetite for adventure, which Jack always would lack due to his obsession for the Light , his desire to be apart of the light - he would be too distracted to care for Mimi and her little ploys to get his attention. She would get his attention, when it would be too late, and she was already sleeping with Kingsley. But he would win her in the end.

Jack suspired exasperated, bit his lip to try to suppress the atrocities flaring within his thoughts at that moment, but then he suddenly caught on to the vision of Schuyler and his anger dispatched. It waned, he relaxed, making Kingsley feel pathetic for his failed attempt to tempt Jack into making his essence release, he enjoyed making Jack look like fool. This time Jack is not the same. Jack is different and more leveled headed. He has something he never had before in his other cycles, and that's his love for Schuyler. Sure he had lost it once with her, but that was only because he thought he was losing her, and he acted out irrationally. But it wasn't really meant for her. It was meant for this Abomination, who still manages to get what Jack has practically handed to him,

"You win Martin- I give up waging on war with you over Mimi. And to tell the truth your not worth my hate, because I just realized how pathetic you really are- and how truly miserable you must be to pull the same crap every cycle all because of your vanity and need to covet everything I have in my life. I actually pity you Martin- because the very thing you look forward to every cycle of mine, just ended here- sorry, but not in this lifetime." Jack said, indignant -

Jack was about to walk always when he just remembered why he was there, "Oh and Mimi and I decided that we reconcile our differences, by engaging in a social gathering for couples only, perhaps go out some place, after a dinner or dancing? Or I don't know, what do you think?" Jack smiled unfazed, he truly felt good, as if a loads been lifted,

Kingsley Martin was baffled, in deep thought trying to understand how this could possibly happen, then he realized what changed- it was Schuyler- though it really unsettled him about how much effect his wife had on him and Jack- he really hated to admit how good she is for Jack. She managed to change the pattern of events from reenacting, repeating itself every cycle how he had the advantage because he will never age or die- and remembers every cycle all too well with Mimi and Jack. Now this is a rude awakening. He thought as he pondered over whether or not he wants to be apart of the reconciliation at hand,

But as he thought about how Schuyler would feel about his reluctance to comply- he had no choice. What in the world was she doing to him? ,

"Jolly good-" he hissed under his breath hardly amused with this whole situation, since he was so certain he was going to go all apocalypse on him, so he can break him down while he is up, so the fall would be much harder. Why did he do this to him every single cycle for? As Jack said, Kingsley is unhappy, and covets everything Jack has- Kingsley feels Jack has everything easy, and that he doesn't deserve it- he always got the beautiful Azrael- who in his view is hands down the most beautiful creature ever, well now that Schuyler was brought into the mix, the plot thickens, because Schuyler's appeal is far more intricate and innocent. Before Kingsley would be annoyed by girls without experience, but Schuyler however makes the innocence look so damn tempting, tempted to be the one to taint it. Why the man upstairs has chosen a silver blood of all the other bluebloods, is beyond his understanding.

"I guess I'll have to ask my wife what she thinks about it first" Kingsley said in a more confident boastful way, Kingsley saw the pain and anger flash in Jacks eyes, making Kingsley feel like a winner again.

Suddenly Jack's phone began to sing, and as Jack brought his phone out of his pocket he began to grin widely, making sure Kingsley saw Schuyler's face for the callers ID.

"If you'd excuse me Martin, I must take this call" Kingsley is just not having a good night at all. Must Jack always take his glory and do it in a conspicuous fashion.?

"Hey lover- you ok? You had me worried today" Jack purred, as Kingsley just stood there pretending to be unfazed by this. Inside he was humiliated, as he was listening in intensely, he could hear her reply,

"I know Jack, I'm so sorry- it wasn't intentionally- you know that right?" she sounded apologetic,

"Yeah, of course I do. I was kind of ambushed anyway by my father- about the Mimi thing- I'm sure they got to you too, I just wasn't certain"

"Jack, I just wish things were different- its so unfair and I-" she sighed, "I'm sorry I made things more complicated for you….you have no idea what I have running through my mind right now-" she sounded distressed,

Jack started to look more serious and glanced at Kingsley, contempt in his cold gaze, he went out of hearing distance so he can tell her the juvenile thoughts running through his mind as well. He wasn't really trying to clue in Martin on his plans with Schuyler, already knowing Martin's intentions are rooted in his covet desires for everything Jack wants.

Kingsley Martin suspired, then thought of his wife at home, probably plotting a way out with Jack. It disgusted him that of all people in this place, she had to pick Jack. Why not him? She hated him since day one- he simply never noticed her, but she always hated him. Despite her confessions and their little heart to heart moment, she hated the place she was in right now, the way she called for Jack when Kingsley was away, enlightened him that she was his KARMA- but he wont give up so easy. No he was game, and was bound to make his wife submit to him, he wants only her now, and let bygones be bygones, past was Mimi and the past is gone, today is the start of his future, his wife, Schuyler Van Alen Martin - he's going to have her.

Jack finally told her how he truly felt about the bond. Schuyler was more certain about her love for her forbidden fruit. Her Jack. Jack Force will always be her prince charming in her fairytale. Kingsley is a temptation, and she is intrigued by his appeal- what she feels for him, is still vaguely fitted.

Kingsley and Jack after shook hands reluctantly on both sides, coming to an understanding, that the past is past, and stays in the past where it belongs. Though Jack cant even find it in him to care that Mimi and Kingsley slept together. For all he knew they could've been planning on breaking the bond and he couldn't care less. He didn't seem to harvest any of the love he supposedly once had for Mimi. Well at lease not the kind she has for him. He often wonders why they would join Mimi and him together as brother and sister, when the morals for mortals go against such couplings, incest they call it. Why doesn't he feel the kind of feelings they say he should feel for her either? What if he decides to run away with Schuyler and go against everything the Blue bloods hold sacred? What then? They would have to burn his blood, and what of Schuyler? He thinks she is more genuine then Lawrence suspected, but he is still researching, surely someone else had to had slip up with a human, it couldn't just be Gabrielle. Jack is just so wary about Schuyler's life span and is obsessing about how he has with her- there has to be hope that her blood could be reused the blue blood way, there just has to be a way. He cant picture himself living in world where she doesn't exist. But as he has asked Charles about it- Charles told him that there is uncertainty when it comes to the new spirit, and that she may even die before her time. He couldn't allow that. Especially if this is the only chance at life she gets. Schuyler has no idea how much he loves her, nor about how much time he puts into his research about bluebloods and the science of it altogether.

Present time…..(**After Kingsley returned from the little confrontation with Jack at the repository**)

"What do you feel like doing?" Kingsley nudged Schuyler as they watched Hell boy 2. Schuyler didn't even take her eyes off the movie, while shrugging,

"With Mimi and Jack? Are you delusional? that's insane" she laughed nonchalantly, Jack told her, but Kingsley doesn't know that, so she has to sound surprised right?

"I know right? Imagine how surprised I was when Jack was the one who proposed the idea to me," he smiled wryly, feeling his gut fall. watching a movie was his suggestion, he wanted to try softening her up to him by cuddling with her, but she scooted away from him, so he figured it was only matter of time before she told him she wanted an annulment or something, despite Charles and Lawrence, and the rest of the blue blood council. "I think we should do it- you know since we are getting bonded in the same time together with them, its inevitable" he baited her, to see her reaction to bond,

_Of course it is _she thought bitterly, _so was marrying you and here we are! _

Kingsley just heard her, and he gasped, "I'm sorry you feel that way Schuyler- but now that you bring it up, I thought I should tell you that I don't see our marriage the same way as before- I'm now content with whole idea of you and me altogether period, despite your reluctance to let Jack go!" he hissed,

standing up and walking up to his room, he slammed the door shut. Did he just hear her bitter thought on their marriage? Well she was only being honest to her self, she didn't even dream he would hear her most darkest deep thoughts- but he did. And now he's hurt. . She shouldn't have to be sorry for thinking it that way. Should she ? She did feel horrible though. But how did he read her mind, when she had her guards up from him? Not even Jack can break through her mental walls. She learned how to protect her thoughts well. But now she is just more confused. Once again. She told Jack she loved him and wished they could just run off together, and his reply was,

"_Me too! Oh Skye, I didn't think you loved me that much to consider that idea. Would you though?" Schuyler was more than shocked about his reply as well, she thought he would never consider leaving his twin for good, just to be with her. _

"_I thought you would never consider doing that just to be with me- and the truth is I would never ask that of you- ever. I-" she was now crying, "I don't ever want you to forget us. But Jack it's too much for even you- you would be risking your life, and I just couldn't suffice being on the run again- it will never be free for us to love each other safely, and that's not the kind of life I would want for the one I love Jack- with Mimi you will have everything you need- and you'll play a big part in replenishing the blue bloods. And the hardest part is that I know you will always have Mimi for eternity, and even if you were to pick me, I know that she will still be around for you, - I will die one day- and then that's it, no coming back for me, but Mimi will always be there for you- she is your perfect match, and in knowing that, I actually envy her" _

_she sniffled, he didn't realize until after he sniffled that he too was crying. He doesn't care having to be on the run with her forever, as long as they are together. And as for her dying part, he just had to find another way to keep her here with him forever. They have to find a way- but he knows Schuyler's heart wouldn't allow him to risk something so dangerous as breaking the bond. She is just too pure, and compassionate, always worrying about others above herself. Which is why he would jump for her, but she wouldn't allow him to do that. He frowned. But they still have a little more time to decide, they shouldn't be pondering over what they wish they could change, when he feels that they should treasure what little time they have left. _

"_Jack," Schuyler prompted, _

"_Yes love?" _

"_I love you" she smiled, on the other line of the phone, _

"_I love you more" he smiled, _

"_See you later then I guess?" she said,_

"_You want to hang up on me already?" he laughed wryly, _

"_Hah- oh no- I just wanted to tell you that-" she was so bashful sometimes, he could picture her as if he was looking right at her. He didn't want her to hang up yet, _

"_Skye, Martin and I had a reconciliation, and Mimi proposed that we do something together as a couples night out- Mimi doesn't seem to hate you anymore- though she is furious with Kingsley though I told her it would be good for us to get along since we are bonding together at the same time"_

"_oh this should be interesting, she actually said she liked me?" _

_Jack chuckled a little, "Skye- I think its impossible for anyone not to like you after getting to know you- she's just barely getting to know you" _

"_Well she wasn't half bad either, I guess" she scrunched her nose thinking about what she just said about the girl who is always trying to make her life miserable at school. _

"_Thank you Skye- you know it means a lot to me that your making an effort with her- despite how much she put you through- " Kingsley walked over to him pointing at his watch indicating the time, he had to be some place, or so he said. _

_Jack nodded and told Schuyler he had to go. And that was when Jack and Kingsley shook hands and agreed to make an effort in getting along. _

Charles sat next to the hospital bed gazing hopelessly at his other half, his life partner, despite the fact that she broke their bond, and changed the cycle. As he sat there, he decided to hold her hand, and that's when something happened- a flash of memories she wanted him to remember, as a way of communication since she can not wake up yet. Charles was starting to doubt that she was really in there, and that she could see him and what he was doing- he was unsure about the dream he and Lawrence had of her, heeding the warning and telling him about the prophecy- and about how the blue bloods are in danger by either twins of the apocalypse, she had seen many possible threads that either Azrael was going to be the one to break the bond, or Abbadon, and that she saw a resolution before her eyes - one that has been fated to join the daughter of the light , of new beginnings, hope, and the angel of vengeance, Kingsley never really having a true match, due to his joining in with the fallen prince of darkness, Lucifer.

The memories that were flashing before his very eyes, made him for the first in many years smile. He had his eyes closed- something then happened,

Her hand squeezed his own, and he fluttered his eyes open, to her smiling in her sleep. The machine started beep, her heart rate when up, which should be possible, he was about to go get help,

"Nurse! Nurse! Someone-" he scampered to his feet in a rush, excited, after her eyes began to flutter-,

he wanted this day to come a lot sooner, he's been waiting for his chance to tell her he was wrong to forsake her for her choices- that he understands everything and will always be there for her when ever she wants him, regardless. He realized this a long time even when he was bitter, he realized it when he couldn't find it in his heart to burn her blood.

**What do you think? Did you like it, hate it? Let me know. You want another chapter, you got to let me know- I want the least 32 Reviews before I post the next one. If you don't think I should continue, let me know how my story is progressing in your view- and just so you know: everyone's review matters to me. Manders21**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her hand squeezed Reflexive Pronoun Use (consider revising) and he fluttered his eyes open, to her smiling in her sleep. The machine started beep, her heart rate when up, which should be possible, he was about to go get help, **

"**Nurse! Nurse! Someone-" he scampered to his feet in a rush, excited, after her eyes began to flutter-, **

**he wanted this day to come a lot sooner, he's been waiting for his chance to tell her he was wrong to forsake her for her choices- that he understands everything and will always be there for her when ever she wants him, regardless. He realized this a long time even when he was bitter, he realized it when he couldn't find it in his heart to burn her blood.**

**-Allegra Playing possum-**

**-Sky and Kingsley- fighting their nature in vain-**

"What do you mean false alarm? And why doesn't she look-" Schuyler's breath caught in her throat, feeling constricted of air suddenly, "Oh, I thought- where's Charles?"

She had ran up the stairs , down the halls, excitedly to find out that whatever Charles saw was all but a muscle spasm, or twitch? He knows what spasms are, and twitches are as well, considering all the time he spends with her- she couldn't believe he didn't even have the courtesy to at lease prepare her for- oh of course he didn't call her- he was probably just as disappointed as she was, maybe even more, remembering back to the phone call from him sounding quite cordially, she could tell he was smiling widely which is something you don't see everyday when it comes to Charles Force, he was phlegmatic, and fastidious in a way that made you feel out of place, his concrete scrutinizing gaze made you feel so nervous and anxious that you don't realize that you've been holding your breath for who knows how long, but when he finally turns his attentions elsewhere- that's when you exhale and it feels so relieving that you have to wonder if you were holding it a while.

Skye might as well stay there since she is already there.

She noticed sweat creeping down her mothers hairline, she grabbed a tissue and wipe it for her. Just then Allegra's hand squeezed her hand meekly,

'_My darling daughter, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your questions when you tried to reach me through the glom, I was rather…. preoccupied - but now that I almost regenerated my conscious and woken up, it seems I am obligated to answer all your questions in a manner of urgency daughter regarding your lack of rationality when comes to Jack and your bond to your one and only soul mate Kingsley Martin. Its true Darling daughter- he is the one god has chosen to be your future- not Jack honey, as much as I want to tell you to be free to chose whoever you want- I cant disregard the orders I received from our holy father himself-'_

"Of course mother- but why are you speaking to me in glom rather then waking up to tell me your self?"

'_Its complicated- they said its not my time yet- but soon dear, I promise. Now did you need anything else, before I visit my mate in the glom- he seems to need me right now as well' _

"You could communicate with my dad too?" Schuyler mused excitedly,

'_No honey- I wish I could- god knows, but he's somewhere I can never go- Charles is and will always be my other half, my soul mate- as many times I tried to deny and change that- my path will always lead me back to Charles every single cycle over and over again- I realize that now- you were meant to be born though- but like I said, I will always be meant for Charles- he's apart of me, I'm apart of him. And if I would've never had you, Kingsley Martin would've got Mimi to go with him this time around, leaving poor Abbadon alone on a warpath seeking out our brother Lucifer to pledge his alliance and loyalty which my brother will use to his advantage until he doesn't need him anymore- then will betray him in the very end by sucking him dry making Abbadon apart of him for eternity curse. But don't think that it cant happen, just because you were born- because it can still happen, he still loves Mimi, even though he doesn't think so. And now that your pushing Kingsley Martin away, he will get lonely and do whatever he wants- he is never one to play by the rules, and will not think twice to ruin their bond forever. Kingsley will always have the advantage because he remembers what happened in heaven before the big fall and Rome. You know Mimi wasn't always Abbadon's other half, the one god had picked for her was Kingsley but he was the first one to follow Lucifer and became an abomination, Azrael then followed to join my brother in the rebellion against god- but when she saw what became of Araquiel and Lucifer she couldn't accept the monster he became, so she told my brother Lucifer to join her and Abbadon together- to spite Kingsley for choosing a path she couldn't follow- so when Mimi and Abbadon saw what lied at the end of the path their brother was taking- they knew they would have to become an abomination like their brother to be accepted. So Mimi decided to follow Abbadon who decided to follow me into the light where Michael decided to give them a chance. After Araquiel realized his Mimi moved on to the light with Abbadon and married in Rome he decided to follow her everywhere she went, because he knew she would be born again and again, for eternity, and every time she was reborn again, he would wait and lure her into his arms- to spite Abbadon for marrying his love. Kingsley never bonded to Azrael as he was supposed to, so it wasn't Abbadon's fault, he should've never became what he did, because Azrael will always spite him after she remembers what he did. So Mimi will always love Abbadon, because he has always declared his undying love for her, that is something Kingsley never did. He always loved to be free. But that is starting to change, so you must stop pushing him away or he'll leave you and make a mess of everything.' _

Schuyler gasped incredulously, she knew it was inevitable- but never the less the truth. She had to be with her Husband. Even if she loves Jack, and he loves her.

'_I almost forgot to explain to you why God Chose to match you with Kingsley- from what I understand , its because you my darling daughter will never have to die- you will live for eternity- and will never grow old like an ordinary blue blood. No cycles. And you will look the same you do now, never changing, while Abbadon and Mimi will.'_

"But I thought-"

'_What? You thought you would grow old - and die, and that would be the end for you?'_

"Yes."

'_well now you know dear. So now you don't have to worry about dying. You are enmortal. As Kingsley is'_

"Thanks for your advice mother."

'_Ok darling daughter of mine, see you soon!'_

And that was that.

With the bonding weeks away Schuyler grew nervous. When she got home however Kingsley wasn't home, she was now anxious to see him, feeling unsettled again. She was going in circles, first Jack then Kingsley, then Jack again, and now it has to be Kingsley for good. Schuyler tried calling him, but no answer. She didn't text him. Or leave him messages either. She slept in his room hugging on to his pillow which smelt earthly and manly, she liked it. She could smell his scent on everything he wore. Yes she did go through his laundry to get his scent. She decided to take her bedtime attire in the restroom and shower in his room as well. She had to get used to his company, his presence, since they have forever together. When she got out of the restroom, she was surprised to see Kingsley lying down in the dark, with his arm covering his eyes from the light.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, he cleared his throat,

"Don't try to act like you care sweetheart, when we both know you don't" he said groggily, he sounded horrible, "And can you shut off the light- I got a headache." he was hurt alright,

"I do care Kingsley- I just-"

He cut her off "You just what? Can you just spare me the details for once- I know you love him already- hearing you confess it over and over again, is a blow to my face as it is- its like a rerun- I'm tired of hearing your excuses and apologies that end with Jack- from now on," he hissed, in a dark impassive voice, she finally turned off the lights, and then got her things, walking toward the door, usually Kingsley would have too much pride that he would let the girl go, but this isn't just any girl.

"If you want to make this better- just do it ok, don't make false promises, that you never keep- because even though you think I am unfazed- inside I'm not, I get hurt too, just as you do"

She had tears in her eyes, she felt bad because he was right. She didn't keep her word nor did she give him a chance. She put her clothes in her laundry hamper. Then went to join him on the bed, which caught him by surprise.

He was going to just lay there in his clothes, but thought he would shower since she smelt amazing like lavender, and he smelt earthly. He didn't want to scare her away.

So he took a shower, while Schuyler tried to relax, and get the feel of his soft bed. She liked it, but it was just too good for her. Therapeutic king size bed. It was much too comfortable for her taste. She was so use to her twin bed. Hard. That pretty much describes her old bed. This bed will make her late for school, just wait and see. She thought as the water shut off. Her cheeks flushed,

He took the shower, brushed his teeth, then wrapped the towel around his shoulders, cleaned his ears, and was all done. He was in his boxer briefs, without a shirt, when he opened the door, Schuyler felt her face flush again as she saw his rock hard body, his chiseled chest, his hair tousled, she saw he was about to comb it, when she stopped him, with her little hand, she took his comb from him and said,

"I want to do it" she sounded so young, as if she had to pout to get her way with him! He smiled, feeling her tiny fingers run through his head gently, giving him the chills, he would've never imagined getting your hair combed by a cute girl would be so pleasurable.

"Aye! A man could get use to this pampering, you know"

"Yes" she thought for a second, "I mean- No. I wouldn't know" she was blabbering, she giggled when he turned to her, abruptly, taking his comb away, and placing it in the nightstand,

"Your giggling sounds adorable- and you know it- don't you?" she smiled as he hovered over her,

"I don't know" she blushed wildly, and looked away, he didn't want to make her feel nervous, so he pulled back, hating the fact that he wants to hold her and sweep her off her feet, but he cant rush things. He isn't even trying to win her to spite Jack after all. Its different. He cant quite explain it. He felt her hands to find they were frozen, and he gasped then took them in his hands, to shield then and warm them up,

"Ay! your so cold!" he pulled her closer to his chest, and made sure that would never happen in his presence again. Not if he can help it.

She nuzzled her tiny form in his embrace, but she couldn't sleep, her stomach was dancing and there was just too much tension within the air. She didn't want to wake him up though, so she just sighed and tried to find sleep,

He sighed suddenly, "You asleep yet sweetheart?"

"No-" she laughed, "You cant sleep either." she smiled, they both sat up. And Kingsley decided to turn on the TV. They watched Star wars episode one, two and three,

"I hate the ending!" Schuyler frowned, Kingsley just laughed,

"I'll say" he gave her a toothy smile, he went under his bed to get his candy stash,

"Wow- that's a lot of candy" Schuyler giggled,

Kingsley suddenly thought about something, "You know why I think I'm addicted to you?"

Schuyler blushed and shied away, with a grin, she shrugged unable to speak at the moment,

'_Your so sweet, and you know how I love a good sugar rush love' _Schuyler heard him in her head loud and clear. He bit down on his candy bar, and Schuyler then thought of something,

"Is it true you are unable to consume human blood?"

he gulped down his chocolate bar, then licked the assess chocolate from his tempting lips, Schuyler watched the way his lips move when he spoke, fixated feeling her heart flutter every time he winked at her with that contagious smile, she didn't even realize it yet, but their bonding was already transpiring.

"Yes its true. I am cursed with a hunger that will never be fulfilled, I subsist on caffeine and sugar- hints" he smiled that twisted mischief smile, furrowing his brows up and down, in a flirtatious way, inclining she was his sugar, and she consumed him.

A true bond. One that can make anyone turn their way with envy knowing how truly happy in love they are. They spent the rest of the week bonding, talking about everything, becoming content with the inevitable arrangements, already forgetting about everyone else, they would even finish one another's sentences as if they were on the same page. At school they would have different classes but somehow when Schuyler would be putting her books in her locker and she would immediately know when her partner was near, and she would grin when feeling him trying to sneak up on her,

"You do know I felt exactly the moment you turned into the hallway, right?" she turned around and Kingsley pouted,

"Not bad Sweetheart- and that's that I tried to tune you out- I miss the way you would giggle every time I managed to creep up on you!" he laughed, he was teasing her, and her high pitch chirpy giggle that made her look a lot younger and cute.

"Your bad! You know that!" she poked his rock solid abs as Bliss and the rest of the gang were just watching in amusement at the cute couple flirt in their own world, not noticing they had an audience, some 'awe's and 'How cute they are together!' but as we all know, you cant please everyone- at lease not when the person hating is Mimi Force. Yes. Mimi was rolling her eyes hitting Jack's arm to get his attention,

"Ouch! What is it Mimi?" Jack winced, then followed his sister's gaze to see Schuyler being chased by none the less Kingsley Martin. He frowned,

Kingsley was trying to make Schuyler take a bite of his candy bar,

"Kingsley! I mean it-" he caught her as she tried to run behind Oliver who was equally amused, at the kids playing with each other, as he held her there he hugged her from behind putting the chocolate in her face,

"Take a bite baby!" he chuckled, Schuyler grinned widely, then pouted,

"No" she pouted her lips like a baby, Kingsley tried it again,

"Do it!"

"No- ok fine" he released her, then she ran screaming, now shielding herself with complete strangers, he caught her again and she yelped, and chuckled, then bit his candy bar,

"See- that wasn't so hard, now was it Sweetheart?" she crossed her arms over her chest pursing her lips, and Kingsley gulped nervous, thinking she was angry,

"Awe, come on babe, it was only a little fun- right guys?" he asked for assistance, and Bliss rolled her eyes, and eyed Dylan accusingly,

"Why don't you ever play with me like that?" he eyed Kingsley shaking his head,

"Your killing me Kingsley" Kingsley shrugged and right before he went for his last bite, Schuyler snatched it away,

"HAHAHA! NA, NA, na, Na, na!" she ran away and he was so fast he caught her again and surprised her with a deep kiss that made her frozen, like he intended, as he stole away the last piece of chocolate from her mouth, then pecked her again and chuckled,

"HAHAHA! Mm good" he smirked licking the chocolate from his lips. Mimi gawked incredulously at the swooning new 'IT' couple, everyone wanted to be Schuyler, and Kingsley was the man. They gained more friends to go out with and enjoy life. He did love Mimi- he will always love her- but Schuyler and him are made for one another- he believes it with all his heart. She brought out his playful side. Made him want to be good.

Kingsley Martin doesn't know what came over him- he feels young again and enjoys his time with Schuyler, mostly horsing around- he has never felt so vital- he usually was the more reserved type, now he is everything he once detest. He is more than happy to reciprocate with his challenge. He is more in love then ever.

Jack did not like to watch his usually- high maintenance, pompous oriented twin look so gloomy and defeated- this was below her. didn't she know that? He thought to himself, and pulled her into a hug,

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Jack" she grumbled in low tones,

"Mimi- after the bond I promise you'll forget him again- like always" she noted how Jack is oddly stronger than her emotionally, she knew he was hurting too, but he hid it good. He knew if Schuyler saw him frowning over seeing her with another guy, his nemesis- or past tense, was his nemesis. He knew if she saw that she would hurt as well. He knew she was only doing it for their own good.

"I hate her Jack!" Mimi spat out loud enough to cause people to turn their heads.

"Mimi- just get over it already, I have. father doesn't want any bickering during the bonding ceremony, understand, and I want our day to be special, since it's the first bonding ceremony we're sharing with the two people we both fell in love with- this has to mean something- don't you think? We can start all over and go out together as couples again?" he proposed, Mimi eyed Schuyler annoyed with her innocent essence.

Mimi suddenly sighed, and pulled away from her brother, "Alright, fine! We haven't went to pick out our ceremony dresses, perhaps our prom dresses as well- and maybe we could invite them to get our pictures taken for the photo shoot of next months issue"

Jack smiled, "There's the girl I love- I'm so proud of you, you know that!"

"Oh shut up" she smiled half wryly blushing, and he decided to make friendly conversation with Kingsley while Mimi beckoned Schuyler and Bliss. The bell about to ring in a minute…..

"Hey Mimi, I just love that outfit!" Bliss's Texan accent caused Mimi to smirk arrogantly, as Schuyler remained silent, not wanting to annoy Mimi as usually. Mimi surprised Schuyler by regarding her,

"Hey Schuyler- I see you stuck with the makeover- I'm surprised your style has approved, and finally got rid of those duck taped-what ever you call those shoes- no offense though- you know what I mean right?" it should've sounded insulting, but it was the nicest thing she ever heard Mimi say, which was as rare as seeing two headed cow. Schuyler smiled warmly and said,

"Oh yeah, I suppose I do. Thank you. I suppose shopping with you has its perks, I learned a lot from you-" Schuyler said cautiously, "You already know your beautiful" Schuyler added, as the bell rang.

"Hey girls, why don't we go shopping today after school- unless of course your busy" Bliss proposed, Mimi thought to herself that she would admit that she didn't really hate Schuyler that much anymore. Perhaps it is time for a change.

With both Graduation and prom around the corner as well, Schuyler had her head all over the place. The bonding would come in two weeks now. Why is she so nervous? Maybe it was because her grandfather had called her to remind her that consummation was imperative after the bonding.

She loves Kingsley Martin already. And it has only been a a couple of weeks. It was already Friday and school had been easy. Kingsley is so perfect in all he does. He really had no need to join her at school, but he insisted, (**All of them are seniors- just so you know. I know in the book its different. I thought it was better this way**)

Kingsley Martin watched Schuyler as she was zoned out of this world in deep thought. He went to join her on the bed curiously, she hadn't even noticed his presence yet,

"Penny for your thoughts, my sweet raven haired beauty?" Schuyler pursed her lips, and then regarded him finally, with an inquisitive gleam about her.

"I'm nervous" she said plainly, he took her hand and began to draw hearts on it, sending waves of tingles through her body, a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. GOD! he knew how to make her body animate with tingles, she blushed. again.

"About?" he smiled,

"Sex" she gasped, realizing she must of dozed off a moment, "I mean- I just don't want to disappoint you, with my lack of experience-" she eased a little

"I already told you sweetheart- we don't have to do anything your not ready for, and I could give a rats ass what anyone has to say about it- that's our business"

"But I thought- wait, you don't want me in that way?" she sounded so hurt,

"You know I want you sweetheart" he then attacked her neck in snorts of tickles, causing Schuyler to shudder, and giggle, squirming around to be freed of his grasp and that's when she heard a small sound and felt her self freeze. His fangs extended, and he felt ashamed that he would even get so aroused when she was just as innocent as they come. Maybe even more.

"See how much I want you?" he said, "every night I sleep, I dream of you, and all the things I want to explore with you, just imagine sweetheart, you and me travel the whole world together we can go anywhere you chose- I have a chateau in France, you could be my princess and I will be your Prince charming- for eternity. I cant wait till we get this war with the silver bloods over with. Then we can begin our journey together" Schuyler had tears in her eyes, she no longer had worries in her mind, he just made her feel so light as a feather. She then decided to kiss him, since he is usually the one to promote the kisses. She was the first this time. His lips and his tongue was so sweet all the time. She suddenly felt something hard poke up against her lower abdomen, and she pulled back,

She covered her mouth and chuckled when she saw what it was, just like the last time, it was his arousal.

"Does it hurt you when it does that?" she couldn't believe she asked that. she was curious, and it was adorable to Kingsley that she was blunt. She flushed, he couldn't hold the laughter in this time,

"No sweetheart. It does not hurt" he laughed, then caressed her cheeks, "It does when I don't relieve myself dear" he winked at her and gave her that mischievous grin,

"Oh- eew lover, not on the sheets please!" she hit him with the pillow, and screamed in laughter as he chased her around the house,

"Get over here!" he roared as he cornered her to the front room of the house, she panicked and looked for a little escape route, to no avail, so she ran to the recliner,

"No!" she pouted, her little feet patted across the wooden floor as she went behind the chair right next to the recliner,

"Nowhere to run now sweetheart" he snickered wildly, in triumphant, and used his speed to have her up against the wall, and the laughter died down, and both gazed into each others eyes and then gently he traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, until she surrendered by permitting him access, "Never tell me _no _baby doll" he deepened the kiss, and Schuyler whimpered, as he broke the kiss away and ran from her when he knew she wanted to kiss more, she groaned,

"Fine! You could run and hide all you want- but lets face it honey- you couldn't go a night without my lips, which means I have the upper hand here- because I could go without, baby!" she chuckled as he came into view shaking his head at her evil side.

"Hey, that's not fair! Its extortion!" he pointed at her accusingly with smirk, "but you win- now come here you little clever seductress" he kissed her and she grinned,

"We both win in reality love, because what victory I win is yours the same-" his eyes went wide in astonishment, she was a child experience wise, but she still got the concept of being one accord. And that is the meaning of bond, being of one skin, one mind, and one spirit.

"Your absolutely right. As mines are yours as well sweetheart."

Just lying in one another's arms, he mused over the few weeks he had with Schuyler, and about how he has never had so much fun in his neverending long, long life. For someone as old as he, he would've thought he experienced it all, and saw it all, but it seems he was wrong, happiness was right in front of him for a long time, and he was oblivious to it. Now that he has kissed her lips, and got a chance to hold her in his arms, he will never give her up, she is stuck with him forever. He wont let her go even if she wanted him to. He went to get a midnight snack from down stairs and some water for his love. His wife. Imagine that, he mused, his wife, his Schuyler. When he got to the room, his lover was soundless asleep.

"I love you Schuyler" he murmured for the first time, as she just lied there motionless on her side, back faced to him, he went back to her on the bed, after setting the things upon the night stand, then murmured again, "Did you hear me my darling wife-" he whispered in her ear, "I love you Schuyler" his lips went to nibble on her ear, and he flinched back startled, she was frozen, he jumped off the bed, realizing she wasn't moving at all,

He ran to her side, her face was pale, he felt her forehead, ice cold, his mind went reeling,

"Schuyler, my love- please stop messing around- your scaring me! This isn't funny sweetheart" he frowned trying to wake her up, picking up her lifeless body, he checked her vitals. Clear. Nothing.

"No! god! No, please don't take her away from me!" he started to call Lawrence, when he heard something coming from restroom, he sniffled wiping his tears wearing a scowl,

"Who ever you are- you messed with the wrong mans wife!" he growled loudly with intimidation and vengeance in his eyes, he went for his sword, which was in the nightstand,

then out of no where, someone in a black hooded cloak moved with agility, and jumped out the balcony door , Kingsley was already on its tail, he too was fast, and if it's the last thing he does, he will catch this thing, what ever it is.

He cornered the thing in a dark alley, it had red eyes glowing in the moonlight,

"Your trapped Croatan!" Kingsley sneered,

It cackled in laughter, "Your brother sends his regards my friend- and says, soon my brother - we shall rise again" by that time, Kingsley already performed a spell that knocks a silver out,he needed answers and by god he will get them, and slaughter each and every single Silver out there just to avenge what has been done to his innocent love.

"Oh Schuyler! I should've never left you alone" he cried out in anguish. he felt his heart ache, and he felt like he wanted to be anyone else in the world to escape the pain he felt in his soul.

**Well there it is, chapter 6- if you want to find out what happens next I want at lease 37 reviews. Until then my friends, ciao! Oh and please let me know what you think about my little turn of events, and stuff. Should I keep going the direction I'm taking this story? Or what? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Your trapped Croatan!" Kingsley sneered, **

**It cackled in laughter, "Your brother sends his regards my friend- and says, soon my brother - we shall rise again" by that time, Kingsley already performed a spell that knocks a silver out, so he could find out what their motive was. **

"**Oh Schuyler! I should've never left you alone" he cried. **

**Schuyler**

Schuyler waited for her love to come back, she's been wanting to tell him the three words she's been feeling like lately, she has never felt so happy in her life. She was too deep into thought that she didn't notice the dark figure sneaking through her balcony slide door.

'_Io chiamo il buio per unirsi alla figlia della luce' _(I summon the dark one to join the daughter of the light)

the voice roared through her mind, as the evil silver blood injected her with a potion called

'dimensione di quella scura' - (dimension of the dark one) she is stuck in an dimension where Lucifer is… Lucifer needs a link to the mortal outer world, so he can use a new vessel to possess, and use to his advantage. Since Schuyler and Ollie already closed the and sealed all the other gates- this is his only way out, to be born again, through a child he and Schuyler must conceive while inside the dimension.

Schuyler felt so cold, and it was pitch black. She was terrified. She started to shiver and pant,

"Kingsley! Where are you?" she whimpered, feeling her heart ache, the same agony she felt belonged to Kingsley as well. Their bond, through love and spirit has strengthened.

"I'm here _Luv_ !" suddenly there was white light spreading through out the dark dimension, she still felt the same empty agonizing tightening sensation in her chest, why? She thought, shouldn't she be happy to see her lover Kingsley is with her? Her stomach turned unsettling her spirits. He ran to her and had a smirk upon his face. "You seemed surprised to see me darling?" something didn't seem right about him, but she ran into his arms, his body tensed, as if he didn't want her to hug him, then it past.

She looked up at him, and realized he was glowing, everything around her was heavenly,

"Kingsley- where are we? And what happened to us?" Kingsley grinned wider, and caressed her cheek,

"My dear- the rumors proceed you- you are just sensational" he crashed his lips against hers, and he began to grope her feverishly, in a not so Kingsley way. She had to shove him off of her,

"Kingsley what the hell is wrong with you!" she cried backing away from him, wearing a scowl,

He just shrugged with an annoying old Kingsley grin, and she wiped her mouth as he came toward her again pretending to be sorry,

"Forgive me my darling wife- I don't know what came over me - but -"

"I'll say" she interjected coolly, surely something is wrong here. He is not being himself, and she seems to be in dream land or something.

"We must be stuck in a dimension darling- or something like that- we should try to find a way out, come take my hand, so we could find it together!" he winked at her with a grin, the same grin she knows and loves, and she stood there pondering if she should take his hand or not. He is the love of her life. She couldn't be angry at him for losing himself for a bit could she? Or the real question is should she?

"Together?" she said more to herself then to anyone else,

He grinned, and nodded, stepping closer with his offered hand, "Yes luv, together- but we have to hurry- we may be running out of time, lets go" she gulped and took his hand. They ran through the everlasting eternal light. Everything white and bright.

**Bliss**

Bliss was soundless asleep when she heard soft motherly voice.

'_Bliss- my other darling daughter' _her mother Gabrielle, sounded an alarm of urgency through her mind,

Bliss was dreaming of her and Dylan getting bonded together, when her mother just stepped into her dream and looked hysterically wary,

"Mom, what are you doing in my dream?" Bliss winced incredulously, god her mother was beautiful and glowing like an angel,

'_Bliss, your sister is in danger- Lucifer is trying to use her in order to escape his prison' _

"Schuyler? I don't understand- how could he do that, when Schuyler already secured the gates, and he's stuck there for eternity?"

'_He is going to try to do the same thing to her as he did to me, when I conceived you-' _Bliss's face went pale, she was terrified of her father, he nearly took her life, and Dylan's as well.

"But how could he reach Schuyler? When she is here and he is locked away in hell?"

'_Through the dimension of her dreams, he had his kin, create a potion that summons his spirit into her mind, and makes her go into a deep sleep, where she is stuck in a dimension-'_

"With him?" Bliss interjected, "So what should I do then to help her? And when is it going to happen?"

'_It already has happened, your sister is already stuck in that little dimension with him as we speak, he's most likely trying to seduce her in the form of Kingsley- the same thing he did to me, he transformed himself in the image of Charles, which is how he tricked me, and now he plans to do the same thing to Schuyler- but we cant let it happen, because if she gives in to him, then she will be impregnated with Lucifer's vessel, and instead of possessing it, he will be reborn again, and we cant allow that to happen, and I know Schuyler wont be able to abort the baby, so we better hurry up!'_

"Ok what should I do first?"

'_You need to get Charles, Kingsley, and Abbadon to help me wake up, she's going to need me body and soul this time, not just spirit, after you wake me up, they are at Kingsley and Schuyler's house as we speak'_

"Ok mother" Bliss had longing in her voice, and her mother smiled,

'_And Bliss-' _

"Yes mother?"

'_I always wanted you- and loved you daughter- and always remember that you and your sister and I share a bond that links us together- which is why we are the only ones who help her'_

"I-" Bliss had tears in her eyes,

'_Shh, I know you do my darling daughter Azazel' _Bliss woke up panting, then without another moment wasted, Bliss through on her coat, put her shoes on, and caught a taxi to Schuyler's house, which incidentally looked lively, with the Forces car in the front, along with Lawrence's etc. Bliss paid the cab driver and began to hear weeping and wailing, she ran up the steps as quick as her feet could carry her.

Bliss entered the gloomy home, the door was already creaked open,

Charles didn't know what to think, when Kingsley related the information to him regarding his niece. He wanted to hope that she was just sleeping, but her vitals were clear, she had not even a pulse, but the weirdest thing about this, was that a silver blood would usually drain their victim, not leave them, the Silver blood they caught, kept his mental walls up and was very strong at doing it, not even Lawrence could get through.

Breaking his train of thought as they observed the lifeless body of Schuyler van Allen,

"Kingsley, Jack, Charles!" Bliss was panting, as she ran up the stairs to their room, and saw everyone was there, along with the lifeless form of her sister, Charles winced incredulously,

"Bliss, what are you doing here- how did you know we were here- we had not notified anyone of this tragedy yet?"

"I know, Gabrielle came to me in a dream- and she-"

Kingsley Martin glared as Bliss searched for the injection marks, "Don't touch her Bliss she's dead for crying out loud!" Kingsley shoved Bliss away from his love bewildered and lost, he looked horrible, as if he's been crying for days, with puffy eyes,

"No- Kingsley- didn't everyone hear me? She. Is. Not. DEAD! Gabrielle told me-" she explained everything her mother told her, and Charles of them all, was the one who gathered his wits and said

"Well what are we waiting for, Gabrielle needs us to wake her up- then we'll wake her up!" it was however 3 in the morning- how were they going to get in? they well have to use the glom to advantage with the mortals.

"Right- Lawrence you stay and guard Schuyler"

"Of course- I'll guard her with my life!" he said as the others left out the door.

They compelled the mortal RN's to leave them be, all of them ran to Gabrielle's room, and found she was already awake, but she seemed to be put into frozen state,

"Allegra-" Charles ran to her bed side and went into the glom to see if she was under attack of some kind. She was. But as soon as he went into her conscious mind, he saw her bounded in spot, she was in black, all black, so he ran to her, and her eyes widened in relief and he used his love, and strengths to remove the bounding spell, then hugged her, making everything bright and heavenly.

"Gabrielle! Oh Gabrielle!" he cried, and she too was crying

"Michael, we need to get to Schuyler as soon as possible, the Silver bloods know I was on to them now, and they are going to try to take her now- that their plans been compromised!"

As soon as they got to the house, three Silver bloods arrived ready to try to stop them from ruining Lucifer's final chance.

"I'm sorry _luv- _looks like we might as well get comfortable here since there's no way out we can find"

Schuyler groaned in frustration, and began to hit the white dimensional walls. Suddenly the whole dimension turned into their room. And she gasped in relief,

"Oh thank god! I thought I would never see our bed again!" she sighed as she jumped on the bed, thinking she was really home, she didn't stop to think about how everything was back to normal in a simple snap of Kingsley's fingers, or should we call him the prince of lies himself.

Lucifer began to use his charm over Schuyler, but being the daughter of the light has its perks against darkness, which makes it harder for him influence her with his designs,

"Oh Kingsley- come lay with me- don't just stand there and watch me- its creepy, though I am a little flattered" she grinned, as he took his shirt off, followed by his pants, now wearing silk boxer shorts, which made her wince a bit, "Those are new," she commented, and he just smirked,

"I thought you would appreciate them" appreciate them? He then made the room turn darker, black walls with white stripes, king size canopy daybed with black drapery around it, Schuyler gasped as she began to see something within Kingsley's eyes, that made her draw back off the bed,

"Kingsley- what's going on here! And where's are room? This is too much!" she cried, as she realized there were no doors, "Kingsley?" she whimpered as she turned in circles trying to find where he went. He was not there anymore, the hairs on her body stood up and chills ran down her spine, she was beginning to feel sick, her stomach turned, and she turned in circles again feeling as if she were being stalked by a predator.

"Kingsley! Stop playing games!" she cried, tears started streaming down her face, "please" she pleaded, in defeat she let her knees give out, as the room and everything in it started to shake rapidly,

She ran to the bed and hid under the bed, weeping. Suddenly it stopped , then she felt her body pulled from under the bed, she could hear Kingsley's voice, along with her own so she followed it, it lead her to a door that just appeared, and was creaked open, it was a theatre, with a film playing of Kingsley and herself. But she had never dressed the way she is in the film. She was wearing a corset gown, with her bosom showing too much, the dress was black, and her make up made her look like a whore. She looked like a vampire from the early 1800's, and was in a snuff film starring her and Kingsley, they started to kiss feverishly, practically ravaging each other, Kingsley was nude, removing her under garments with his mouth,

Now she was angry, "That's not me damn it!" she grumbled wanted the sound of their moaning, in pleasure to stop, "Stop it!" the walls surrounding her were images of Kingsley and her having sex every which way, she covered her ears and screamed, wanting it to stop, which is when she noticed Kingsley was sitting in the audience cackling evilly, as he munched down on popcorn, sitting and watching the pornographic flick amused, in his boxer drawers.

"Oh someone's got her panty's in bunch!" Schuyler then lashed out at him by smacking him across the face, which busted his lip open, drawing blood, he was no longer smiling, and the film changed to a nightmare in Schuyler's view, Kingsley was savagely raping her,

Schuyler ran and found her self running in circles, leading her to the bedroom with the black and white walls. She shuddered,

"Let me out of here! Why are you doing this to me Kingsley! I love you!" she suddenly felt someone grab her by her hair, she winced and wailed in pain, as Lucifer who is still pretending to be Kingsley, knocked her on the floor, then kicked her in the stomach,

She looked up seeing an enraged Kingsley, licking the blood off his lip, and cackle.

"Now look what you made me do, I didn't want to hurt you-" he kneeled down to her, then back handed her across the face, Schuyler then tried to scoot away from him, "But you had to go and get physical on me- and now I have to punish you" he grabbed her leg and pulled her up, then threw her over the bed, she was just shrieking, crying out for help,

"Stop! Please, stop!" she struggled as he pinned her down to bed, and decided to have a little taste of her vital life force, his fangs extended, as he crashed his lips against hers, Schuyler only saw Kingsley, she didnt know this was Lucifer and remained frozen so he wouldn't hit her again, he then licked down her jawline and sank his fangs into her neck, drawing a little blood, reveling in the sweet taste of her blood then brought his mouth back up to her lips,

"Mm your so sinfully delicious, I almost lost my self for a second darling" he then discarded his boxer briefs,

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried, her heart aching,

"Because its the only way- don't be so defeated - look at the bright side darling, you'll enjoy this as much as I"

"I highly doubt you'll enjoy this one bit!" Schuyler kicked him in his groin, and ran out of the room, trying to see if she could find something to defend herself with, to no avail. She ended up running into him

"Gotcha now little mouse"

**So what do you think? Like it? Or not? Let me know. I want the lease 45 reviews before I update again. And for those of you who are asking for Schuyler and Kingsley stories, I am working on another one as we speak. Thanks for the reviews so far, you guys are so awesome!. Your reviews inspire me to write more chapters every time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP: **

"**Why are you doing this to me" she cried, her heart aching, **

"**Because its the only way- don't be so defeated - look at the bright side darling, you'll enjoy this as much as I" **

"**I highly doubt that!" Schuyler kicked him in his groin, and ran out of the room, trying to see if she could find something to defend herself with, to no avail. She ended up running into him**

"**Gotcha now little mouse" **

"Gotcha little mouse" Lucifer back handed Schuyler, knocking her out, he then decided that he would secure her in bounds, that way there were no further interruptions,

"Alas- we could get on with the impregnation ritual" he ripped off her attire, and went to hover over her,

"I think not Lucifer!" Lucifer felt a sharp sword slice at his back, and he wailed in pain, he got up from the altar, and scowled at his opponent,

"Ah my darling daughter- fancy seeing you here- which brings me to my question- " he circled her knowing the effect he had on her, "How did you get in here- and what gave you the audacity to face me alone?" he cackled while his sword manifested in his hands, causing Bliss to shudder in fear,

"And what makes you think she's alone _brother_!" Sneered Michael, Gabrielle ran to her daughters aid, Lucifer then realized his plan once again failed,

Lucifer cackled as his daughter worked up the courage to lunge at her father and cut his arm off with his sword, an incantation rang through out the dimension, Lucifer was putting another spell upon Schuyler, so she would be stuck within the dimension, however he was no longer able to enter it himself. But as long as she stays within the walls, she will forget who she is- however fear the face that will hunt her nightmares, and crush her dreams.

"No! you bastard! What did you do to my daughter?" Gabrielle snarled, as Michael continued the incantation to bound him once again, this time it was forever.

"Well hello there Gabrielle- long time no see- always a pleasure darling" he winked at her, ignored her inquiry and that's when the incantation was complete, a piercing wail from Lucifer then Michael stabbed him in the heart, his body exploding into white bright light, his sword left in Michael's hands, and everyone was back in the now, reality, with a shaking and whimpering Schuyler-

"Oh Schuyler! What's wrong with her?" Kingsley cried, at the sight of a thrashing Schuyler. Gabrielle frowned,

"I'm afraid she is still stuck in the dimension- but she is out of harms way- its up to her now to find a way to free her self" Kingsley had tears in his eyes,

"As long as she's alive, there's hope. Thank you Bliss- if it weren't for you coming over here-"

Bliss interjected, "You have that women to thank there- I was only following orders" he turned to Gabrielle,

He went to give her a hug, "Thank you for doing everything in your power to save your daughter"

"You need not thank me Araquiel, it is my duty to protect my children" Lawrence who was still shocked to see his daughter, though not his real daughter he still had a fathers and daughters bond with her, he missed her greatly, and thought she would never wake up. If only his Cordelia could be here to see the girl they raised alive and vital, instead of in comatose.

Three weeks later…

"Jack what are you doing here?" Kingsley had his wife set up in their bedroom to keep her safe. This time he had beauty guarding Schuyler in the house. She was in a stable condition breathing on her own as if she were in a deep sleep. He took care of her, as a husband would do for a sick wife. He still loves her more than ever, as growing deeper with time.

Jack sat down on the other cheer next to Schuyler's bed,

"I came to check on you since you stopped your whole life just to watch her- you know she is safe here with beauty, and her mom coming everyday as well?" Kingsley stood up offended,

"What do you expect Jack! My life stopped when Schuyler's did- I'm sorry you don't understand the concept of 'bonded' forever- we may have never bonded in the blue blood ceremonial traditional way- we still had a strong bond, it was natural- and created it self with love" Jack sighed,

"I see that man- but you still have to shower and preserve your self for when she wakes up you know- she wouldn't even recognize you- and come on Martin, a little shower wouldn't hurt? How long has it been honestly?" Jack inquired, as Kingsley just pursed his lips thinking about what Jack was saying, he was right.

Kingsley sighed and rolled his eyes, "Honestly?" he smiled sheepishly,

Jack chuckled, "Yeah honestly"

"I cant remember. The truth is, I never quite got over the fact that I was supposed to be there for her and I wasn't- just one little trip to the refrigerator was all it took to change our lives for the worst"

Kingsley looked to the floor warily, in self pity, he loathed himself for leaving her here alone, though it wasn't his fault.

"Hey it wasn't your fault- don't do that to yourself- I'll tell you what, how about you take a shower and groom your self- do what ever you got to do, while I watch her- I have my sword, and trust me, I'll guard her with life as will beauty, huh girl!" he pet Beauty on her head, Kingsley eyed Jack and beauty suspiciously, then finally raised his arms to see whether or not he reeked, he nearly gasped and grimaced, then said,

"Alright Force, I'm making you two liable for my beautiful wife's life- anything should happen while I'm in the shower- I'll get you my pretties- and your little dog too!" he snickered along with Jack. It was the first joke he heard Kingsley crack since the whole tragic night Lucifer's plans transpired and nearly succeeded. He had to laugh though.

"Yeah, yeah we got it Martin- just hurry and get to it already- if not for self, at lease for Schuyler- poor girl could be suffering by the stench, and not be able to tell you about it her self-" Jack snickered as Kingsley waved his hand in annoyance, walking to his restroom.

Jack remained there next to Schuyler trying to see if he could reach her through the glom. He got close to reaching it, but couldn't quite get it with the sudden disturbance within the room,

"What the hell are you doing here brother? And why are you touching Schuyler?" Mimi spat at her twin,

He scowled at his sister and stood offensively,

"Christ Mimi- I should ask you the same thing- Mimi. What. Are. '_You_' doing here- you don't even like Schuyler!" Jack shot out at his sister. They didn't go through with the bonding after all the drama with Schuyler, they didn't want to remember the bond with the tragic events surrounding it, time wise. So they decided to put it off for a bit. Till everything boils over and a new scandal takes rise. Everyone is still obsessed with the mystery of the missing infamous, most loved couple among the blue blood elites.

Mimi had a cup holder of two of Kingsley's favorite blends of coffee. Extra sugar. And more sugar. With some donuts from Duncan's doughnuts. She planned on having breakfast with him, lend him a shoulder to cry on. It is completely innocent, however Jack seemed to make her feel guilty with his accusing gleaming eyes,

"Well everyone needs to eat sometime Jack- and from what I could tell, he's not capable of caring for himself, so here I am, just doing what a good friend does when a friend is in need of a helping hand"

"I thought you hated his guts? And since when did you learn how to consider people other than yourself, let alone how to be a good friend?" he growled, she flushed wildly, her brother was right. She just felt sorry for the guy. His mate is comatose, just like her mother was. Poor thing-

She sighed, just as the water turned off.

"Jack I don't want to fight- especially not in here- its rude"

"Your right- not here. This isn't over though Mimi." she shrugged as the door opened, Kingsley's eyes went wide in confusion, going from Jack then to Mimi's again, he crossed his arms over his chest looking to Jack with a quizzical expression,

"Jack?" he questioned, and Jack just shrugged,

"Don't look at me Martin, she's here for you- or so she claimed to be in the mood for being considerate, do a friends bidding- she brought you some coffee and doughnuts"

Kingsley offered her a smile, a wry smile, he searched her face for insincerity and found none. Last he checked, Mimi Force hated his guts, and wouldn't even greet him, or acknowledge his presence.

"How considerate of you- which is out of character on your part, which brings me to my next question- did you poison these Doughnuts Force?" he and Jack shared a look of amusement while they snickered, Mimi then suspired and was about to walk out the door when Kingsley said,

"It was a joke Force- just surprised to see you of all people here and with some of my favorites" she walked back inside and hissed,

"Here- I'm sick of holding this damned box already anyway. I'm also here to tell you that if you need anything at all, I'm only a phone call away- as much as both of you jerks don't believe it, I actually like Schuyler, and hope she wakes up soon. Now that I said what I came here to say- I'll be on my way now"

Kingsley sighed, "Force," she turned on her heels again,

"What?" she snorted,

"Thank you"

"Yeah whatever" she hissed under her breath walking away.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" Kingsley mouthed, Jack half smiled slouched back in the recliner while gazing at the ground,

"Yup, probably weirder" they both laughed and unity,

"Think she is really changing for the best?" Asked Martin, Jack then thought to himself about it, and they both laughed, and said at the same time,

"Not!"

As the weeks went by, with Prom and graduation in the midst, the whole shock of it came to a halt, and everyone felt at ease again. No sign of the Silver bloods, Allegra now settling in her old house with Lawrence, and Hattie. She wasn't surprised to see everything the same way she left it. Everything but one - a Chanel vintage gown from her cotillion days. She smiled to her self, thinking Schuyler must've needed it, and borrowed it. She's been meaning to visit her, however her life just got a bit complicating, since she realized Michael married Trinity Johnson Burden. Of course he married someone, she did. She didn't expect him to pine for her, and wait for her to return to him one day. Did she? Of course she did. As selfish that sounds coming from the daughter of the light, who isn't nearly that innocent when it all comes down. She is a horrible mother for one, which brings her back to the point of her being 'Selfish' again. Suddenly a knock erupted upon her door, before opening,

"Miss Allegra- Mr. Force awaits you in front room" what? What is he doing here? She looks like a mess too! She rushed to wash her flawless face, and changed into something a little better than the wardrobe she had before. There were holes in them!

She was wearing a sundress. Her long slender perfect body, in a maxi dress, with dark floral designs, her hair at lengths, which reminded her she needed a hair cut, and her nails were oddly painted red. She smiled, of course Schuyler did it for her.

She entered the front room gingerly, he was standing nervously by the fireplace gazing at the family photos. She then cleared her throat, and he flinched abruptly turning to face his other half, he noted her appearance, beautiful as always, he thought. He smiled,

"You look very lovely today Allegra, did I catch you at a bad time?" he thought she was going out or had other plans, she shook her head, and smiled warmly, his heart warmed at the sight of her smile once again,

She winced, and said "Thank you. And no- I'm actually trying to find something to do with my time now that I-" she paused not really wanting to go there right now,

"I understand what you mean- which brings me to the purpose of my visit"

"Oh," she smiled,

"Yes. I was wondering you'll be interested in working at the Force Tower its my magazine-"

Allegra Interjected, "I know what your company is Charles- well any way what kind of job will I do?"

"My personal assistant and secretary" her eyes went wide,

"Assistant? Really? But I'm far too inexperienced to be your assistant"

"I wouldn't have you any place other than my side" he stepped closer and took her hands in his own, she nearly got weak in the knees,

She was baffled, and a bit winded, her lips parted,

He looked down at her, and smiled, "What? Your surprised that I-" his phone buzzed and he suspired then eyed the caller I.D, it was Trinity.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me a moment" she nodded, and felt her heart break.

He answered, "Yes, what is it Trinity?" he said dryly. Allegra actually felt sorry for Trinity after hearing the way Charles's tone changed from sweet to impassive. She felt a little guilty for everything.

"Yes roast sounds wonderful- and inform the twins of your plans for dinner." then he bid his farewells, no 'I love you' applied. that's when Allegra figured what she needed to do. It wasn't fair. She made her bed long ago and has to sleep in it now. Deal with her own demons. She cant waltz in like nothing happened and just claim Charles now that he had his own life despite without her. She has to let him go. Release him. As much as it hurts her, he then resumed his previous position, nearly inched away, holding her hands, in his own,

"Now where were we before-"

"Charles no-" she turned away, not willing to let him see her cry, when its her fault, she didn't deserve his compassion, "I cant allow you to mess up your family you worked so hard to establish" she cried, and he turned her body around to face him, he wiped her tears,

"You don't understand do you- I spent years trying to diminish the hold you had- still have on me. And family? Allegra you are, and will always be my home- I tried to hate you for what you did- I really have- but I cant. And I will be damned before I let you slip away from me again!" he raised his voice, with so much passion,

"But Trinity-"

"What about Trinity, yes I do share a loveless marriage with her, and she has helped me get through the hardest of times with the twins- her friendship is exactly just that- and she knows it- please don't make me beg you- I've been a fool to forsake you when I knew better of it" she sniffled,

"But I don't deserve you, for everything I-" he hushed her with his lips crashing into hers. The kiss was showing her a side of Charles she never seen before- and it was pleasurable. He took her breath away,

Suddenly a familiar clearing of the throat erupted, and they broke apart- both flushing red, Charles too eager to leave now that Lawrence has returned from visiting Schuyler.

"I better ah- get going- and Allegra, just think about it please- the job is yours whenever you decide to take it" as soon as Charles was out of hearing distance, Lawrence turned his back to Allegra and choked out in laughter. Allegra then joined in the laughter after she stopped glaring,

"I take it he forgave you then- good, I'm glad. Maybe now he'll have something to smile about again."

"He was that bad huh?"

"You have no idea" Lawrence laughed again.

"That was a pretty good ending- or what do you think sweetheart?" Kingsley just finished reading 'Darkest Mercy' from the wicked lovely series, everyone got everything they wanted in the end, he thought as he turned to his usually comatose wife who was wide eyed and bewildered staring at him.

"Oh Schuyler! My love, my world, you've come back to me!" he cried,

He ran to her and started to hug her and kiss her all over her face. that's when she started to scream, in fear, and hit him repeatedly as if she were trying to escape him when she had no need to since he would never hurt her.

His heart sank. She thought he was trying to hurt her so she ran out of the house, and to who knows where.

**What do you think? Like it? Let me know. Before I update again, I want at lease 50 reviews. Should I keep going? Oh and for those who love Kingsley and Schuyler stories, I just posted another one shot- it's not a sequel to this one, it is a whole different story. It starts off in the second book during the masquerade party, instead of Jack being the one who kisses her at the party, its Kingsley. So check that one out. If you like it then let me know. Thanks to those who review my story- you are the ones who inspire me to keep going. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**That was a pretty good ending- or what do you think sweetheart?" Kingsley just finished reading 'Darkest Mercy' from the wicked lovely series, everyone got everything they wanted in the end, he thought as he turned to his usually comatose wife who was wide eyed and bewildered staring at him. **

"**Oh Schuyler! My love, my world, you've come back to me!" he cried, **

**He ran to her and started to hug her and kiss her all over her face. that's when she started to scream, in fear, and hit him repeatedly as if she were trying to escape him when she had no need to since he would never hurt her. **

**His heart sank. She thought he was trying to hurt her so she ran out of the house, and to who knows where. **

**New beginnings**

For Charles Force it was a normal gloomy day, the sun barely shining through the dark clouds, a lot of traffic. However Charles did a double take and sighed to himself shaking his head as he spotted Schuyler roaming the streets in her sleeping gown, looking bewildered and lost, with tears in her eyes, he then got his driver to stop and went to approach Schuyler, grabbing her arm, she tried to yank it back, with a piercing wail.

"Schuyler its your uncle dear- remember me? Charles Force" something settled her emotions after she saw his essence shone of nothing but purity. She read into him that she could trust him,

"You called me Schuyler- is that what I am called?" her lips quivered in fright as she thought to herself, trying to remember who she is. "Why don't I remember?" she cried running into his arms, and crying on his shoulders. He knew the real Schuyler was nervous around him, and would never in a million years attempt to run into his arms this way. In a way he actually felt for her. His heart has been changing lately, due to Gabrielle. His Gabrielle finally waking up, and surrendering to him maybe? He didn't stop to ponder it a moment more, considering the display a few red blood passer goers witnessing the bizarre scene unfold. He felt like a father to her. He also felt very protective of her. He picked her up as she cried her self to sleep on his way to her home..

"Kingsley- I found what you were looking for, would you give me a hand son" Son? Where did that come from? Maybe his natural new fathering instincts in claiming Schuyler as his own since he pondered the idea of accepting Allegra and everything that came with her. So she was like his daughter, and Kingsley was like his son in law. God, what is wrong with him these days? Trinity even noticed the odd behavior going on with him, like his humming an old tune Allegra to like, 'Always and forever' sigh, gasp, then sigh again, the door opened revealing a horrible sight of Kingsley Martin, worn down it seemed, he had just been out too, looking for Schuyler.

Charles let Kingsley hold her.

"She seems to be suffering of a bad case of amnesia- poor girl didn't even know her own name" Kingsley thought about how she responded to him, at lease she trusted Charles enough to cry on his shoulder and go with him. He knew it had something to do with the incantation Lucifer mouthed before he was locked up again. Allegra explained that to him.

"Maybe someone should stay here with us, just in case she freaks out on me again. It nearly broke my heart when she rejected me, and ran away out of fear"

"Now that I think about it- Lucifer must've done something with her memory that way she would only remember what he done to her, using your form" Kingsley gasped, wide eyed,

"I might as well roll over in a grave and stay there- she's never going to love me the same anymore- he succeeded in something-this is his way of getting back at me- and I have no one to thank but myself for what has happened to her- if it -"

"Stop blaming yourself Kingsley- this has nothing to do with you- she is the daughter of the light, and a virgin- he needed an innocent vessel to do the ritual- she is pure, and the only way he could manifest his spirit within his dimension- he couldn't just get any blue blood to use. He needed the daughter of the light specifically because of her destiny and strong blood linage. Understand?"

"I do now, thanks to you- "

Just then Allegra waltz right in with her other daughter Azazel, Bliss.

"Oh Charles- thank god it was you who found her and not some psycho path silver blood" she ran to her daughters side and began to whisper words of comfort and tried to cover her by a protection incantation, that is supposed to keep her safe always, but Schuyler began to stir, and cry,

"No! please stop-" she shook her head, from side to side, "Kingsley- why are you-" she shuddered, and then woke up terrified, to a bunch of wary strangers faces, giving her the first impulse to run. But her sister caught her, and began to say,

"Schuyler calm down darling" but Schuyler searched the room for the familiar safe guardian, she spotted him, and called out for him as if she was terrified and asked him to rescue her. While Allegra was amused, Kingsley was sad.

"Charles! Please don't let him get me!"

Charles noted their mistakes right away. They were all trying to restrain her, which made her terrified. She felt like a animal in captive of the hunters.

"Everyone stop touching her- cant you see she's bewildered and lost- give her some time to adjust- and hopefully her memory will return naturally she is a strong minded person. She will get past this on her own"

Charles once again held her in a warm safe embrace.

Kingsley Martin couldn't hold it much longer, he was going crazy- it was hard enough being in the same room as her and not be able to hold her in his waiting arms. Allegra and the rest of the group, decided that she'd adjust with Charles, he will help her recover her memory, by showing pictures to Schuyler of all the people she knew before the events that cost her, her memory. She now lives with the Forces once again. However she never felt more at home. It was eerie to even Trinity how attached Charles and Schuyler have gotten. They have their own jokes no one else seems to get but them. Charles actually laughs along with her. His whole family saw the change within him. They weren't angry about it- or jealous, that much. But it was oddly peculiar to watch him look at Schuyler as his own. Schuyler even talks to Trinity and compliments her style, as well as Mimi. Mimi actually missed the old Schuyler, who was afraid of her, this one seemed too confident to be the Schuyler everyone else knows and loves. However Mimi also realizes the perks of Schuyler's memory loss as well.

Schuyler has been working on her memory lately with Charles everyday at noon. He even missed the first couple of weeks of his work, which made Trinity feel envious. He has never missed a day for no body.

"Now does this gentlemen look familiar to you?" Charles inquired, she eyes the photo and looked away nervously,

"He is in my nightmares at night- you already know that so why?" she inquired,

"Because Lucifer was using Kingsley form to try to seduce you since you are in love with him. But the real Kingsley Martin is your husband- those nightmares your having are Lucifer remember when I explained what Silver bloods are, and why it is important to test the spirit when you are uncertain of someone's intentions?"

"Yes- I could look into glom and their essence will be revealed by the light"

"Good girl- you got it" he nodded, then noticed her eyeing the picture once more. He could've sworn he saw recognition and possibly longing within her eyes, she sighed,

"I feel longing when I look into his eyes- but I also feel terror and fear"

"I would say that's a good start Schuyler- not the terror maybe, but the longing is certainly a good start."

He showed to her Jacks photo,

"How about this Youngman?" he inquired, Schuyler rolled her eyes with a smile,

"Jack Force- of course I know him, Mimi's twin" he smiled wryly, but wasn't seeing any progress,

"Yes, but do you remember anything about him, from before in the past?"

She shook her head with a frown, "I hate that I don't remember my own friends- like Mimi, how could I not remember my best friend?" Charles cleared his through pensively, incredulously,

"How do you know she was your best friend? Do you remember something?" Schuyler shook her head,

"Mimi told me that. She said we did everything together- and mostly shopping. I told her I felt horrible for not remembering" Charles nearly choked out, on his tongue.

Charles thought to himself, 'what is that girl up to now?' he frowned at the image of a mischievous grinning Mimi. Then shook his self from that thought.

"Alright I suppose we covered just about everyone for now." Schuyler smiled and surprised him with a hug and ran out of the room excited about something.

Charles went to Mimi's room to talk with her about the lies.

He knocked anxiously,

"Doors open Skye" Skye? What the hell is Azrael up to? He don't like the smell of it.

As soon as she seen who was at her door, she winced innocently, a bit surprised,

"Father- to what do I owe this pleasure?" she snorted, she was obviously bothered by something,

"Do I even have to say it?" Mimi thought for a second, his gaze gave her all the insight and made her feel chastised as if he saw right through her. Then it occurred to her,

"It was only a white lie- I swear its not what you think-"

"Humor me Madeleine, it have better be good young lady" his voice calm, in a way that it had a bigger effect on her,

She sighed, "Fine- if you really want to know, I'm glad she doesn't remember what I use to put her through father. Its like a new beginning. Before she would expect me to bad mouth her, or to make her feel inferior- so it was awkward when I tried to be nice with her for a change- she was suspicious and nervous- and now, she's actually excited when she sees me. Don't you remember how withdrawn she was when she lived with us before? Do you understand what I mean now father?" actually now that she explained herself, it makes perfect sense. He knows what she means, he does the same thing though he isn't aware of it. He hasn't told her the whole drama she went through because of him before.

"Actually Mimi- I do. I think that's what I did with her as well. I took the opportunity to change her view of me, though she has none right now."

"Yeah, pretty much the point" he smiled and then gave Mimi a really awkward half hug, that caught her off guard, he felt odd. He never been one for displaying affection.

More time has past, and Schuyler got some of her memory back, however she still thought Charles was the best father figure in the world, and Mimi is the bestest friend any one could hope for. Jack is her good friend, as well as Ollie. She remembered him and her mom first. Bliss came after, and then she also remembered Lawrence as well. She felt happy where she was, she smiles has a family who considers her. But she couldn't help feeling that void within her heart. She isn't ready to go out yet with her husband Kingsley. She still has the nightmares every night.

"Schuyler guess what father said?" Mimi came in to view, showing her a contract form,

"considering your wide grin, I'm guessing its something I'll like?" Mimi nodded, handing her the contract to do a photo shoot, with her friends, Mimi and Jack, she jumped up and down with Mimi, not sure if she was really truly excited or just trying to please Mimi. She didn't know. But she feels good deep down, to see Mimi smile at her and enjoyed her company. Mimi sometimes invites her to sleep over night in her room, with jack there as well, telling ghost stories like little kids. She starts school again soon. And is excited about it for some strange reason. Deep down in side, subconsciously she is excited because she knows Kingsley will be there. He is the missing piece to her heart. She feels his longing.

"We are going to do a photo shoot, for next months issue. Its going to be so much fun!" there's a reason for this Photo shoot, a sneaky reason.

Day of the photo shoot…. As the young teenagers of the Blue blood elite prepared for the shoot, 'My senior year' the topic, after Schuyler was finished getting her hair and makeup, a woman lead her to the set. She felt alone, Mimi and Jack were supposed to be there right now, right? They set her up in a sexy school uniform, sitting on top of a desk, while Jack and Mimi entered the scene. She was sure they would get it over with but they were obviously waiting for something, or someone,

"Where's the last one?" the photographer hissed,

"Present" then in waltz a really hot charming blue eyes raven haired Kingsley martin, grinning until he saw Schuyler there. He knew there was something fishy about this photo shoot, Charles trying to fix what's broken at the moment. He almost expected her to run away screaming. But surprisingly she didn't. she even actually tried to smile, wryly, anxiously, he sat in the desk she was sitting on top of, and they made her pose looking down into his eyes while he bit into the apple slowly, at first she was tense, but then she searched the glom to find he was indeed Kingsley Martin, who was still immensely in love with her. She finally let lose, and their chemistry came natural. Even the Photographer commented,

"You actually have it down, incredible chemistry- heavy. Good job, now get changed for the next set" said Joe Jonas,

They did two other sets, and Schuyler couldn't stop blushing. every time he caught her checking him out he winked at her flirtatiously. She felt so content she didn't notice it. She felt complete.

When it was time to leave she wanted to stay with Kingsley. He felt it too. Both pondering how to approach one another, they accidentally decided at the same time they worked up the courage to approach they collided into each other, and Schuyler ended up on top of him on the floor. He just froze, so much adoration in his eyes, she smiled first, and then went down to try something, she was the one to promote the kiss. It was sweet as she always had remembered them to be.

"Well look who got their groove back!" Jack teased chuckling with his twin. She brought her face back up and spotted the silver sheen in his eyes, then got that unnerved image in her mind of his grinning at her while trying to- no, but its not her Kingsley who did that, it was the dark prince. Lucifer. She ran out. Jack ran after her while Mimi helped Kingsley,

"Michael shouldn't have set us up this way- it was reckless of him" Kingsley frowned, with tears in his eyes,

"Don't give up on her"

"I haven't- in fact, that kiss was far too intensifying to be taken lightly." he licked his lips thinking of his little moment. "She promoted the kiss , not me- so what do you think? She remembers me and the love she feels? Come on Force let me in on the details, you're her best friend now, don't leave me hanging?" he grumbled,

"I'll tell you what- I'll find out for you tonight"

"Alright, alright- what's the catch princess?" he teased her, saying she is being so out of character, and oddly endearing. And he wants to know why?

"No catch- Gods, am I really that bad, that just a couple of little good deeds would raise peoples suspicions?"

"Define bad?" he teased,

"Oh shut up Martin!" she snorted and stalked away,

**Well there you have it. i've been real busy and stuff. which is why i wont update until i reach a goal. it gives me a little time to work on it. any way- thanks to all of those who reviewed so far, your awesome. i didnt even think anyone would review so soon. so i updated this one. If you want this story to continue i ask for at lease three reviews, which would be 54 total. thanks guys. i promise to work on it if you review, i've been inspired**


	10. Chapter 10

**RECAP: "I'll tell you what- I'll find out for you tonight"**

"**Alright, alright- what's the catch princess?" he teased her, saying she is being so out of character, and oddly endearing. And he wants to know why?**

"**No catch- Gods, am I really that bad, that just a couple of little good deeds would raise peoples suspicions?"**

"**Define bad?" he teased, **

"**Oh shut up Martin!" she snorted and stalked away, **

Allegra Van Allen decided to take the job. So far the job is easy. All she has to do, is sit in all the meetings Charles Force has. She doesn't do anything, just listen, and watch. While he does everything. She realized though she needed a knew wardrobe, so did Charles, who gave her, her own account joint with his. Trinity wasn't even aware that Allegra was working with her husband, until she called in, and Allegra answered,

"Force's Tower- Charles Forces office, how can I help you?" she chimed, Trinity right away felt her blood rush to her face, "Allegra speaking- hello?" Allegra chimed,

"Allegra Van Alen- since when did you start working for my husband?" Allegra felt her self pale, surely Charles wouldn't put her in the middle of something?

"Today. I'm sorry Trinity- I thought you knew- look if it bugs you I will just quit-"

"You think your so clever Allegra- you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you put poor Charles through in the past- you need to lay off my husband- you had your chance Allegra- you blew it over some red blood- which I don't think he will ever recover from by the way!"

Allegra Van Alen sighed, she really wasn't prepared for this. She had really thought Charles told his wife,

"Look Trinity-"

"No you look Allegra- this is my family- and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some sleazy little hoe ruin it-"

"You crossed the line Burden- you have no idea who your talking too obviously- do mind your tone with your superior- and remember your place- you don't want to anger me- just because I am a daughter of the light, doesn't mean I don't have a dark side when need be."

Trinity was panting, on the verge of tears, she forgets where they come from and mostly what she is capable of doing. She remembers Rio, Rome, the battle fought and won lead by the best archangels in heaven who came down to help the lost- get back on gods good grace..

Trinity suspired, "Just tell Charles where having lobster tonight" then she clicked. Allegra waited and waited for Charles to come back. He left for lunch and never came back.

"I cant believe you brought me lunch today- you do know we have our own cafeteria here right?" Charles nodded, as he sat with Schuyler in the school quad eating his lunch with Schuyler, he needed her opinion about something important,

"I just thought it would be nice to have lunch with you on your first day back, check in see if you need anything"

"And, talk to me about something important- which is?" she knew him all too well. His looks, he flushed and smile wryly,

"You know me all too well- cant get nothing past you- your in tuned, good for you" he sighed, "I wanted to ask your advice in something important- I can take the truth coming from you- and criticism- so don't hold back on me"

"I wouldn't dream of it" she smiled assuring ,

"Remember when I told you about your mother and I being destined for one another?"

"Yes I remember everything you told me"

"Well I have fallen in love with her again- its in our nature, its like a gravity pull- you know what I mean?"

Schuyler then felt the presence of a certain lover boy her self, and turned her head in his direction, which was impressive, since she was searching him out, she then gazed at Kingsley while she answered,

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. you can fight your nature all you want, but you cant stop it from transpiring when its apart of who you are - you wouldn't be happy would you? I mean, If you keep fighting your self?"

"Precisely- so then you understand what it is I'm trying to say?"

"More then you know." she smiled at Kingsley who waved with a wry smile talking with her friends. She turned her attention back to Charles, and sighed "You know I like Trinity a lot. She is amazing, beautiful and seems to be a loving companion- but your not in love with each other- you don't make each other happy."

"So what will you have me do- I'm torn between moral etiquette, and hierarchy obligation?"

"I cant tell you what to do- but lets face it- as long as our soul mates are around, we are going to feel the pull and it only gets harder more and more to resist them. I feel him there, the longing, and the pull. Nothing else feels right without them. Which is what made you so closed down back then. Before you say anything, I don't blame you- I would've been the same without Kingsley- I'm so happy for you, you became the best father I could ever hope for- and I want you to be happy- so if choosing to follow your heart will make you happy- then I have no disputes" he smiled, grabbed her hand,

"Thank you Schuyler- please forgive me for my sour disposition toward you back then, as you explained earlier, I was not happy"

"Nothing to forgive, when understanding comes to mind"

"Very wise indeed. I'm so proud of you Schuyler- I suppose I should get going, I got a lot of business to tend to"

"You sure do- see you at dinner" he hugged her. And then waved to Kingsley and his other kin, then left. She forgot to mention the little Photo shoot incident, and call him out on trying to play match maker.

"What did father want?" Mimi handed Schuyler a piece of gum. She put it in her mouth. She decided to not call Mimi on her white lie. She searched the glom to find sincerity where she least expected, which brought her to the conclusion that Mimi was only taking the opportunity to start all over with her. She was actually a little relieved that she made a best friend.

"Something you two might not like" Schuyler mouthed, Mimi's eyes went wide and Jack snickered,

"I knew it- now pay up" Jack held out his hand to his twin, Schuyler winced, realizing Jack probed her mind. She then started to choke out with laughter,

"You guys already knew about the whole-" Mimi grinned and groaned paying her brother 50 bucks,

"Who didn't know about Charles and Trinity's loveless marriage- its not like they are our real parents, though don't get me wrong dude, I love them like family- but ever since your mother woke up, he's been well, a whole knew person-"

Jack interjected, "Yeah, too happy if you ask me! he even whistles romantic melodies by Al Green? did you two hear him the other night?" Schuyler and Mimi nudged eachother on the arm and started to sing to the song he was humming yesterday- 'I'm so in love with you- what ever you want to do is alright with me!'

Every one including Kingsley was amussed by the little friendship interaction between Mimi and Schuyler. Bliss came over to the group with Oliver both arms hooked in one another's in a friendly way, but where was Dylan? And why doesn't anyone seem to notice? Thought Schuyler,

"Where's Dylan?" Bliss rolled her eyes,

"I don't know or care for that matter- he's decided to take Betty to the prom- can you believe the nerve of some people?" to tell the truth, Schuyler could believe it; these are the end times. What little battles they succeeded are only the beginning. And there will always be something waiting for you to overcome,

"Schuyler can I have a word with you?" Kingsley looked like he's been losing a lot of sleep.

She looked to her friends, Jack inclined to go ahead, it was safe. She felt her stomach dance with butterflies,

She sighed, she had to overcome her fears. This is the one she longs for at night. She nodded once and had then watch her things for her. She paused losing the nerve but Oliver then whispered,

"What are you waiting for Skye- he needs you, and you need him- we're here to support you- though you hardly need it" he added,

Kingsley frowned looking away, feeling rejected yet again, about to walk away, when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He wanted to cry because of the sensation he received when they connected, she just rested her face upon his chest a bit, while everyone clapped,

"Finally! Kiss her already before I do it!" Jack joked, and Mimi hit his arm, in a playful manner,

"Sweetheart- you have no idea how much I missed you!" he kissed her hair and grabbed onto her tighter, "I want you so badly it's agonizing" he cried, lifting her off the floor.

"Actually I know what you mean- I missed you even when I didn't know who you were. But I remember now" she looked up into his blue eyes, all she wanted to do was get as close as she could- but it never seemed to be close enough. She wanted to get so close to him that they would be breathing each others breath of air to survive. She felt as if her legs would give in any minute,

"I love _you _Kingsley Martin!" she grinned, feeling proud to say it. Kingsley chuckled,

"Really? Are you sure? Because once you say it- you cant take it back ever!" he said,

"I love you Kingsley Martin. I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time now"

"Good. Because I _so_ love you Schuyler Van Alen _Martin_" she blushed, as everyone sighed and smiled away in adoration.

"Awe!" Bliss had tears streaming down happy for her sister. "They're so sweet together"

"Yeah they are" Oliver frowned, Bliss looked up to Oliver,

"Oh- I'm so sorry- I didn't-"

He sighed and shrugged as the bell rang,

"We're good- plus I have you now right?" he grinned winking at her, they were playing it off to get Dylan' s attention. Which was working thoroughly. Oliver is just being a good friend. They are pretending to be a couple. Doing a great job at it as well. Though Schuyler could see right through their little ploy, she said nothing because Dylan seems to be sweating Bliss now. Which he should be.

"After school then boyfriend?" she smiled, as he dropped her at class,

"Of course babe- now hows bout a nice kiss?" Bliss blushed and kissed Oliver. (**just so you know: Schuyler hasn't performed the sacred kiss on Oliver- I hate the fact that in the book it kind of felt to me unfair how Oliver had been there for Schuyler since day one, and even though he loved her, he didn't want to just spring it on her- he didn't make demands of her, and yet she still went for the kiss that she should've never gave him- i dont know its just my oppinion- i loved Oliver in the book. and feel he needed a break) **

Kingsley Martin had Schuyler next period so they sat together, and were communicating telepathically,

_'So when are you going to be ready to come home, where you belong sweetheart?' _thought Kingsley to Schuyler, she sighed and just shrugged in reply. She gets nervous as it is, but not the bad kind of nervous - she just isn't ready yet. She wants to get used to his presence again, she is still a bit traumatized from the incident, but is slowly getting over it.

Kingsley sighed dramatically with a groan, letting his head drop to the desk, grabbing everyone's attention. Including the attention of the teachers,

"I'm sorry mister Martin, was there something you'd like to share with the class? Or were you intentionally trying to disrupt my teachings?" the teacher snapped, someone's having a bad day. It was the substitute today, her name was Miss Pugh.

He groaned again annoyed, and brought his face up, impassively,

"I'm sorry Sweetheart-" he winked at her mischievously, "I didn't even see you up there while ago- perhaps I need to get my eyes checked, maybe my hearing as well, because I've learned nothing at all from this class today" She flushed sheepishly and glared dangerously at Kingsley and right away he knew what she was about to say,

He stood up raising both hands in the air muttering "Yeah, yeah, got it babe- I'll tell the headmistress you send your regards!" he winked at her, giving the class a choke fit of laughter. Everyone were laughing so hard they could cry. Schuyler shook her head grinning,

'_Your so bad!' _she sent to him telepathically. Kingsley was still by the door, asking Schuyler to follow him. The teacher was on the phone complaining about Kingsley, saying he's a delinquent he pouted groveling on the floor making everyone else laugh out again. Schuyler pursed her lips, and managed to sneak out.

They ran to the janitors closet, Kingsley's little office, he made friends with the janitor.

"Why didn't you tell me about Allegra working for you?" Trinity suspired, "I feel humiliated, now everyone is going to be talking- make a scandal of it-"

"Trinity calm down- lets talk about this like civilized human beings"

"We're not human beings Charles, and I will not calm down!- that harlot insulted me today on the phone- and threatened me- I don't like it at all, I want you to fire her, and I want you to fire her now!" Trinity glowered, Charles sighed, knowing exactly what happened and that Allegra did no such things, he felt it through their bond. In fact it is growing even though they have yet to bond in this cycle. He turned away from her

"Watch your tongue when regarding Gabrielle-" he hissed,

"Fine. Then fire her!"

"I will do no such thing Trinity- listen to yourself, and think about what your asking of me? If you had a chance to be with your partner again would you?"

"How dare you!"

"Would you?" he pressed, and Trinity's whole body trembled as he went to her and pulled out her chair so she can sit down, he for the first time, hugged her in a long time, not once had he shown such affection.

She sobbed for a while then finally calmed down.

Charles handed her a Handkerchief. And she wiped her tears then her nose,

"You know what my answer would be- just like I know I could never make you into the man your destined to be. And I also know you cant help feeling the way that you do- I'm just, I'm just scared to be alone- I'm so used to having you at my side-" he stopped her and hugged her tighter,

"You wont be alone, I promise you that- you will always have my friendship Trinity, no matter what happens, you know I will never forsake your friendship. But this marriage has always been for show- it was never love- you and I both know that, we don't even share a bed anymore"

She nodded, "I know. Your absolutely right. So what now?"

"Your welcome to stay here- or whatever you decide- this doesn't have to be nasty- we're above all that, you and I"

"So we should divorce then- right?"

"We don't have to- the marriage is for the red bloods appearances, anyway- I'll give you half of everything including Force Towers if you'd like?" she shook her head, then caressed his cheek,

"That wont be necessary Charles. I got my own money- you know that. Would you forgive me for attacking your mate the way I did- she was innocent- I was the one who tried to make her feel inferior and provoke her- but as always, she remained unfazed and kept her temper at ease- I swear that women doesn't have a bad bone in her body" she muttered to her self getting up so she can get packing. She needed a vacation away from the media. She hated the media, and didn't want to made out to be the next desperate housewife divorcee in town. So without another word, she was gone. She left without another word to anyone else.

Allegra was already off the clock, and decided to use the company car to go shopping. A driver.

"Do I just call you when I'm done shopping, or what?"

"I'll be here waiting of course"

She winced incredulously, then laughed "Don't you get bored in here? Are you sure?"

"It is my job- please take as long as you like" she couldn't believe it. This is luxury. She didn't have this kind of luxury before. She could get used to this.

She bought different types of business women suits. Shoes, you name it. The forces even had a personal shopper waiting there. Charles called in and told their shopper to be waiting for Allegra. And she was there.

She had a bunch of nice expensive attire. When she noticed the price of something she had to stop the women from scanning,

"Is something wrong Miss Alen?"

"This is too much money- I cant -"

The woman inclined it was alright,

"He said you would try to stop me- he also made me promise that you got only the best of everything- which I did. You can have a seat honey- Ralph will take care of your bags."

"But-"

"Go on- I promise its alright" she sighed,

"I guess I'll sit here then- but are you sure you don't need me for anything?" at lease to help with all those bags? She thought, the woman just smiled and shook her head. Allegra decided to leave with one of her outfits. She was wearing Dior, a red dress, with matching heels, her hair up in a French twist career women hair style. She looked like a new women. Just then her phone buzzed,

She answered it,

"Hello?"

"How's your shopping going- having fun I hope?"

"Oh Charles- I have to pay you back surely- I cant accept-"

"You can. And you will. You owe me nothing- just let me take care of you- wait, before you say anything - I already had a talk with Trinity as I told you I would-"

"Charles- how could you not tell her-"

"Allegra, please don't worry about it- she is gone."

Allegra bit her lip nervously, "I feel horrible"

"She isn't angry about it- she admitted she would've done the same thing, had she been in our shoes"

"Ok. But I still feel bad."

"Lets talk about it over dinner- how about you come over, we'll all have a family dinner- the twins, your girls, their mates- and of course Lawrence, how about that?"

"Fine. As long as I get to wash the dishes"

"Dish washer darling" he laughed, she flushed,

"Do you realize a woman could get use to this pampering Luxurious lifestyle?"

"Good. I want you to get used to it- because from now on, you'll receive nothing but the best"

"See you tonight then"

"Good" they closed the connection.

Kingsley and Schuyler made out in the Janitor closet quarters for the rest of school period, or at least until the Janitor needed his quarters back already.

Schuyler didn't want to separate from him yet, she frowned, when the Forces ride arrived,

"Ok sweetheart, see you soon" Kingsley kissed her again,

She groaned, "If I go to your house for a bit will you take me home after?" he was taken back, but delighted,

"You know I will lover" she ran to tell the twins that she will be home by dinner. They grinned and teased her,

"Shame, shame, shame" Jack teased,

She ran to Kingsley, and he had his Austin Martin waiting as well.

"Sweetheart, are you sure about this? I mean you don't feel nervous about being alone with me any more?"

"Should I?" she purred,

"No- of course not- I would never hurt you, you know that right?" she nodded impatiently.

As soon as they got home, they ran inside, up the stairs and into their room,

"Slow down sweetheart- what's the rush, relax" she already had her pants off, and was working on her shirt. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

Schuyler suddenly suspired and crossed her arms, "But-" she flushed sheepishly, feeling ashamed of wanting that. She also felt as if he was rejecting her,

"Schuyler wait- what is it sweetheart, I didn't think you were ready for that-"

"Well I am ok- just forget about it- the moment past already anyway!" she was angry now? What did he do- he just wanted to enjoy having his wife home in their bed, in his arms finally, after all the wait and torture they've gone through within the last couple of weeks.

"Please don't do this to me Schuyler-" she was trying to walk away, but he stopped her,

"You made me feel like I was doing something wrong" she frowned, god he missed her so much, that adorable innocence when she looks like a cute big child perking her lips in a pout when she wants to get to her way.

"No my love, you got me all wrong- I meant that I wanted to enjoy the feeling of just having you in my arms again for a bit-" he huffed then frowned avoiding her gaze, then said "I waited a long time for this sweetheart- and having you here like this-" she practically attacked his lips with her own.

Just like always, an interruption occurred, Kingsley's phone rang. It was Charles, he answered the phone and was informed of the plans for dinner tonight. Schuyler grinned to herself because she knew why. He did it. He chose to follow his heart. Charles is finally going to bond with his soul mate. His other half. Her mother.

Schuyler took a shower and was getting ready for the family dinner when she started to feel light headed, she felt herself fading, and then her body started to lose control, trembling and convulsing, as she fell to the floor. Everything went dark.

**Don't be mad at me- there's a reason for that. Tell me what you think- should I continue or not? Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far readers! Your awesome! I will update when I get to 59 reviews ok. I promise. I already know how to end this. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Schuyler took a shower and was getting ready for the family dinner when she started to feel light headed, she felt herself fading, and then her body started to lose control, trembling and convulsing, as she fell to the floor. Everything went dark.**

Kingsley martin heard when she fell over in the bathroom, he rushed to the door and knocked first,

"Sweetheart? Ok in there?" he knocked again, no answer, he opened it to find Schuyler on the floor, he checked her pulse, and sighed with relief,

"Oh thank god! Lover what happened?"

he inquired as Schuyler fluttered her eyes open, then looked around anxious. He helped her up, and saw she was still staggering, he was about to call her grandfather, but Schuyler stopped him,

"No. I'm fine- I just haven't fed in like forever" she cant remember when she last fed from Oliver, because her grandfather and Charles gave her a warning that if she was to continue with her transgressions, there will be bigger consequences that consist with restraining orders and more heavy supervision and rigorous structure.

"Didn't you say that Oliver was your familiar?"

"Yes, but I cant use him for that purpose any longer, since he had gone through with some impossible procedure called 'blood cleanse therapy' a couple of months ago- he is freed of our bound and isn't aloud to be my familiar any longer."

"Blood cleanse therapy?" he inquired in deep thought. He thought there was no such thing, but as he began to realize how Oliver isn't going into withdraw without the kiss to relieve him, he considered this may be why that is. Usually a familiar gets addicted to their host. While It still can be dangerous when trying to release one that is supposed to be bounded to you for eternity.

"So what do you think I should do Kingsley? I cant use my best friend anymore- and I haven't took another, and this fainting is the start of something that can turn our world upside down again if I don't find a familiar, and soon."

"What do you mean?" Kingsley was anxious now,

"I could go into hibernation mode- become a comatose or vegetable for life."

He pulled her to his chest affectionately, and started to squeeze her tightly, and kiss her forehead while he thought of some one who is perfect for a familiar. Someone who he approved of. He didn't want any one mentally instable, or mad to be her familiar. He wanted someone who had all the requirements. No one from the school though. He cant have red bloods hanging over his trophy wife when he is her husband in their eyes. It would make her look bad in the red blood code of conduct wise.

"You don't have any red blood in mind who are possibly competent for the cause?"

She sighed and fixed a stray hair from his face, with her rosy lips gaped slightly opened, and then smiled.

"Nope. Not one. But I'm kind of nervous about it, I mean I haven't thought about it because of the intimacy bonding thing with a complete stranger who will be tied to me forever seems so unfair to me" she pouted in her baby voice, which made him smile and kiss her. The kiss began to heat up but Schuyler abruptly pushed his face away from hers, and had wide eyes,

"Oh shit! The dinner lover! What the hell should I wear- or do I even have clothes here of mine?" he grinned, and opened his mouth, and pointed at her teasingly,

"You said shit! How cute it sounded just now coming from your lips- say it again sweetheart!" she rolled her eyes,

"Shit. There! Lets get our behinds in gear!" he laughed, how she could make an awful cussword sound so cute was beyond him. But it seemed everything she does, made his heart leap. He missed her so much. Seeing her here with him just made his heart leap in delight.

They were ready in no time. She was in her other room across from his. She had no idea he was planning on wearing a Hugo Boss today, he looked amazing. Mouth watering. The weird part is how they were matching so eerily similar, that they had to sigh, taking that little moment to eye one another and blush, then join their hands together,

"Shall we- darling wife?" he winked at her, she smiled,

"We shall, my sinfully beautiful husband! " she smiled,

If there was one thing Allegra didn't like, it was predicaments. Yes once again, Allegra Van Alen has encountered one of many today. This is one she had not been expecting, she thought gaping incredulously at an ogling Jack Force. She was naked and in Schuyler's room, she just finished showering, since she got some wine on her red dress she just spent a fortunes worth on, while groping feverishly with none the less Charles Force. The thing is she went rigid, and he went rigid with his mouth wide open in shock and knowing at some point one of them had to move out this predicament before someone passes by and gets the wrong idea.

Suddenly, startling both rigid angels - "Oh hey Jack, what are doing in-" shit! Schuyler thought as Jack stormed off down the hall to his room. Oops! Allegra, grabbed the robe flushing a bright red, from embarrassment. Damn that Abbadon! Though in his defenses- he had no idea she was here already, and in Schuyler's room. He thought for sure it was Schuyler- since Allegra had her towel wrapped around her golden hair, her back was faced to him, more like her beautiful perfect formed buttocks were. He couldn't tear away, and gasped, his arousal apparent and obvious as the proof to that thought was elicit in the between, his center. He didn't realize. He just went rigid ogling. She didn't blame the poor boy. He usually did always have the impeccable timing when she was either bathing or skinny dipping in paradise as they would call it long ago. She loved to tease him, for the simple fact that it was easy to tempt the angel of destruction,

Schuyler realized what happened and then abruptly shocked her mother by choking up with laughter, which made her mom blush wickedly,

"That ought to teach him a lesson from entering your room without knocking first" Allegra said indignantly, Schuyler rolled her eyes and laughed once again,

"I'll say!" she was about to give her mom privacy,

"Go talk to him for me-" Schuyler paled, how did she get into this mess? What the hell? She thought. Her mom was obviously embarrassed and ashamed to talk to him when she had nothing to be embarrassed about. It was an honest mistake. Her mom pouted, "Schuyler please?" she groveled,

"Fine, fine- what do I say to him?"

"I don't know- I just don't want him to feel weird around me now- tell him I'm not angry- just next time to knock first?" Schuyler giggled again, this whole thing was hilarious.

"Ok"

"Thank you- and stop laughing about it honey- you'll make him feel bad"

"Yeah, yeah" Schuyler waved it off, as her mother admired her choice in attire tonight,

"By the way dear, you look stunning tonight"

"You too mom!" she pretended to ogle her mom,

Schuyler knocked on his door , it was opened, she went inside, and he was sitting in the dark alone. He was crouched over pinching the bridge of his nose upset about something, and when he looked to regard Schuyler he frowned, then suspired, shaking his head.

"Its ok Jack, it was an accident- she said she's not angry at you, but for next time to knock first." she smiled warmly. God this was torture!, he thought, she closed the door feeling he needed someone to talk to, he was distress, surely it wasn't over the little incident that occurred a while ago, or maybe?

"You don't understand- and I don't expect you to try either, you don't have to come in here just because your mom asked you to-" he sounded a bit bitter, not at her, but frustrated,

"Your right, maybe I don't understand -and FYI, I know I didn't have to come in here, but I wanted to"

"Why? don't act like you care about how I feel, because we both know that isn't true"

"Jack I don't understand"

"You see what I mean. how could you understand? You had no idea how much I would pine for Gabrielle since the moment I first saw her, but it was lust then. But during this cycle things have changed, you were born, I'm sure you remember the whole mix up within my memories when I thought you were familiar to me, when you weren't. but then after I found out everything, and realized it was Gabrielle and not you- my fascination and attraction to you still did not wane over. And now, what happened just a while ago- reminded me that I still want you and love you"

Schuyler winced, "But that was my mother, not me"

"Exactly- I thought she was you because I wanted it to be you- but now every time I see your- Allegra I long for you now and its frustrating because I know I could never have you" she felt horrible, she hasn't been regarding him like a good friend would. She thought he was over her by now.

"I'm sorry Jack"

"Stop. Saying. Sorry-" he huffed with tears in his eyes, then narrowed his gaze, frowning, "It isn't your fault, your innocent in all this, you have no fault- you're the only thing pure to me in my world- you represent everything that is good. You are the light in my dark life- and nothing will ever change that" he caressed her cheek affectionately, she had tears in her eyes. The moon was glazing through the window, as he fought for restraint over himself, to no avail and he slowly leaned in forward, hoping she would get up and leave before their lips could be met. But she didn't move. He gave her a chance to move. But she didn't. she went rigid, and their lips met only for a second before the door opened revealing a horrified Kingsley Martin.

He gasped and stormed off in anguish…..

**Ok before you start yelling at me- I had to do it- growing as a couple comes with numerous obstacles to challenge your relationship. While Schuyler may be married and in love, it doesn't mean that the inevitable wouldn't occur just to challenge her loyalty- and even after all they been through, we have to remember that true love has no conditions- I learned that. For instance the unthinkable occurred with Charles and Allegra before Schuyler was born- but he realizes that his love is unconditional. As for Jack, well- he just cant help feeling love for Schuyler as we know- they all seem to be tempted by something they desire but cant have- and that goes without saying. Anyway. I already got the next chapter I am working on in progress. So I hoped you guys liked this chapter even though it was shorter then the usual. To get the next chapter I want the least 63 total= which is 4 new reviews- thanks guys! Manders**


	12. Chapter 12

Previously: **"Stop. Saying. Sorry-" he huffed with tears in his eyes, then narrowed his gaze, frowning, "It isn't your fault, your innocent in all this, you have no fault- you're the only thing pure to me in my world- you represent everything that is good. You are the light in my dark life- and nothing will ever change that" he caressed her cheek affectionately, she had tears in her eyes. The moon was glazing through the window, as he fought for restraint over himself, to no avail and he slowly leaned in forward, hoping she would get up and leave before their lips could be met. But she didn't move. He gave her a chance to move. But she didn't. she went rigid, and their lips met only for a second before the door opened revealing a horrified Kingsley Martin. **

**He gasped and stormed off in anguish…..**

…**...**

**!Awkward dinners/ rekindled flames! **

'_Love bears all things, believes all things,hopes all things, endures all things.- The Bible : 1 Corinthians __**-' **_

Kingsley martin heard a voice in his head- quote the bible just now….. Why on earth would a scripture from the good old book just pop up in his mind at this time? The moment after finding my mate tongue wrestling one another in the dark? A little odd timing, don't you think?

Kingsley Martin went out side to catch a break from reality to clear his head. He loves her. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like. He knows Schuyler. But then again he knew Jack too. And from what he could tell Jack has been staying clear of Schuyler, despite tonight. Or is that what they want him to believe? a lot of thoughts were conflicting. Bewildered state of shake. _Why were they in the dark then? _His little evil voice whispered to his mind.

_Oh god! Why have you given me a perfect mate?- and you just had to match me up with someone so innocent. She is sinfully gorgeous, smart, fierce when she has to be. Stubborn at times, adorable, and a virgin? Really father? Surely you know me well, right? Then you would clearly see that she is everything pure of the light- where I'm the completely opposite. Ok well, other than the looks department, we have nothing in common. _She is his ying to his yang_ But somehow I feel I know the answer to the questions I am asking you knowing with certainty you will not answer back. Not that I mind either- no offense, but I could just imagine how freaked out I would be if you did _-

Kingsley Martin officially lost It, as he began to laugh out loud, considering his little discussion he had with basically himself. He stopped believing in the whole God answers prayers- and can hear you when you seek him in the glom. And if god can really hear you, how would someone know? He was really distress, and starting to doubt that Schuyler and him are good for each other now_. If only he gave me a sign damn it! I need your guidance!, _he thought to himself as another scripture came to him ,

'_What therefore God has joined together,let no man separate.- The Bible : Mark 10:9 -' _

Why does Kingsley keep thinking about the stupid quotes of love from the bible? He asked himself, not knowing it was gods way of speaking to him. He was still angry though. How could she put her self in the situation that may cause someone to fall short. Is he crying ? _how about those signs I mentioned earlier? Please I need your guidance- after five minutes go by, ready to give up on him of all things!, _

Suddenly he heard the door- he smiled thinking this was Schuyler, his sign, but to his surprise it was Allegra of all people.

"I sensed your confliction and - everything alright Araquiel? He shook his head, "I could tell that much. I'm out here because I'm doing his bidding" she pointed to the sky. How did he not see this coming?

"Tell me- I'm curious, what did he ask of you to do _Gabrielle_?" he said sarcastically,

She shrugged, and said,

"He said to quote the bible Mark 10:9 What therefore God has joined together , let no man separate-" Kingsley eyed her more shocked than anything, she had her eyes close, as if she were really hearing him, this was interesting, "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things- first Corinthians- something about you knowing the significance to why he sent me to you with this little message, and to stop doubting what your heart already knows my child" she opened her eyes and said, "Well, I suppose that's all I'm supposed to tell you son in law- oh and dinner is ready by the way"

Well that was certainly resourceful. He knew what he had to do now. Be understanding. Don't hate Jack's guts, or wish he chokes on his food and dies. Which technically cant happen since he is immortal.

Kingsley didn't know what she felt now. If she was conflicted with the kiss Jack and her shared. Is this a test lord? God has he changed so much- usually he would want to get them back, as it is but his nature, right? But why cant he do it? Why cant he just be back to the old Kingsley Martin again? When it was easier, alone. He had who he wanted when he wanted. He had Mimi, and probably would've ran off with the snotty princess on her bonding day, no commitment though. It was different for him and Skye- because they actually ended up falling head over heels for one another. He sighed getting ready to join the others when he came to his final conclusion. Which is to release her, let her come to him when she is ready. If she was kissing Jack, surely she must still have feelings for him? He doesn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, or into something she didn't feel certain about, and if she wants him then she knows where to find him.

Love is patient, love is does not envy, it does not boast,it is not is not rude, it is not self-seeking,it is not easily angered,it keeps no record of does not delight in evilbut rejoices with the always protects, always trusts,always hopes, always never fails.- The Bible : 1 Corinthians 13:4 -

Schuyler hated the way her life seemed to change courses from one second to the next. It just wasn't fair! Why didn't she move out of the way? Seriously, she was happy beyond to be finally in her husbands arms, and then something happens again to make her regret being a softy, and a good friend. Had she just told her mother to clean up her own mess, none of this would've happened! She is more than upset now that Kingsley had disregarded her completely at the dinner table. Not mad at him, she could never be mad at him. In fact now that she was receiving the cold shoulder from him, she wanted him more then before they came for the dinner.

She wanted his lips and his body, and she wanted him to be consumed by the sensation they would share when her skin was against his own, with nothing in the way, not one piece of clothing to hinder the pleasure anymore. She frowned at the thought of him telling her,

"See you tomorrow Schuyler- and good night" he was out the door before she could even protest and stop him in his tracks. She didn't understand what the whole brush off the subject regarding a certain kiss, with a certain engaged twin of the apocalypse. There were two bonding happening this month and none of them involved her. Well at lease not in the way she wanted it. But during the dinner, she remembers how rigid he went when he heard Charles announce the recent occurrences regarding Mimi and Jack including her mother and himself,

"Well how about that everybody? There's going to be two bonding ceremonies within this month- Allegra and I, and then Jack and Mimi's whose is to be tomorrow during the school hours, am I correct Jack?" Mimi was surprised about it, thrilled mostly, she reached for Jack who was distracted playing with his food trying to not stare at Schuyler with his hopefulness. He regarded her with a half smile

"Jack is it true? You want to be joined together with me tomorrow during the school hours?" he looked to Kingsley apologetically, for stealing a kiss from Schuyler, he was a bit too proud to say sorry when Kingsley already slept with Mimi in this cycle and many others.

"Yes love, why not- its always been you Mimi, besides why wait? I remember everything and couldn't imagine waiting any longer, considering it is for a good cause- the blue bloods really could use this right now- aint that right father?" Charles smiled warmly placing a chaste kiss upon Allegra's forehead.

"Indeed son. I couldn't agree more." Mimi didn't even argue or fuss about it not being a big flashy event as she usually would- she was content that it was going to be held in private. No one was to be there but the priest and a few of the coven members. To record the event of matrimony.

Allegra remembered the little bidding she did for god regarding Kingsley, and she was noticing the odd behavior between the trio of teens. For one, Schuyler looked constipated and anxious, wearing a frown while stealing glances at Kingsley Martin who was incidentally glaring darts at Jack. She sighed and then said,

"This is really going to be great for the blue blood's future, but isn't there one more bond to regard in this subject in mind?" she smiled at Lawrence who seemed to be distracted as well as Jack. He cleared his throat, and just shrugged and inclined toward Kingsley, then pursed his lips,

"That's right- these two here have yet to reschedule their unity under god, what say you Kingsley? Any plans for the big day yet?" Kingsley turned red turning his glare into a wry smile now regarding Schuyler with calculating gleam,

"I haven't even been able to- oh one moment, my phone just went off" he won him self gasps from around the whole table, no one heard his phone go off. And they were right about that. It did not go off. He didn't want to talk about it. Not now that his mind was plagued with the kiss he watched unravel within his thoughts over and over again. He went out side and then pretended to be talking to someone then excused himself.

"I'm sorry everybody, duty calls- thanks for the dinner and everything I had a splendid time." he smiled with his old arrogant self, and winked at Schuyler, then said,

"See you tomorrow Schuyler- and good night" he was gone before anyone could protest or stop him.

"What the hell was that about?" Bliss frowned when she turned to her sister who already was running out the door.

She was going to tell her self to just let him be for a little bit. But she also wanted a chance to explain. He gave her none. She called him and called him, till his mailbox was full. Charles looked to everyone for answers, but no one seemed to have any.

Schuyler knowing someone would try her for answers, so she put a sign on her door in big red letters,

'PLEASE DO NOT ENTER! I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! THANK YOU! SCHUYLER.'

Charles frowned. And just left her be.

Jack wanted to go to her but thought better of it. He was the blame for this. Which is why he knew he had to bond with Mimi as soon as possible before he went bananas for Schuyler. He was even thinking of her then, how she would feel in his arms naked or writhing under him in pleasure- he had to do something about it. The bond shall be tomorrow morning, first thing. Why did Kingsley leave? What the hell was that about, shouldn't he be happy that Jack resigned and folded. He was going to no longer pose a threat to their relationship, though he really wishes he could. Not for the reason Kingsley would want to with Mimi back then. He really did love Schuyler.

After everybody went home- Charles and Allegra joined in bed with one another, in a whole different room that is. Allegra couldn't stay in the room he and his recently annulled wife shared. So they went down the hall. Made up for lost time. Charles almost forgotten how pleasurable making love can be, and wonders how he could've possibly went all those years without it. Maybe for the fact that it wasn't Allegra he was bedding, and it was not in love, but duty.

The next day at school, Kingsley didn't show up. He was absent the whole week. Prom was the next Friday. Kingsley has yet to ask her. Schuyler withdrawn herself from her friends, and family. Though she really had only a few. She became lost and lonely and grew forlorn as the days past. It was Thursday before she knew it. The twins were on their honeymoon , and wont be back for two weeks. Bliss decided to talk to her best friend and sister, Schuyler- since she has been avoiding pretty much everybody.

"Hey Stranger, don't tell me you've forgotten all about us already? Remember your friends?" Schuyler looked up to regard her red headed sister,

"He's gone, and its because of me Bliss and I don't blame him!" Schuyler choked out a pained cry, Bliss grabbed a distressed Schuyler into a loving embrace and demanded that she told her what happened. After she did, Bliss was speechless, but determined to make her feel better.

"Have you two decided to go yet?"

"Yes and no. that was before the coma happened, but now I don't think I'm going"

"Come on, you haven't got a ticket yet?" she shook her head, "Or how about a prom dress?"

"Maybe I have- I don't remember, mind still groggy"

"Lets buy you two before its too late. And after school we'll get you a dress from the mall or something?"

"Fine. But I hate shopping you know" she said. "I love Kingsley though" she frowned,

"I know, I know- hey what the hell?" Bliss winced as Dillon forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Schuyler wearing a sneer,

"You know exactly what your doing!"

"Dillon get your hands off of me, You know I have a boyfriend already!"

He snickered, "Hell you do- because I'm your boyfriend!"

She smacked him across the face, "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!"

"I like it when your frisky baby!" he chuckled, "It gets me hot!" she had to smile. Forgetting about Schuyler, Schuyler purchased the tickets and just went to girls restroom, to cry. Again.

After school was out, Bliss had made her mind up, she was going to make Dillon pay for dissing her for another girl, a human in that!. She was going with Oliver.

"I told that -ooh the nerve of that, that! God I'm so mad I hurl!" Schuyler laughed,

"I know, they all are pieces of works sometimes" she said.

"Which one looks good on me?"

"Green. It looks best on you for sure" Schuyler said to her beautiful ethereal featured sister.

"Thanks sissy" she smiled,

"Now that we got our dresses and etcetera- where do you -oh well hello hazel eyed baby doll!" she swooned over a skate border named Darius Gustav , from their school, however is an alumni. A red blood. Who was ogling Schuyler,

"Hello gorgeous ladies- where you two off to this evening and looking fine without a escort to keep you safe?" he licked his lips the whole time eyeing Schuyler, she was looking to the floor flushing,

"Your sweet- how about you give me your number so I can have my friend Schuyler here give you a call sometime? Oh and my name is Bliss by the way honey!" Bliss flirted, he gave Bliss his number and wondered what was wrong with Schuyler, she looked so down to him. He ran to catch up with his swooning snickering friends and waved back at them before they left. Schuyler and Bliss separated ways as she had Julius take her to her home first, but then thought she had to see him already. She had to pretend though that she was there for something else. She opened the door, to find him sparring with none the less Demming Chen one of his old good friends. Schuyler thought other words as she saw Demming was on top of him with her hand raised to hit him, but stopped looking toward the front door and got up quickly,

"Oh hello there, you must be Schuyler, I'm Demming Chen" she walked up to her with a hand extended for her to shake, Schuyler however just eyed it suspiciously, as Kingsley stood up from the floor getting a hand towel for his sweat. Impassively,

"I know who you are," Schuyler said also impassive in display. She then just ran up to her room and slammed the door. Kingsley knew she was hurt, but seriously was taking this the wrong way. Demming is like his best friend. But a girl none the less. However she is who called him during the dinner, just not the moment he made it out to be. She called before the whole kiss disaster. Demming decided that she would come later for a rematch. This was far too much drama for her.

Schuyler knew he would come up so instead of just waiting for him to come in, she thought she would make it interesting by pretending to be trying on her dress, in her strapless bra and lace matching black panties, she just bought. He ran up the stairs exasperatedly, and then stomped toward her room, then swing the door opened, and gasped, finding Schuyler in a compromising position bending over in her tiny panties. She knew he was looking and decided to come up slowly, and then regarded him, coolly,

"I'm sorry- I should've just called first- that way-" he didn't even let her finish what she was about to say, he had crashed his lips into hers feverishly.

**I know, I know, I'm down right bad! This was for those who wanted a little progress in the Schuyler and Kingsley relationship. But I also wanted to show a whole knew side of Schuyler- a side that comes from her sexual frustration since it seems that every single time they are about to consummate their union, something always happens and she is always disappointed- she wants him and the last time she was ready to submit he was the one to stop her, with reasonable explanation even though she felt rejected. Anyway if you want more then you know what to do kidos! Four more reviews, which would make it 70 total. Tell me what you think so far about this story progressing- your views are what matters, they make the difference and inspire me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap: **

**Schuyler knew he would come up so instead of just waiting for him to come in, she thought she would make it interesting by pretending to be trying on her dress, in her strapless bra and lace matching black panties, she just bought. He ran up the stairs exasperatedly, and then stomped toward her room, then swing the door opened, and gasped, finding Schuyler in a compromising position bending over in her tiny panties. She knew he was looking and decided to come up slowly, and then regarded him, coolly, **

"**I'm sorry- I should've just called first- that way-" he didn't even let her finish what she was about to say, he had crashed his lips into hers feverishly.**

…...

"Always something"

Kingsley Martin never felt so helpless and vulnerable his whole life. As he stared at Schuyler while she grimaced at him for assuming he slept with Demming Chen, since she spotted a condom wrapper within her bed sheets, in her room. Her room!

"But its not what it looks like!" He promises her that.

He had only done Demming Chen a favor by letting her stay there until her parental units got settled in. they were moving over to New York, however they got side tracked leaving Demming out of a house and bed. He should've told her. She is his wife after all. But man, he thought for sure this was it. The night they longed for. She was ready, he felt it in his heart, and he was sure as hell ready. Damn it Demming! How could she bring someone here without him knowing it? What the hell? What was her problem doing the butt- monkeys with someone in his wife's bed, then doesn't even have the decency to wash the sheets afterwards? He is going to have a big talk with her after this blows over.

It was all going so perfect, too perfect. The way her body was responding to his was bliss. Each caress, each kiss was defined in passion, sending electricity bolts of pleasure through them in ecstasy, as if their heartbeat was in accord beating as one. Nothing in this world mattered to them but that moment. Kingsley Martin took his time kissing down her milk tone skin softer than silk, exploring the contours that could only define his Schuyler. Making her shudder in delight, suppressing a moan, as he made her pelvis jitter up as if he was shocking her, never had she experienced something so euphoric. At first she was nervous about him kissing down her body. He assured her though, that she had no idea how good she taste to him. The sweetest of sweets, and we all know how much Kingsley loves sweets. His fangs were extended, and she wanted him to bite her, she wanted him to take her in side himself, that way she will be apart of him forever.

"Oh Kingsley!" she grabbed onto the covers, he purred against her thigh, and smiled,

"What's that sweetheart?" he inquired,

"Bite me-" she bit her lip, and he brought his face up to look her in the face, to see if she was serious, and that's when , for the first time he saw his love in her true form, she looked radiant as if a heavenly glow, and her bright blue eyes, peered at him in adoration, with blushed filled cheeks, she shies away and covers her face modestly and giggles. He had to smile at the image he was blessed to see, with her tiny fangs she had a seductive gaze about her, feline like, confidence.

He gulped, how did he get so lucky? "You want me to make love to you sweetheart? Cause if we do, I wont ever let you go. You belong here with me always and I'll be damned we waste another moment apart when this feels so good, and so right- look at me lover- I'm hopelessly in love with you, that it brings tears to my eyes, you see," he hovered over her and kissed her deeply, she had tears in her eyes as well. This is her home. This is her husband, her soul mate, her friend when in need. She is completely in love with him. He brought his face up and had the same expression mirroring hers, a look of contentment and truly happiness, endearing, a tenderness only revealed in her presence, no one else. A tear slid down her cheek and he kissed them away, he just gazed into her hungry eyes affectionately, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"I love you Kingsley, and I want you to drink from me- so I can consume you thoroughly, and you me" he said nothing, for surely there were no words to describe the passion he felt every time he heard her confess her love for him. He smiled, and then whispered,

"Where my love- tell me my angel"

"Any where, I'm more than certain you'll make the experience more than endearing love" he smiled then extended his nines then placed a hand under the arch of her lower back, as she arched her back for him, he sighed, she made him want to scream on top of a sky scraper how much more he was falling in love with her. He didn't care for no one else but her. He licked her pulse point, and then gently sank his fangs into her neck, he knew he had to control himself, because she was like his heroin, addictive and delicious. She moaned and gripped her hands into his jet black fist full of hair, then pulled his face up. He started hoping he didn't hurt her, he didn't. she suddenly surprised him by just sinking her teeth into his chiseled defined chest, he moaned, and felt intoxicated, she pulled apart and he said,

"Are you ready lover?" she nodded, and he got up to go open the brand new box of protection, though he was more than willing to give her children, however she wasn't ready for that yet. When he got back from the room with the square golden wrapper, he found Schuyler sobbing on the floor next to the bed,

And that's what brought them back to square one. She was already dressed, about to walk out with her luggage, she was taking the rest of her clothes with her. And he felt his heart rip out of his chest. He stood in front of the door and wasn't prepared to ever let her go,

"Move. Out. Of. My way!" she growled with red eyes, angrily, he shook his head,

"Not until you hear me out Sweetheart- your not running away from me- I'm apart of you forever Schuyler- your mine like it or not! I told you that's not mine-"

"Demming's then right?" she said pointedly,

"Yes, not mine baby- you got to believe me!" he grumbled, he was pleading with her, but she disregarded him,

"Why should I believe you when you didn't stick around after you walked in on the kiss between me and Jack that meant nothing! You didn't even give me a chance to explain to you!" she had a point.

"Oh that's right- you're the one who was sneaking around behind my back- not the other way around Schuyler! How do I know you haven't been seeing him behind my back?" she gasped, the audacity,

"And now you'll never know, you jerk!" she pushed at his chest, "Now get out of my way- your just a mistake! I should've known I couldn't trust you!"

"Take. That. Back!" he growled, standing his ground, but cowering in the inside, realizing he messed up. "Please don't say that to me- I didn't mean what I said- I just want you all to my self Schuyler- and I admit I was a jealous fool who behaved like a child running off like I did- when I knew nothing went on between you two- I was just to blinded-" he started to tear up and got on his knees, " Please- lets stop this fighting Schuyler, we've been through too much-" she opened the door when he moved away from the door because he saw she was too angry to hear him out. He called Demming,

"Demming, what can I do you for?"

"Chen! You and I are no longer friends- in fact your dead to me now, got it?" he hissed,

"No wait- I don't understand Martin?"

"I offered you my hospitality and you spat in my face by leaving your evident wrappings from your little hook up- which I knew nothing about by the way, upon my wife's bed covers and now she thinks I slept with you ! And its your fault damn it! every time Schuyler and I finally catch a break- every time, never fails damn it! What ever, forget it- you already heard what I wanted to tell you and now I'm hanging up!" he growled slamming his cell phone against the wall.

He slumped down the door, letting his body sag to the side and just glared at the ceiling . Wanting to break this house down- why does this keep happening to them? Incident after incident, tragedy after tragedy,

Before Schuyler left, she made sure she took one of his most soiled shirts, in his sweat, so she can remain sane. His scent relaxes her. Regardless how pissed off he made her. She hated herself for not believing him. She trust's him, right? No apparently not.. What if he was telling her the truth and she left him feeling that way? Alone. He was losing it, and so was she. But she couldn't help but remember how compromising Chen and Kingsley looked fighting on top of one another, battling for dominance. Bliss picked her up and Schuyler told her everything including about the unwanted kiss between Jack and her.

Just when Schuyler thought she could finally relax Mimi barges inside her room with gifts from her honeymoon in Italy,

"Ciao migliore amico! Siamo tornati! dio si sente così bello essere tornati!" she looked extremely vibrant and more happier than ever,

Schuyler winced half smiling, "In English please?" Schuyler giggled as Mimi graced her with a huge warm embrace,

Mimi laughed, "I said- 'Hey best friend! We're back! god it feels so good to be back!'"

"What about your little honeymoon extra vacation time Charles gave you two?" Mimi just shrugged,

"Please! We've been practically everywhere before, and plus what fun is it when we don't have our friends with us?" that was true. Mimi was bored to tell the truth and missed Schuyler of all people. Yes Jack still remembers her, however not in the romantic way though, he does remember everything about her, which is strange, though he could imagine it is because Schuyler is different. He is in love with Mimi- he loves her and only sees her as his love but is still attracted to Schuyler for some peculiar off reason he knows not of. Mimi however forgot everything but Jack.

"So what happened between you and Kingsley- when's the bond?"

Schuyler frowned, and told her everything. Mimi didn't even so much as mind the little kiss her and Jack shared. It was brief any way. Mimi grimaced at the sound of Demming Chen's name.

"That home wrecking-"

"Mimi, be nice" Schuyler frowned, "He said he didn't do anything with her, and I'm not certain what I think anymore, since after that little kiss between Jack and I, he didn't even go to school for a week, which was suspicious so I went to seek him out and that was what I found- what do you think?" Mimi sighed

"I don't honestly know, but his behavior says GUILTY" she suspired and then shrugged watching Schuyler burst into tears, and she hugged her again, "Maybe he didn't do it, maybe he was just helping her out as he said, because if I remember correctly- Chen never appealed to Kingsley that way. They are like best buds, in a none romantic brothers kind of way. Chen is a tom boy, and seriously Skye, she has nothing on you"

"Thanks, I feel a little better that your back now"

"I'm glad. Cheer up, I heard the prom is tonight girl"

"Maybe I shouldn't go- I mean-" Mimi shook her head,

"Nope, your going- everyone is going honey" Schuyler smiled and gave in.

**what do you think? Is it getting good? Or should I just leave it at that? I want the least 57 before I update guys, and thanks so much , you inspire me! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously: ****"Thanks, I feel a little better that your back now" **

"**I'm glad. Cheer up, I heard the prom is tonight girl" **

"**Maybe I shouldn't go- I mean-" Mimi shook her head, **

"**Nope, your going- everyone is going honey" Schuyler smiled and gave in. **

…**...**

(**Chapter fourteen) **

**Promenade/secret intervention plan **

Schuyler was just about ready to go, hoping he did not go. Suddenly bringing her from her thoughts Someone knocks on the door,

"It's opened" she called out. And in popped in Oliver. He gasped and began to grin,

"Wow- you look-Amazing!" he got the corsage and tied it around her tiny wrist, she was looking a bit too pale lately. Oliver noticed her trembling hands and frail slender body, then it hit him,

"Hey Skye-whoa!-" he caught her before she fell over and fainted, "Skye come on we're going to see my aunt- you need blood transfusion"

"I know, but she said its reaching the point where I must perform the sacred kiss on someone- to become stronger. And that the transfusions are starting to be rejected by my body Ollie"

"And your just barely telling me this Skye?"

"I didn't want you to worry. And plus I've been looking around for someone,"

"And? Did you find someone?" she thought back to that guy from the mall. But seriously couldn't see herself consuming his blood. She was so used to Oliver being that guy for her, but it just wasn't right. No she couldn't use him like that again. it's a miracle he recovered.

"Darius Gustav! Get Bliss to call him for me?" he was on it, and he just shook his head and dragged her down stairs and called Mimi for this. She is more assertive when it comes down to it.

"- why aren't you taking Bliss to the prom by the way?" he rolled his eyes,

"Back with Dylan again- but don't worry, it was all a ploy in order to grab his attention, which was a success thank you very much!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek,

"I'm not surprised- I knew you two weren't together all along" he tilted his head to the side then sighed,

"Of course you did" he pinched her cheek and was already phoning Bliss for the number.

Schuyler felt so weak. She needed him to hurry with her new familiar.

Oliver decided to lend the Darius Gustav dude his tux and stuff that way he could tend to some last minute stuff for Lawrence, who was wary of the young couple- Kingsley and Schuyler. They have to make a plan to get the two lovers to reconcile. The task is easier said then done though. Which is why Lawrence needed Oliver, since he knew Schuyler more than anyone to think of a plan. Their plan to do an intervention on the couple should be good for them.

Schuyler had her familiar in her room trying to find a way to get the kiss over with. She was pacing like a wild women, sneaking glances at him every so often.

"So uh- you look pretty hot tonight Skye" he said uncertain what the whole fuss was about Oliver getting him there so fast. And now that he's there in her room, he is more confused,

"Oh you too- thank you"

Just when she was going to just give up and save the kiss for another time, Mimi pops in and crosses her arms narrowing her eyes at Schuyler,

"Skye! What the hell is the problem damn it? I heard about your dizzy spell earlier and if you don't do it now I swear-" Schuyler gulped and then said,

"Ok fine! I'll do it! Sheesh!" Darius eyed them amused, hoping to see some girl on girl action any moment now, when Schuyler just joined him on the bed, and she kissed him to start the ritual. She kissed down his neck and sank her fangs in his neck, which he loved by the way.

He was like a hopeless puppy afterward. Enamored completely.

When they got there, everyone had their eyes on the beautiful raven haired beauty and what appeared to be someone who wasn't Kingsley Martin. The night went painfully slow, and Schuyler couldn't help but search for a certain face among the crowd. She didn't see him. Her dress was strapless, full length silk pencil ruby red dress with a slit up her thigh, giving the seductress appeal, her dress had been made with inner wire because it was back less, and a one of the kind- Versace. It hugged onto her curves perfectly, her slender tall frame with a tiny waist and appealing mature thighs made her look like a beautiful model. Schuyler has a facial structure most models would kill for, not even in their wildest dreams can they manage to get some alike.

Suddenly upon the dance floor with her date, she began to feel a familiar presence near. He's here! She got all giddy, because she just gets excited every time she see's him. She turned her gaze toward the stairway, entrance, to find Kingsley with Deming Chen as his date.

Kingsley Martin was only there so that he could win back his girl- Deming promised to fix this mishap which she was responsible for any how. Kingsley felt her near and his heart fluttered despite the situation they are in as of now. Kingsley was so angry with Chen he could break down every single blue blood here just to relieve him of his anger. Without any effort too. But he wouldn't. as soon as he found her dancing on the dance floor with her date who wasn't him, something within him broke, and he just stalked over to the pair and demanded that she dance with him instead of the lame in front of her who isn't worthy of her touch,

Darius sneered, "What did you say bro?" Schuyler suspired and hit her forehead annoyed, as she was realizing they were causing a scene.

"I'm sorry you are?" Kingsley inquired bitterly, but before Darius could reply, Kingsley added "Irrelevant- yeah that what you are _bro_!" Kingsley was losing his grip. Perhaps it was the whole getting his hopes up with his love, having a splendid moment to be ruined and given the worst scenario case of blue balls in history. Yes he got blue balls! And boy did he feel irritable. Especially with the way the red blood was wrapping his girl in his arms, where she didn't belong. Darius suddenly kissed Schuyler, and that's when Kingsley was about to throw a punch at Darius - who has Jack Force to thank for grabbing hold of Kingsley and then taking him out to the hall to talk with him. To calm him down.

Kingsley had reached his limit- he's had enough torture he endured for Schuyler, his wife. His wife! He is going to take her home tonight, and they are going to reconcile whether she liked it or not- he didn't sleep with Chen, so he did nothing to deserve this behavior from his wife. She loves him, he feels her even now- she is hurt and is worried for her husband now, and is longing for him the same, but she is stubborn!

"Schuyler, may I have a word with you in private?" Deming Chen had tapped Schuyler on the shoulder gently. Schuyler pretended to not hear her. "Please Schuyler- for Kingsley's sake- I mean you do see how he's going mad over you in front of all these people which isn't like him at all"

"Oh and you would know right ? Because you just so happen to know him _thoroughly _is that it?"

"Come on- please come, let me explain what happened?" Schuyler was behaving like a child still and decided to go sit down.

"What did _she _want?" Mimi inquired wary for Schuyler who looked on the verge of tears. She felt Kingsley's anguish and his longing matching hers, her jealousy over seeing Kingsley hooked arms with Deming. Kingsley and Schuyler refuse to notice how similar they are. Schuyler behaved irrational with Deming the way Kingsley had with Darius. Though Kingsley was far more intense and feral than she was.

"To try to explain why _she_ didn't throw away the evidence of the hook up- oh god! I feel so stupid!" she ran to the girls restroom to calm her nerves. It wasn't helping that her date was following her wherever she went. He waited by the restroom door as she fixed her make up.

"You know what Force- this is partially all your fault as well" Kingsley hissed impassively, glaring at the Force twin who recently bonded to his mate.

Jack winced, why does he remember? He could just pretend he doesn't remember though-right?

"I don't know what your talking about Martin- you need to elaborate a little more?"

Kingsley Martin suddenly stood in a challenge position, as if daring Jack to lie to him,

He narrowed his gaze in a feral way, which made Jack gulp, he was aware that this was Kingsley Martin, a kick ass venator, and none the less a silver blood two times stronger his senior, not willing to tempt the beast, he should just come clean,

"Alright- I do remember- which shouldn't be possible right?" Kingsley shook his head,

"Well I cant be certain considering I never been bonded to another- Schuyler is supposed to be my first and last. Now onward to the part where you give me a hell of a good reason why I shouldn't redecorate your face with color" Yup Kingsley is really losing it. And really needs to chill.

"Look Kingsley- I never got over her- she was the first girl I had ever loved in this cycle."

"You mean other than Mimi right?" he was curious,

"Actually cant remember loving her- I mean I do love her, don't get me wrong, I just don't remember loving her the same way she loved me. I told Charles and he said that wouldn't matter, so I went on with the bonding."

"Go on-"

"I was going crazy for months trying to keep my infatuation for her to myself, because she was happy with you- but that night something happened that triggered my desire, more like drove me up the wall-"

"Which was?"

"I walked in on Allegra while she was fresh out of the shower, and I assumed it was Schuyler because she had her hair wrapped in a towel and I swear- that did it. I felt hopelessly unrequited in love with her and was getting upset with how life is so unfair that we are not allowed to love whom we choose- Schuyler went to talk to me, her mothers bidding, which I could tell she thought was an awkward conversation altogether- I was in my foul mood and kind of caught her off guard by the kiss- it was only for a second, and she didn't want it as I did." Jack shook his head thinking about it, "She loves you, ever since you and she signed the marriage license documentation forms- she was fighting the effect you already had on her naturally. I was planning to ask her to run away with me and elope anywhere she wanted to. But knowing Schuyler, she would find some unselfish reason why she couldn't go through with it. I envied you for being destined for her- hell, I envy you now for getting the privilege to call her wife, and kiss her in front of everyone without a consequence of people judging you because your fate being already written in the stars" something about Jack's confession calmed his nerves.

"I appreciate you getting me out of there before I did some major damage to Frat boy red blood in there" yes Kingsley knows who he is. And how he rides a skate boy all around town, going after the younger girls of Duchesne -

"No problem- so we cool then?" Jack held a hand out to him to shake. Kingsley never thought he would see the day where he was Abbadon's buddy rather than rivalry. He nodded and did their brotherly handshake, then hugged awkwardly pat each other on the back then broke apart when two girls came in from the dance floor. They snickered, and the two guys rolled their eyes, and proceeded to the festivities of the evening.

Everyone one was in such a foul mood since the little scene displayed previously, with Martin and Gustav. Schuyler was just avoiding Kingsley's gaze and he was avoiding hers. How could she bring him to the prom? How could she bring him and allow him access to her lips- though truth be told, she had to push him away a couple times already, she felt suffocated, in fact so suffocated that she didn't hear them call her name for 2011 Prom queen. Kingsley was already standing up there, he was now waiting for his queen, with a bitter smile, Mimi nudged her soon to be step sister, after Charles' and Allegra's wedding that is next week already!

"Skye get your butt up there and claim your King" said someone she didn't even know. She got up and walked to the stage. Avoiding Kingsley's gaze, as he was hers.

The whole crowd cooed and swooned over the couple that could only be defined as perfection. Or so the other classmates seen it that way. Most of them had no idea the hell these two gone through together within the time they just barely began to explore into their marriage further. Nope. They are oblivious to the Nightmare they had overcome together in order to keep each other safe. When the prom came to an end, Kingsley and Schuyler went separate ways. Kingsley was hurt by her cruel move to allow a mortal to kiss her lips in front of the whole senior class, and blue blood elites, he felt humiliated, though Schuyler only took him since Oliver couldn't come as she hoped. she hopped in the shower readying for bed, so she blew dry her hair, brushed her teeth, and simply placed on her pajamas.

Suddenly her phone rang, startling her like crazy, it was Ollie- its 2:00am. She answered it,

"What's up Ollie" she said groggily,

"I need you to meet me at the park and hurry!" he sounded anxious and worried,

"What is it Ollie? Your scaring me!" he clicked, she groaned and grabbed her fitness shoes and ran as fast as she could, with her pepper spray in her pocket of course. When she got to the park though someone abruptly used the incantation spell to put her out, not before placing a potato sack over her face and bounding her hands and feet.

**Dun, dun, dun! Drum roll- should I continue, or should I stop there? You decide Kidos… if you want another update- I want at lease four more reviews total, which would be 86. Thanks guys for the support, you rock. Every review makes a difference to me- not one goes un noticed or unread. Your advice matters. Ciao. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Recap:**_

"_**What's up Ollie" she said groggily, **_

"_**I need you to meet me at the park and hurry!" he sounded anxious and worried, **_

"_**What is it Ollie? Your scaring me!" he clicked, she groaned and grabbed her fitness shoes and ran as fast as she could, with her pepper spray in her pocket of course. When she got to the park though someone abruptly used the incantation spell to put her out, not before placing a potato sack over her face and bounding her hands and feet. **_

…_**...**_

_**Intervention **_

_Kingsley couldn't believe the year he's been having. And last night was just the last straw he could take, till he gave up on Schuyler, and decided to call the quits, by calling her grandfather demanding an annulment. He had enough. So Lawrence called him over to sign papers and then said he could be on his way- so he was on his way back home when someone had attacked him and did some incantation to knock him un conscious then threw a bag over his face, after bounding his hands and feet. Yep just surprises one after another. Now as he sat here in the dark, with this potato sack over his face, he figured this must be another one of gods dry humored jokes, _

_He could feel weight of someone else laying halfway over his arm and chest, he could smell vanilla and lavender so it didn't take a scientist to figure who it was. His free hand didn't have a bound so he removed the potato sack, and saw Schuyler was the one laying down on his chest, with a sack over her head as well, they were in a cozy little room, with a bed fresh linen sheets, and a fireplace. The air smelt tropical. Kingsley sat up, helped Schuyler with her potato sack, and then realized they had one hand bounded to each other, it was about two feet long, so everywhere he went, she had no choice but to follow, he growled waking up Schuyler after he noticed the envelope with their names on it with red ribbon and fine cursive writing. _

_When she opened her eyes, the events of the previous night occurred, and she looked up to Kingsley who was just glaring to the wall, shaking his head, she right away moved as far as she could away from him. Realizing they are linked to one another with some kind of tough cord, heavy duty cord that was made especially for that purpose. _

_She had a whim of what this could possibly mean, they obviously didn't want to be there, and it was apparent that they were in a secluded beautiful tropical island, in a beach home, with one room one bed, Bound to each other like it or not stuck to one another, without anyone else to interfere. She gathered Oliver and her grandfather did this. They were in on this together. Schuyler hated the tension between them. So she was the first to break to silence, _

"_So-looks like they set us up- an intervention I suppose" she tried to half smile when he looked down at her with a pained expression, _

"_Yeah. Looks that way" he said impassively. Her heart sank. She still loves him, and wants him, and couldn't help feeling betrayed by him though, with the whole Deming Chen thing sleeping over their house, him staying home with her, sparring with each other-_

"_Kingsley," she grumbled, she hated this side of him, even if she was angry with him still,_

"_What Schuyler?" he called her by her full name, he knew how much that hurt her, _

"_We need to stop this if we're going to get out of this together- so work with me ok?" _

_He sighed then said , "Your right- sorry" _

"_I think the first thing we should do is read the note that says read me" he pursed his lips _

"_You think" he said sarcastically then handed her the envelope with their names on it and the 'read me' posted. She opened it and read out, _

"_Dearest Granddaughter and Grandson in law- this little vacation of two weeks was owed to you both for a while now, and I decided that now was the best time for it- however you two just keep getting into more mishaps, one after another, and I thought I would bound you two together since you refuse to talk over your differences on your own this should do the trick- and remember I only did this for you out of love. _

_P. S, don't even waste your time trying to take off your bound, they're spell bounded proof and will not be possible to remove without my secret release word- even if you knew it children, it wouldn't work- my voice is required to undo the spell. Your little vacation is two weeks long. And know that it doesn't matter whether or not you decide to stick together, this time is for you two to at lease talk out your differences- _

_When your small journey ends- as for you, Schuyler- you will be required to sign the annulment forms which Kingsley has recently filed to get processed " Schuyler felt her throat constrict, she gasped, and tears began to fall freely, _

_Kingsley frowned, "GODS! don't do that now, you know I hate to see you cry," he looked away, "I don't understand you sometimes, you want me and you don't-"_

"_When did I ever not want you - you A-hole! I wanted you even when I didn't want you!" she cried, then tried to get up and walk away from him which is what she has a habit of doing every single time she doesn't agree with something- or something doesn't go her way- but when she got off the bed, and raced for the door she immediately was yanked back, she seemed to have forgotten about the bound thing and was now stumbling forward, almost falling down, and she would have fell if it weren't for Kingsley catching her, nearly falling over himself, ending up on top of her, a heart beat away, her mouth gaped slightly, and her eyes wide in hunger with longing. _

_He helped her off the floor and she said, _

"_Thank you" he didn't offer her a smile but he did bow to regard her gratitude. _

_The first days were hard finding ways to bathe with the damned bounds on, her grandfather thought of everything perhaps, but Schuyler didn't like what she had to do to preserve her cleanliness. No, Schuyler had to alter her clothing and behave awkwardly when they were bathing in a small shower together. They had a two weeks worth's of groceries and sweets in the kitchen. They had to use the restroom together, do everything together. They had to wear the clothing her grandfather purchased for them salvaged. Schuyler was already natured with Kingsley always being shirtless and in his briefs all day, sometime in his swimming shorts which left nothing to her imagination either. But they were still ignoring each other._

_Schuyler and Kingsley were bored out of their mind, and Kingsley started to crave her kisses, every time she spoke he would watch her mouth and just nod, but hear nothing she said, he began to get visions of her naked under him writhing, striking his fancy and most deepest desires, all the while she moans in ecstasy emitting only pleasure and delight- he was aroused, and Schuyler was trying to get his attention, she asked him if he ever watched Spartacus, and he just smiled like a fool, with a hard on, giving her a look filled with only passion and …..and ….lust. She felt her stomach dance when she caught sight of his arousal. She flushed modestly covering her eyes and giggling, hitting him with a pillow- _

"_Eew! Nasty boy!" Schuyler teased, to be tackled to the couch, "Naughty, nasty beast!:"_

"_I'll show you beast sweetheart!" he attacked her neck, still in a frenzy state, as the humor died down, and Schuyler went with her impulse to open her legs and wrap them around his waist. He just gazed into her eyes, and then couldn't help but feel the flutter in his chest, just kissed her gently at first and then it got heavier, and more desperate, his fangs extended, and she wanted him to bite her again, but before she could tell him he sank his fangs deep in the nape of her neck, and gulped- Schuyler moaned, yearning for more, she wanted release. _

_He traced kisses up her neck, teasing her and sucking drawing tiny red blotches, love marks, he grasped her thighs most keenly, she grasped his thick toned buttocks most insistently, the moment was heated at its highest pique. _

_The groping was desperate, and Schuyler wanted him inside her already, _

"_I want you Kingsley, I want you now" she moaned- he brought his face up to consider her more thorough, _

"_Promise me, this isn't just a momentarily thing first- because I know now that I tasted you lover, I will go mad if I cant have you to myself forever- and that means, no Darius GUSTAV" he didn't mean to sound so edgy, _

_She sighed looking away, "Your such a lust kill Kingsley!" she growled, he got off of her, _

"_Here we go again- I should've just bedded you first" Schuyler gasped then punched his arm, _

"_Hey! That was a crappy thing to say!"_

"_Why do you sound so surprised sweetheart? every time we get close to closing the deal something goes wrong" she started to laugh, and blush, he joined in the laughter and grinned as they laid there in deep thought. They decided to go out side for once, it was so hot out side, and Schuyler was getting toast. Kingsley had no need for sunscreen but Schuyler surely did. _

"_Gah! Thanks grandpa for the bandeau bikini" surely it was a far too sexy for Schuyler's taste, _

"_Yeah- I'm surprised he picked it for you- considering how you look in it!" he raved, as she slowly dabbed the water with her toe, to check the temperature, which was taking too long for Kingsley, _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes, _

"_You know you look hot in that two piece so don't you try to act oblivious to what I mean" he said pointedly, she blushed, _

"_I know" she grinned mischievously, that's when he decided to throw her in the water and she gasped, then came back up scowling, _

"_Jerk!" she huffed wiping her face, then turning away from him, he got tired of waiting, and if she was mad at him for making his point of that, then tough! But she wasn't going to be mad for long. The water was a aqua blue, green, and the sand was white. You could see everything, including the fish. Kingsley was tired of her reluctance to reconcile already, if he wants to file the papers for the annulment, he better first try to make her see the truth. _

"_Schuyler- I didn't sleep with her you know" _

"_Well, it sure seemed like you did- the way you two were wrestling each other on the floor, looked pretty chummy to me- and why didn't you answer my phone calls huh? Or tell me about her staying with you?" _

"_For one- she is like a guy buddy to me, and two- I wanted you to come to me, that way you wouldn't be able to hang up on me while I explained, and I was a fool to not call you- but I was really waiting for you come home on your own, since I was still unsure about what that kiss meant to you, so I wanted to give you your space to decide whether or not you wanted me" _

"_But Jack was getting bonded the day after remember?"_

"_Just because they bonded doesn't mean you would stop feeling the way you feel for him, so I don't want to be with someone who wasn't certain about their love for me"_

"_That kiss was unexpected, and it wasn't wanted either- it was a peck on the lips, and the only persons face I seen even then was yours Kingsley! Not Jacks! every time we start to progress in our relationship like you said, something goes wrong! What if that's a sign Kingsley? Or what if we hurt each other so much that we can not ever move on together in our relationship- it hurts! every time I think of you and Deming together it hurts- even though you tell me you didn't sleep with her it still hurts me! You could've stayed with me that night of the dinner to hear me out but you left because Deming called you , and you couldn't even call me?" she cried wading through the water pulling him along, she dunk her head under the water so that she could wash away the tears, _

"_Nothing happened baby- come here" _

"_No." _

"_What about Darius?" he hissed, _

"_He's my familiar- and I hate it. He followed me everywhere like a hopeless puppy dog- but he is cool- though I liked him before the kiss" how he could not realize it, was beyond him- Was he so blind in jealousy that he didn't think about it? _

"_I'm such an idiot!" he hit the water ducked his face in the water as well. He brought up his face and so she asked, _

"_Why did you take Deming to the prom too?" _

"_She wanted a chance to fix our friendship- so I told her to redeem herself by explaining the truth to you- which didn't work- so I left her there at prom without a ride home afterward" _

_She hit his arm, _

"_Awe! that's so messed up Kingsley! Poor thing! Did you at lease check up on her to see if she made it home alright?" Schuyler was concerned even if she thought the girl was trying to steal her man- he adored her for that even though he didn't do anything compromising with Deming to begin with. He still admired her compassion for everyone, even those who offend her. _

_Just then Kingsley Martin started to think of what god did to assure him that they were meant to be. And then he began to see a vision, of Schuyler drinking from Mimi- he remembered about what Mimi told him about the blood trials, when he betrayed her that time, and how she would've died if it weren't for Schuyler having the gift only her mother had the power to do- she had the same gift. Then he figured that she could see what happened through his blood, to see if he is lying or not._

_Instead of explaining he right away smirk and took her in his arms and ran toward the house, _

"_Hey! What the hell-" as soon as they got in the beach house, he sat her on the bed, _

"_What happened- and why are you smiling like that at me?" she said nervously, _

"_The blood trials- remember how you used your gift which you inherited from her mother?" he smiled then she curved her lip upward into a smirk _

"_Oh- you want me to try it on you then?" _

"_Oh do I." he said "That's the answer to all our problems"_

"_Is it?" she didn't seem to believe that, _

"_You'll know for sure" _

"_Yeah- ok then" _

_They were lying on the bed with candles lit for their lighting, she sank her little fangs into the nape of his neck and searched for the right memory, and found it all too sudden, but none the less found it. _

_He done nothing compromising with Deming, however the memory showed Schuyler a lot of things Kingsley missed when he turned his head, like the way Deming would check him out when he wasn't looking, or how she would enjoy their sparring matches a little too much, Kingsley oblivious to her crush on him. Schuyler then felt her self release him of her fangs, and just took a little while to process the new information she has learned. She felt like an idiot. She shouldn't have left that night. She should've stayed there and had the time of her life. _

"_Schuyler," she hated when he would call her by her name that way- she was his - "Sweetheart?" more better, she thought, she turned to him and frowned, _

"_No wonder you want to leave me forever" she felt so horrible. "I don't deserve you" she breathed out a tear, _

"_No, don't say that," he soothed pulling her to his chest, as they laid over the bed, "Sweetheart- I would've thought the same thing if you were the one in my shoes and I in yours- but now that you know the truth- look at me please," she met his eyes, and wiped her tears away, she just wanted to slap her self for being such an idiot. No wonder he was going insane! She thought. "I want to know what's going to happen when we leave this island in a couple of days? What do you want from me?" _

"_I don't expect you to stay with me after everything I've put you through," _

"_Ok- is that your final answer now- because I'm already sick of this ache in my chest every time you reject me and run away from me- though now I'm actually appreciating the old man for coming up with this idea, its brilliant" he brought his hand up with the cable like bound, she hit him with her other hand, _

"_Jerk!" she smiled, he chuckled in return and turned on his side along with her to face her, _

"_No, no, I think we both know who the jerk is here" she sighed then looked at her hands, _

"_I know." she used that little pouting voice with was adorable and he couldn't help but long for her thoroughly, she was so cute and tiny, so sexy, and enticing, he wanted her to give in already, they waited long enough-_

"_Well baby doll- I would say we don't have forever, and to hurry up and decide but we do. Have forever that is" _

"_Kingsley-" it sounded like the beginning of a breakup line so he shook his head and hovered over her, _

"_No! I will not let you break us apart Sweetheart- not after all the bullshit we went through-" he suspired shaking his head with passion in his eyes, "Don't you dare tell me I can't have you, You're my wife still Schuyler- and as soon as we are off this little secluded island- like it or not, you and I are going to have a proper wedding combined with the bonding ceremony- and then we are going straight home, hell with the wedding reception, and I'm taking you to our bedroom, on our bed and I'm going to show you what you've been missing baby" he concealed his words with a long sweet kiss. _

_**Well there you have it folks! Chapter 15. This chapter was for the readers who needed them to reconcile already. I kind of was stuck in a rut with this one, because I lost my notes that explained what I was supposed to do with the intervention plans. This was the best I could I do without the original plans to help me.. I hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. This story should be done- two more chapters I think should cover it. So yeah this story is coming to an end already. Let me know what you think. Should I keep going? Do you want a them to have to have a happy ending? Let me know ok guys! And to get the next chapter I want the least 96 total- which is 5 new reviews total. Thanks to those who read and review the story so far, we come along way guys and I couldn't be more thankful to have your support in this. Manders21 **_


	16. Chapter 16

"**Kingsley-" it sounded like the beginning of a breakup line so he shook his head and hovered over her, **

"**No! I will not let you break us apart Sweetheart- not after all the bullshit we went through-" he suspired shaking his head with passion in his eyes, "Don't you dare tell me I can't have you, You're my wife still Schuyler- and as soon as we are off this little secluded island- like it or not, you and I are going to have a proper wedding combined with the bonding ceremony- and then we are going straight home, hell with the wedding reception, and I'm taking you to our bedroom, on our bed and I'm going to show you what you've been missing baby" he concealed his words with a long sweet kiss. **

…**...**

**A Familiar's Torturous Fate**

On the final day on the secluded Island, Schuyler and Kingsley showered together in serenity. They were reconciled, and Kingsley wouldn't allow it to be no other way. Certain of his love for her all the way brought a little smile to his lips as he helped Schuyler wash her back with a bathing sponge with her favorite scents. She gave her grandpa, or better yet Oliver extra kudos for remembering what she loved best. Schuyler tilted her head back against his soap filled chest, as he brought his hand up her sides and took the sponge and squeezed it over her flawless breast, massaging in circles, both breasts making her tummy dance with heat and fire butterflies. His lips upon her temple, kissing her lightly, as his hand slithered lower with the sponge- crossing the danger zone heading base, eliciting a shudder from the lips of Schuyler, she tensed and stepped away from him, blushing,

"I can take it from here, thank you very much!" she smiled blushing wildly, as he groaned,

"Oh this is torturous!"

"Relax my sexy beast, just settle for a kiss for now?" he sighed and then picked her up, kissing her passionately, as they were making their way to the room, both of them were too busy in love to hear the bounds snap open, and fall to the floor with a clink. How ever the bounds hit Kingsley big toe, which broke them away for a bit, and he put her on the bed, as he examined his toe,

"Shoot, what the heck is this?" Schuyler right away turned her gaze to the hand with the bound, and gasped as Kingsley still puzzled examining the bounds,

"You Big Goofy tamale!" Schuyler chuckled with laughter as he turned to her with a slight amused expression, "The bounds came off on their own!" she raved showing him her hand, they shared a look of astonishment,

"Clever man your grandfather is. Somehow he managed to put an expiration date on the bounding spell, and since this is the final day here, well you know what I mean?"

"Sure do" she smiled, continuing to dress her self, even as Kingsley stared at her and watched her slowly, trying to hint her that he wanted something else from her,

"See something you like big boy?" she winked at him just as he does to her when ever he catches her watching him, but big boy? He thought, smirking to her.

"Why do you have to get dressed, when I much rather have you naked?"

She blanched, "Of course you do- so does every other guy!" she giggled watching his eyes go wide, as he gasped, in mock hurt, he then sighed and rolled his eyes. Just as he made way to tickle her they heard the door bell a couple of times. Kingsley scrambled for clothes while Schuyler tended the door.

Schuyler ran to the door and opened it, in popped in Mimi, Jack, and her grandfather with a certain _familiar_ who is going mad without the sacred kiss. Schuyler went rigid when she saw how famished he looked, yet relieved to see her. He right away brought her in his arms and sighed,

"I couldn't wait to see you Schuyler- I didn't want to go on this way-" he had tears in his eyes and she frowned at her grandfather inquiringly, and he just said-

"Forgive me granddaughter- I was unaware you've taken a familiar the night before we brought you here. The first month is most critical with them, surely we can not let him inflict further harm to him self-" he inclined nodding toward Darius's arms, she broke from the hug to see the white bandages wrapping over both arms, and Schuyler nearly cried, she stifled a cry and shook her head,

"Oh Darius- why did you do this to yourself?" he saw her tear up and he felt guilty, as he was trembling with shaking hands, and he kept biting his nails which were already raw from the damage of over biting them. She winced and made him sit down as Kingsley came out to see what all the fuss was about, as soon as he seen Schuyler hugging on to Darius he scowled.

Jack saw the look and right away went to talk to Kingsley in the room to explain the reason for Darius's presence.

Oliver knows Darius, and has been dealing with him every day since their departure, it hasn't been easy. Darius slit his wrists in front of Charles Force home, when Mimi found him she called Oliver right away and he took him to the emergency, which wanted to put him in a confinement home for mentally ill patients but Oliver got Mimi to use the glom on the doctors to release him in to their care.

Schuyler took him to the room kicking out the two guys who know what it feels like to love Schuyler hopelessly, and feel undone. That was what Darius felt like. He felt like she was playing him. But he wanted her to kiss his neck again, do what ever she did before.

"Schuyler, I'm hurting for you- I need you- how could you be so cruel to just skip town with another guy?" his words were sincere, and tears bore within his eyes, "and this nasty gut feeling- it wont go away, and my skin keeps crawling, I feel anxiety everywhere as if I am having a withdraw from you- what's happening to me?" she didn't want this for him- what is she going to do? She cant drink from him again knowing it hurts him this way. What a mess she has once again created. But this is in her nature, surely every blueblood does this to maintain and preserve their self.

"I'm so sorry- this is all my fault Darius-" he hugged her tighter and offered his neck,

"Please- make it stop" he was desperate, she had no other choice but to drink from him, and so she did. She thought it wasn't fair. She realized what she did when she made Oliver her familiar. You are taking a persons life from by making them your familiar, and you cant tell them about it- you use them only for one purpose and that's to consume blood to sustain yourself. Its so selfish it made Schuyler sick to her stomach. How they use the mortals like nothing of it. The poor mortal enamored completely, devoted to you one hundred percent unrequited love, oblivious to everything. She used the glom to calm his emotions, they were all over the place, and she felt so bad. But this is a price she has to pay to stay healthy for her husband who said he was in this forever. No annulment for them! Her marriage is the only thing that matters.

"Grandpa guess what?" Schuyler nudged her grandfather on the arm,

"What is it now child?" her grandfather mocked annoyance to tease her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"See that charming handsome man there?" Jack teased and pointed at himself,

"Me? No? awe!" Jack frowned as Kingsley took him in a head lock,

Then flashed Schuyler a knowing smirk, her grandfather saw the way they looked into each other eyes and caught Oliver's gaze and bowed

"I'm going to bond with him- though I feel that what we share is bigger than even that. Its deeper and more in tuned with the spirit, body and soul- two hearts made of one whole." she said it as she felt in the glom that what she said was true. She got a confirmation.

Her grandfather was impressed with the strength and power his granddaughter has been bestowed is only more evident that proves his decision to do this was the best thing he could've done .

'A job well done indeed, My red blood young friend!' he sent to Oliver, who agreed, and only smiled in triumphant, as long as a Schuyler was happy and content, he was. True love is only found when you set your love free to only find it has returned to you all on its own. And though she may never return to him, he will always have her love and friendship.

Suddenly Schuyler and Lawrence shot their head up and shared a look of wariness, something has happened and as their jet plane has landed, Schuyler told her grandpa,

"You felt it too- didn't you?" he nodded,

"Your mother isn't in danger- but she is feeling bewildered about something- come on lets see what it is"

Schuyler had a bad feeling about this and she just knew something had to come up before her big happy day with her husband. Yes they decided to bond tomorrow. However life comes with those little inevitable surprises every time. When they got to the Forces, they noticed the big ford truck parked in the driveway that didn't belong to any of them. She also noted the luggage and stuff in the back. Schuyler paused grabbing Kingsley's hand and turned to look into his eyes, he winced,

"What is it sweetheart?" he tried to aid her to the house and she shook her head, and said,

"No- Kingsley- no more surprises- lets just get out of here, you and me and we can just get away from here now Mimi came running from the house before he can say 'Ok lets go then, I'll jump if you jump too' \

"Schuyler, it's going to be alright- but if you want to move on with your life- I'm afraid your going to want to face some new truths inside first-"

"Is it something that will make her less happy?" Kingsley inquired curiously, he was intrigued, he also was prepared to stand with his wife through thick and thin. _God where's Oliver when you need him?_ she frowned,

"He went to take your familiar home remember lover?" she forgot. She sighed as Charles came out side to speak with her first.

"Walk with me daughter" he murmured warmly offering his arm to hook her little one in it, she did after pecking Kingsley first then going for a walk.

"Charles, is it that bad- I mean why is mom so bewildered and wary?" he just stared straight struggling with himself as well. But she knew him all too well to know that he is feeling alone again. The way he felt when her mother ran off to elope with her father.

"Do you trust me honey?" they only walked around the block, and now are about to walk in to face the new truths,

"With my life" he hugged her for that, he felt a little comforted now to that he has Schuyler's trust and love as a daughters love.

"Are you ready dear?" he smiled, he gave her confidence in that smile of his.

"I am if you are" she smiled, then they opened the door,

Schuyler was greeted right away by a little version of her, same exact eyes and everything,

"Skywar!- daddy! Sista's here!" Schuyler felt her stomach churn, and her heart race. She just froze there as everyone stared at her wondering what her reaction to this would be. The little toddler girl with black blue hair was pulling along some tall man anxiously from the study….. She went blanched.

**Ok, don't worry, Sky and King will stick with their plans, however this will mostly effect Allegra's and Charles's plans it seems. Or maybe not. Lets see what happens. If you want me to continue let me know. You like it, or don't? also let me know if you think I should I do a sequel. And this story should be done in two or three chapters, stay tune and I promise to make it worth your while! I will update when I hit the 106 review, and also, if I reach 110 before the final chapter- the 110 reviewer will get a full chapter dedicated to you- meaning you get to decide what happens between the two love birds- done exactly how you want it to be- you can PM me your request- that is if you are the lucky 110 reviewer. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously: **

**"Skywar!- daddy! Sista's here!" Schuyler felt her stomach churn, and her heart race. She just froze there as everyone stared at her wondering what her reaction to this would be. The little toddler girl with black blue hair was pulling along some tall man anxiously from the study….. She went blanched.**

**…...**

Benjamin Chase!

Allegra Van Allen, soon to be Mrs. Force in a weeks time, postpone due to her daughters departure to reconcile her differences with her son in law Kingsley Martin. Charles is perfect. He is her twin, and the two couldn't be more contrary. He for one has the black hair/ salt and pepper now, and gray eyes, where she has blonde hair and is blessed with green eyes. Charles has indeed transformed into her handsome prince charming during her wretched deep slumber she took upon her self in mourning the lost of her love- her Bendix. Charles used to be shorter than her and was the one who was a naturalist and activist at heart- where she would be the one always engaged in the in crowd elite. Charles however bloomed during her subdued refuge slumber. For instance he is taller than she is now and is a very handsome man. His hair though paled from all the worry he has taken upon his heavy heart most humbly.

As they sit in the parlor dealing the recent transpirations that ensued of late- a young man, Darius, 19, a familiar of none the less Schuyler has inflicted pain on his self due to his desperation from the sudden retreat- withdraw from the sacred caerimonia ritual.

Allegra fanned her face with a Venetian floral fan as she tried to settle the wariness that has fallen upon her. She has a deep unsettling feeling within the core of her gut that something is coming their way. Something inevitable and time consuming.

Charles just gripping her hand wishing to take her wariness upon his self to free her of anything that causes her pain. Not knowing how to make her feel better.

"I feel so helpless when I see you this way my dear," he breathed with a pained expression upon his usually impassive face. No more is he haunted by the shadow of his past self. No he is lifted higher with his twin at his side. Though times like these- are times to ask the father of fathers, the holy's of holy's and the great I AM for guidance. Knowing Allegra is keen to the glom more and more each day he knew not to doubt her in her feelings. Allegra's visions and feelings are never to be taken lightly.

Allegra eyed Charles and graced him with a warm smiled then squeezed his hand in assurance that she is content with him even at the break of darkest hours.

"Oh Charles, I realized just now that, as long as I have you here at side- there is nothing that we can not overcome together. And no matter what it is our father is trying to warn us about- when ever that is it shall arrive-" the door bell rang and their maid rushed to the door to answer it. Not a moment later did the maid come with wide eyes. Charles eyed her impatiently,

"Mr. Force, it seems a man claiming to be miss Allegra's husband and request's an audience with her at once-" Allegra gasps as Charles stands up annoyed and scowling at the maid,

"You stay here my dear. And I'll take care of this rather peculiar misunderstanding." Allegra was wide eyed and then nodded as she proceeded with her fanning once again. Now rocking her self back and fourth anxiously,

_'Oh lord- what madness has befallen me? Is this apart of my punishment for past transgressions I've longed forgotten about which I committed against you? Or is this all but the price one pays for choosing to follow the fallen down to earth living in carnal?' _

'Fret not my beloved child, such things are but an obstacle, a test to strengthen what bond thy will has melded together'

she heard in her head, sounding of not her beloved father but the messenger of heaven.

Bringing her out from her reverie she hears a familiar voice,

"I know she's here Charles, and I'm not leaving until I speak to her- she is still my wife!" she shot up out of her seat, this isn't possible! Lord? She froze at the sight of the man portraying her former dead husband,

Allegra right away panicked and manifested her sword, because the man had his hands around Charles' neck,

"Release him or die Croatan!" she murmured an incantation that freezes a Silver blood, and unveils, revealing their true essence. But when nothing happened and she heard a small voice scream from the front doorway,

"No! pwease don't hoyt my daddy!" the little girl ran to her fathers leg and hugged on to him as if to shield him from harm, Allegra gulped eyeing the child incredulously. The little girl was about 3 years old, no older, and had an impeccable resemblance to her daughter Schuyler.

Allegra choked out a strangled wail, stepping back, dropping the sword to the ground , the luminous light dying down.

Allegra calmed as everyone sat in the parlor sitting awkwardly across from one another. Charles grabbed her hand, feeling the need to give the pair privacy to discuss what the hell happened back then that made him fake him his own death and flee. He was curious. Charles was wary and felt uneasy. She turned her gaze to him and smiled warmly,

'Will you be ok if I leave you to tend this business?' she nodded, and just before he could get up she gave him a kiss on his cheek to assure him she is with him. Charles decided to ask Ben if his little girl was hungry,

"Can Rosa accommodate the child with anything? Perhaps a meal, or?" Charles stole a glanced at Allegra briefly while Ben eyed the little girl who looked real content in his arms with her thumb in her mouth eyeing everyone so nervously.

She looked up at him and nodded her little head, Ben then said ,

"I suppose a meal would be good"

Charles extended a hand at the little girl, who was eyeing him curiously, then back up to her daddy for permission. Ben nodded so she grabbed Charles' hand as he lead her to the dining room where the maid Rosa tended her.

Charles stayed and watched over the child who looked exactly like the girl he holds dear to his heart and calls daughter. He felt protective of her for that reason alone. Surely she is not of real importance to him because she is a red blood- (or so he presumed ) however not just any red blood, the red blood version of Schuyler. Same eyes, hair, and innocence- But still- why should he care? She isn't of Gabrielle. She has _her_ eyes. _Schuyler's _eyes.

"What is your name child?" Charles inquired as she finished up her meal,

"Winter Anne Chase"

"What a pretty name you have" Charles smiled warmly.

She shrugged and winced "Thanks. Its alwite I guess" he smiled, "Do you know my sista Skywar?" Charles nodded and smiled,

"Yes. You remind me of her in a lot of ways."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really. After you finish up here, would you like to see some photos of her?"

"Would I!"

Allegra looked out of it, distracted looking to nothing rigid and wide eyed. Ben watched her intently. There was the woman he had loved entirely and was forced to leave her and his newborn daughters side because of her hereditary calling. Her fate already being written in the stars. She was beautiful, even more now it seemed, if that was even possible. When he found out the impossible women one would call Cordelia had perished this cycle, he was already on his way. They sat there in silence, awkwardly. Ben finally broke the silence,

"So. Looking good Legs" he smirked, licking his lips, she looked up to him and eyed him gravely looking around gingerly,

"Bendix? Have you any idea what you put me through? Our daughter grew up practically an orphan!"

He gulped then explained what Cordelia did- how she threatened him- paid him off good money to fake his death and leave without making a spectacle of everything.

Now that Allegra thinks about it though, he had a closed coffin during the wake. His body supposedly burned to the point of no recognition. He had no relatives Allegra knew of so she had Cordelia take care of all the funeral arrangements, Cordelia insisted. Now she knows why Cordelia was so accepting to their union back then. She had ulterior designs. She wouldn't have in her wildest dreams would have guessed Cordelia would do something like this.

Allegra shook her head after having a moment to process the information he just gave her. She couldn't believe it but it was true. As she looked him over though, she began to wonder how he managed to preserve his youth all these years. He didn't look at all aged as she does. And how did he sustain himself without the caerimonia ritual, without the kiss? Surly he would've gone mad without it. As a familiar he would be desperately seeking her out regardless so how is he still here?

"Bendix- how did you go without the sacred kiss all this time?" he smiled,

"Do you remember when we exchanged blood that one time?"

"Yes. What are you trying to say ?"

"I am the first vampire in Blueblood history," he paused, "I started to transform on my own. My senses heightened, I began to crave blood, eat raw meat, drink the blood though it wasn't nearly enough, so I eventually contacted Cordelia and she gave me the number to someone who would be able to tell me what was wrong. I am the result of a unique blood bond, drinking your blood did this. I am immortal."

Allegra had no idea drinking blue blood for red bloods can result in a transformation, no one has ever gave their blood to a red blood to consume. But looking at him, she noted how he hasn't aged a day since she last spoke to him, and knew he had to be telling the truth. But if he is immortal what does that make little Winter, his daughter? Allegra winced incredulously,

"But you have a daughter?"

"I can still procreate with humans. But I am immortal and need blood to consume on a daily basis, I can compel humans, and my familiars don't get addicted to the kiss or become poison to other bluebloods as your average familiars would be. My daughter Winter shows no symptoms yet. She is healthy and is more human than anything. She is what they call a hybrid."

"I really don't know what to say," she didn't know what to think. He was an abomination. So was his daughter. She couldn't tell Charles. She wouldn't know what he would do. Suddenly she heard the sound of a little Winter giggling up a storm, and heavy steps near them,

"Wee! Hurry up horsey! Hurry! Wee!" Charles chuckled as he ran inside the parlor with a giggly Winter upon his shoulders, Allegra couldn't believe her eyes. Charles was a big softy now. She never saw this side of him.

"Winter, looks like your rides up!" Charles took her down, and that's when Lawrence walked in, his eyes went wide when he saw Winter, he has never seen Bendix though, so he is a bit confused. Mimi and Jack then walked inside. Charles went wide eyed,

"Where's Schuyler, I need to warn her first" Charles rushed out side to meet with Schuyler first before she came inside to this.

"So this is what has you distressed. I'm guessing this is a long story dear?" said Lawrence to Allegra, she nodded.

Suddenly the little Winter Anne came storming in excitedly, pulling her dad by his hand and leading him to the parlor,

"Skywar!- daddy! Sista's here!" Schuyler felt her stomach churn, and her heart race. She just froze there as everyone stared at her wondering what her reaction to this would be. The little toddler girl with black blue hair was pulling along some tall man anxiously from the study….. She went blanched.

Schuyler blinked and gulped, she looks a little like her self, and that man with Black blue hair and blue eyes like her self…. She gasped and looked to her mom for answers,

The little grabbed her hand and lead her to her father. Her father smiled nervously, and ran his hand through his hair, then finally offered his hand,

"Schuyler, I'm-"

She retorted, "I know who you are- your Steven Chase, my father!" he paled, Steven Chase was his alias name.

"Benjamin is my real name."

"Right. I think I'm going to just….. go" he tried to stop her and she recoiled and glared, "I know everything you want to tell me already through the glom, there's nothing more I want to say to you- I just need time. Will that be ok with you?" she cried, and just went to get her clothes to move back in with her beau.

Schuyler wasn't thrilled about her father being alive because now her mom is bewildered and confused about what she's to do about her marriage. She still loves her father. This sucks for Charles. Charles is her father in her eyes. She cant hate her father Ben for what her grandmother was responsible for. How could her grandmother do that to her daughter in this cycle? I mean technically bluebloods are not able to reproduce which is a contradiction in it self right?, Schuyler sighed as Charles walked in wearing a wry smile.

Schuyler right away went to hug him tight.

"I hate the fact that he isn't really dead- I mean isn't that horrible?" she cried, Charles sat down on the bed and Schuyler sat down next to him.

Charles sighed, and hugged her closer, "No. no I can say the same thing, you know- but think about it this way honey- you have a little sister who already looks up to you and admires you, even though you're a stranger to her"

"Oh crap, I didn't even say hello to her- she probably thinks I didn't like her, but the truth is I barely processed that information. I'm such a horrible sister, what does she think of me now? a coward running from her issues"

"Ah, I don't believe that- she's a cutie, she reminds me of you in a lot of ways. Her name is Winter Anne Chase by the way"

"Really? Winter is a unique name. So I'm guessing my dad remarried then?" Charles shrugged,

"He said he's still your mothers husband so I'm thinking not"

She frowned, "But what about the bonding ceremony and the wedding? I really wanted you to be my dad! This is so unfair!" she cried, she was crying because she thinks she'll lose Charles. Thinking he will become that cold hearted impassive 'Ass'. she knows if her mom leaves him he will suffer gravely this time. She knows they barely started to be intimate this cycle- which means he is far more in love with her mother than ever now, and this is just not fair!

"Oh Schuyler- I feel so numb right now. But everything will be ok regardless, I promise dear, despite the heartache. I'm sure I'll get through it, and learn how to live without her-" he sounded impassive, and hollow. He was looking down to the floor as he said this. No emotions running through his words. This made Schuyler even more sad. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Please don't give up-just," her voice failed her. She has grown so close to this Charles, but if she knew better she would see that this is the real Charles- the Charles who has his mate at his side for now.

"I hate him!" she frowned bitterly, and Charles then turned to face her,

"No Schuyler, please don't do that" he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Then brought her into a comforting security filled hug, she cant give up these hugs- she remembers how safe she felt when he found her wondering the city alone bewildered. She remembers how everyone else terrified her but him. His gray eyes bore concern, and for some odd reason the man she once feared, became the savior of her life, the beholder of her refuge. "I'm going to go talk to your mother darling. And you- stop worrying about me hone- you will always have me even if your mother and I don't bond next week, ok?"

"Ok, but your still going to be the man who gives me away at my wedding, which will be soon" he smiled and nodded,

"Yes of course I will"

"Sweetheart- what's wrong?" Kingsley purred as they laid down for a nap.

"Nothings wrong. Just thinking, that's all." he kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes then rolled over on top of him. Kingsley gasped,

"Awe thinking about me again I see" she nodded with a smile and flushed brightly. Then kissed him as he grasped her thighs and rolled them over that way he was on top on top of her.

"I cant wait for our real honeymoon- I want to enlighten you thoroughly."

"Why wait, when we can do it now?" she smiled mischievously,

He eyed her seriously, incredulously, then again she has been ready since that night all the drama with the damned condom wrapper and Deming started. He should be thrilled but when he looked into her deep dark blue eyes, he knew she was trying to take her mind off of something.

"My lover, tell me what's wrong first?" he eyed her with concern.

Schuyler suspired, "Why cant you just do this one thing for me? Why do you have to press it on when I don't want to talk about it right now!" he knew it. She was using this as an distraction for her issues about her father coming into equation, and taking Allegra away with him, away from Charles.

"Schuyler, your mothers a big girl- she knows what she wants"

"Just leave me alone Kingsley! Obviously she don't!" she cried. Kingsley sighed and just went out to go do something for his wife. He wanted to make her feel better.

"Ben I just need a little time alone please?" Allegra cried, they moved into a nice 5 bedroom home on the other side of the city. He is alive. And she is still in love with him.

"No. you had more than enough time without me! I missed you Legs! God-" he pulled her in his arms. Then kissed her. She kissed him back. The kiss was long and all lust not love. No. it was nothing like _his_ kisses.

A week went by and Kingsley invited Ben, Allegra and Winter over for dinner. He wanted to solve the issues before his Schuyler walked down the isle to him. Only problem is, Schuyler was oblivious about it.

Schuyler was so distracted that she didn't notice Kingsley hired help to tend on them. Kingsley knew however that he was going to need support from her friends and her sister bliss for Schuyler will have to be civil. Which is why Mimi Force was on top of the guest list. She always knew how to talk some sense in the raven haired beauty.

Schuyler groaned when someone abruptly jumped on her bed to wake her up, so that she could wake up. She has even been sleeping away from Kingsley, since she wanted space but enough is enough. A week of space is more than enough!

"Wake up hone! Hurry up- we need to get you cleaned up for the dinner party!" Schuyler hasn't even been to school within the past week. She cant even remember the last time she showered.

Schuyler grumbled, "Go away Mimi!"

"Nope! Not going to happen babe! You best get your ass up now and shower yourself or I will _Force_ you! And trust me hone, I'll be doing everyone a favor by getting you cleaned up, dear god Skye- when was the last time you showered?" Mimi covered her nose. Schuyler smiled and shrugged,

"I cant remember. Ok I'm awake!" she said as Mimi tipped over the mattress letting her fall to the floor. Schuyler took a long shower as Mimi picked her something to wear. Kingsley couldn't even do what Mimi just did. Mimi was talented in bossing people around, and her methods were efficient.

Schuyler was all ready, and she smelt a whole lot better. What the hell is this for again?, she thought to herself as she eyed her self in the mirror.

"Well look who cleans up well- and smells a whole lot better by the way! My work is all done!" Mimi smirked proudly at her work.

Schuyler smiled and sighed,

"Now are you going to tell me what I got all dressed up for?" she hissed,

"One moment hone" Mimi pinched her nose while taking the soiled blankets and sheets to the laundry room.

Schuyler was wearing a white camisole crop top with a sheer button down collared chiffon tunic blouson, a crop leather cinch belt with rhinestones and silver studs low rise denim jeans and brown boots. Her hair sleek down, black smoky eye shadow, blush, mascara, lip gloss. She sprayed her self with Versace perfume, then her matching pearl earrings and went to exit from the room.

She looked good. At lease Kingsley thought so. In fact he was watching her the whole while from the hallway, creaking into the door. As soon as he saw she was ready to go down stairs he decided to snatch her away for a little kiss. He couldn't help himself. She has been in her room avoiding everything and everyone else all by her self.

She was sashaying down the hall when he snatched her away into their hallway cloakroom, before she can protest or speak he closed the distance. Her heart fluttered and her pulse went haywire. Only he can do that to her. She felt that magical sensation and wanted to ditch the little dinner party she had no idea about until Mimi told her about it earlier.

She pulled away for air, and smiled warmly, then frowned, "I'm so sorry love. I've been so caught up in my-" he placed an index finger over her pouted lips and nodded.

"I understand which is why I had to do this-"

She eyed him suspiciously, "What did you do? Please warn me while you can!" she pursed her lips in a fine line, and narrowed her eyes intensely. Kingsley gulped,

"I invited your parents and a few friends over for our pre engagement party. Though I didn't invite Charles tonight because he is not the one you have issues with" she gasped,

"Kingsley? But I-"

"You left me no choice in the matter Schuyler! You shut me out again just when we finally got back in tune with one another!" he raised his voice and she could hear the finality in it. He was indignant.

"Ok. Your right. Are you mad at me now?" she puckered her lips adorably,

"No. but if you don't resolve your differences between your parents tonight then I will be ok- I want to get bonded with you already! And I think I want it to be the day after graduation day, your grandfather pitched me that idea!"

"Fine. I'll do it only for you then!" Schuyler was mad with her mom for choosing Ben over Charles again.

"That's my girl- now give your sexy beast a kiss for good luck" Kingsley thinks Ben doesn't like him because of a certain comment he heard from Bens mouth, 'What in the world is our daughter doing married to a pretty boy snob like that? and then taking her to a secluded island away from her family? Why did you let her go? And how did you know whether or not she was safe with that boy to begin with!' he didn't know Schuyler was emancipated and that the conclave basically made her marry him to secure Mimi's and Jack's bond and the blue blood future by pulling the fate card with her. Her hereditary calling. And that Kingsley was as innocent as Schuyler was in the whole intervention thing by being sent to a secluded island bounded to each other to work things out. Lawrence was responsible. And Oliver of course.

He kissed her and then prepared his wife for the dinner. As the gorgeous couple glided down the steps hand in hand, Kingsley eyed his wife lovingly and squeezed her hand when her father, Winter and Allegra approached them,

"_Allegra_, Winter-" she eyed Ben up and down, with discomfort, and Kingsley cleared his throat, so Schuyler could ease up, "_Ben_- welcome to our home! We are _most _thrilled to have you here this evening!" she had a small façade going on with her plastered fake smile and glee.

Kingsley rolled his eyes at his wife's over exaggerated cover. It was implied with irony most certainly and directly aimed more at her mom, than her dad. Kingsley watched as her mom looked blanched and wide eyed catching Schuyler's true meaning, she gulped and hugged her daughter awkwardly, as Schuyler pat her mom once then pulled away, avoiding her gaze of concern. Ben went in for a hug but was brushed away by Schuyler's pat and walk off before he could reach her coldly, as she lead them toward the parlor where Jack, Mimi, Oliver, and bliss were sitting going over the plans Kingsley and her friends been helping him with for their bonding day and stuff.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our dinner party! As you can see everyone who is relevant to the cause made it this evening- isn't that just grand!" sarcastically Schuyler smiled widely, with that little façade again. Everyone went rigid and gulped,

Oh no she didn't! Kingsley shook his head sharing a look of amusement with Oliver and Jack.

Well this night should be interesting. Thought Mimi, sure beats sitting at home watching Charles sulk all day!

**Ok guys, looks like its near the end for sure. Poor Charles though right? And what about Schuyler and her issues with her mother for choosing Ben over Charles? Again! Oh and just so you know- Ben's girlfriend died giving birth to Winter, so she never had a mom before. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And remember for the 110th reviewer: you get to decide what the next chapter will be about- dedicated to you and everything! Any way thanks so much for those who left me a review- including the bitter one someone left recently by 'Blue blood girl': she said this is a poor rip off to another story on here- and that its poorly written- well thanks anyways for taking the time to read and review my story- I appreciate your criticism and hope that I improve my style and writing in the future that will meet your standards! Once again guys- all of you are amazing and inspire me to do this. But if you don't think I should continue then let me know ok, because I do this for my readers who follow the story- if the story sucks then I shouldn't write anymore right? Before I update I will ask for( 4 ) reviews total, (112)**

**Special thanks to -(Sunayna4sho)- your awesome and I did my other story for you. You actually read my stories and reviewed them all the way through! Thank you, you really inspired me. **

**(. 0x)- you too, are so awesome. You always inspire me, every time I get discouraged. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

"**Hey guys! Welcome to our dinner party! As you can see everyone who is relevant to the cause made it this evening- isn't that just grand!" sarcastically Schuyler smiled widely, with that little façade again. Everyone went rigid and gulped, **

**Oh no she didn't! Kingsley shook his head sharing a look of amusement with Oliver and Jack.**

**Well this night should be interesting. Thought Mimi, sure beats sitting at home watching Charles sulk all day! **

****

'**One obstacle cleared- and another new one is birthed'**

**S**chuyler tried Her very best to behave. Ok, well not really try per say- for, if she wanted to really be honest with herself, she wasn't trying to mind her sharp tongue that sliced her victim deeply as intended.

She scowled at her mom, "Actually- scratch that. I didn't even know you were coming to begin with. Had I known, tis be a whole different story." before her mother can reply to her sharp comment, Kingsley stepped in front of his mother in law, wearing a glare, laced with disappointment.

"_Schuyler_- a word please-" Kingsley gave her a sharp look filled with chastisement, which made her nervous. She sheepishly eyed everyone apologetically and then tried to avoid his gaze, she crossed her arms over her chest, her pride getting the best of her. She whipped her chin up confidently letting him know she was grounded where she was.

_I'm staying right here!, _She snorted in her thoughts,

Everyone witnessing her defiance, then eyeing Kingsley as well feeling the tension quicken as he suspired,

"_Now_" he started walking toward their study, she gulped daring anyone to look at her judgmentally. None did.

Everyone was told to gather around the dinner table so they can eat already. Without the two love birds.

**K**ingsley Martin heard his wife's heavy stubborn feet stomp toward the study reluctantly. He sighed just as she entered with her stubborn demeanor, as a spoiled child. She was being a brat and he needed her to see that. She was being selfish as well.

"_Schuyler_," he only says her name when he is disappointed in her.

She shot up her face abruptly scowling, "Don't call me that!" she grumbled,

"That's your name is it not!" he challenged,

"You only call me that when your angry at me! And I did nothing wrong so just drop it!" she grumbled in anger, though her anger was rooted in pain, hurt.

"I know you don't believe the words that just left your mouth sweetheart- so why say them and lie to your husbands face? You and I both know your behavior isn't justified in any way, shape or form. Your being a selfish spoiled child- when those two people in there are responsible for bringing you in to this world- were not for them I would not have you-"

"Your taking their sides over mine?"

He met her challenge and stepped toward her, "Why are you surprised? They have brought meaning to my life, by creating you as I said- and those people in there deserve your love and respect and if you cant give them what they deserve then-" he gasped, exasperatedly, "then I cant be with you!"

**K**ingsley Martin hesitated with himself. But his words were sincere, therefore he's willing to lose everything if he couldn't make this right. The way Schuyler was behaving was just plain childish, and not at all his wife's usual forte. She gasped pain in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to disappear in that second.

Schuyler staggered back as if she received a blow to the face. Her mouth open her face distorted in complete shock.

He expected her to behave stubbornly and walk out that door. Willing to walk away from him again as she always does when she didn't get her way. But she didn't. What she did next came as a complete surprise, even for someone who has grown to know her in everyway. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and balled up in tears begging him,

"I'll do anything you want! Just please don't leave me! I don't know why I'm so hurt by my mothers decision to chose my father over Charles!" she cried, "I've grown so accustomed to Charles as my father figure, and love him deeply- my mom once again leaving him for Bendix could easily set him back to that impassive rigorous man who- who held nothing but disdain for me only because I was a reminder of his misfortune with my mom! Oh Kingsley, I don't think I can stand going through that again, not with him!" he hugged her back and soothed her a bit to calm her down, He kissed her forehead,

He understood where she was coming from. Charles is a good man after all, and has proven to be a great father to Schuyler as well

"_Sweetheart_- don't you know how much Charles has grown to love you? He wont give that up over one decision your mother made on her own, which by the way has nothing to do with you, right? We could visit him if you'd like?" she sighed and then smiled cupping his face in her hands, then tip toeing to meet him half way into a kiss. He groaned when their kiss over heated too much, then had to pull away unless he wanted blue b- 's,

"Sorry sweetheart- but we got issues to solve, the sooner we solve them, the sooner we could bond. Then you could kiss me _however_-" he played a mischievous grin, "Or _wherever_ you'd like!" he winked seductively at her blushing grinning form, she gasped hitting him on the arm playfully,

"Hey! Cant blame a guy for dreaming right? Perhaps all this waiting is god's way of humoring me eh!" he nudged her on the arm playfully,

They paused at the beginning of the staircase, Kingsley just remembered another thing he was worried about, "Wait, I noted how your sister seems to look sad every time you neglect to regard her-" Schuyler gasped, once again realizing her fault in disregarding her obligation as an older sister.

"Do you think after graduation we could have her stay here for a couple of weeks, you know so we could- " she started, but Kingsley cut her off excitedly,

"Yeah of course- to practice parenting for our own little buggers one day right?" she pursed her lips wide eyed, that wasn't what she had in mind, not yet at lease. She was about to say _'Get to know my little sister better!'_

"Not what I was going to say….. I meant to say 'So we could get to know Winter better' but maybe someday, I mean I don't even know if I can conceive, I'm different remember?" she stammered,

"err yeah, of course. Well come on lets just get this over with- I'm sure we took a long time up there" he quickly changed the subject.

Kingsley notices the little version of Schuyler, Winter always seems to brighten up every time Schuyler enters the room demanding for her sisters undivided attention and waiting for her approval. She looked up to Schuyler and all she has seen of Schuyler was her stubborn defiance regarding her father mostly and with Allegra as well.

**S**chuyler and Kingsley entered the dining room looking a little over reconciled. And Schuyler then caught everyone by surprise by walking up to her father, then her mother and just hugging them sincerely, apologetically. She told her dad she was so sorry for her behavior earlier. She reconciled with her parents and then decided to have both of her fathers walk her down the isle. Her little sister will be the flower girl. Everyone was having a really wonderful night as it progressed. - that is until Schuyler received an important phone call from Charles cell phone. She went out side to talk, so she wouldn't be rude,

"Oh Charles! I miss you- I was going to go visit you tomorrow if your free? or what do you think?" she asked excitedly,

All she could hear as cackling, "Sorry dear. don't think that ill be possible-" she has heard that voice before. It was a female's voice.

"Who is this? Where is he?" she didn't want to believe what the churning of her gut was telling her.

The wench cackled again.

"You will find out soon enough- only if your follow my instructions accordingly" she purred, "Oh and this isn't just regarding Michael darling daughter of Gabrielle, I have your beloved infamous grandfather Metraton as well, and trust me Little one, he isn't going anywhere until you give me what I want now!" the women's voice took on a deadly hiss. Schuyler was about to call her mother and the others when the voice continued, "Oh and I wouldn't even think about telling the others- you see without the two most powerful regent bluebloods around to guard your precious coven, I'm afraid that as we speak now, all your little blue blood friends are under our mercy-"

"I'll do it. What ever you want, if you guarantee to let my grandfather and Charles, and everyone one else go unharmed" she pleaded in low tones.

"Good girl. Now here's what I want you to do…"

**K**ingsley Martin was having a good time playing charades , using bliss as his partner because his wife is in the other part of the big house or something. Allegra and Ben though are best at this game. Mimi and Jack though didn't seem to like this game too well, and Oliver's partner Winter was called off to help Schuyler with something. Allegra and Ben kept flirting with one another during the whole game, making him long for his love. Three whole hours went by fast before he even knew it

"We win again! Yes!" raved Allegra, bringing everyone back to reality Winter runs into the parlor with a note for Kingsley. Jack and Mimi shared a look feeling something in the pit of stomach is wrong. They all felt it now before Kingsley even read the message,

"Sista says to give this to Kingswy after the lido hand is on the 12, and now it is wight?" she pointed at the grandfather clock upon the wall, it was indeed pointed at midnight. But why would Schuyler want her to give this to him now? And - wait-! Kingsley shot up out of his seat first and went in search for his wife all over the house like a mad man.

"She's gone! She left to go save Michael and Lawrence at the back gate of hell!"

Mimi looked outside and saw her car wasn't there, "Her car is still out side, along side yours- so she had to have been picked up by someone!" Mimi saw the look of dread hitch over Kingsley, Jack went to question Winter,

"Winter when did she leave?"

"When da lido hand was on de 9"

"She's been gone almost three hours! We need to hurry because I know what their planning!" screeched Allegra rushing toward the door.

Kingsley felt a sense of dread. Again? Are you serious Lord? Why is this happening again? Is this all apart of some kind of plan you have for us? To traumatize us both so we can never leave one another side's, not even just to use the bathroom! Please don't let anything happen to her lord, please let her be in one piece.

They arrived at the destination of the back door of hell which just so happens to be in Death valley. Also known to be the land of salt. Gomorrah. The place forsaken by god.

Allegra shivered at the dead place, salt everywhere , it looked like snow was covering the ground, not a plant or any sign of life to be seen. Oliver had the book about all the gates, this one place in particular.

" Alright it says here a red blood can not enter the gates, "

Kingsley was reading the book intensely, trying to figure out how to open the tomb that was hidden beyond the large boulder the size of his home. The trick is getting inside. There was no entranceway visible to the human eye, nor immortal, an incantation is needed to open the door. However the gateway you need blood of the pure which is what they are dreading about Schuyler. They need her blood, but it doesn't make sense since Michael locked away Lucifer recently in a whole new kind of dimension he created within the soulless pits of hell. Meaning they wouldn't be able to get Lucifer out skin and bones, maybe his spirit only. He shook his head, there was just no time, Kingsley thought to himself as Allegra figured the piece of the puzzle which revealed the door to the hidden temple of the gateway.

**2 be continued! **

**Sorry guys I needed a climax to this story before the end. Stay tuned if you want me to continue, if not then don't review, but if you want to know what happens I want (4) NEW REVIEWS! Right now I have 115=(119) thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kingsley was reading the book intensely, trying to figure out how to open the tomb that was hidden beyond the large boulder the size of his home. The trick is getting inside. There was no entranceway visible to the human eye, nor immortal, an incantation is needed to open the door. However the gateway you need blood of the pure which is what they are dreading about Schuyler. They need her blood, but it doesn't make sense since Michael locked away Lucifer recently in a whole new kind of dimension he created within the soulless pits of hell. Meaning they wouldn't be able to get Lucifer out skin and bones, maybe his spirit only. He shook his head, there was just no time, Kingsley thought to himself as Allegra figured the piece of the puzzle which revealed the door to the hidden temple of the gateway. **

****

'**Brilliant plan'**

Allegra got the tomb opened. The four blue bloods went inside gingerly. Abbadon, Azrael, Araquiel, and Gabrielle. They could hear the echoes of the chant incantation filled with evil and evoking. They walked down the stony pathway down the large steps. It as getting louder and louder then the suddenly the candlelit flickers and chanting stops, following by the lights. For a short moment the they were in pitch darkness, until of course Abbadon manifested his sword.

"Looks like its our lucky night boys! Dinners here!" growled a silver blood that lunged out from the side of the wall, followed by four others.

Allegra nearly gotten bitten if it were not for Ben joining within the action, the others dominated with the others with little effort.

"Well I suppose you have some explaining to do after this madness is over with?" Says Mimi, to Allegra, about the whole Ben getting through the passage way, meaning he is more than human. Enmortal.

When they finally reach the temple, there were different kind of demons trying to enter their minds so they could bend at the will of evil and that's when it happened- they fell through a trap door.

Even getting up dusting their self off.

"Alas our guests of honor has arrived!" says Drusilla from the altar where Schuyler was bounded in chains unconscious. Drusilla then slipped through a secret passage way, as six silver bloods attacked the blue bloods. Blood shed from all of them including Bendix who had no weaponry but surprised everyone with his battle technique. He was killing the silver bloods with his bare hands and using everything and anything to his advantage. Enmortals proven to be strong creatures. Maybe even as strong as an silver blood. Kingsley undid Schuyler right away, they all noted Charles and Lawrence in the far end corner, Charles still unconscious due to loss of blood because he was nearly drained, while Allegra undid a really anxious Lawrence's bound then removed the gag from his mouth, he right away said ,

"No Araquiel! She's compromised! that's the fallen star!" he bellowed.

It was just too late, Schuyler wasn't there. She was inside her own nightmare once again, somewhere dark and scary. It was as if she was in a coma unaware of what was going on around her. Lucifer was basically her form. He was Schuyler.

Everyone went completely rigid. Schuyler cackled and was in next to Lawrence in a slit second, nimble and agile. She licked her lip then attacked Lawrence's neck draining him, and he could not move a muscle, and how could he? that was his granddaughter, he couldn't bring him self to fight her, no one could fight her. This was the most brilliant plan yet. They could not, would not touch her , there was just no way in hell,

"Schuyler no!" screamed Kingsley in anguish as he lunged at her and tried to pin her down, but Lucifer was stronger and Lawrence's heart stopped. Lucifer disappeared, with _Schuyler's_ body AND ALL.

**Glad I got this chapter over with. Close to the end guys. This story is actually almost over. Though I don't want it to end yet! Thanks to everyone whose come all this way with me. Again if you want the next chapter I want 4 new reviews. I have 121- so that would make 125 **


	20. Chapter 20

**She licked her lip then attacked Lawrence's neck draining him, and he could not move a muscle, and how could he? that was his granddaughter, he couldn't bring him self to fight her, no one could fight her. This was the most brilliant plan yet. They could not, would not touch her , there was just no way in hell,**

"**Schuyler no!" screamed Kingsley in anguish as he lunged at her and tried to pin her down, but Lucifer was stronger and Lawrence's heart stopped. Lucifer disappeared, with **_**Schuyler's**_** body AND ALL. **

****

"**Reaching the real Schuyler"**

Lucifer had big plans today. He was thinking about how this plan was the most brilliant of them all just yet. None of heavens best Arch Angels will fight him as long as he is in Schuyler's body. Yes, now his plans should be easier to prevail. Never has he been a woman before. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would get to be a woman. A women beautiful alike the infamous Gabrielle herself. Lucifer thought as he looked in the full length mirror, 'Not bad, not bad at all!' He examined his perfect teeth, and firm fit angelical body fit for a goddess. Drusilla then walked in wearing a scowl fixed in his direction,

"I thought you wanted to come back to be with me? How are we to be together now? Its been over an millennium since we last- I," he raised a hand, silencing her,

"You think I came for you?" Lucifer narrowed his gaze, then turned around to face her, rolling his beautiful blue eyes, "Sure you did- I mean of course you would think that, you're my Drusilla. But I'm sorry babe, unfortunately I am no longer equipped to fulfill your needs-" Lucifer continued to gaze at himself in the mirror, wearing red lingerie, vanity fair indeed.

"Yes. Unfortunately" she said dryly then left the scene. That is when Lucifer decided that his knew name be Luciana, Lucy for short. He loved it.

"Caleb?" he purred, gleaming at himself in the mirror, as soon as Caleb gotten inside the room , he goggled gulping and turned red, Lucifer only enjoyed the reaction so much, this was going to take some getting use to though on his men's part. A strong powerful ancient leader of the silver bloods, now not a man, but a young women, a young beautiful women that is!

"Master" he bowed his head,

"What do you think Caleb? look at me!" he growled, yes Luciana was always known for his vanity, egotistical demeanor,

Caleb looked unsure, and was trembling, not sure if this was a trick of some sort, he looked up at the beautiful women in front of him,

"Yes master"

"Its Luciana, or what do you think? Lucy is ok as well, but I wasn't sure"

"Lucy is nice I guess- I still miss your old self master"

"Any way- I want you to prepare the men, Forsyth says there is a big important memorial ceremony for Metradon, the old fool of course managed to recover enough blue blood to come back next cycle- any way- he was my grandfather and I think it would be only right to pay my respects to the old coo my self- as well as bring along a few of my own to recruit some of the willing blue bloods to stand with me, I'll give them a choice- they either submit to me- or die- no one will leave the wake alive if they decide to refuse my offer!"

"Yes master" Caleb bowed and left to it, Lucifer then thought it was only proper to wear white.

**B**liss, at the house of Llewellyn's residence couldn't believe her ears just now. What her father Forsyth, her father for this cycle was planning on doing to aide Lucifer who is using her sister, Schuyler's body at the moment. Her father is the serpent traitor, and she better get help and tell everyone right away before the wake tonight. It was going to be at 6pm. Its 2:00pm now. So she still had a little time. But who should she tell first?

**J**ack Force was in his fathers office taking over the work until his father Charles wakes up from his coma state. Yes he is still alive. He just hasn't waken up.

Suddenly he gets a call from front office stating that Bliss Llewellyn needed to speak to him urgently.

"Let her up" he said.

"Right away sir" said Beth the secretary red blood.

When she walked in, it was with a sense of urgency. She sat down and started to tell him about her fathers deceit working with Schuyler/ Lucifer- and what they plan for Lawrence's memorial wake tonight.

"So what are we going to do?" Bliss shrieked in fright, she was actually crying. Yes she hasn't cried since she found out who her mother was, Bliss was terrified, Jack stood and placed a hand over Bliss's hands and said,

"Bliss relax- everything is going to be alright- I promise, we will prevail-"

"I know but- what will that mean for Schuyler? Oh god, its either loyalty to the blue blood society by killing Lucifer who is Schuyler, or somehow finding a way to keep him bounded until we find a way to undo it!" she was rambling, and her hands were trembling as she spoke, Jack suddenly gasped and grinned widely,

"That's it! Azazel you're a genius!" he raved, getting up and throwing his arms in the air, "I cant believe how genius this plan is!" he wrapped her in a big hug cutting off her air supply,

Bliss winced thinking he has finally cracked. Her eyes wide open , "Ah- Jack- your- breathe- I cant" he released her and then said,

"Oh right. Sorry. Now first thing first" he searched for his cellular phone, Bliss snapped her finger in front of his face, and he stopped to regard her,

"Just what exactly is our plan?" she asked

"You see we will bind Schuyler with the silver blood incantation spell that will put Lucifer in a paralyses state, which is when we rush to put her in a protected prison cell under the repository just until we find a way to undo what he has done, and we will have our Schuyler whom we all love and cherish once again!" he said,

"Hey that does actually sound like a good plan- however, how are we going to do that while fighting off all the silver bloods he will-pardon - I meant _she _will bring with her?"

"We will have everyone there fighting with us- including Schuyler's dad- who just so happens to be very good at demolishing Silver bloods with his bear hands"

"Ok- fine, now all we need to do is try to find Kingsley Martin- he's a mess if you haven't heard," she shook her head, "He's heart broken, because he cant find a way to undo the soul exchange incantation"

"What do you mean by find him? Surely he's home right?" she shook her head,

"Exactly what I said- he is not at home and is on a mad path following Schuyler around,"

"But that's Lucifer, not Schuyler"

"Exactly"

**K**ingsley Martin was trying to get drunk, unfortunately he can't so he has to feel all this pain. He wanted to scream out with all he was made of, but truth is he was not mad with his mind yet. He still knew that he couldn't do just that unless he wanted to end up in a mental institution. Now he was more than certain Schuyler/ Lucifer was sleeping in the Wilshire in a sweets in second floor, next door to his own, he could hear her voice, her sweet angelic voice. He puffed his cigarette, which is fully, now gone, so he put it out and then bit into his chocolate fudge brownie, while listening intently to Lucifer's plan.

His phone suddenly began to ring and he wasn't going to answer it but something inside him pushed him to answer. He saw it was Jack, and groaned,

So he did, "Better be good Force"

"It is buddy. Look I have on good authority that Lucifer is planning on crashing the memorial wake service for Lawrence- we have a plan to capture Lucifer and place him in one of the special prison cells- at lease until we find a way to undo what he did"

"You mean Drusilla did."

"Yeah, she's supposed to be on our side, so is Forsyth but he is compromised as well"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Oliver thinks he found something in the repository that may be useful for Schuyler's current state."

"Force, where do we meet?"

"At the repository, everyone is already fully informed. And Forsyth is also in our custody as well, so if Oliver's newly found information isn't helpful at all then we have Forsyth to tell us what he knows"

"Sounds good to me"

"And Kingsley?"

"What?"

"Glad your on board man"

He remained silent then hung up, he had to get ready. He has yet to shower since that night. Though it hasn't been long- it seems like forever to him.

Suddenly out of no where the room began to shake, then he heard a distinctive cackle of a familiar women's voice. One he would know anywhere. Schuyler's.

"I knew I sensed a powerful energy in here!" she grinned maliciously, "What brother- aren't you happy to see me?" Kingsley had tears in his eyes, he was so weak against her/ him- he covered his eyes,

**There you have it chapter 20. Tell me if you want more, leave a review. I want 4 new reviews before I continue, 128 +4=(132) thanks guys. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Suddenly out of no where the room began to shake, then he heard a distinctive cackle of a familiar women's voice. One he would know anywhere. Schuyler's. **

"**I knew I sensed a powerful energy in here!" she grinned maliciously, "What brother- aren't you happy to see me?" Kingsley had tears in his eyes, he was so weak against her/ him- he covered his eyes, **

**Hell without you!**

"See my wife maybe. However, _**my**_ Schuyler has way better taste in style- clearly what you seem to be lacking _Lucifer_" says Kingsley impassively. He knew the devils way. He loved to torment anyone who is torment-able. Kingsley began to undress making Lucifer clench his teeth in anger. Kingsley knew how to provoke the devil, if there was something Lucifer hated it was being disregarded. Yes Kingsley knew his old buddy all too well. Yes he followed his brother down to earth despite his true feelings to remain in heaven. Paradise. Now his mind is plagued with the memory of heaven to haunt him for eternity knowing he can never return.

Lucifer crossed his arms pursing his beautiful lips, "Its _**Lucy**_!" he sneered. He was wearing way too provocative attire. The white gown looked more like a dress a woman would wear to the met opera house, with white matching gloves, and his hair fashionably styled in waves of curls around her hair. Clipped up half ways. The bodice was fashioned with red bead work and floral designing. A mermaid style. At lease he didn't take off her wedding ring.

"Here's the thing, _**NOT**_ Schuyler- I'm about to check out so if your going to kill me- best get over with it now- or **GET LOST!**"

Before Kingsley knew it, he was pinned up against the wall by _**NOT **_Schuyler.

"I could only take so much of your insolence- then its OFF with your head _Araquiel_," he held Kingsley up by his throat,

"That's- kind of the-point!" Kingsley managed to rip out, while glaring, "Kill me already brother!" yes he was once the right hand of Lucifer. They were best friends, brothers, practically bond mates though nothing ever beyond that.

"Oh quit being so melodramatic! Your either going to submit and stand at my side like a good behaved husband- where you belong or be killed slowly in many torturous ways, many other ways but one little brother. And that's in carnal. I'll send you to the pits of hell and make sure they work overtime on you for your deceit when you submitted under Michael behind my back. As for death," Lucifer fondled with a stray hair placing it to the back of his ear- knowing damn well the effect Schuyler had on him, since he loves her, he knew this was torturing him, not being able to kiss her- ETC. Lucifer was teasing him on purpose, and it was a good form of torture. "No. I think Death would be too easy. Yeah. I got bigger plans for you Araquiel- now," he gazed at his wrist as if their was a watch there, "We have a funeral to crash. But first I need assurance-"

"No" Kingsley hissed,

"You have no choice little brother, you know it"

"What do you want?"

"Drink from me" oh he had plans to get Kingsley twisted. Knowing his Schuyler is now a full blooded Silverblood. Drinking even a little of Lucifer's blood will make him desperate for more- hints: he will become a slave for Schuyler's blood. Lucifer's blood.

"That's a good boy" Kingsley wiped his mouth and then kneeled on one knee, "Now was that so hard little brother?" Kingsley grinned maliciously,

"I pledge my allegiance to you brother"

Lucifer cackled and helped him up off the floor. Then lead the way to the funeral home.

It was 7:00pm, the service began an hour ago. Everyone who was a blue blood was there. Including Allegra and her ex husband. Yes she divorced him for now. Losing Charles has taken its toll. He wont wake up and she just cant reach him.

Suddenly breaking everyone's attention the doors swung open violently. But just as Lucifer/ Schuyler stepped in with his Silver blood, bloodthirsty for blue blood, Jack and Mimi made sure to bound Kingsley and carry him off, knowing he has been compromised, while Allegra chanted incantation that places Lucifer in a paralyses state. Schuyler then fell to the floor. Ben dominated the silver bloods which were circling him, while the others just hid in streak of terror. Cowards, most of the blue bloods were cowards! thought Ben. Allegra had the body carried away, as other silver Bloods tried to trail her out of the room, yet couldn't quite pass the door, this was a trap. Yes indeed. It was a success.

When Lucifer woke up he was graced by a bright annoying light. Making him wince, as he realized he was bound upon a hospital bed, with a machine pumping his blood making him week. This was the only way to keep him from gaining control of his power. He was faint barely holding on, when he heard,

"That's enough for tonight. Oh hey, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Allegra crooned.

"What did you do to me, you whore!" Lucifer growled, feeling so constricted, Allegra chuckled, and pinched his cheek affectionately to annoy him. She knew him very good, and if she remembers correctly, Lucifer detests every kind of love, affection the most- it reminds him of his fathers love, and his undying affection he was once the only angel in heaven who was granted the blessing of seeing their fathers face, he sat right beside his father and reveled in his love. Love is the worst enemy of Lucifer and she is bound to make him feel, hear, see love from all angles until he breaks and surrenders the information they need to undo what he did.

"Awe! How sweet, I missed you too dear brother" she hugged him, making him stiff up like a lifeless board, she kissed his cheek. And turned on the radio which was playing Christian songs, with passion and of course love for god. She turned it up higher and began to sing along with it. Jack and Mimi shared a look from the observation office, eyeing the surveillance monitor of the small lab room.

"What is she doing to him? He looks like he's constipated!" Mimi chuckled, Jack only smiled, and thought about how they needed Charles back already. He is the only who can save Schuyler from the prison dimension he created of hell. She is in a totally different dimension than hell. Though it is within Hell.

"She's reminding him where he came from" Jack finally says. Mimi eyed him confused,

"How so? By songs of praise, and teasing him? It sounds like she is provoking him to me"

"What is anger rooted in mostly?"

Mimi grinned, "Oh that's easy- annoyance" Jack laughed and shook his head,

"Maybe for you , that may be so- but no. his anger is rooted in hurt, in pain. When you think about it though- it makes a lot of sense why Lucifer forsaken his father through jealousy of the love god bared for the mortals he created. He didn't want to share his father's affection and love with anyone- especially not with feebly short lived mortals. So he decided to oppose the humans, telling god that they are not deserving of his grace and love, god thought other wise- despite the mortal being's many flaws, imperfections, he still felt very proud of his creation, and said he will not rid them for nothing. Lucifer got angry and rebelled, plotting to do everything in his power to destroy them. It was Lucifer's possessive love for his father that caused him to fall from his grace. Sometimes loving something so much can be a bad thing, and Lucifer, who was made from love, became its counter polar enemy." Mimi smiled to herself and grabbed Jacks hand admiringly,

"I love you Jack"

"And I you, Sweetheart"

Kingsley was in a prison cell going through withdraws, seeing Schuyler everywhere.

'_Just look at you Arquiel! you're pathetic!' Kingsley turned to the voice, _

"Oh god!" he cried, covering his bloodshot puffy eyes from the vision before him, she was naked,

_Schuyler laughed, 'You really think he'll help you now little brother? You betrayed him three times now- and your pathetic blue blood friends lost their trust in you too, so the way I see it is you have no one now- your alone!'_

"Yes I do…. I have Schuyler! I will always have her, and she's all I need to survive"

The raven head cackled with laughter teasing him,

'_She's in hell, even if you were to go to hell, you wouldn't be able to find her thanks to Michael! And it doesn't look like Michael will be much help anytime soon so your stuck in here anyway, they wont let you go now that your compromised'_

"Stop! Shut up!"

The naked image of Schuyler climbed on his bed with him and began to climb on top of him, and tease him, slitting her wrists letting the blood drip out in to the room practically becoming a big pool of blood to drown him in, teasing him. As he was literally trying to taste it, as if it were real fooling himself more. And it was frustrating him so much. He literally began to claw at the stone walls, screaming a sick agonizing cry, blooding himself, then drinking his own blood from his blood lust.

A week of time past by and he was unrecognizable. Gashes all over his body. The little bed was nailed to the wall, but the cushion was in shreds of feathers everywhere. His face flawed with slashes - he had no clothing on, just his silk briefs. He was paler, and looked blank into oblivion, dark circles under his red wide eyes, from the lack of sleep, fatigue, his bones stuck out abnormally, he looked like a creature starving from hunger. Jack and Oliver couldn't stand the smell of it, Kingsley was no longer there. Slobber coursing from his mouth.

"Dear god- Jack?" Oliver shuddered, not sure what to think of it. "How did he get this way?"

"Having Lucifer's pure blood, after abstaining from it for decades- then being subjected to the one thing that took a lot of sacrificing and restraint to get purified once from- well this is the withdraw. Michael was proud of him, and gave him a second chance when he first came back cleaned after over a century of lock up. We can only hope he's competent, because we need him if we want Schuyler back." Oliver nodded, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put Kingsley in the same room with Schuyler's body bounded. Or Lucifer's.

"Kingsley? Buddy? Its Abbadon, can you hear me?" Jack spoke into the small peek slot. Kingsley didn't respond, he just blinked. "Kingsley- you need to snap out of it for Schuyler-" Jack growled,

"Schuyler! I failed her!" Kingsley cried sobbing now on his knees kneeled over, hitting the ground, "Why god!" he cried, Jack couldn't stop the heat from coming to his eyes and felt the heavy load Kingsley felt he was baring alone. The bloodlust withdraw and the lost of the perfect love he shared with Schuyler. Oliver had tears in his eyes to.

"Araquiel, she needs you- we need you to undo the spell-"

"You found a way?" hope gleaming in Kingsley's dark shadowed eyes,

"Yes. Well Lucifer finally caved and said that you have to kiss her, after of course repeating an incantation spell first. And its not just any kiss- the kiss has to be filled with all your love and passion for her- it invokes her spirit. But you have to make sure that your heart believes that its really her and not Lucifer-" Kingsley frowned,

"But look at me Jack- I'm so hungry it hurts my bones which makes my muscles ache. I cant be around her like this , I'll end up draining her for sure!" he cried, gritting his teeth, and hitting his leg muscles with his fangs extending, and his eyes rolling to the back of his head, because he re opened a wound on his led, the blood oozing as he tried desperately to reach the wound with his tongue. The sight was tragic to watch. Pitiful. Hurting for blood again, "You see. God! Why did that evil sick fuck have to make me drink from him again!" he growled, Jack and Oliver shared a look,

"What if your full? What then?" offered Oliver, Kingsley thought for second, and got anxious suddenly,

"You got some with you? Just a little?" he pleaded with his eyes begging, then frowned shaking his head and looking away ashamed, "No. I cant. I just want to die already. Anything is better than dealing with this burden of curse. I failed her again. We were supposed to be graduating next week. Then the big ceremony was supposed to be the best day of our lives. God. Maybe our love is just too perfect to be. We're not down here to get everything we desire, which is why this is always happening to us. And I think its my fault. I am the one who deserves this, not her?" his voice shook and failed him with emotion. It was just too much even for them to hear him so broken like that. He turned away once again. And they left him for now in hopes that giving him more time should do the trick, and when they would return he would be ready.

They waited till they thought he would be ready, but was startled when they found him in a much worst state without any progress. More wounds in his arms, his hair was literally falling out, he was all skin and bones, his skin sagged. He looked exactly how he felt. But Allegra was the one who shook everyone out of their defeated thoughts by opening the prison cell then practically dragging Kingsley's reluctant form kicking and begging her to leave him locked up where he couldn't harm any one including Schuyler. But Allegra used the glom to sooth his spirit. It worked. She knew if she wanted him to focus, he had to be fed, and well groomed, she helped Oliver bathe him and prepare him for the ritual. She had given him enough of Blue blood alternative created by Oliver's aunt Pat herself. It is mixed with mortal blood, and is supposed to help suppress his blood lust. Though he is the first to put her system to the test. So far it was bringing back his color and the old Kingsley. When he was finally prepared, he took a deep breathe before entering the room, Lucifer was cackling taking to his self again. Yes he too had withdraws from lack of blood, plus he was so weak and exhausted as well. When Lucifer saw what was happening , he realized that when he was in his vulnerable state in the glom, Allegra tricked him into confessing the secret key to undo the spell, and he growled, remembering that in the glom she used his Drusilla's form to do it. He was confused and delirious thinking he was seeing things, and talking to himself in a dream, but it was all in the glom.

"You conniving snake! I'll get you Gabrielle, oh your going to pay for this! Just wait and see!" he growled, as Allegra sang the incantation that prepared his spirit, and paralyzed his whole body.

Everyone stood in a wide circle around the bed, "Ok, we need to get in one mind and accord- for his presence is needed as well in this, when two or three are gathered in his name- his spirit is in the midst. Cleanse your spirit and focus on Schuyler's face in your mind." everyone had their eyes closed and were holding one another's hands complying with Allegra's commands, Kingsley was sitting on top of the hospital bed with Schuyler's body, her eyes were opened , no doubt would be glaring if it weren't for the incantation. Kingsley had faith and believed Schuyler was there. Leaving all doubt behind. That chanting invoking her spirit was causing the room to shake violently. Allegra knew it was Lucifer, using every last bit of his energy to do this, the light flickering on and off.

"Now Kingsley, repeat the incantation I told you when it was time" cried Allegra, Kingsley did, and then the shaking was stopped, and lights were back on. Then he leaned in and smiled seeing his angel there. The kiss started as slow he can, when he felt his stomach begin to dance with butterflies and heat. He deepened the kiss, seeing the memories of them on their journey together in his mind laughing and horsing around their house, teasing and flirting around. He watched their happy moments, their sad, and their good. Then he saw the day of the meeting with the late Lawrence, that would change their life forever, and how Schuyler was glaring at him, yet now that he knows her, he saw right through that ploy, she was scared. Not of him in general, but of the fear of falling for a well known player in school- who is drop dead intimidating gorgeous. He didn't realize that she was already kissing him back, and that they were being illuminated by a bright heavy warm touching light. He finally broke away from the magical kiss, and saw her teary red eyes were bright with heavy emotion. She was smiling and frowning at the same time.

"Oh Kingsley! I thought I would never get to-" Schuyler's voice failed her as she went into relieved happy sobs. "It was literally hell without you! I want to bond now- no more waiting-" she searched the room for two certain faces, "Grandpa, Charles? Where you hiding- are they here or where are we anyways?" she smiled, to Kingsley who suddenly frowned, sharing a look of dread with her mother, "Mom? What is it? Guys? Why is everyone looking at me weird?" before anyone could answer the door was knocked down, and in came Drusilla with over 20 Silverbloods with her. Schuyler felt weak however, she couldn't quite fight yet. Her mother thought fast and gave her some blood bags shielding herself in the cloak room heavily guarded by her father.

"Hello Gabrielle, I noticed poor old Michael isn't here with you tonight- what a shame, I must say his memories tasted rather delish the other night- oh well I suppose yours will have to do"

**What do you think guys? Is it getting boring ? Or am I loosing my inspiration for this story yet? What do you think? Should I close this story to an end already, or should I keep going? If you want more I need the usual (4) new reviews= 140. As always, thanks to those of you who been following this story since the very beginning. You guys and girls are the best! Manders21 **


	22. Chapter 22

**RECAP : **

"**Oh Kingsley! I thought I would never get to-" Schuyler's voice failed her as she went into relieved happy sobs. "It was literally hell without you! I want to bond now- no more waiting-" she searched the room for two certain faces, "Grandpa, Charles? Where you hiding- are they here or where are we anyways?" she smiled, to Kingsley who suddenly frowned, sharing a look of dread with her mother, "Mom? What is it? Guys? Why is everyone looking at me weird?" before anyone could answer the door was knocked down, and in came Drusilla with over 20 Silverbloods with her. Schuyler felt weak however, she couldn't quite fight yet. Her mother thought fast and gave her some blood bags shielding herself in the cloak room heavily guarded by her father. **

"**Hello Gabrielle, I noticed poor old Michael isn't here with you tonight- what a shame, I must say his memories tasted rather delish the other night- oh well I suppose yours will have to do" **

"You don't miss a thing- good for you! Oh but I wouldn't be so sure that you would enjoy consuming my blood because incidentally you wouldn't like what you'd find from my memories one bit- considering your bond mate made sure to make a few of them a little more than memorable" says Allegra impassively,

Drusilla wiped her smirk off her face almost instantly. "Your delusional surely you wouldn't have gone behind Michael's back to go and sleep with your arch enemy-"

"No of course not- your right about that one- in fact I was certain it was Michael in my bed the long night before- however when I woke up-"

"Oh shut up! All lies!" she shrieked angrily as her fellow henchmen were being annihilated. Yes Drusilla was indeed distracted, to realize their were only 10 men left. Schuyler was still groggily so she tried her best to fight one of them while Kingsley fought beside her, trying to tell her to find the blood bags so she could recover, but she wouldn't leave his sight,

"Oh really? How do you explain my Silver blood daughter Bliss? I could be mistaken but I am more than certain Michael is quite sterile when it comes to procreation with me- and since your beloved transformed before my eyes after the son risen, he told me I was even better than he thought I'd be-that I was the best he's ever had" that done it now. Drusilla has silver hair, a youthful beautiful porcelain doll face, with green eyes, however now that she transformed she was hideous and revengeful.

"Oh I'm going to make sure I drain you nice and slow!"

"like I said before- your not going to enjoy what you would find at all- however, I hardly think your powerful enough to overpower me Drusilla. not in my true form that is." Allegra never raising her voice in anger, she suddenly transformed- it was as if her skin went into a luminescent ultra bright tone, everyone had to shield their eyes as her light was so pure and bright, the silver bloods couldn't stand it. Abbadon and Azrael were already transformed as well. Most of the other blue bloods who were just there to help summon gods spirit have either fled or hid in the cloak room like cowards. When Allegra spoke this time, sounding ethereal and beautiful as of musical chimes to the other blue bloods, but to the silver bloods it was high pitched piercing dreaded sound making them shriek in agony. The incantation Allegra was casting was making them feel the pain they have inflicted on others, as if they were being tried and convicted for all their crimes,

Allegra sure had them covered in that room. However though, when Kingsley and Schuyler fled the room in search for bags because Schuyler was immensely weaker now that she over exhausted herself out by fighting, two Silver bloods snuck out after them. When they got the blood bags, she bit through the bags and began to feed and that's when the Silver bloods attacked,

"Kingsley!" he turned around and countered on the strike, his sword colliding with the silver bloods, Schuyler joined in the fight, but Kingsley said,

"No sweetheart- your in no condition to fight!"

"Awe how touching they're in love! Oh I bet her blood tastes sweet!" one of the silver bloods snickered licking his lips, Kingsley was holding both Silver bloods off for her to run and find help.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kingsley became angry and went into transformation, he was domineering one of them, while Schuyler was holding her own surprisingly, but just as Kingsley finished off one, Schuyler was wounded but succeeded by plunging her sword in to its heart, the creature had used his claws to claw down Schuyler's side of her face, all the way down to the side of her neck. She gasping trying to catch her breath.

Kingsley was no longer there, and he suddenly attacked her neck, like a blood lusting beast.

"Kingsley! Your hurting me- stop it please!" she screamed and panicked as she felt the life getting sucked from her, "Kings-ley- I lov-" she breathed, giving in to him. She figured she rather him drink in her memories than any other, and it wasn't like a sick twisted part of her didn't enjoy it deep down inside. It was euphoric and ecstasy.

"Kingsley stop! Your killing her!" Jack roared now transforming once again, he lunged after Kingsley and finally subdued him with an incantation.

**K**ingsley Martin woke up to the insufferable sound of silence. It was so silent that it was loud. He adjusted his sight, as he realized his muscles and bones were aching with anxiety and to add more monstrosity to this nightmare he was starving. Not for food however. Where is he at? What happened to him? He doesn't remember anything. Then he caught onto the scent of blood. The intoxicating scent of Schuyler- his love. Then it hit him all at once like ton of bricks falling onto him. A slow burn started to course in the pit of his stomach and he felt warmth around his eyes, and choked out a mournful agonized cry.

"Schuyler!" he cried out in agony, thinking he killed his happiness in the bloodlust abomination form.

**J**ack and Oliver were sitting next to Schuyler's hospital bed hoping she wakes up sooner than the last time she was in a coma.

"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?" Oliver inquired,

Jack believed she would be fine sooner than they knew it. She had to be. Its been one whole week since the incident. And now that Kingsley is in confinement for rehabilitation measures, he is going to need Schuyler's endearing support . Kingsley doesn't even know if she's alive or not. He felt horrible for the guy. He is tormenting himself over what he has done to the woman of his heart. He then realized just how much torment he would felt if he was in his shoes. It made his heart just so heavy that he forgot how to breathe for a moment. He finally just sighed and then continued with voicing his reply,

"She has to wake up- her husband needs to know she's alive." he said intensely as they walked out of the hospital room.

Schuyler was roomed with Charles. After another week past they started to lose hope with Schuyler until Jack went to visit her one day, and found Charles fluttering his eyes opened groggily with a sleeping Allegra in his arms.

Jack right away awoke Allegra, "Gabrielle look whose awake!"

"What?" she yawned, Jack inclined his head to Charles so she followed his gaze looking up and jumped off the bed joyous, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jack had to get lost for a second. Gave them their privacy.

Jack called Oliver to meet up with him, since the special psychiatric analysis doctor called and let him to let him know that Kingsley is now stable enough to speak.

When they got to the underground facility at the repository, they were in the lowest level of confinement- rehabilitation ward of confinement.

When they got to the ward unit, they saw that Kingsley was only stabilized because he was bounded hands and feet. He was on an uncomfortable stiff flat metal table just staring to the ceiling, with a twisted frown, his face contorted only in anguish and suffering, his eyes blood shot red, his skin pale white, he was once again fatigued and unrecognizable.

"Kingsley buddy- can you hear me?" Kingsley gulped back tears and drew in air deeply, "Kingsley-"

"What took you so long. I decided to confess, and plead guilty, no conclave jury bullshit- I did it and deserve to die- I know I have no reason to breathe now, but these stupid Psychiatric agents wont listen to me!" he cried,

"Sorry it took so long but they didn't allow anyone to see you until they thought you were stable enough." Jack frowned as Kingsley tried to look at him but was in too much pain to get his muscles to comply with his demands. Kingsley winced and gasped, "And you are not going to die- She's alive Kingsley. You didn't kill her. On top of more good news for you, my uncle woke up and will vouch for you once again. Now all we need from you is a full on recovery and-"

"She's alive. Oh god! Where is she? I just want to hear that sweet voice again and I'll certainly get through this faster!" Kingsley raved on smiling so hard his face hurt. Oliver and Jack shared a look of sorrow. Unvarnished Jack thought would be the best way to go about this,

"She is alive Kingsley-"

"But? don't be around the bush Force, damn it where's my wife, she would've been here had she been alright man!" he started to cry again,

"Your right she would be here- and she will as soon as she wakes up- she is just in a coma as Charles was- but he woke up and so will she sooner than we know it!" Jack smiled wryly. Kingsley sighed another tear,

"Abbadon," he breathed,

"Yes Araquiel, what do you need?"

"An annulment." was all he said, but Jack shook his head,

"But- I don't understand?" Jack frowned,

"And for that you should thank god- because trust me this is the worst pain I have ever felt in my life- to know that you've nearly took the life of someone so gorgeous, so meaningful with purpose," he fought emotions then suspired, "No. I will not burden her any longer with my curse- I don't deserve her after that- and who's to say anyway, that she would even want me back after nearly killing her like that?"

"I know Kingsley- trust me! I see the way she looks at you even when your oblivious to it- how when you speak she watches you with adoration-"

"Ok I get the fucken point Force- but still, even if she wants me Force, your going to tell her that I don't want to see her!" he growled, Jack shook his head,

"I wont lie to her. And come on Kingsley, this is Schuyler we're talking about? We both know she will fight to see you literally!" no pun intended.

"Ok and then I will tell her anything I can to make her believe I don't love her anymore. Because she is too pure for something like me- a monster is what I am and I refuse to burden her with my love any more than I already have. Ever since I came into her life all I brought her is pain, and nearly almost killed her myself. I wont do it anymore Force. She has a good life ahead of her- there is no more Silver bloods to ruin her life- and she's going to have a new chance at life without me-" Jack understood where he was coming from. He heard the pain in his voice. The burden of his curse.

"So you want to annul the marriage then? As if it never happened?"

"Give her a new beginning. She will graduate- while I am in here doing my time for a crime I committed against the code- which will be, even with your father vouching for me, around five years the least-" Jacks phone buzzed, it was a message from Mimi,

"She's awaken!" he raved then frowned at the sight of Kingsley closing his eyes in tears, and turning his face away,

"Kingsley, she is-"

"My choice was final-do what I say, nothing more! And if she comes here I will hurt her even more with the lies I spring out at her- so please," he cried out, in fury.

"Ok. I hope you know what your doing Martin, because hurting her like that is going to do more damage than just breaking her heart-"

"Trust me, I know. It is because I love her that I must set her free Force."

Jack hated the thought of her being broken again, she is his first love for this cycle,

"Very well. I'll be back with the forms by tomorrow for sure. And hopefully this doesn't break her the way I think it will. Because that would be pretty shitty"

Kingsley said nothing, so they left.

Jack filed for an annulment as Kingsley asked him to do. He even took the papers to Kingsley himself , and watched him as he struggled with signing them. Jack could see him hesitating and sneered,

"Just rip the damn papers Kingsley! You and I both know you love the girl too much to-"

"Which is why I have to do this. Thank you for reminding me not to be so selfish." he signed the papers and gave them to Jack neatly. Jack just glared then said,

"I hope you feel good for this after you come out of this shit-hole yearning for her to find she is not there, but with some red blood loser unworthy of her"

"Hey, I resent that Jack!" Oliver walked in with his aunt, preparing to give him some of the new red blood/ alternative substance so he could recover a lot faster. Kingsley grimaced,

"I have to drink that stuff again?"

"Your wife wants a full recovery instantly- and your uncle in law, Mr. Force is quite persistent on her behalf. So I better get to work, if you please sit here for a moment and let me check your vitals-" she eyed her nephew and Jack and said "And you two if you please-" she opened the cell door and they fled.

"What the hell was that about in there?" Oliver quirked his brow at the file folder. Jack couldn't believe how much Oliver has grown on him, he shook his head and said,

"None of our business"

"In case you forgot Jack, Schuyler is our business- wait. Tell me that isn't the annulment?"

Jack said nothing.

"Oh crap. He actually did. I cant believe it. Shit-" Oliver cursed at a certain thought,

"What?"

"Just a while ago when I were visiting with her- she was going over the sitting chart with Mimi and your father-"

"Shit! Damn it Martin!" Jack cursed to the air.

**S**chuylerwas at home with Bliss, Allegra, Winter, and Mimi, all women were helping Schuyler pick another bonding dress from some catalog since she thought she would start over with new things since she is now a new woman. But then again, after going through so much tragedy within one year- yeah that would do it all right.

"I think now is the best time to start a new beginning since the silver bloods are officially extinct- thanks to everyone who helped"

"What's a silver blood mama?" Winter inquired who was sitting on Schuyler's lap while fingering a strand of Schuyler's hair. Yes Winter calls Allegra mommy even though Allegra is no longer married to Ben. Steven.

"Abomination. Evil beings."

"But I thought I hud uncle Charwy sayin that my brover Kingswy was one!" Winter squeaked, Allegra shared a look with Mimi of incredulous. These kids hear everything. don't be fooled one bit, they are getting more advance as the times change.

"But he's like us now. He's on gods side now"

"Oh. Cause I like him. He is very hawt!" she giggled and Schuyler blushed as everyone agreed with chuckles.

When everyone went home, Jack thought it was the best time to give her the papers.

Schuyler heard the doorbell and had just gotten out of the shower. She had her silk night gown on, covered with a robe on that belonged to her husband. It isn't a cleaned one either. It has his nice musky fresh scent on it. It keeps her from going insane and breaking into the repository, subduing the guards and just help him escape. She answered the door and gasped,

"Jack, come in before you freeze out there!" it was a blizzard tonight.

He eyed the house calculatingly, observing her state first before he gave her these life changing papers. She didn't deserve this. Kingsley is a moron for doing this. Looking at Schuyler now, he shook his head at the thought of letting this go. She was just perfect. Flawless.

"Is there anything I could get you? A soda, water? Or perhaps anything to eat? Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head cynically impassive, trying to hard to mask something, she thought.

"No I'm good."

"What is it Jack? Tell me now before I go insane- I know that look. I'm not going to like what you have to say"

"Here. These are for you." he said impassive. She took the file folder and read the papers quickly, she didn't believe what she was reading. She read them over and over again just to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

She shook her head as tears couldn't be suppressed much longer, "This cant be happening-tell me this isn't real and I'm dreaming-" she narrowed her eyes at Jack disbelievingly,

"Skye- he said to tell you he doesn't want you anymore- that it will never work- there's just too much havoc for you both to ever be happy. Too much damage has been done, and he doesn't love you any more" he looked away, she wiped her eyes, and then felt her heart ache to see him again,

She hawed when he gave her the pen, he didn't understand what she was trying to say, but she was saying something then shook her head,

"But we could get through this Jack. I cant sign this- no- not until I see him for myself-"

"Schuyler don't- you know he isn't aloud to see you at these times- it could send him back!"

"Then I simply don't believe you."

"Sign them or don't- what ever you do just don't go there."

She grabbed the keys to her car and went out the door. He ran after her. Grabbing the papers,

He got in her car before she could drive off.

"I have to hear it from him jack, I'm sorry."

"I know."

He did. He knew she would do this. They were giving them trouble at the front desk. wouldn't let them through so she subdued them, most impressively, and what was strange to him, was how it looked well thought out.

"You must've thought about this for sometime now, didn't you?"

"since I woke up and found out he was in this place"

"Well here we are 107. I am not going anywhere because he is still getting treated for his bloodlust"

"Fine with me." she sang. He had the keys and then opened it, Kingsley was reading a book. When he caught on to a certain scent, he groaned and looked away,

"Force! Get her out of here damn it!" he didn't even regard her, that hurt a lot.

"I told you Kingsley- you were asking for it!" Jack stated indignantly,

"Why Kingsley? Why are you doing this to me, to us?" she wrapped her arms around his torso,

"Just sign the Bloody. Papers. Damn it!" he growled, she didn't even flinch.

"No. I wont! I love you Kingsley Martin, and you love me!" he suddenly used his speed , grabbing her hands and flung her around, pinning her up against the wall by her throat, Jack had to break him apart from her when Kingsley let his fangs extend, and so he managed to pin him to the bed while Schuyler recovered bewildered then signed the papers sobbing heartbrokenly. When she walked out leaving the papers hurt and angry, Jack finally released Kingsley who surprisingly was weeping, with his face contorted in anguish. He was acting like he hated her just now, it was a ploy? Jack thought,

Kingsley really attacked her like that so she could believe he was no longer the man who loved her. And it worked. She was so terrified by the empty look in his eyes that she believed it. ….

"I hope your happy with yourself Martin."

"Well? Go after her you fucking idiot! Make sure she doesn't do anything irrationally! Hurry. I would if I could- but I cant!" Kingsley cried. Now turning his face away toward the wall. Jack hurried away with the papers. He locked up the cell, and before he could go Kingsley said,

"Don't let her drive, she is not thinking rationally right now. And she is stubborn too- but I want you to make sure she is never alone Jack. Promise me!" Kingsley hissed, with a handful of Jacks collar in his hand though the little slot.

"You have my word- now let go heart breaker!" Jack fumed, Kingsley complied and turned away.

When Jack found Schuyler she wasn't anywhere near the car. There was bridge and it was still a blizzard outside. With his vampire vision though, he could make out her form, she was hugging herself and about to jump off, but Jack caught her on time. She was now hanging for her life,

"Let me go Jack! What do I have now to live for?" she cried as he pulled her reluctant form up.

"How could you be so selfish Schuyler! God I love you so much! Every one loves you! Your being so cruel taking your own life this way!- and just in case you didn't know- YOU WOULD'VE SURVIVED THIS FALL-" he pulled her into his warm embrace crying harder than her. "Please don't do anything like this ever again!" he carried her back to the car, and waited in side the car with the heater on, until the blizzard calmed. He took her home and put her bed , holding her while she cried her self to sleep.

Jack kept his promise to Kingsley. Everyone was shocked about the bonding being canceled. They were even more shocked about the annulment. Kingsley Martin got five years in lock up. Rehabilitation confinement.

They had a big celebration for graduation day. Jack got Valedictorian and did the farewell speech, while others just tried to cope with cheering up Schuyler who cried during the whole celebration. She stayed home afterward alone. Nothing was fun anymore. She felt like she was not alive without him.

Schuyler had it rough getting over Kingsley. She even would write him to check if he changed his mind. She would write him daily telling him to forgive her for everything he went through because of her. Two whole years of letters and not once did she receive a reply. After two whole years of writing without a answer back she decided to write once more, it went like this,

_**Kingsley, this will be my last letter to you, there is only so much rejection I could take before just breaking. I've been going to college for law, but decided that I needed to leave somewhere further away from you if I wanted to move forward with my life. I still cry every night, and cant remember the last time I slept. I haven't slept in months. As hard as that is to believe, well I am far from being human remember. I also have to see a psychiatrist once a week because Jack thinks that my depression has only lead me to making you my obsession which he thinks is unhealthy. (Maybe he is right) but I don't care. What is life without you? Its hell. I rather not exist if you are not with me Kingsley! I want to know if you still love me and want to start all over by getting back together when you get out? This letter will get to you by tomorrow since I will drop off first thing tomorrow morning- so if you want me back, and don't wish for me to leave to California to pursuit my modeling career with Bliss then you will reply. If I don't receive a reply then I am gone for ever. The house isn't home without you and its just too sad to stay there anymore. So please tell me you want me as much as I'll always want you! Love you always and forever Schuyler Van Allen (Martin) **_

**What do you think will happen? Kingsley loves her so much that he felt he was unworthy of her and also felt as if he was the one holding her back from happiness. That she is beautiful and young and has a whole life ahead of her. What do you think should happen? Do you think he will forgive himself one day? Do you think Schuyler will be able to get over him? This had to happen though. Sorry guys, but I thought Schuyler needed to live a little first away from the whole blue blood elite scene. don't worry though I know where my story is going. Let me know what you think? If you want the end already, and to stop making plots between the two love birds, let me know. I just thought you guys didn't want me to end this yet? Special thanks to all who review and stuck to my story since the beginning! Your awesome. You inspire me greatly! Oh and don't worry- they will get their happy ending eventually. I want 5 new reviews =(150) before I update again kidos! And I promise to update as fast as I could. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry if it is a little missy. I had to do this on my stupid palm pilot for now. And trust me it is harder said than done!. Hope you enjoy- **

_**RECAP: **_

_**Kingsley, this will be my last letter to you, there is only so much rejection I could take before just breaking. I've been going to college for law, but decided that I needed to leave somewhere further away from you if I wanted to move forward with my life. I still cry every night, and cant remember the last time I slept. I haven't slept in months. As hard as that is to believe, well I am far from being human remember. I also have to see a psychiatrist once a week because Jack thinks that my depression has only lead me to making you my obsession which he thinks is unhealthy. (Maybe he is right) but I don't care. What is life without you? Its hell. I rather not exist if you are not with me Kingsley! I want to know if you still love me and want to start all over by getting back together when you get out? This letter will get to you by tomorrow since I will drop off first thing tomorrow morning- so if you want me back, and don't wish for me to leave to California to pursuit my modeling career with Bliss then you will reply. If I don't receive a reply then I am gone for ever. The house isn't home without you and its just too sad to stay there anymore. So please tell me you want me as much as I'll always want you! Love you always and forever Schuyler Van Allen (Martin) **_

XOXOX

**His Polar opposite - two halves of a whole**

She waited… and waited… and waited some more…. He never called. He never replied. Not even a message. Bitter silence was all he gave her. She gave him her heart and he threw it out for what? Sure they had trouble during their relationship, dealt with hardship, prevailed. That had to mean something right? She fled to do her own thing with her sister in Los Angeles the lime light, Hollywood.

"Schuyler over here babe!" God she felt pathetic. Schuyler going on a double date with her red head sister. Oh and did she mention a blind date? Yup. Lame. She has became the loner desperate third wheeler. Until her date finally decided to show up.

Schuyler gasped for a second as he came to sight, he looked exactly like '_Kingsley?' _Schuyler sent her sister in astonishment, when their eyes met though, his were aqua. But the uncanny resemblance was astonishing. Bliss smirked,

"Schuyler, this is Aries De Angelo-" Bliss smiled at her sisters shocked face, Schuyler thought about Bliss's exact words before she agreed to this NOT SO lame date after all- she believed the words were something like: 'Trust me sissy- if you really thought Kingsley was hot, Aries will truly blow your mind girl! He reminds me of Kingsley' "And Aries this is Schuyler Van Alen" Bliss narrowed her gaze at her swooning sister, who was practically smiling like a damn smiling fool, then again so was Aries. Aries is known for his acting career, Aries was astounded with her vibrant beauty-

'God! The media was right on- she is out of this world gorgeous!' he thought taking Schuyler's hand kissing it.

"Its more than a pleasure meeting you beautiful." he purred. His voice was like silk- it made her feel like an ice cube on a summers day melting away in the hot golden sun. he blushed when she shied away coyly. She reminded him of a young girl on her first date, and he also sensed _Naiveté _

Sometime during the night they decided to go see the Hollywood sign at night. They of course were supposed to be drunk but Bliss and Schuyler were not. Bliss's date was anything but boring. Aries however, though he was the one to drink more then all of them together, yet was not even half as amusing as Ian Rhodes, who was Bliss's date. Aries walked upright, with a lot of energy and right away Schuyler knew he was anything if not out of this world. They were sitting on a blanket watching the stars. Schuyler was dumbfounded when he responded to her thoughts as well,

'I wish I got to see Hailey's comet!'

"You missed Hailey's comet sweetheart- pity there. it's a once in a lifetime experience." she sat up eying Bliss who was distracted at the moment so couldn't really bare with her,

She narrowed her eyes and peeked into his mind, she gasped, "Omigod- you're a Blue-" he crashed his lips into hers, taking her breath away,

When he finally released her lips he smirked, then said, "Usually I would've known by your scent- but your scent is-"

"Different. I'm a half blood- _Dimidium Cognatus. _but how come I never seen you before?"

"I'm not apart of any coven," he said, "I'm basically a fallout. A rebel."

She sighed shaking her head, then smiling brightly, he could stare into her eyes all day and night without being bored, "Rebel? How so?"

"Look I like you too much to lie- so I rather not spoil the way you see me yet"

"Then don't tell me yet. When ever your ready, I'm all ears."

He suddenly pulled her to his chest feeling so good with her, "What if it's a dark past. One I may not be proud of?"

She rolled her eyes, "Everyone has a past Aries. Its your future that matters- yesterday is gone with time" she waved her hand inclining her words, she pulled away when she felt that same sensation again. No. if he knows who she is, what she is, then she is exposed and he will make her liable again. Vulnerable.

He was pensive just staring her down for a moment, then his eyes went wide, "You're her! The daughter of the uncorrupted Gabrielle?" Schuyler didn't want him to know any of herself truly. This was supposed to be a fling, nothing more.

"Unfortunately. Which makes Azazel there is Lucifer's daughter- though that is a long story."

"No Bliss? Gabriella had another child with Lucifer?"

"he shifted into Michael's form, and so she -you know what I mean."

"Wow. That sure sounds like him. So what happened with the whole Lucifer situation?" she told him everything, even about her grandfather.

"I heard. Sorry. Metatron was a good blue blood." he said, still amazed, she however didn't find any interest now. She didn't want to be with someone who will get to know the real her. That was far too much a risk for her heart to take. It was supposed to be a little affair. Nothing more, nothing less.

She felt awkward that he knew her secret. So much for making him her familiar as she planned. She didn't want to risk her heart with him after all , "I think its past my curfew"

"Ok . I'm sorry, I didn't know you had curfew _sweetheart_-" Aries murmured,

"Its Schuyler-" she shot out, that's what _he _would call her, "And neither did I" she snorted getting up. Before she walk away he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him,

"Schuyler- don't be this way- we were hitting it off, I don't understand what I-" she covered his lips with her own, he reminded her too much of _him_. She pulled away,

"I'm doing you a favor, trust me" she frowned, her eyes and skin practically glowed in the moonlight- her hair was blowing rhythmic in the wind as well. He was already caught under the Van Alen spell. She couldn't really tell, though deep down inside she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Is that supposed to chase me away Skye? Cause I'm not going anywhere- I've never felt so whole in my life."

"Don't. don't do that -" she implored as she walked down the path to their car.

"Please, don't give me your answer yet- but just don't say no" he pleaded, now holding her face before she got in, he bore into her cerulean blue deep eyes.

"Ok." she whispered, she noted how heavenly he looked,

"Ok? you'll give me a chance then?"

"No. I wont say _no_ yet"

He kissed her a long while, then took the beautiful young ladies home.

Kingsley Martin was finally breathing fresh air. It felt so good to be out. Now he can go home. Though it can hardly be called home without _her_ there. Maybe she will be there.

Kingsley Martin put the key through the lock, he found himself longing, almost expecting her to be waiting for him as she said to him even though he annulled the marriage for her happiness. Jack frowned when he noticed Kingsley search through the rooms for any signs of her. Because Kingsley made Jack promise not to tell him anything about her life. And he complied. No one was allowed to bring up her name in front of him, nor were they aloud to give him his mail. Per his request. The box in Jack's hand though that was sealed up contained two years worth's of letters to him from Schuyler among other stuff.

"Jack- Jack?" Kingsley hawed searching through his closet like a madman then running to his wife's old room to find she was gone. Surely he had to know she couldn't stay there anymore out of heartache right?

Jack followed the desperate mutters to Schuyler's old, now empty room. He sat there on the floor hugging himself, as Jack saw this already coming, so he brought the big box of the clippings he saved of Schuyler's accomplishments. It had all her work she has ever done. He placed the box there on the floor. Kingsley looked up at him with an accusing glower, Jack shook his head,

"Don't you even dare pin this on me- I told you this would happen you idiot!"

"And how would you know?" Kingsley was being cute, with that damn sarcastic smug look upon his face. He missed the vulnerable Kingsley, this one just seriously….. You get the picture.

"I know your not an idiot Kingsley-" Jack said pointedly as if his face were pointing out the obvious. It did, then Kingsley tilted his head,

"But you bonded-and your supposed to forget every other - I just thought-" Kingsley smiled smugly again,

"Yeah well- so did I. apparently some things just will never change man." Jack groaned as Kingsley shook his head,

"So you still have a thing for my wife aye-" Kingsley furrowed his brow up and down while nudging Jack with his elbow, teasingly,

"Not your wife- it never happened technically, remember?" Kingsley scoffed,

"Shit. I'm such a Idiot!" he then eyed the box mischievously, "Jack- a box? You shouldn't have?" he joked. Yup. He was officially back. And he was masking away his true feelings. Like how he would be when pining for Azrael all those years back.

"Just open it dumbass. I honestly have no idea what she ever saw in you man!" Jack said turning away,

"Awe come on Force- get over it already yeah? You won the girl-"

Jack cursed under his breath, and just when he thought they finally got their break through in friendship, he comes back as that same jerk who tempted his inner Abaddon for sport by using Azrael to get to him. Then again, Jack realized this is all an act. And it was the most confusing thing he has ever caeme across in ages. One minute Kingsley was pining for Schuyler, the next he was provoking him for sport just like old times? He suddenly worked up the urge to laugh out loud (no pun intended there) Kingsley quizzically eyed him half amused, and annoyed that his little façade didn't last too long. He grabbed the box with pursed lips then opened it. In there lied his letters from Schuyler and every single magazine, and film she starred in with Bliss. Yes they even had their own fashion line, and reality TV show successes.

_Damn it_! If he thought she was hotter back then , man she is a real live Goddess now. Well at lease the media calls her that. The youthful raven haired blued eyed beauty 'Elizabeth Taylor' of this day in age. This beautiful raven haired beauty was born and raised in New York, graduated from Duchesne, 22 year old is currently single and never married, however she says she may have found the one who has won over her heart….. He closed the magazine. It all came back to him now. Damn his vulnerable state he was in five years back when she was practically begging him for a chance to make things better and he had to get pathetic and think he was unworthy for her? What the hell man? How did he get so lame?

"Yup. I guess my works done here." Jack rushed off for the exit,

Kingsley got up, "Not so fast Force"

Jack shook his head, "She's too happy and content-"

"She is not content!"

"Is too. I should know- I was her shoulder to cry on for two years over you!" Jack growled, Kingsley smirked eyeing the magazine again, whistling at her spread for Maxim cover Photo-shoot ,

"Just two? Really? that's all I get?" he joked, showing Jack the Maxim poster spread, Jack felt annoyed, and started walking out of there,

He sneered, "You got some issues Martin- I'm going to recommend you to my old shrink Maegon Le belle" Kingsley winced following Jack around like a lost puppy waiting to find out more about where Schuyler is- but is too proud to ask straight-out

"Cool is she hot?"

"Not my type but I don't know maybe you two would hit it off!" incidentally Maegon Le belle is a man.

"Nice try Force. You forget I read your weak mind like a book"

Jack grimaced, "Unfortunately. Look I better get home- I got better things to do and people to see"

"Awe what a buzz killer!"

"Good night Martin-" he walked to the front door, then said, "Oh and if you still wanted that job, the offer still stands."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Thanks. You've been a real cool cat. I appreciate it ay" Jack smiled wryly and patted Kingsley on the back and said,

"Get some rest. You start tomorrow buddy, 7 am sharp."

"I know" he said, he slightly frowned and that's when Jack knew he couldn't leave him alone. So he told him to come stay with him…. Mimi isn't home. Yup. Mimi went on a expedition. And she's been gone since Schuyler and Bliss left for California, Hollywood. Jack and Mimi were always together before, in the past but like he said before, this cycle was different. This cycle was really different. Speaking of Schuyler, she changed her number and now her mother couldn't get a hold of either sisters, and Jack just so happened to have her number. Charles and Allegra finally decided to tie the knot and bond once and for all. And she wants her daughters to be her maids of honor with winter as the flower girl. She is already almost 9 years old.

"Schuyler speaking- what can I do you for?" she sounded excited,

"Hey Skye, its me-"

"I think I would know your voice anywhere Jack- its nice to hear your voice again- I miss you-"

"It sounds like your at a party- did I catch you at a bad time?" he could hear fireworks and its not even independence day.

"No. not at all. I'm just celebrating….." she mused, "Guess what Jack?"

He didn't want to think about what she could possibly be referring too, "What?"

"I'm engaged to be married! I did what you told me to do Jack, and you were right all along, its not the end of the world for me- I'm starting to think this was meant to be"

He frowned when he spotted Kingsley freeze from the kitchen, now eyeing Jack intensely,

"That's great Skye. Congratulations. Look your mom's been trying to reach you- she and Charles decided to finally tie the knot. And so she-"

"Oh wow." she sounded like she was frowning,

"Yeah and she wants you two girls to be her maids of honor with Winter as the flower girl?"

"Oh," again with the raw emotion when it comes to her family.

"So do you have your mothers number? Or what?"

"I'll call her. So when is the nuptials supposed to take place?"

"Next month Valentines day,"

"How mortal" says a voice on the other line of the phone, Schuyler's _Fiancé . _Jack wanted to say something but just- wait- what the hell? She had to have told him for him to be making comments like that.

"Ok Schuyler, what's going on? What is your problem subjecting your mortal to Blue bloods affairs? Are you mad?"

"Calm down Jack. Its not what you think. He's like us- well, not technically like me because I am only half, but he is like you and Bliss."

"That's impossible. There's no coven in Los Angeles, I would know."

"Aries De Angelo? Ring any bells?"

"Nope, doesn't ring any bell honey. Is he going to be coming along with you on your trip here next week?"

"What? I thought you said next month, Valentines day? I still have like three weeks thank you?"

"Nope. Your coming earlier because I need you to…. To uh…. Oh yes I need your help with filing from my new company, at the real estate agency- since I also opened up a Law firm as well with Oliver- I am so tied up it is exhausting so I am basically swamped, I really could use your help?"

She gasped, "Jack I have stuff to do here in my world-"

"Like?"

"Like… like stuff ok. God! You know I hate it there…."

"I resent that."

"Oh come on Jack- what do you _really _want from me?"

"Just time to catch up with an old friend. And plus my birthday is coming up and I want to celebrate it with you here-"

"What's Mimi up to these days,"

"If she calls you- maybe you could ask her for me, then get back to me?"

"Jack are ok? Do you seriously not know where your twin is? When did she leave?"

"When you did. Pretty much sucks here alone, by my self- no one to talk to."

"Fine. I'll visit with you then after the wedding ok?"

"Promise?" she never breaks those,

"Cross my heart, hope to live- I promise Jack"

"I cant wait. I already feel better."

"I'm glad"

Jack got off the phone and turned toward Kingsley who looked devoid of all emotion.

"Martin?"

"Force?"

"Ever heard of a Aries De Angelo?"

Kingsley thought for a second then winced with caution,

"Why?" he looked intense,

"Just have you?" Jack tried again.

"The lost fallen Arch angel/demon prince of hell- Lucifer's left hand Asmodeus- but he goes by Aries De Angelo as an Alias."

Jack's eyes popped out, recalling that Asmodeus was Kingsley twin in his first and only cycle on earth when he was born into carnal. All angels had to be transformed into their mortal, however not mortal form. Araquiel and Asmodeus were uncanny alike, though he was lost to Lucifer long ago after the big war.

"He's your -"

"Yes, my twin brother, but he's my polar opposite. He was the evilest of us all who fell, which is why Lucifer gave him the French coven to rule over, where Drusilla was harboring Silver bloods in stead though of taking the throne, he disappeared and became one of my impositions. He was doing all the killings of red bloods back then, and with the same looks as me- I nearly was prosecuted for his crimes, not my own- I compelled them to forget however, and when Michael and Gabrielle gave me chance they were iffy because they thought I was the one who did all the killings. It was that bastard. Coward hides- he knows what's good for him." shit. Was all that came to Jack's head. Schuyler has no idea that Kingsley had a twin. She figured it was coincident since they looked similar but not identical. Their eyes are a shade off from one another's, Kingsley's are different. And Aries isn't a silver blood, he's an enmortal, what Lawrence was. However he doesn't age, and used to kill his victims every time he fed. Never did he drink from a blue blood.

"So basically you cleaned up his mess, to save your self. I understand. But why hasn't Michael, nor Lawrence mentioned this to me? And does Mimi know of him?"

"I mean this is old news. Centuries of old news- of course they forgot about him. And as for me, well- He is not something I want to brag about- if you know what I mean. and yes Mimi knows him, or at lease I think she knows him. He loved to play tricks on people- especially the women I slept with. He would pretend he was me and of course they fell for the tricks, since they had no idea I had a twin. Last time I checked he went into hiding. What made you bring his name up? I wonder though where he is, now that I think about it. But when he decides to kill again, I will-"

"But people change right?"

"Ok, now this is getting a little-"

"He's marrying Schuyler!"

**My new edition creation: Aries De Angelo- Asmodeus - one of the most evil of fallen angels, being an archdemon. Tell me what you think so far? I want ( +5 )new reviews=(159) before I update again. Let me know what do you think of the new plots arising. Two brothers in love with the same daughter of the light. **


	24. Chapter 24

**RECAP: **

"**So basically you cleaned up his mess, to save your self. I understand. But why hasn't Michael, nor Lawrence mentioned this to me? And does Mimi know of him?" **

"**I mean this is old news. Centuries of old news- of course they forgot about him. And as for me, well- He is not something I want to brag about- if you know what I mean. and yes Mimi knows him, or at lease I think she knows him. He loved to play tricks on people- especially the women I slept with. He would pretend he was me and of course they fell for the tricks, since they had no idea I had a twin. Last time I checked he went into hiding. What made you bring his name up? I wonder though where he is, now that I think about it. But when he decides to kill again, I will-"**

"**But people change right?" **

"**Ok, now this is getting a little-"**

"**He's marrying Schuyler!" **

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kingsley and Jack decided their main course of action would be to visit with the Regent.

And so they did.

"Araquiel, Abbadon- take a seat. Can Allegra get you boys a drink or anything else before we proceed?" Charles offered cordially,

"No. we're good. We rather deviate our matter at hand accordingly,"

Charles gestured both his hands in inquiry,

"Well, what is the big emergency gentlemen?"

" Michael do you remember my twin brother?" Kingsley inquired pointedly, Allegra gasped and nodded, as Michael smiled,

"Asmodeus- royal Arch demon: the former Prince of the European court: who is now using his alias: Aries De Angelo- and has an uncanny resemblance to you I believe, correct?"

Jack and Kingsley shared a look of incredulous,

Kingsley nodded, "_So_ you do remember then?"

"Yes of course. Why?" Charles asked,

"Why is he no longer a fugitive known within the blue blood database?" Asked Kingsley,

"He requested, that we keep his file confidential, when concerning you, so we must. So what exactly is this about?" Charles asked,

"Schuyler is engaged to him and she most likely doesn't know who he is really, or what he's capable of," Kingsley said in a panicked tone

Allegra retorted, "Oh dear god Charles-" she was bewildered, "We have to do something- he's the one who practically drained a whole village in one night!" Charles wasn't even a bit peeved about Schuyler's choice of mate,

"Gabrielle- you seem to have forgotten the back story of the real truths, of why the late Metraton vouched for Asmodeus in this matter of speaking?" Allegra then calmed pensively in deep thought, as she sat down.

Kingsley didn't like this. Not one bit. It reeked like B.S! there has to be a reason why Lawrence: the late Metraton would vouch in clearing the Arch of one of the worst evils among the fallen, his evil sinister twin, Asmodeus -

The truth was Metraton and Michael had owed Asmodeus for assisting them at the last minute during the great war in Rome by lending his many legions of Demon from hell, whom he is co guardian of. He is commander to the sinister demons. Asmodeus turned out to be mislead, and lost. that's it. He was addicted to blood. He was weak when it came to addiction, and temptation, so his blood lust took its toll on him. It took control of his demon side. Naturally his soul is half Arch angel and half Demon. They were mislead to believe he was the fallen angel Satan, because Satan was the same breed, and born of Arch Demon. But Satan however never made it to the fall and was eliminated immediately at gods behest, which is why Araquiel and Asmodeus became the twins, taking Satan's place in carnal. Metatron and Michael once thought that Kingsley was the evil one- which was a big misunderstanding. So even though Asmodeus had killed innocent red bloods in the moment 0f bloodlust, he was not evil. The true meaning of Asmodeus is the Angel of Balance. He was made up of two parts Good/ Evil.

When Asmodeus saw what he had become, he knew he needed help and remembered two certain powerful angels he assisted long ago with his many legions of demons, knowing they had no choice but to help him discretely with his blood lust issues. They got him the best help he needed to get better. He needed to disappear after, live among the humans because he didn't want to be apart of any blue blood coven period, he just wanted to try and lead a normal life, to his dispair, he lived in loneliness and dealt with his demons in penance. Just disappear. So that is when he went into confinement rehabilitation for his blood lust. that's how he became Aries De Angelo. The angel of Balance. Reborn. Kingsley didn't know that Satan was the evil one he had thought his lost brother was. Michael knew he couldn't show Kingsley the actual files of his twin. But he did let him in to the glom of his mind so Kingsley could understand better and drop his rivalry with his brother. Though Kingsley should be relieved that Schuyler wasn't in any danger- he still somehow felt disappointment because he had nothing on his twin after all. He had to just face the fact that he actually lost _her_ fair and square.

Schuyler Bliss and Aries were already at the airport waiting for Jack. Jack was running late though, since Mimi had also returned as well. Mimi was with Jack in their rented caravan. When they got to the airport, the twins were so shocked by the startling uncanny resemblance to Kingsley, that Aries De Angelo held. His eyes were ultra aqua blue, beautiful. Mimi gasped eyeing how her most missed bestie Schuyler has grown up even the more gorgeous than before. Mimi of course was as beautiful as ever. Bliss still had her big red hair in curls and waves of streaked platinum with roasted honey tint highlights, she was beautiful as well of course. Mimi had surprised herself with how much she had grown accustomed to Schuyler, whom was once an obstacle in her way to Jack- yet somehow has managed to win Mimi over completely. As soon as she found out Schuyler was coming back to town for a visit, she knew it was her chance to tell Schuyler how she felt about her abrupt departure skipping town, five years ago without asking her how she felt about it first. In fact, Schuyler was so dejected with life from her broken marriage with her true love that she didn't even care to notice the ones she was effecting by not moving on with her life. She didn't even invite Mimi to join in the fashion runway world opportunity which Schuyler should've known Mimi enjoyed herself back then. She felt misplaced, and unwanted by Schuyler's disregard to her period.

Truly Schuyler didn't think about it. She didn't even realize until now, just how much she missed then when she was in her own little world. Mimi would call her everyday trying to reach out to her regarding her little crisis she was facing at the time because of Jack.

Yes Mimi noticed Jack wasn't same Abbadon he once was before. She also was no longer the Azrael known for her bitchy high maintenance disposition. She actually cares for others now. She has Schuyler to thank for sudden change of heart, though at times can peg out to feel like nothing more than a curse.

Mimi frowned when she got out of the caravan to welcome her friends back home. Schuyler was surprised to see Mimi back. She also felt guilty for never calling her back ever. She always had her assistant call sending her regards, which was a little messed up when you think about it. She did the same thing with her mother and little sister Winter who is almost 9 years old already and looks like her sister so much that her fellow classmates always call her little Skye. She is a real hit these days with her witty little personality, and Bendix finds it real nerve wrecking because Winter is already dating. Not dating per se , but has a boyfriend named London.

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest, and snorted at Schuyler, "Well, well, look who decided to finally come home! Well, aren't you going to give your soon to be stepsister a hug, and then introduce your substitute beau for _Kingsley_, or what?"

Aries winced incredulously, he even froze in spot. Jack noted this and right away said,

"She doesn't know what she's talking about- come on, lets get out of here already before the Paparazzi catch up with us and start making this trip complicating." Mimi rolled her eyes as Schuyler stood there brooding at Mimi, nervously, then hugged her and said,

"He doesn't know about Kingsley yet- please keep it that way for now?"

Mimi laughed, "Please! Oh my darling Schuyler- I know you cant be that naïve dear- he is Kingsley's twin by birth, but your right about him not knowing about your marriage to his more charming half" Mimi was being absurd, and impossible. She was angry, Schuyler knew it. But she just hoped that Mimi can forgive and forget already, what is done, is fin. Schuyler was too distracted and a nervous mess to catch Mimi's word's with understanding.

"I must say though Jack, you strike me as someone familiar- but I suppose you wouldn't remember right away since it was three , maybe two cycles ago?" Aries inquired,

Jack smiled, "Yes I actually do remember you now- Araquiel's _twin_ brother Asmodeus the prince" Schuyler went pale, and gulped, now eyeing Aries gravely, she certainly caught that this time around. _Twins_? her heart ached, and she felt sick. Well of course they would be twins. Of course! How could she be so stupid not to see this coming. But Kingsley never mentioned his brother, neither did Aries for that matter.

he frowned, when Schuyler looked away, then it hit him like a big ton of steel, he gasped, replaying Mimi's words from moments ago,

"_Well, well, look who decided to finally come home! Well, aren't you going to give your soon to be stepsister a big hug, and then introduce your '__**substitute beau' **__for '__**Kingsley'**__ or what?" _

He turned his body toward her, giving her his intense stare that he usually gives when ever he's upset about something she did. Demanding answers. Yes they fight. They are just normal that way as every other growing couple.

'_Schuyler, explain to me please? I'm dying here in the hot seat, and I need resolve before I go mad and disappear' _he grabbed a hold of her hand, and squeezed once, "What did she mean by _Substitute beau _for Kingsley?" Aries voiced,

Schuyler knows they were all listening intently, especially Jack, he wanted her with Kingsley and not Aries, she knew it.

When they got to the estate everyone was there waiting for their arrival, including a certain charming handsome heart sickened Kingsley with his date. If Schuyler was uncomfortable with seeing him with someone else, she didnt show it. Besides what does she need him for when she has a twin copy. she then realized what she just thought and brooded mentally conflicted. how could she think that way about the man she loves, though she has yet to tell him that. she cant bring herself to tell him that yet. a little traumatized from before. It seemed loving Kingsley so much had been her down fall. she couldnt believe she nearly killed herself over him. it isnt his fault ir anything. and no she doesnt blame him for all the pain she suffered. the sleepless nights' swollen eyes that felt so sore from overcrying her self. she cried even when she no longer had any more tears to shed. it was unhealthy. if it weren't for her bestie Jack, she wouldve never gotten through it. she watched Aries go rigid when he caught a glimpse of his brother. he looked away and then eyed Schuyler with knowing eyes. they meddled around for a while. Schuyler grew suddenly annoyed with herself, for looking at him, and not being able to stop. she tried looking away numbers of times, but simply sobered up when she heard a distinctive clear of the throat. she looked up finding Aries watching her intently. Did he watch her the whole time she was staring at Kingsley? she wasnt sure but when she entered the glom she innertly shuddered, _he was _

Schuyler was so surprised that everyone was there for her and Bliss, also Mimi because she was also out of town for a long while as well. When Schuyler spotted Kingsley again, this time his gaze met hers- he grinned that annoyingly sexy signature- _stop it! _she gulped, chastising herself, _your engaged to be married to Aries! and he is just as sexy as..._ because she saw his hand clasped into another woman's hand, she felt envious like an obsessed ex. A woman who was quite beautiful. Schuyler suddenly feeling less than beautiful, arriving at a Welcome home party, where everyone was well dressed for the occasion. before she could protest Aries let go of her hand and walked away hurt. Schuyler tried to not look at him again. What is this about him, she is weak. she is quite strong actually after all the mayhem she survived by her will, well any one really who could survive what she did is a true warrior. she dropped the emotions like nothing to it. and disregarded him completely trying to find her man.

Kingsley frowned when she dropped him from her attention coldly impassively without effort. God she was the hottest alive to him. he wanted to die when he saw her holding his less charming version of his self... ok he is being ridiculous and he knows it.

Schuyler's mom, Charles, her father Ben, Winter, Oliver, Dylan came over to greet her, Schuyler had tears in her eyes to see Charles and everyone else she seemed to just realize that she had missed terribly.

"Oh Oliver! I caant believe how much you've changed! look good" she hugged him tightly,

Oliver grinned and eyed Schuyler approvingly, "And you look more gorgeaous than ever- if that's even possible!" Aries didnt like what he was seeing, who was that now?

Winter was wearing a black halter with a jean jacket and boots, she looked advanced for nine years old. Winter pulled some older looking boy by his hand insistently, "Hey sis this is my boyfriend London, London, my beautiful sister Schuyler" Winter was already growing into a teenager, and she was barely a pre teen. She looked too advanced to be the little baby with diapers, missing front teeth, and beautiful blue eyes like her own.

"A boyfriend? Already? Dad?" Schuyler chided incredulous, her father shrugged,

"She's very stubborn. Trust me, I didn't like it one bit" Charles then placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, emitting only warmth and assurance.

"Sounds a little like someone we all know and love" he winked at her earning himself a grin and blush from Schuyler, she nodded and shook the nervous blonde haired green eyed boy who reminded her of someone though he dressed exactly like her sister, in black. Goth. They certainly had the same tastes in boys.

"Nice to meet you London." he kissed her hand and Winter rolled her eyes and pulled him away telling him to get her a drink in a demanding way. He looked intimidated by her sister, who was grinning with a malice gleam in her eyes which slightly worried Schuyler. At lease she was in control and not the other way around.

Aries decided it was time to claim his woman openly, so he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, making her gasp out in surprise, "Oh I want to introduce you guys to my-"

Aries retorted, "Her fiancé, Aries De Angelo- and I already know these two- their eyes seem to never change throughout every cycle, just like Abbadon's and Azrael's eyes." Schuyler hated when he did that. She inertly frowned but then found her self and excused her self during their little recap discussions of their past. Her father found it fascinating, and stayed quipped for the details. But she needed to unpack anyway. She tried to ignore the gnawing in her heart after she thought of the image with Kingsley holding someone who wasn't her in his arms. Everyone looked further engaged in to interesting conversations with her fiancé to consider her troubles and inner conflict regarding a ping of heartache and twinge of guilt among a whole mess of other emotions shaking her spirit. She bit back her readied, heavy tears when she realized someone was considering her the whole time. Mimi.

Mimi was regarding her with every intention to chide her on about how she felt, but when Schuyler turned toward her with those deep cerulean eyed filled with nothing but anguish, all was forgotten and she opened her arms and did something she never thought would happen, she dropped her feelings aside for later, to regard someone else's. she brought Schuyler into a comforting, soothing hug. Mimi showed her to her room and closed the door so they can catch up with each other. Schuyler felt a little better and ignored the gut churning sensation so she could get rid of the intensity thrill she got from this near to him again.

"So where did you go Mimi, leaving your poor twin who missed you deeply alone?" she rolled her eyes at Schuyler,

"You would know had you actually answered my phone calls-" she snorted, but Schuyler looked at her hands, then frowned, "I mean what's up with that anyway? First you leave, telling my brother to send me your regards? I don't get it Schuyler, I thought we were beyond casualness?" meaning doing something by chance without thinking about it first,

"Mimi I know I wasn't right- and I'm so sorry for shutting you out- but your in a relationship with someone, and I couldn't possibly ask of you to leave it for me!" it was true, Mimi thought. She had a good point. Though she would've left anyway since she was lonely without having to save the world with Schuyler and the rest of clan against the silver bloods. She missed getting a phone call urging her to help with a cause regarding her best friend- lets be honest here- its not a normal occurrence that your friend is put in a predicament where the dark prince himself is always trying to escape his prison through either scheming his way into getting his henchmen to inject Schuyler with some incantation spell that will put your friend into another dimension where Lucifer hails, using her husbands form to seduce her and impregnate her and be reborn into this world using the baby as his vessel. And it certainly isn't normal to find out your best friend has been compromised with Lucifer's soul exchange incantation and that he is now using her body as his own to manipulate everyone in to subordination.

"I suppose you have a point- so what do you say we start all over, just us two bonded women?"

"Not bonded yet." says a voice from the door, Aries. Mimi turned red and Schuyler went pale. Mimi excused her self, while Aries had just walked in and secured the door.

"That was rude of you" she pointed out.

He smiled bitterly, "Yeah well I have reasons for being rude" she felt herself getting frustrated and angry, she stood up meeting his challenge,

"What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even know why your mad!" she frowned,

He turned away apparently frustrated as well, "When were you planning to tell me that you were married before? Or were even going to tell me at all?" he hissed, now turning to her again, his eyes a bit darker, he had an edge to him,

"It was annulled. Therefore it never happened anyway- why would I tell you about something that never happened in the first place!" she growled,

He stepped closer suspiring, "Horse shit! Why don't we be honest with each other for a moment-"

"Yeah, why don't we-why didn't you ever mentioned to me about you having a twin? You could've told me about your brother before and maybe this wouldn't had happened!" she stepped closer, now inches apart. The tension was radiating the room,

He shook his head huffing, "Your impossible- why would I want to tell you about him, someone who hates my guts, who never once tried to help when I reached out to him when I needed him most-" he was near tears, in anger, Schuyler didn't back down yet, she wanted know everything now.

"What do you mean? that doesn't sound like Kingsley- he has a good heart!"

He bit back tears and groaned, turning away now again, walking to the bed to sit down and put his face into his hands,

"You would know him right? Of course you would. I'm such an idiot. that's why you commented before that I reminded you of someone right?" she sighed and sheepishly nodded, "Well I'll be damned- that's why you loved me, that's why you were in love so quickly- it was because you were still in love with my brother- who is the one who filed for the annulment which you were not prepare for- you don't really love me and that's why you never tell me you love me! you are using me as his substitute like Mimi said!"

"No! how could you say that to me? I don't tell you that because the last time I opened myself to someone that way, I got my heart broken- Aries, but i do- I mean I- I" Schuyler threw her arms around him as he recoiled, trying to push her away,

"Don't. Schuyler don't touch me!" he growled now standing up grabbing his suitcase of clothing to walk out. Even though Schuyler was there pleading,

"Please don't go-I-I-" he eyed her hopeful, but then frowning realizing she hesitated because she didn't love him,

"You what?" he pressed,

She eyed him tears in her eyes, "I-" she tried and could say it? Why couldn't she say it? Does she really him?

He shook his head giving up "You cant even say it. I'm going to do you a favor and end this before someone gets hurt-" he whispered now cupping her cheek adoringly eyeing her, with longing, "I love you. You see how easy it was for me to say it? Good bye Schuyler"

Before he could leave, Schuyler felt a streak of anger suddenly, and growled,

"Fine! Take your stupid ring back, I don't want it! And get out of here! Go!" she threw the ring against his chest, as he stood there feeling his heart break, he didn't want to end on bad terms ever. He never thought it would ever end period. She was it for him. He watched her go from angry to broken, she sobbed , and he felt horrible watching her hug herself, he picked up the ring, wanting to at lease reconcile their friendship, but she screamed at him when he tried to comfort her,

"Leave!" she hissed, now pushing him out of her room,

And he was gone. he managed to sneak out without anyone seeing him.

It was dress fitting day. It turned out that the best man was Kingsley, _her_ date. Then goes Mimi and Jack, Bliss and Dylan, and the flower girl Winter. Everyone was too busy in a rush to notice they were missing a person. They came in their own cars, they didn't think to wake Schuyler up- or so Bliss did, or she thought she did at lease.

"Where's Schuyler honey?" Allegra asked Bliss, Bliss frowned,

"She said she had her own ride, and not to worry about her."

Allegra went into the restroom to try and contact her through the glom, but found Schuyler with a aura of grey cloud wrapped around her. She was depressed. She went to Mimi and Jack who were now talking to Kingsley about the new business Jack had started recently,

"Guys, have you seen my raven haired angel? I'm worried" no one but Mimi knew about the fight. She didn't want to tell anyone about Aries leaving, everyone thought the two lovebirds locked themselves together in their room all weekend- Mimi was in on keeping Schuyler's break up a secret, she was taking two plates of breakfast to their room every morning since they came. She new why Schuyler wanted it secret. Because of Kingsley.

"What is it Mimi? I know you know something- your aura says so"

Mimi offensively crossed her arms over her chest, "Do not!" she snorted sheepishly, Kingsley now eyeing the blonde intensely, for answers,

Jack clueless, eyeing everyone quizzically,

Charles Force feeling he was needed right away coming down to them, and said,

"Madeleine Force-" he pushed, she groaned,

"I gave her my word- and plus you cant make me do anything!" she snorted with her chin up, and Kingsley then stepped in front of her, and narrowed his gaze,

"Princess-" he tried, she only stomped her foot,

She yelped, "Oh, why do I always have to be put in the middle! This isn't even none of our business- why don't you just ask her to tell you herself, I will not break my word for anybody- and you Kingsley, can go to hell calling me that! As if!" she snorted sashaying off. Now they were contemplating who was to go- it was either Ben her father, Charles, or Allegra- however Kingsley Martin instinctively rushed to the exit and called out,

"I'm going to her- don't worry I'll see what's going on." they shared a wary look. Charles however smiled mischievously because he and Allegra were testing him to see if he still loves her, since Kingsley manages to keep his feelings hidden perfectly.

Kingsley knew he had to go, because he felt something this morning was wrong to begin with. He also hasnt seen Schuyler or Aries leave their room since they came. and from the way Mimi reacted to the inquiry she revealed that Schuyler didn't want any one to know- her mistake was when she narrowed her gaze at his in that moment.

When he got to the house, his stomach felt heat again, as if she was calling for him.

Her door was locked and no one would answer, so he had to use the glom to open the locked door with a click, he opened it to find her in fetal position, on the floor with plates of untouched food, windows closed, shutters down, it was dark in there. Gloomy, like death. She looked as if she would be awake, but she was snoring lightly, which he still found adorable. Her clothes were thrown all over the place, and she was only in her lingerie, with a towel wrapped around her head. She was there for a while, he could tell. She maybe was having a clothing malfunction, or at least he hoped that was the case. He surveyed the room, 'Where is Aries?' he thought. He didn't see his luggage, he also noted the naked ring finger, she no longer was wearing the engagement ring! he suddenly thought to pick her up and put her on the bed in order to , he took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, then couldn't resist breathing in her intoxicating scent. She right away opened her eyes and said,

"Oh Aries- I knew you'd come back!" she murmured groggily, then caught him off guard with a nice pick me up kiss. He attempted to pull back to tell her it was him, and not Aries, but she only deepened the electrifying kiss and pulled him tighter in to her addictive sweetened lips- which made his body respond deeper into desire. He thought for a second, what was the right thing to do? He knew he better hurry and decide because things already heated up within seconds that they ended up on the bed! _**Damned if I do/ Damned if I don't! **_

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had problems with how I wanted this chapter to come out. It just didn't come out the way I wanted it to, after creating three different versions, this one is the best one. I'm sorry if it was too messy or if it isn't to your liking. Thanks to those of you who always read and leave a review for the chapter!- your awesome! Let me know what you think? Is it good or bad? And Mimi finally came back in the mix, and it seems that Jack is no longer conflicted about his love anymore. Its almost as if he is back on track. And Aries and Kingsley's sibling rivalry have issues needing to resolved. Though I must admit to you guys, you haven't seen the last of him, he will be back for either Schuyler or closure- and its going to get a little more interesting. So stay tuned if you wish for another chapter (5 new Reviews=174 total for a new update) thanks once again, and let me know where I factor- if I should continue or not? Manders 21 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously:**

"**Oh Aries- I knew you'd come back!" she murmured groggily, then caught him off guard with a nice pick me up kiss. He attempted to pull back to tell her it was him, and not Aries, but she only deepened the electrifying kiss and pulled him tighter in to her addictive sweetened lips- which made his body respond deeper into desire. He thought for a second, what was the right thing to do? He knew he better hurry and decide because things already heated up within seconds that they ended up on the bed! **_**Damned if I do/ Damned if I don't! **_

Schuyler was sulking. And she felt just apathetic on her own, no one had to tell her to confirm her suspicions. She knew she was, because she simply felt she was. Aries left her too. She was too devoid of reality to realize she was suppose to be at the fitting / dress rehearsal today! She was out of the shower, trying to find the perfect outfit that says 'I'm newly single again and opened for business' ok that didn't sound right. Or it came into thoughts all wrong. she frowned eyeing the clothing she chose from her luggage, _all black_. What is she going to a funeral? She cant look depressed. Pessimistic. Some where between finding her a perfect outfit for the day and balling up in to a fetal position pathetically sobbing - she fell to sleep on the rug, then was dreaming of Aries returning to her.

Somewhere down the line, she felt her self being pulled out from that wonderful dream. She tried her best to open her eyes, they were puffy and red from crying. She knew it was him, her dream is coming to past. He came back to her!

"Oh Aries- I knew you'd come back!" she murmured groggily. Then she crashed her lips against his,

Kingsley pleaded with his inner demon to remain composed- to be strong and just break the kiss before they ended up doing something Schuyler will regret. But- god! The kiss was so intensifying. He ended up nearly half naked, but finally managed to break away from her clutch. She eyed him confused, feeling rejected,

"Aries? If this is about your brother-" he went rigid. She continued with the insult, "I swear to you- if anything, the only emotions I seem to harbor for Kingsley are those of pity-"

"_Ouch_," Kingsley began to pace in circles holding the bridge of his nose, "_Well _that hurt more than it should've _sweetheart_" he breathed,

Recognition flashed over Schuyler's beautiful pale face, and she automatically hid her self. She watched him mutter something under his breath as he turned to her making her feel awkwardly sheepish with regret. Those eyes revealed so much anguish then he turned to stalk out of her room. She didn't mean what she said,

"_Kingsley_- I'm-" he turned abruptly, and groaned in frustration

"_No_- your not sorry. And why should you be _Angel cakes_?" mocking Aries was really annoying her, he had Aries' accent down too,

"What are you doing here anyways?" she growled,

He sighed, "_Look _I only came here as a favor to the bride to be-"

"Oh cut the crap Kingsley!" Schuyler seethed,

"_Ok!_," He crashed his lips against hers.

The kiss lasted for more almost an hour long, and they ended up sprawled out on the bed. They only pulled apart because Kingsley's phone rang, Schuyler giggled at his ring tone- Beavis and Butthead theme song. It was Jack Force. Kingsley looked down into her eyes, chuckling,

"Well, I should get that-" he said reluctantly.

She nodded, running to the restroom to change into something appropriate. He told Jack that they were on their way.

After the dress rehearsal Bliss and Dylan had a little fight over her decision to go back to her Los Angeles home when her life and family were all in New York. Schuyler and Mimi of course jumped to the opportunity for a girls night out like old times.

Schuyler needed one. She made out with Kingsley within the same week of breaking it off with his twin brother Aeries? She was dancing at the same club in the night life of the upper class young socialites. The camera's snapping shots of the gorgeous trio, some reporters of the paparazzi-

Raging questions at Schuyler, "Schuyler is it true you had an affair with Aeries' mysterious stunt double? is that why the engagement was off?" she gasped, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck,

Mimi now glaring ice at the reporters, and stepping in front of her best friend,

"Get lost! "

"Mimi give us your signature smile sweetheart!" a camera guy snapped shots of the trio. They call them the cosmopolitan trio- There's the vanilla: Mimi Force, Strawberry: Bliss Llewellyn, Chocolate: Schuyler Van Allen.

"You girls are looking gorgeous tonight!

"Tell us something we don't know!" Mimi laughed. Schuyler and Bliss were already in their reserved VIP special booth. They were about to be seated when Schuyler went rigid suddenly-

'_**Aeries**_!', thought Schuyler. Bliss followed her sister's gaze and cursed under her breath.

Mimi frowned spotting the Couple dancing kissing all over one another- it was _Aeries _and Marcella, some other actress who played in his last feature film, Schuyler felt nauseous,

"Skye honey, just forget him- pretend as if you don't care, or better yet-" Mimi grabbed a stranger and told him to dance with Schuyler but she couldn't pretend. She shouldn't be mad. She kissed Kingsley. It was accident though right? She didn't really want to kiss Kingsley. Or did she? Who the hell is she trying to kid anyway? Of course she wanted to kiss him! She loves him! She will always love him. He is her other half whether or not she could admit it to him or herself!

Schuyler was staring though at Aeries intensely sending death glares his way- he felt it and turned around to follow the negative tension sent his way. He gasped, knowing this was all a mistake to come here in Schuyler's part of town- his territory is Los Angeles not New York, he knew better Christ!

Schuyler rolled her eyes and then immediately grabbed the guy and kissed him to spite Aeries which it worked, because he right away lost it and cut in to dance with her forgetting his own date.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "This is my spot I come with my buddies and _you _know that- so why? To humiliate me in front of my friends and family?"

"Its not like that Angel cakes-"

"You know what Aeries- you stay and enjoy your time- I'm going home anyway" Schuyler told Mimi and Bliss to stay and enjoy their selves while she caught the Taxi home.

Schuyler got to the Force's manor, she overheard Kingsley opening up to Jack about Schuyler and their big heated intense make out session,

"See I knew you still wanted her- your just in denial with yourself mate!" Jack raved grinning, they were enjoying a beer watching Entourage with the sound muted.

"Did you even hear a god damn thing I said? _She _kissed _me- _but only because she thought I was my love sick pathetic brother!"

"_So,_" Jack laughed, "You said you two-"

"Snogged a bit, right that_- till _some _insignificant _bloke did a cock blocking number on _my _game!" Kingsley smacked Jack up side the head playfully,

"Hey I resent that! How was I supposed to know you were getting lucky with Skye- especially since you assured me that you don't even _like _her in _that _way anymore-" Schuyler gasped, catching their attention, but just sashayed across the marble floor, avoiding their gazes rushing up the steps sniffling,

Schuyler ran straight to her room without locking it, stripping down into her lingerie readying for bed. She was going to cry her self asleep again, until someone burst through her door,

Kingsley gasped taking her in appreciatively. She scowled, "I don't care that _you _don't _like _me!"

he smirked eyeing her up and down hungrily licking his lips, taunting her under his sexing gaze- devouring her head to toe with his lusty intent.

"You know, _I'm _beginning to think finding you half naked like this isn't a coincidence-" she crossed her arms over her chest and ended up grinning at him. But she's still angry at him- for lying to Jack, he has to be lying to Jack about not liking her anymore. If she denied her fancy for Kingsley she would be a liar. She liked him. But hey this is her room, he is the intruder- he should be the one to apologize and just walk out- not her. So she don't have to cover her self- then it hit her: he is still standing there baffled like an idiot- Psh! She thought , doesn't _like _me? Ha! A walking contradiction this man is!

He only told that to Jack so that he wouldn't sound so pathetic- it's a guy thing. If she only knew. Bugger! He does _like _her. More than _he _was comfortable with. He hates the fact that he craves her. The _old _Kingsley of course!, he assured himself. No- but surely the part of him that loved Schuyler died years ago, when he annulled their marriage. _Which _he should be grateful for himself since he was too young to settle with one girl to begin with- he had lost his mind with her and now that he finally is free at last- he starts getting pathetic- like a hopeless puppy dog again? But god! She looked so good in her lingerie- she finally got over the white cotton panties faze- she didn't even so much as blink or shy away- she was determined to prove a point, and he knew it- this wasn't going to end well on his part- yet he couldn't find the rational part of his mind to control his beast who is dying to be released on her innocence and claim her. _Claim _her? Fuck! He thought. He promised he would not fall into that snare again. He hated it. The feeling of dying every time he thought he could lose her at any second and felt he wouldn't survive, and was soon to follow her because he was a pathetic hopeless romantic when it came to Schuyler. Lame. Maybe he could just shag her that way he would relieve the itch he had since he saw her dressed up in appealing mature sexy attire with make up- at their house warming party.

She stood there in her lingerie knowing she looked good-

He winked at her, "I must say your looking rather succulent these days, in the _utmost _degree-" she growled infuriately as he slithered around her like some serpent, he nibbled on her ear earlobe, and whispered, "Still just _so_….. Sinfully _sweet_. You see babe," he was now in front of her, merely inches away, leaning into her, now inclining that she should follow his gaze; which was fixed below his waist where the evidence that proves his case- he _more _than likes her.

She followed his gaze nervously, and turned brightest shade of red , hating the fact that she felt so aroused by that distinction alone. The heat in between her legs animated her skin with chills, she gasped.

He kissed her cheek then the other slowly, knowing _damn _well what he's doing, which Schuyler thought was so cruel.

Kingsley caught onto her scent instantly, and gently snaked his hands around her waist skillfully, making Schuyler shudder, "I more than _**like **_you. I _**Lust **_you- And I know you _**want**_me. So let me show you what it is to shag darling?"

Schuyler wanted to scream _yes_. She wanted _him_ and he knew it. _He_ was certain she was going to surrender to him once and for all. But instead Schuyler kneed him in his groin and shoved his crouched over body toward the door,

"How _dare _you speak to me in a lecherous manner! You lost that right long ago- and certainly are no longer the man I love! And for that, this is the only kind of reaction you'll ever get from me!-be it verbally or physical-" Kingsley gasped still managing to walk out of the room, before she could close the door on him he says, smiling up at her,

"I take it, that's a _no_ then?" Schuyler snarled,

"Your insufferable!"

"And you _luv, are _one feisty _hellcat _Van Allen-save all that aggression for the foreplay in bed then _kitten_-"

She grabbed her robe knowing he wasn't going to give her privacy like _her_ Kingsley would've. He had a nerve to touch on her feeling her up like some cheap slut- he could have any woman he wants and he knows it! But not her. And apart of her wanted to cry for that. She couldn't even read his mind anymore like before. Before slamming the restroom door, she turned to his smirking self indignantly,

"Oh and just so you know _Luv_- the only reason my body responds to your touch- is because in my eyes, you look exactly like the man I _actually _do love, but as soon as you open your _mouth_, the bile rising up my throat is yet another reaction you'll get from my body!" she mocked his accent perfectly, which brought amusement to him even more.

"Oh _sweetheart_, I just love it when you talk _dirty_!" he cooed, still smirking as he walked away.

After that big blowout, they avoided one another as long as they could. Schuyler would pretend she didn't know him every time they danced at the wedding/bonding reception of her mothers and new step father Charles Force.

Schuyler and Kingsley were set up by they're best friends, carpooling together. She thought she was to go with Oliver yet it turns out that he was having a car malfunction. Now she was left with only one _person _to depend on and she didn't like it one bit. It was already conflicting just thinking of the awkward tension that is sure to dwell where ever they should go. Kingsley turned on his stereo system to aid out some of the tension with a bit of music, to no avail- considering Kingsley had a CD in the player and it was a therapy /psycho analyses guidance counseling companion for men with problems with commitment and stability- or should he say _Jack _snuck it into his car last night or something! Ugh! `Damn that Jack Force straight to the burning pits of hell' for touching his ride- what a joke Schuyler must see him as right now.

Schuyler snickered looking away, and Kingsley turned it off putting in a different disc in. he was playing RADIOHEAD- CREEP. Schuyler sighed still avoiding his gaze. When they got to the wedding , Schuyler rushed off to be away from him as much as possible.

Kingsley found it utterly amusing to watch her struggling with her self to remain composed around him. But something that didn't seem too amusing to him was the fact that he caught himself thinking about her _again _at that moment- so he cursed under his breath. _Oh bloody hell _and here comes just the golden bloke he was looking for: Jack Force, giving Kingsley the look again, crap: another discussion about specific efficient methods that could maybe help him find the man that he knows he could be again, inside somewhere deep. Yeah, as if he will ever do a bloody thing Jack suggests _ever _again after today- Schuyler probably thinks he's a pansy listening to those stupid pep up inspirational audio companions for the lost to find their way back home mumbo Jumbo bugger- he rather have his muff film collection to remind him of who he once was. He could remember when Schuyler entered her _experimental _faze, she would out of the blue just start watching one before he got home, and then turn them off when he would return home, blushing wildly with sweat beading down her beautiful pale face. Bugger hell! _Again_! Thinking about her! He needs sugar. A cigarette! Or Something ! Anything and Pronto!- he frowned,

Just before they walked inside the Cathedral, Jack cursed under his breath, Pulling Kingsley to the side to prepare him for what beholden behind those doors that he just saw- though Jack was only doing this for the conflicted love sick guy's own good,

- Kingsley being Kingsley, thought to make a joke of Jack's touchy grabby façade- to Make Jack feel uncomfortable? Why not tease the blonde bloke for putting that god damned guidance counseling audio companion in his stereo behind his back-

"_**Now**_what _pretty _boy?- don't tell me you got it bad for me now _too_! Can't say I blame you though- I am looking quite devastatingly handsome as always- but just a heads up though blondie, I'm 100 percent ladies man!"

Groaning inwardly "_Ugh_!" Jack grimaced recoiling away from him, "Your despicable Martin- I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world remember- and trust me, she doesn't-"

"_Second _most beautiful! The _first _hottest in the world is _my _girl _Force_" Kingsley didn't even realize what he said until Jack decided it was time that someone told him the truth- Jack was about to walk away but he couldn't help it. Schuyler needs Kingsley to wake up and smell the coffee already! He is and will always be the same Kingsley who does in fact still love Schuyler but is for some odd reason scared to open his self up

"There you go again bro, claiming _her _to be _yours _and yet your not _man _enough to give in to your emotions- instead you rather evade in denial and sleep with countless woman to forget that love- and it doesn't even work because you _still _want _her_! Just face it man and stop being a pathetic coward- "And sorry it had to be today that someone told you- what better time than now to set you straight man? Anyway glad we had this this discussion finally-"

"Ok so you don't want to powder my bum or play tummy sticks together- I get it-wasn't a good joke. Now what the hell is up?" he totally evaded the truth yet again! Jack groaned! This is started to make him feel hopeless,

"Your brother- _**he's **_here that's what's up-" Jack nodded toward across the room in the back roll. He then cringed after he spotted a certain raven head beauty talking close with _him_, his deviant of a brother Aeries. looking seriously love strung and determined. _Fuck! _

Schuyler then blushed after _he _whispered something in her ear before she took off to join her mother in the dressing room. Shit!, thought Kingsley again as his twin caught his gaze and smirked evilly. Now what the hell was that about? Smirk? He's seen that smirk before, only it was a few centuries back- when his brother was sprung out on mortal blood, draining towns all in a nights works, classic. Yeah a true gentleman that one! Kingsley only smiled in return to his twin and then flipped him off,

"Yeah real mature Martin, lets hurry in back its about to start" Jack chastised him, urging him toward the door.

Schuyler was so giddy now, and Bliss eyed her curiously as they were talking to the bride to be, maybe Kingsley is finally behaving himself and apologized genuinely this time.

"Skye- a quick question darling sister?"

"What's that 'B'?"

"Why so giddy suddenly- not that any ones complaining- I'm just curious to know what brought about this sudden radiance of joy in you?" Schuyler blushed and then sighed content, eyeing her small bouquet of white roses,

"Aeries,"

"What about him?" Allegra sighed, and eyed her daughters with a sense of pride,

"Mom here," she eyed her mom thankfully, "Invited him. And when I seen him in the back roll seated I just pretended like I didn't which I guess got to him, so he came up to me and just kissed my cheek, and practically ambushed me into having dinner tomorrow night, he insisted I go without even waiting for my answer, then whispered in my ear-" she giggled a bit- "Lets just say he wants to make it up to me- and talk about the future" all of them giggled and jumped up and down until the wedding planner told them that they're ready for them.

The ceremony was beautiful. So full of love and passion. Charles could barely say his vows without tearing up, and Allegra was trying to read her vows but of course being the daughter of the light who is known for her little rebel side, she tossed the vows and chuckled in tears, and said,

"Oh Michael! I don't need this poem to remind me of what Love is- because I have you for that- and I feel so very blessed to have you here for me, through all our bad times and even our good- you complete me- and, and I'm sorry I cant wait any longer to be yours completely my love-so I'm going to just kiss you now!" she cried crashing her lips into his in the most passionate way ever.

"So much for traditions!" Schuyler and Bliss giggled.

When everyone was done with dressing into their reception party wear, which was held at the Force's manor.

There was an ice sculpture of a cherub with a fountain of wine. Everyone was busy dancing while Schuyler was by her self in the back patio getting some wine from the beautiful ice sculpture,

"What are you doing here alone _Angel cakes_?"

Schuyler's heart fluttered and a big grin hit her face, she felt tongue tied lost in his eyes,

"Oh- Ah me?" she turned away embarrassed,, cursing under her breath, idiot! Of course he is talking to you! "I meant to say, that I wasn't alone intentionally- I just came for wine- which I did, so I guess I should be going now- you know to sit, in there where I would no longer be alone"

She was rambling because he took a step closer , his eyes devouring her head to toe, then finally he grinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest, then murmuring,

"Your so cute when your nervous Angel cakes. But I want to steal you away for a moment, so we could dance under the stars, how about it?"

She felt winded in daze smiling, "Huh?"

He chuckled pulling her along excitedly, just to feel her in his arms once again was bliss. But this Aeries was more forward than before. Taking what he feels entitled to take.

Schuyler never seen him so high spirited with a certain playfulness about him. A mischievous gleam like. He looked so high, and deliriously happy. He was aggressive and determined to show her he wanted her- it made her all giddy inside at first, but something was… _different_?

They danced under the stars for hours, until someone of course called her inside,

"_Schuyler _they're looking for you- the bouquet toss!" Jack impassively called,

Schuyler tightened the embrace not caring about some stupid mortal tradition, she also knew that Aeries hated traditions, the rebel, her rebel- her love, and hopefully one day her mate. But wait….. Something is off here- wasn't she angry with him about something? She cant remember what for but she knows she was. She decided to just enjoy the sensation of having him in her arms again.

Aeries saw the envious gleam in Jacks eyes as Schuyler paid no mind to Jack's call, and just hugged Aries tighter. Aeries once again smirked mischievously, petting Schuyler's hair, watching Jack wince quizzically,

Schuyler's back to Jack, and Aeries eyes darting into Jacks with a sense of malicious amusement, "Angel cakes, why don't we go in- and win the bouquet toss and make me proud-" she backed away to look into his eyes, and questioned,

"But I thought you hated traditions like that?"

"I do- however I will suffice for you to have a great time- and plus your mother would probably hate me for keeping you out here away from everyone else right?" she tilted her head to the side and said,

"Maybe, maybe not- but I suppose we should go then"

"that's my angel cakes"

"Eerie boy- you going to watch me?"

"Every second"

"So _your _not going home then?"

"No unless you want me too?"

"No." he gave her a teasing kiss while watching Jack deviously snaking his hand down her sides and then the last straw- her _buttocks_, Jack drew in an uneasy breath deeply, then stomped away. Aeries smiled when Schuyler pulled away,

"Hey stop that mister! Save that for the bedroom ok?"

"Gladly. So this means your coming back home to me?" he purred,

"Maybe. We'll see."

"No pressure- we could start off slow I don't care we got forever babe"

"Right" she said playfully.

While they walked inside Aeries could feel his brothers hard gaze on him, burning holes through him, so he turned to the energy, and saw it was indeed his brother and Jack Force, murmuring things to one another plotting to separate them somehow- _well game on little bitches!_

When Schuyler ran up there though to join the giggling friends, he snuck away for a snack. He left the reception.

Schuyler won, and was cheering jumping around in circles, sticking her tongue out at her sisters playfully,

"Ha, hah! Now where is my man prize?" she searched for Aeries, who said he would be here to watch her, but he wasn't, she handed them to Bliss and frowned, "Here- I'm such an idiot to think he would actually want me back." she muttered, how could he just say something then do another? Jerk!. He isn't acting like himself when she really thought about it.

Bliss frowned hating Aeries right now, because right when she starts doing good again those darn twins come dragging her down again. First Kingsley, and now Aeries? What the hell?

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_! She was pulled to the restroom by Bliss. "Don't you dare cry for that- that Weasel!" Schuyler winced incredulously. It was funny to watch the redhead curse, her face contorted in anger and her voice would hit a high pitch note that sounded so hilarious because of her cute country accent. Schuyler wiped the tear and sniffled laughing with her sister. Bliss hugged her and smiled,

"So you ok now sweetie pie?"

Schuyler nodded and had a certain energy about her now- it was a more determination type, she was determined to let Aeries know she can live without him, and if he wasn't out there by the time she walked out with Bliss, then she knows for certain he's playing his games, which is probably because he knows Kingsley doesn't want her and thinks that Schuyler is chasing him so she might be easy to sway under his charm and he is doing it to get back at her for using him that way. But is she using him? She does miss the old Kingsley who is loyal to her and loves her immensely, but _he _is dead. That Kingsley died in his time of rehabilitation years ago.

"Skye how bout we go show all them boys how we can move without their help-"

"Like how?"

"_Dancing_. Just forget everyone. Don't look for him, don't chase after him or let him know that he got under your skin- and if he is back, don't let him know that you noticed hone, because then he will know he has your attention. The way you accepted him with open arms like that after he broke up with you the way he did was not wise. You have to pretend that your not interested- that's when they come crawling back begging"

"_Begging_," Schuyler really hated playing games, because she is not a child anymore. She should just live life as she goes, forget yesterdays problems and just go with the flow. She shouldn't even get back in a relationship with him right away either because now that she thinks about it, she felt pathetic and desperate for him which isn't too good for her health.

Kingsley Martin wondered where his brother was off too but Jack grabbed Kingsley by his arm as if he were a child and it infuriated him because he so wanted to wipe that evil smirk off his brothers face as he left out the door, especially now that he saw how Schuyler wanted to share her moment of triumphed with Aeries and he wasn't there. He saw how hurt she was. He channeled into her thoughts and saw how Aeries lead her to believe that if she went inside to join the woman in the bouquet toss, that he would be right there to watch her win it- when as soon as she went in the center of the dance floor with the other single females, he fled the scene like a jerk. That fused his anger even more.

"_Force_- I have to ask him what his problem is with leading her on then trying to get under our skin by throwing their rekindled romance in our faces!"

Kingsley didn't realize he let his true emotions slip. _Again_. which reminded Jack of the real Kingsley Martin that he, Kingsley Martin himself _thought _to be dead! Or so he claimed.

Jack grinned, thinking that this is happening for a reason- and Aeries must be here by fate, to help resurrect the real Kingsley by bringing out his natural instinct to protect Schuyler.

Kingsley Martin just cant help himself- he may think he's Mister Rico Suave with the ladies and that Schuyler has no hold on him but just the thought of his brother leading her on and hurting her, the over protective love struck Kingsley comes out and protects his mate when danger is abroad.

"What's amazing is how you sure love to refer to Schuyler as _yours_ only when another male subjects her appeal into notion- and then say that it isn't a love thing, it's a lust thing, and that you don't want to get it twisted with her and make her think otherwise if you sleep with her- because you don't want to hurt her- and then you claim that the Kingsley Martin who was married to her died after you set her free- and now you are all roused up at the thought of your brother hurting her! You still want to tell me its lust, "Which is completely Horse Shit- pardon my French, but there, I said what needed to be said. And by the look of complete shock on your face, I think I can actually say that I did a job well done."

And just as Kingsley was about to give his witty retort in denial, Schuyler and Bliss rush over to the DJ and then the two girls who were content with each other on the dance floor swerving their hips seductively to the song playing, bringing out a side of Schuyler he has only met on a few un-_holy_ occasions.

"Oi mate?" Kingsley gasped, watching as Schuyler did some insane, not Schuyler type of move with her back arched, as she popped her hips and then bent all the way down touching her toes and which made her little mini dress rise beyond the line of his breaking point. Kingsley looked up to see Jack smirking at him knowing just how bad Kingsley wants to be blind, knowing that Jack notices the effect _she _has and it is no longer something he can deny in the face of none the less Jack Force. He wants her. He needs her body. He wants only her- the truth is he only brought woman around is so he wouldn't be pulled in by Schuyler's magnificence influence charisma. He tried many times to bed female companions but would end up feeling like a bitch boy when they couldn't get him up. He would use the glom to compel the woman he works with to think they had a good a time in his bed, knowing Schuyler would eventually hear it working there (which she did) but Bloody hell! She was the epitome of erotica.

"Yeah?" Jack laughed,

"Pinch me?" Kingsley felt tortured when Jack didn't pinch him, but _smacked _him up side the head, which got his attention, as he glared ready to counter but saw the purpose of Jacks little meaning to the slap,

'_Well, don't just stare you idiot! Go get your girl! Wait- here-' _Jack handed him a napkin and said,

"For the slobber dripping from your mouth- and don't say I never did anything for you bro!"

Kingsley wiped his mouth and right away sighed then said,

"Thanks mate" "I. O. U"

"Whatever- get lost!"

Jack watched his best friend saunter over to the dance floor where Schuyler was still dancing with her sister,

"Kick rocks spit fire" Kingsley said in his husky seductive voice that made Schuyler jitter inside her stomach, butterflies, she almost thought it was Aeries, but knew by his eyes it was none the less Kingsley- Bliss only rolled her eyes and said,

"Try to stop me!" jokingly, which made Schuyler laugh. The song ended which Schuyler couldn't have rushed quicker to get away not understanding the sudden change about Kingsley and was scared to hope- wanting to be careful knowing it could be a hoax though her heart yearned to be closer than close to him, skin to skin is not even close enough- however she didn't get to far, because this was _her _Kingsley- what ever was responsible for bringing him back, she did not know. Nor did she even care. A song came on just then that told her this dance was fated to be theirs, as if on cue everyone formed a circle around the two- they were somehow dancing in sync with one another they somehow made in to a tango mixed with their chemistry and zest. (My Love- Justin Timberlake) as the song played

He had his hands wrapped around her tiny waist, she was wearing his favorite color on her, Red. He caught on to scent of arousal, _paradise_. It felt like he barely woke up from a nightmare of eternal darkness. He felt refreshed, and thought for the first time in years he felt like he knew _she _was where she belonged, no doubts what so ever, and if it took forever for her to realize that, he didn't care, she was so worth the torture of waiting. He had breathed in her scent again deeply, and grinned,

"I missed you _sweetheart_" their was no mischief in his eyes, the intense gleam in his eyes made her heart flutter in apprehension, and the song ended as her tears fell, and a smile graced her rosy silk pouting lips. He gulped bringing her closer to his chest, and sighed nice and slow. The relief brought so much warmth to both of their souls. He let his walls down to let her in where she belongs. "God you fit perfectly in my arms." he breathed in her scent heavily, not eager- wanting to prolong the moment of contentment as long as they could.

She wanted to drown this Kingsley with her love, suffocate him with her passion and do things to him that shouldn't even cross her innocent mind,

'_Enlighten me sweetheart- I promise to make it worth your wild,'_

'_Pinky promise?' _

'_Its done- your wishes are my command' _barely conscious, consuming one another with their sexual desire. They had been dancing and grinding on one another in sync, held captive in each others gaze. Nothing else in the room was visible to them but each other. He was all she seen, and she was all he seen. They didn't care about tomorrow, they didn't think about the past either, nothing mattered, just them. Everything else was immaterial. She could read his mind again, and he could read hers as well. She forgot everything else, because her whole world was in his eyes. When they finally stopped the dancing, Schuyler just started walking toward her room, she turned toward him giving him a mischievous grin, beckoning him to her room,

But just as they were on their way to the stair case, Kingsley's date came out of no where intoxicated

Glaring at Schuyler,

Schuyler didn't let her ruin the feelings she was experiencing with Kingsley- she had hope. No one could take it away. It was her Kingsley who danced with her, who knew how to arouse certain emotions in her, even if it was a momentary occurrence, it was so worth the wait- she was certain he will be back for her just to be in her arms- she wasn't even jealous- let him have his fun with the others for now- but sooner than later, Kingsley was going to see that she is his only true love and want only her forever, and when that day comes she will be right here.

Schuyler was too high off of Kingsley in happiness to be disappointed period, so she wasn't going to chase him either, he will find her after he tells the girl to -as he said to Bliss 'Kick Rocks spit fire'

She was smiling away, as she heard him try to get rid of her, she kept avoiding his gaze so it was harder to compel a human when they are not looking into your eyes.

She was in lala land daydreaming outside in the patio where there was more ice sculpture, wishing Kingsley would hurry, she wanted him and she knew he still wanted her, then she felt the warm arms wrap around her waist and felt something was horribly wrong with those arms knowing for a fact were not her loves, she recoiled and eased down a bit, however the disappointment was obviously played across her face to see.

"What? You thought I wasn't coming back angel cakes?" she smiled and shrugged, determined to tell him she didn't want him anymore then saw Kingsley dragging the girl along to the car to take the girl home. Though Schuyler somehow took it the wrong way. She thought maybe her Kingsley was gone again and decided to leave with that highly intoxicated girl,

"I didn't even know you left" she laughed,

he frowned a little bit, he was hoping she would notice, he liked it when she chased after him for a change rather than chase his big headed brother !

She looked up at stars and saw a shooting star then thought,

'Wish I may, wish I might have the wish I wish tonight, Please bring me back my Kingsley Martin- the one I love, and who equally loves me in return!'

If there was one thing Kingsley Martin despised most it was when he couldn't compel the red blood properly, because of the intoxication state of mind they are in. and this is the last time he is to see any other women than his love. What was he thinking letting her go like he did in the first place? Was he mad? Of course he was bloody mad- Bloody lusty mad!

He pulled up to his intoxicated dates home, and she was looking at him expectantly, "Well- t-t-this is…me," she slurred, and then suddenly started to run her hand up and down his leg heatedly, "Want to- c-come up and play with me big boy!" she purred,

"No. stop it Quinn" she gasped, and he inwardly grinned, because it worked,

"That's not my name you Jerk!" then she slapped him and just got out of his car and slammed the door, but she forgot her purse, so he, rolled down the window and said,

"Hey Krissy- your purse!" he just threw it out of the window, and just peeled off.

He saw the audio CD's jack got for him and then he threw them out of the window and said,

"I know who I am _Force_- just forgot for a bit." he chuckled thinking about how the radio came on playing the CD, she had the cutest little laugh. And how about the dancing? Ouch! He never seen her dance like that. He never knew she had it in her. Not that she needed it, god!. He thought as he passed by a bar in town, surrounded by red blood police cars and an ambulance- he thought he would stick around and watch, his instincts urging him to go and see what's up- though red blood crime scenes is out of his jurisdiction something told him he should check it out.

He moved all the caution cones and was about to walk in the now demolished bar, with blood splattered on the floor, and the outlines of several bodies, the paramedics carrying out two dead red bloods,

He right away asked, "Excuse me, what happened here?" the red bloods both winced after catching his compelling gaze, and they said,

"Homicides, about 13 of them total-"

"Cause of death?"

"Full on body consumption-"

"Yeah a real blood bath, must be a real sick twisted fuck," the other added, Kingsley turned pale, and his blood began to turn cold,

He gulped, "Ah any witnesses?"

"No. I told you man, a complete bloodbath no survivors"

"Thanks" he muttered,

He rushed in his car after inspecting the body for references- it his dismay it was indeed a Blue blood. Then a thought came to mind, "Fucking bastard! Oh no Schuyler!" he cursed and peeled off toward the Force's manor, this crime scene had his brothers name written all over it! The distinctive signature blood bath - it was his style. It was the small town massacre bloodbath all over again!

Schuyler and Aeries were in her bedroom discussing the future which she had decided didn't include Aeries. Regardless, she had realized that Aeries had been right about her using him as her alternative- a substitute for Kingsley. She confessed it all…

He disregarded her proposal to stay friends and nothing more then pulled out a gun, she gasped,

"W-what's going on? Is this some kind of sick joke Aeries or are you really aiming the gun at me to kill me?" she said bewildered,

"What's going on is you got me thirsty from your feverish kisses and drained the whole lot - I could see why my polar opposite would lose his balls for you- " -Your coming with me- if you so much as think to alert anyone about this- they all die- got it?

"Yes" she sniffled,

"we must hurry since my brother is on his way back already!" he snapped, who the hell was this person threatening her this way? He sounded so dead and impassive. He grinned sensing her emotions of betrayal. He grabbed her by her hair and kissed her roughly, Schuyler had tears in her eyes because she knew that even though she was strong enough to beat him- her pain wouldn't suffice and allow her to counter on him.

"Where are we going to go?"

"You. Shut. Up and look pretty- stop thinking! If you know what's good for you darling!" this side of Aeries was mad! She thought but complied.

He offered his arm, and walked down the stairs where every one was ready to say goodbye to the newly weds.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt at her account, no. she had him hurry up and as they made it to the front of the house, where a black Jaguar sports car was waiting,

Aeries grinned, "You did good babe- looks like a clean get away-"

"Your not going anywhere with Schuyler if you know what's good for you mate!" Jack growled with his sword, sneering as Aeries turned to face him. Just then an Austin Martin skidded in front of the getaway car, Aeries laughed, and grabbed Schuyler by the neck,

"Either you two step down and let us leave without mishaps or Schuyler has a accident-"

Kingsley cringed and suspired, "Aeries- brother, if there's any love at all left in your heart for Schuyler you'll let her go and leave peacefully- I'm sure you and I will have to hold this for a more suitable venue" Aeries looked down at Schuyler trying to fight his demon side that took over- but he is too powerful, he was looking out through his mind screaming at himself to stop this madness and release his love. Kingsley saw the pained look in Aeries eyes so he continued, "Fight him brother- fight the demon for Schuyler-"

"I cant! Its- its too powerful ARGH!" he growled squeezing Schuyler's neck a little harder, but he pulled through a little, and released her but forced her inside and then pointed the gun at Schuyler who was communicating with Kingsley,

'_Let him take me but I promise I will somehow get back to you safe!'_

'_No! you don't understand Schuyler- this is not the good side of him, this is his demon side who doesn't love anyone or anything other than blood- he will kill you!'_

'_Why would he want me then? He could've fled right after killing those people!'_

'_he actually confessed what he's done tonight?'_

'_yes, I don't know why he wants me for but he does, and he is determined to leave here with me dead or alive,'_

'_that doesn't sound right-" _

'_I love you Kingsley- trust me please- for my mother and my new fathers sake? don't let them know- It will ruin my mother because she was the one who invited him!'_

A tear escaped his eye and he waved down Jack to put his weapon down. Aeries snickered in triumphant and nudged Schuyler on the arm as he backed up the car and managed to get away driving in reverse then speedily peeled off turning the car around and nearly crashing into the bumper of another car. They were off to the private airport.

Schuyler just eyed him quizzically, "Now that you succeeded with your plan I think its only fair that you tell me what's going to happen?" without taking his eyes off the road he curled his lip in amusement,

"I _thought," _he hissed_, _"I told you to stop thinking woman?" he cackled nonchalantly,

"Sorry"

"Good" Schuyler remained silent until they made it to the private air port base. He helped Schuyler out, then some cynical evil cronies came helping with Schuyler.

Schuyler was scared and it was getting the best of her- she was panicking and then shook her head manifesting her sword and managed to take down the two men who were restraining her, and just as she ran to the golf cart to get away she heard a little baby crying! She turned around and gasped to see Aeries holding a tiny toddler - a baby boy, no older than 2 years old-

"I wouldn't leave this child with a monster like me alone, if you catch my drift- our journey home is quite the distance and I might get thirsty-"

"No I'll do what ever you ask - just don't hurt him! He's just a boy!"

"Yeah well, hurry before I change my mind" as soon as she got inside the impressive private plane, he threw the baby boy at her- then grinned,

"For _practice _yeah," he winked at her, she felt nauseous. Was he talking about the baby? Practice being a mother? She was so caught up, lost in her thoughts to realize that she just she just accepted his proposal- though it was any thing but, maybe in his twisted mind it was an ideal engagement!.

**Sorry for the long wait. I made it extra longer for those who actual love this story. Recently my computer caught a virus and I ended up losing all my stories, family photos etc. ! ! it's been pretty rough for me trying to get my computer debugged then work on my stories again starting off new. I had to re read all my stories to remember where I left off but it got frustrating so I skipped a few chaps/ sorry if it seems all messy and out of tune, I tried my best for now- should I continue or end it at here? I kind of lost my motivation for this story- but if you guys want me to continue give me your feedback. And tell me if it sucks now with the direction it is headed- I do hope you guys like it though. I will finish if you want me too. I need five new reviews to continue with the update which is now in process. I have 185 reviews +5 new reviews= 190. Once again thank you for your support! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Schuyler was scared and it was getting the best of her- she was panicking and then shook her head manifesting her sword and managed to take down the two men who were restraining her, and just as she ran to the golf cart to get away she heard a little baby crying! She turned around and gasped to see Aeries holding a tiny toddler - a baby boy, no older than 2 years old- **

"**I wouldn't leave this child with a monster like me alone, if you catch my drift- our journey home is quite the distance and I might get thirsty-"**

"**No I'll do what ever you ask - just don't hurt him! He's just a boy!"**

"**Yeah well, hurry before I change my mind" as soon as she got inside the impressive private plane, he threw the baby boy at her- then grinned, **

"**For **_**practice **_**yeah," he winked at her, she felt nauseous. Was he talking about the baby? Practice being a mother? She was so caught up, lost in her thoughts to realize that she just she just accepted his proposal- though it was any thing but, maybe in his twisted mind it was an ideal engagement!. **

Schuyler woke up to the baby crying and Aeries- or better yet (Asmodeus- demon side)

"Oh good! Look who's decided to finally wake the _fuck _up to tend her priorities!" Aeries snapped, Schuyler glared taking the child from the volatile demon and eyed Aeries expectantly,

"Well?" she hissed, he crossed his arms,

"Well what?" Aeries said through gritted teeth,

Schuyler met his challenge, "Where are his necessities Aeries? Diapers? Clothing, baby wipes? Similac? Milk, vegetables, Snacks of every food group to cater a whole some healthy diet for a child? I mean you thought of this haven't you?" he suspired,

"You need all that stuff?"

Schuyler narrowed her eyes at him, "Your hopeless! Ugh! Your already failing me and our supposedly little family!" she grumbled, Aeries snorted,

"How am I supposed to know-Christ!" he sat down pensively then got an idea, "Oh wait! I think I do have something for _it_! _It _came with the care package really-" oh something made her stomach churn in a horrible way.

He went through the little compartments and found what he was looking for, a baby diaper bag covered in soot and dried blood, he threw it at her,

"Now, _shut. _your. trap and do your job woman!" ugh! She hated him. When they get to land she is taking this baby and getting away from this monster! Marry him her butt! She rather die- however as long as this baby is within their custody she has vowed to fight and not loose. She will do whatever she has to, to keep this baby safe.

When they landed she realized they were on a small private island with a small village, in the center of the village there was a beautiful palace.

The little boy was sleeping soundly in her arms, and she gingerly prepared for what's to come behind the palace walls,

It was getting late. And the sun was setting, she longed for Kingsley more than ever.

**Blessed interruptions!**

It just so happens that this is the small Kingdom of Asmadeus(Demon possessed only half of the civilians) the other half of them are innocent yet terrified islanders who are only mortal: for blood. No motive behind it- Asmadeus just felt initiative to make a love nest for his beautiful bride. After being awakened one night by Aeries during his big breakup with his true love Schuyler he turned mad and drained a whole bar! When finally being awakened after a whole century it seemed of sleeping- Asmadeus was thrilled to find out what his counter self's been up too. He wasn't aware of how gorgeous Schuyler was until he met her at the club and heard his counter part making a big fuss over her when he caught her gaze that night. He forced Aeries to tell him everything about her- and was more than happy to snatch her back into love with him. However what Asmadeus wasn't too happy about was the part where Schuyler was missing around his defect twin Kingsley. Man does he hate that chump.

"Where is the bloody priest!" Asmadeus growled, as his bride continued to stall it all herself, as if he was he was an idiot! "And where's my bride god damned her!" he was already in the mood for a long honeymoon there in there magical palace-

His two cronies Morbid and Zone came to him without his bride? They shrugged,

"Who was supposed to be watching her?" again they shrugged, "Imbeciles! Now burn until you do know!" they screeched in agony as their mortal bodies burned literally, and they ran off to go find his bride.

_Schuyler _

"Kingsley Junior this way honey," Schuyler whispered trying to get to a phone, she is on the island Saint valentines **(AN: made up the Island my self.) **the little boy tugged on her shirt and pointed to some woman peeking out of some window beckoning her, she rushed inside and the woman right away started telling her about how her husband is and half of the island is possessed by the demon army of Asmadeus, the half demon half angel himself. She let Schuyler use her phone which called out nation wide-

"_Hello?" _

"_Kingsley- its me- he has his army of demons possess half of the island-"_

"_Schuyler sweetheart- thank god your alright- what island?"_

"_A small Island of Saint-" the line went dead, and she looked up to see Asmadeus smirking widely- _

"You've been very naughty wife-" his henchmen took little Kingsley away from her and she bellowed,

"If you dare so much as harm a hair on his head Asmadeus! So help me god I will torture each and every single of your-" the room began to shake and the island began to darkened with her words as a promise was made- Morbid and Zone shared a wary look at one another and let her have the boy back, but Asmadeus sank his fangs in the woman's throat draining her for helping Schuyler,

"No, no! she was only-" Schuyler broke back into submission as Asmadeus knew she would, dropping the lifeless corpse to the ground like nothing. Schuyler noted the demon possessed beings began to eat away at her corpse, Schuyler was mortified.

"Coming honey- lets get this wedding on the go yeah" Asmadeus snatched her hand them abruptly kissed her with access blood from that poor woman's struggle.

"Ugh!" she wiped her mouth and gagged, Asmadeus didn't like it so he took the baby out of her hands and handed him to his cronies, and before Schuyler could react he back handed her,

"Shut that trap! They wont hurt him unless I give them the go- and I promise if you're a good wife I'll let the little bugger live- hell I'll even grant the little thing immortality as us what do you say?"

"Just don't harm him- he's an innocent boy-"

"What do we call him then Asmadeus Junior?"

Schuyler grimaced, "Hell no- Kingsley!"

He frowned, and Schuyler inwardly grinned realizing this monster has developed some kind of fascination obsession with her- she will use what she can to get to him-

They returned to the Palace at dusk, and decided to continue the wedding in private at the palace- Schuyler's dress was black and left nothing to the imagination, it was sheer lace and revealed her undergarments, it was mid thigh high and had a long tail in the back,

When she came down the stairs, every demon was practically drooling over her, but Asmadeus made them look at their feet,

"_Mine_" he crooned .

The ceremony was small and short. During the reception Schuyler searched the room for her baby, to no avail,

"Darling- I hope your not searching my brother because he will not find this place- its off the maps!" he hissed, "So get over him already because you are my wife now and you best start acting like one!" she rolled her eyes,

"Your insufferable! And the only one I was looking for was our son! He his our son isn't he? You claim to want a family life with me and you treat our son like you treat the rest of the humans" she was playing the guilt trip card on him pretending that she accepted being his wife and starting a family with him.

It was working, because Asmadeus snapped his fingers and in came little Kingsley- right away he ran to Schuyler, frowning,

"Mama" he crooned, with his arms stretched out,

"Oh some one is tired-" she said kissed the little boys forehead warmly.

"You treat that kid better than you treat me-" Asmadeus crossed his arms over his chest,

"Maybe because you're a bad boy and he's not." she smiled at the boy,

"I've been good- it was your fault that lady lost her life-"

"How is that? You're the one who took me from my family and home-"

"Because you belong to me! Your not made of good- you have evil in you Schuyler- which is why I got attracted to you right away- whether or not you want to believe it- theirs monster blood pumping through your blue blood veins! Like earlier when you made the whole island shake and my men stand down- they sensed something darker than even dare I say I- we are one of the same baby"

"I will never be like you!" she growled,

"You cant help it- and I love you even more for that darkness- all you need to do is admit it to yourself that your evil!"

"I'm of the light-"

He shook his head, "You have his presence in you- he left his imprint within you Schuyler-" he meant Lucifer, "I sense it. And its fucking beautiful" she could just gag.

"I'm not evil like you"

"No but you will be." he snapped his fingers and in a civilian offering her vain to Schuyler, as Asmadeus carried the boy, the boy seemed to love Asmadeus,

"Tell mommy to drain her or I'll drain all those children there?" in came five little children kicking and screaming against Morbid and Zone,

"Mama," little Kingsley gulped terrified, not really knowing what's about to happen,

"Lets give her incentive. Morbid," Morbid extends his fangs and sinks them into a little child's throat,

"Ok- alright let her go, I'll do what ever you say!" she extended her fangs and sank them into the woman's and drained her without knowing that she was indeed drinking polluted blood, silver blood. When a demon possesses a mortal's body they become immortal, since these demons are apart of Asmadeus' army they are the lost souls of all the silver bloods who were slain thousands of years ago,

When she drained the woman - something happened. Schuyler was awakened.

_Kingsley Martin_

"Damn it Force- I thought I told you to trace the call!" Kingsley growled,

"Calm your nerves Martin- I could only do one thing at a time- and what I found is something that could be of use-"

"Guys I already traced the call- it's the island of Saint Valentines- I already had the pilot point us in that direction hours ago."

"Great. He has about a whole army of demon possessed civilians who are innocent- shit man we cant kill those people!"

"Kingsley- that's where I come in hello- I found the spell incantation to release them all- and not only that- I found the incantation spell to release Aeries as well-"

Kingsley grinned as their small jet plane landed on the Easter Island which is the closest Island to Saint valentines,

They had to make sure not to alert Asmadeus of their arrival.

"Guys I don't like the look of this- something is way off here-"

"Yeah I feel it too"

"Guys shush- we are going to get through this and everything is going to be alright- and by the way Jack- your going to be my best man at our wedding-"

Jack and Mimi shared a look of perplexity, Mimi thought he was still in denial about his true self and his love for Schuyler. But now this gave her more incentive to get her best friend back.

"Its so dead here"

"Yeah it is- it even reeks of death" just then they came across dead corpse in the road, piles of them, Mimi manifested her sword, she saw movement in the corner of her eye, it was a small boy, who just as soon as he saw Kingsley he went rigid with wide eyes,

"I read his mind- he seems to have met with Asmadeus before." Mimi murmurs, compelling the little child, he ran to her, and she made sure to keep him at her side,

Mimi read the kids mind, and gasped, as they entered the palace walls.

"Guys- I don't think Asmadeus is the one we have to worry about the most"

_Schuyler _

"_My darling hadn't you had enough blood for tonight?" _

_Schuyler just finished a whole dozen of possessed civilians, she wiped her mouth, _

"_Are you calling me a pig! How dare you!" with a simple wave of her hand she had Asmadeus up against the wall pinned, now walking over to him, as he cackled, _

"_God - your making me hot baby" he grinned, dismissing all the others, _

"_Out!" she hissed, they scattered like roaches, she crashed her lips into Asmadeus' and then sank her teeth into his. _

_Little Kingsley was watching bewildered from beneath a table, as soon as they left up stairs to their room, he ran out side. _

"Schuyler darling- don't you want to make us official?" Schuyler was sitting at her vanity looking in the mirror feeling as if she missing something important, she eyed her knew husband considerably,

"We got married already didn't we? How much more official can you than that?"

"Well we have to consummate our coupling," she rolled her eyes,

"Oh right. Well then how do we start this ritual?" she said impassively, he smirked and said,

"Well that's easy- come here let me show you babe" she got up and turned around so he could help her take off the gown.

She was there standing in the nude. "What about you now! So not fair!" she grumbled, as he chuckled, enjoying her impatience,

"Want to help me then?"

"Love too" as he helped her de- clothe himself,

Now both in nature- bare. He attacked her neck and sank his teeth in her neck, taking her within herself, as she did with him, a moan escaped her lips,

"Oh Kingsley!" she moaned, and he pulled away instantly,

"What the hell is this treachery!" he growled, then back handed her, drawing blood, "You're my wife now damn it and I'll be damned to allow you to be thinking of another man!" she licked the blood frm her nose,

"Sorry honey but, I think I must really like this Kingsley person enough to want him here rather than you- what's your name again?"

"Oh you really done it now!"

_Kingsley _

"You take that back-now!"

"I will not take that back!" Schuyler bellowed, a loud screech coming from the newly wedded couples room, Mimi and Kingsley shared a look of

_WTF IS GOING ON IN THERE? _

As soon as they opened the door to see a demolished room with two naked silver bloods battling each other like a married couple, Schuyler threw a vase at Asmadeus who was prepared for it so ducked on time, it shattered at the wall, just then Asmadeus spotted his twin Kingsley, and right away growled,

"You! Your dead! This is all your fault!" he bellowed shooting black smoke out of his mouth at Kingsley, it is the smoke of death, however Kingsley had his shield to shield him out while Jack made his way up to them and repeated the incantation spell to lock him back up in Aeries soul, "No! I'll get you for this brother- if it's the last thing I do!" Aeries was suddenly stumbling to the ground, now awakening in daze, while Schuyler's eyes began to beam into recognition, and she started to hide herself.

_Schuyler_

She wanted to drain them and knew she wasn't going to be able to stop herself. She couldn't help it- Asmadeus tricked her to drink a demon possessed civilians blood which was polluted and she only wanted more blood.

"Schuyler- sweetheart- it wasn't you please come out - its all over- we'll get you the help you need I promise" Kingsley crooned, "I've been there before remember?"

"I want to drain you Kingsley- all of you- what have I done!" she cried, "Oh no! where's my baby boy? Tell me I didn't drain him too!" Mimi tugged on Kingsley's shirt and pointed to the little boy that Jack was carrying at his side,

"He's fine, he's right here sweetheart. But let us do the incantation spell to bind you for now?" she sobbed,

"Ok but hurry before my throat starts burning again!"

"Ok Ready" said Kingsley as Schuyler opened the door and screamed.

**2 be continued!**

**The sequel is going to be called- (Say I do- and this time we better mean it!)**

**Now to get the first chapter going for the sequel for this story- I need six more reviews for this one to make 200 reviews total. Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: the sequel for this story is already up for you guys! But I named it something else: 'Married to him, yet in love with his brother'**

**If you guys like it let me know. It has the characters from the last and the story has different plots and a few new characters. **

**Synopsis: Schuyler is now stuck with Aeries from the blood bond ceremony, of which Aeries(Asmodeus) forced upon Schuyler using the little baby boy as leverage to keep her in line. Well now the committee recorded it in the blue blood records, and if you guys remember, a blood bond for blue bloods are supposed to be sacred and unbreakable- its also said that once they are bonded through blood, they would forget other lovers as if never happened- in Schuyler's case though , she hates Aeries and still is madly in love with Kingsley and we all know he feels the same way- Charles also confesses a truth so painful that it angers the two lovers (Schuyler & Kingsley) making them question whether they should remain loyal to the vampire coven or to their hearts which tells them 'to hell with the rigorous unfair code and follow their hearts' and we also find out the true nature of why it was that Asmosdeus- killed everyone in that bar and decided to keep that baby boy- because there are some truths of which Aeries don't remember when he became Asmodeus- remember they are different personalities. The babies real name is Morbid Traverse- but Schuyler keeps it Kingsley JR. there's also a new kind of war between the Werewolves and Vampires coming soon also connected with the bar massacre incident and Asmodeus killing them. Let me know what you think guys. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Married to him-Yet in love with his brother **

"**Schuyler- sweetheart- it wasn't you please come out - its all over- we'll get you the help you need I promise" Kingsley crooned, "I've been there before remember?" **

"**I want to drain you Kingsley- all of you- what have I done!" she cried, "Oh no! where's my baby boy? Tell me I didn't drain him too!" Mimi tugged on Kingsley's shirt and pointed to the little boy that Jack was carrying at his side, **

"**He's fine, he's right here sweetheart. But let us do the incantation spell to bind you for now?" she sobbed, **

"**Ok but hurry before my throat starts burning again!" **

"**Ok Ready" said Kingsley as Schuyler opened the door and screamed. **

**2 be continued!**

Chapter One 

**Blood bounded with one brother-Physically soul tied with the other**

_**Schuyler Van Allen**_

It feels like her whole body is coursing with anxiety jitters- a sick sensation of millions of tiny bugs crawling under her skin which cant be helped with her hands and legs and legs tied- imagine an extremely itching spot on your body that you cant seen to reach no matter how hard you tried, and you'll do any thing to remedy it- well try imagining your whole body feeling like that and wanting so bad to kill the little anxiety bugs by applying pressure until the pain makes you tense up more, and your teeth are nearly grinding against each other. The anxiety proving to be none the less relentless- your aching and screaming to the bright constant light above driving you mad. She cant remember the last time she fed. This was hell. She kept seeing the many innocent people's faces that she drained on that Island. _She _drained. She choked out a sob as she replayed the stolen moments of bloodlust as she under went the blue blood Dialyses procedure- blood detoxifier -

She loss count of days, months all so very long ago and she has over come the first stages of recovery intervention program..

She could only think of one person. Kingsley Martin. She was also going through withdraw even more with her sexual frustration, she has tried not to hate the fact that every time she got close to doing the deed with her soul mate something happens. Havoc happens. Whether it has to do with blueblood B. S or just fate again- why all the interference working against something that god himself for some rather peculiar reasons decided that Kingsley and Schuyler would make both of them a powerful asset during a different war now that is headed their way. Schuyler felt it. And has foresaw it.

A lot has happened though within the past two years that she has been in rehabilitation. Her little sister is now 16 years old and soon to be a parent with her little boyfriend London-

Little Kingsley 2nd(she only named the little baby boy that to hurt Asmodeus which worked quite nicely): who (Aeries) stolen away after slaughtering his family of (werewolves): yes Little JR is indeed a werewolf of which Allegra right away sensed when she first met him- and since he is not able to be adopted by the red bloods- well They decided to let Aeries who is responsible for the kid until further notice to care for him- they also found out his real name: Morbid Traverse- (What a name to name your child!) Schuyler thought.

She was sitting in her little alcove reading a Journal her former grandfather Lawrence Van Allen wrote ages ago. Its about the werewolves and the prophecy: a war between two species- Lycans and the Vampires.

Just then she hears the lock in her cell open and in came her stepfather with someone she hated at the moment- she is now a blood thirsty Silver blood again- the nerve of Aeries showing up where he isn't wanted! She thought bitterly, rolling her eyes turning away from them both-

"Schuyler hone, look who's here to see you?" Charles cooed, now petting her head like a father does to his most favored child. He will always see her as a child only because he feels for her as if he were her father- she grumbled,

"Why did you bring- that- that-" she abruptly jumped up from her bed and just glared at him ready to attack him, but Charles restrained her, "I hate you! I'll never forgive you for what you did! Not ever-" she spat out with contempt-

Aeries frowned, with warm tears in his eyes ready to stalk out as well- but Charles told him,

"Remember Aeries- you now owe me your life for yet another mess your brother Kingsley and my children were stuck cleaning up-" Aeries deepened his frown,

"She's not going to ever forgive me-"

Schuyler was getting nervous all of sudden because she was denied access to either of their minds,

"I smell something really shitty- and someone have better spit it out already or-"

"You are legally married- its all documented and was very much authentic- Asmodeus really did go out of his way to make sure of that, you could never escape him-"

Schuyler choked out a sob, and just covered her ears as Aeries tried to explain to her it wasn't him- (Though it was his counter opposite side of him- they are one and the same.)

"Please Schuyler- I didn't mean to do it- I would- I would never harm a hair on your head,"

"Oh but you most certainly had- and what about little Morbid huh? That little boy loves you, oblivious to the fact that you were the one indeed who killed the only family he knew-"

"Angel cakes please be reasonable-" Schuyler huffed noting the wedding band on her left hand that Aeries had gotten for her. She took it off- and chucked it at him in his chest pretty hard,

"If I was reasonable- I would've never left town with Bliss- hell if I was even remotely reasonable I would've never left Kingsley's sight even though he pushed me away!"

Charles thought he should cut in, "Schuyler. There is something you need to know-" Charles said gravely, god her days just getting better and better-

"Let me have it, I'm ready now. I could take it-" she said sarcastically,

"Your grandfather and I- we deceived you and Kingsley-"

"What did you say?" she snapped her head up from her hands,

Charles closed his eyes sheepishly sighing, "You and Kingsley were a threat- Look I'm sorry-"

"Get out." she stood up, wiping her tears- "I cant believe I actually believed all that bullshit you said about us making one another stronger- that god himself had plans for us-"

"Schuyler, I will leave you two to talk then since the committee has already recorded the day of your bond in the scrolls of the blue blood records. And you must leave with him to your new life together after as soon as your week is finished-" he saw the pain in her eyes and frowned, then slowly made his way out the cell- but Schuyler stopped him,

"What you and my grandfather did was wrong. But none the less I could say something too pure and beautiful for this world came out of it- and that is the love that I experienced with Kingsley- so I can not hate you for it. I would 'so' do it all over again just to taste that bit of happiness and bliss I shared with him." she stammered getting up and ran into his arms, apologizing for being angry with him, and once again he is baffled.

Schuyler waited for _'Husband' _to pick her up from that claustrophobic place. She couldn't wait to taste the sunlight and fresh air again. She wonders what the media is saying about her now- what fabrication is spreading regarding her disappearance etc. perhaps Aeries took care of it. She thought. Her heart ached for Kingsley more and more everyday. She is in love with someone who wasn't really supposed to be her- oh, the hell with blood bounds and how sacred they are, Schuyler knows who her true love is. Kingsley Martin. A tear fell again. Her stomach began to animate with a warm sensation suddenly,

Suddenly someone abruptly unlocked the cell- "Ready to leave this god forsaken place for good sweetheart? Unless you rather stay here with the other blood addicts," Kingsley! Her heart felt like it just started to beat again. She didn't realize it but she was blushing and grinning widely, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him and finish everything they started- but no. marriage isn't something she takes lightly despite the circumstances of which she had no choice in the matter.

"Lets head surface, yeah- place gives me the chills- though I just now realized, how _endearing _it is when your with me-" he muttered nervously to himself, avoiding her gaze, she just ran into his arms, and wrapped her arms around his rock solid warm torso. Endearing indeed. She thought.

She looked up into his eyes, "Take me out of this place please"

"As you wish malady _Sweetheart_" he grinned suddenly mischievously sweeping her off the floor and lifting her up bridal style and speeding to the surface.

_**Kingsley Martin **_

Five hours earlier…...

_That son of bitch. That god forsaken son of a bitch! _no matter how many times he thought it, he figured it would get him no where. Aeries. His polar opposite.

Kingsley was in his new house he purchased ( incidentally a block away from Aeries and Schuyler's soon to be place. Yes. He has it bad for his sister in law- that despite what Charles told him last night about it being a marriage of convenience- committee's conveniences. He was right about it all along- they did that to remove the threat both lovers posed to the Force twin's bond- yeah, despite their treacherous scheme, something so beautiful blossomed between them both. Love. His first real true love. He never knew love like this before. Not even Mimi ever gave him that warm trembling sensation, the ache in his chest that he feels whenever he thinks about her which is more then often.

Breaking his train of thoughts someone rang his doorbell rather impatiently,

He really didn't want to answer it. wasn't in the mood for anything that didn't relate to Schuyler. Though he does feel like a bitch boy now, having to admit to himself that he is still hung up over a married woman. Well of course he is, he paused for a second, how ironic. He has always chased after the bonded ones- but Schuyler isn't just any woman, no, she is his soul mate. His world. As long as she is alive, he is content with knowing that in assurance. He opened the door without checking first, and growled closing the door, until that certain unwelcome guest- who by the way is the last person he would ever want to see at his door,

"Oh just come off it- Araquiel" Aeries mocked Kingsley accent. Which sounded annoying coming from his stupid twin.

"What. The. Fuck. (Pardon my French) do you want?" before Aeries could answer he said "Or how's about I subscribe you a death wish -"

"Fine you want to have it the hard way- the hard way it is!" Aeries busted his way through the door and then wrestled his brother to the ground and did something to Kingsley that he hasn't done in ages since they were born in their first cycle as children which surprised the hell out of Kingsley- though he hated every time his brother would overpower him and give him Charlie horses punches to his outer thigh. Kingsley was bursting out with laughter,

"I'm going to fucking- bleed you-then kill you bastard-"

"Yeah well I could deal with. Besides I have a little peace offering-"

"Not gay- sorry so if you were thinking to offer your bum-" Aeries grimaced and Charlie horsed him again on his thigh, "Fine lets hear it _Angel cakes,_" god how long has it been since they were goofing about as real brothers usually do? He has no clue but it sort of gave him a bit of a relief.

"I want you to pick up the wifey for me-"

"A re you serious? You cant even stand the thought of us-" Aeries groaned grabbing his temples, and right away Kingsley thought Asmodeus was resurrected again- (Not that he was scared- he could take that dark prince of demons any day- oh but how he would prolong the torture for what he has done to his Schuyler)

Kingsley was trying to locate his bat, when Aeries abruptly attacked him, with shits and giggles,

"You should've seen your face brother- man that was priceless- definitely a KODAK moment!" Aeries chuckled, rolling on his back on the floor,

"Bugger. Your lucky I understand your _Bipolar _disorder- a real birth defect from yours truly yes," he pointed at the ceiling.

Aeries suddenly frowned then suspired letting his self fall to the couch,

"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean you won her-"

"not fairly. You cant win over a heart that has already been conquered-"

"What are you saying to me ere? don't dick around,"

"Not dicking you around- and how do you know that her heart is in habited by me?"

Aeries shook his head. "She is still my wife so just pick her up for me- and then take her home- I got to go pick up little Kingsley-"

"You what?"

Aeries chuckled as Kingsley tried to thing of what he could possibly mean,

"Little Morbid- Schuyler and my adopted son- she named him after you." Kingsley grinned then,

"Does she know his ancestry yet?" Aeries nodded,

"Yes. Charles kept her updated since she was going crazy thinking I wasn't father material- you know I would've never thought Schuyler would be such a natural when it came mothering skills- considering her mother wasn't around to- you know what I mean,"

"Actually I do. So kids huh?" Kingsley smirked knowing his brother wasn't the type to want the whole little house with the white picket fence- marriage and baby carriage type of guy- which is why when he was told the whole story about his brothers counter opposite being the one who thought of that plan- he was peeved yet impressed with what the works of Schuyler's charms could do. Not even a cold hearted blood lusting killer like Asmodeus stood a chance against Schuyler's charms and beauty.

Aeries shrugged, "She hates me. And even if she didn't we couldn't possibly reproduce anymore-"

"Why?"

"We are silver bloods now."

"I didn't know. Sorry"

"For what? It is all my fault-well I got to go. The kid could be a handful sometimes for Allegra."

_**Present …...**_

Kingsley was prolonging the ride as long as possible.

"Hungry sweetheart?" Schuyler just smiled, "Or perhaps something sweet?" she nodded,

"Fudge chocolate sounds good- or we could get some doughnuts and-" he stolen a look at her to her crying, "sweetheart," he pulled over in a parking lot so they could talk for a bit.

He handed her his handkerchief, and she sniffled,

"We were so close-we could've had it all. And always something had to come in between us-"

"I know sweetheart- but don't you think it maybe be-"

"Don't ever say that to me- I don't care if they lied about god putting us together- I am in love with you and that's all that counts to me- if your brother and I are bonded then why don't I love him Kingsley- and why do I still want you? I thought once we bond with somebody that every love you feel for another disappears?"

"That's what I thought as well. I actually had experience with that to back up that notion- Mimi and Jack. remember I would chase her until she would bond- after the bond I would have to wait for her next cycle." it was true. So why does she feel helpless in love with another? She should be hopelessly in love with Aeries right now because they actually did the blood binding ceremony together-

"I'm so sorry- this is all my fault-" she cried, he pulled her into his arms,

She felt so right in his arms, and he just closed his eyes and numbed his ache- suddenly leaned up and kissed him deeply, he gasped, and abruptly pulled his lever to back his seat up then pulled her on top of him. God- if this is so wrong then why does it feel so right!

"Kingsley," she looked down into his eyes as she straddled his waist-

"Sweetheart. I'll do anything for you," he crooned sultrily

She pressed her lips into his heatedly, and he groaned,

"I'll jump if you jump," she said,

"Lets take that plunge together then yeah," he smirked.

**Let me know what you what you think! I need to know if you think I found my mojo back? This is just the beginning to a new idea I got writing this. I want 4 reviews to continue this one guys! Let me know what you think about this!" **


	29. Chapter 29

(RECAP: She felt so right in his arms, and he just closed his eyes and numbed his ache- suddenly leaned up and kissed him deeply, he gasped, and abruptly pulled his lever to back his seat up then pulled her on top of him. God- if this is so wrong then why does it feel so right!

"Kingsley," she looked down into his eyes as she straddled his waist-

"Sweetheart. I'll do anything for you," he crooned sultrily

She pressed her lips into his heatedly, and he groaned,

"I'll jump if you jump," she said,

"Lets take that plunge together then yeah," he smirked.)

WoW WOW

First time

Schuyler couldn't believe this was finally happening. He took her to a five star hotel got a nice room honeymoon suite. Though of course she couldn't spend the night. 'No' she thought, 'Stop thinking about it!'

Kingsley noticed her form grow rigid, and began to think he did something wrong bringing her here, so he ran his hand through his tousled messy shoulder length raven hair.

"We could just leave-" before he could finish that sentiment she had her clothing off. Baring it all for him, to be frank. He was breathing huskily when their gazes met, it was as if they were sucked into each others desires that it practically suffocated them. "Or not." he smiled, taking his own clothing off.

Schuyler wasn't even nervous. She was excited, and impatient. Finally its going to happen. She felt so happy she could just die.

He joined her on the bed, knowing exactly what to do to get her prepared. To say that Schuyler was pleased with the results from Kingsley's (Oral) ministrations, was an understatement. Oh yes.

"Kingsley please!" she moaned his name in a grumble, less of a pout- yet still so adorable to him, everything about her fascinated him, each moan brought a little warmth to his heart, and animated something within him that only his Schuyler could arouse.

He slowly worshipped her body from head to toe with his lips, sending tremors of tingles down to her core, she shuddered in delight, and sucked in a deep breath as his mouth traveled closer to her neck, now wanting more than anything to feel him inside her completely. It seemed so fulfilling just to have him in her arms, but never the less she wanted it. She could only dream of this before.

When his mouth finally met her own, the tingles erupted 100 fold in her tummy even lower. He lowered his hand between her heated thighs, and separated her long luscious limbs, found his place between them, while heatedly grasping a good hold of her thighs for leverage, as he precisely thrust centered within her confines that will now be divided in his right of claim. Schuyler suppressed a moan. It was a bitter sweet kind of pain at first glide, but his kisses somehow managed to make the pain subside turning into a pulsing electric sensation. As she gripped on tightly around his torso bucking her pelvis to get closer, he groaned as she hugged on tighter as if her life depended on it, as he thrust pointedly striking her sweet abyss. He began to feel her clamp even tighter around his member, making him throb, and pulse intensely speeding matching in rhythm molding them into one whole. He grasped her thighs harder kissed her deeply not minding their fangs drawing each others blood carelessly, drinking each other in as they climaxed in accord.

"Oh Kingsley!"

"Mine!" he growled,

"I love you so much!" she cried out,

"And I love you!" he cried, he jerked a bit drawing a deep breathe, then exhaling slowly.

They laid there breathing contently within one another's arms.

Schuyler and Kingsley forgot the world and all about the reality they would soon be forced to face as their duty being a blue blood/ silver blood under oath. Bringing them from their blissful sleep Kingsley's phone began to buzz non stop. Kingsley grabs his phone noticing he had a full mailbox with text messages from his brother and now Jack Force was calling him.

"What do you want Force?" he suddenly heard a gasp,

"What. The. Fuck man!" Jack started on him, "Aeries just called me right now asking if I seen you and Schuyler-"

"What- wait, what time is it?"

"Dude, it's 1 a/m in the morning-"

"Ok so continue on- What did you say?"

"You just left our home from visiting with us with Schuyler- I already told Mimi about it- but bro- I'm not doing it again,"

"You Jack are a genius- oh and _you _will certainly do it as much as I ask you to because for one, you know you love me Force man- and two, well, I've haven't thought that far along yet. But hey what are your best mates for!"

"Whatever. Just get her home- and I expect a big explanation to how its possible for Schuyler to still want you-"

"Come on Force- its me where talking about-"

"Shut up. Just get your asses home! Bye!"

Kingsley woken Schuyler and they took a quick shower together. Schuyler used a shower cap that came with the room, and decided to mark the day in her Iphone.

The ride home was agonizing. Schuyler stolen a glance and found she wasn't the only one going through the knotting sensation in her gut. She grabbed his hand, he looked at her and looked away all to quickly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you Kingsley"

"I love you too Schuyler" his voice shook with emotions, when they arrived at the beautiful three stories mansion with a huge rose and tulips garden with a green house on the side of it, along with huge playground and tree house for Kingsley 2nd.

She suddenly just opened the door, but he grabbed her wrist, "Please tell me I'll hear from you every day, every hour, every free moment you get." she smiled, thinking he actually read her mind,

"Every minute free. I'll make time just for you- I'll just die if I cant see you everyday- trust me when I say there is a will. I will it to be," he smiled and she blushed releasing his hand,

"I love you" he pouted,

"Love you too" her eyes go wide as she felt a certain presence- eyes piercing through her form, and she quickly blew a kiss at him. And he knew why she shortened the farewell. He saw his brother sitting on the porch in the swing seat.

Schuyler frowned with her purse and bag of things she went in confinement in. Aeries quickly to his feet hot on her trail, as she let herself in now taking a tour around the house ignoring him. She had to see her little baby boy at lease to make sure he was tended to properly,

"_Angel cakes_," Aeries wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you horribly-" she closed her eyes feeling that gut knotting up sensation, she gently, though unwrapped his arms, careful not to trigger his demon side- god this is hell! I'm in hell! She thought bitterly. How is she going to get through this without wanting to kill her self, as if she could! As if she had that kind of luxury! She is far more powerful than just your average hybrid blue blood- she is now a Silverblood with no damned taste buds for sh**!

"Aeries-" he cut her off,

"I know. How many times do I have to apologize-"

"Stop apologizing god damn it- it does nothing for the constant ache in my chest-" he turned away from her with tears in his eyes,

"And quit being nervous around me- it tears me apart- breaking my heart repeatedly every time you reject me you know that?"

She was like a chicken without a head going in circles without knowing where her bedroom is?

She finally snapped back at him, "Where. Is. My. Fucking bedroom Asmodeus- I mean Aeries- god, who ever the fuck you are!" she said bitterly, she already wanted to drain him. What can she say, he just brings out the worst in her.

Grabbing his temples now, frustrated and hurt emotionally, wounded. She paused watching him with caution, feeling so guilty. She couldn't help it. And she hated it. Bringing the conflicted married couple from their reveries,

"Dadda-" little Kingsley cried rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, scared, he had another night terror, Aeries is guessing, "monster," his lips trembled, and he ran into Aeries' waiting arms, she watched with astonishment as he soothed the little baby boy back to sleep, whispering words of comfort and giving Kingsley security. Aeries frowned and hummed an old melody his mother would, when he was little.

Schuyler caved. She followed Aeries into his room. She was a bit envious of the bond the little boy shared with Aeries. She is also astonished with Aeries' natural fathering skills. The boy disregarded her completely, and ran into Aeries arms while Schuyler was practically invisible. She is sort of proud of Aeries, as she noticed the room was spotless, though he has never been dirty when she stayed with him, she still was impressed with how organized, everything was going good without her. She could never abandoned her family now that she realized what she has. Obligation to her family. Though she still plans on making time for Kingsley no matter what. it's a small price Aeries has to deal with after taking her life away abruptly, she refuses to give her lover up for anyone. She read Aeries' and found that their room was to be shared. Shit! She forgot about the stupid contract that she signed to be released from confinement- it stated that she was to give herself completely to this marriage and give him a chance or go back into confinement basically for a punishment- (she did drain innocent people.) Now she has to complete the bond, consummation.

Kingsley knew about it already. He refuses to think of it. They have to do what they have to do to keep up appearances. it's a small price to pay for happiness. Schuyler is his happiness.

Little did they know, of what blessings could come out of a beautiful true bond of love despite the circumstances they are given. And also that nothing happens by chance- its fated regardless how it came about. Just because Michael and Lawrence were angels of heaven- doesn't mean they are not blind. Sometimes we are bounded and limited by traditions, even when evolution is abroad. Sometimes those traditions must be broken to shed some light on the hidden truth to reveal what we are so blinded and stubborn to see.

Schuyler was sending text's to her lover when her husband entered the room.

"Messaging someone at this hour _wife_?" he said in a dejected manner, not rude or bitterly, frowning,

"Yes. I will not lie to you.." he shook his head waving her to stop there. It was too painful and degrading to hear your wife admit her dark truths without remorse. He felt he deserved it. But ignored the knotting chest falling gut sensation that told him everything he needed to know.

"We still have to try for little Kingsley's sake. What happened in there with us, triggered his anxiety and gave him a night terror-" Aeries stated gravely in a rueful manner.

"I know. I felt bad for waking him up-"

"No it cant happen again Schuyler. I mean it. You could yell at me all you want when the boy is at Pre school during the day, just not around him ever again. He was shaking." she had no disputes. She completely forgot about him- like a horrible selfish person.

"He probably hates me now" she sighed a tear, "I'm a horrible mother-"he hushed her, and wrapped his arms around her, assuring her that wasn't true.

"Are you kidding me-you are a natural mother at heart- no one is perfect Angel cakes. He loves you. He is always drawing you- the kid is talented. I'll show you everything tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. And I'm sorry that you are stuck with me for a wife- with even the circumstances, you still deserve someone who will love you in return." he smiled wryly, he still couldn't understand it, the compassion Schuyler ends up having even in the worst's predicament.

He thought it was better to let her adjust with the whole living arrangements they now face as their reality.

A whole week past by and Schuyler was beat. She felt hungry every minute. Craving things she didn't fell too comfortable with. Never the less she couldn't taste it, which was giving her an headache. She just decided to drink the new VLF blood substitute for silver bloods, the irony. She thought. A reformed Silver blood with the tolerance for human blood.

She still cant believe she drained about 20 people and didn't die from bloat. I mean how is that even possible? She got so caught up in her daydreaming that she didn't realize she was being stalked by camera men,

"Schuyler, so how's the married life?" one of then shot a photo of her,

Oh god, shoot me now! She thought bitterly but said,

"Well, its a lot of work. I have my boys to tend to every waking hour- up to the point where we sleep. Its ok I guess. Are you a married a man?" she grinned, she looked radiant and the camera guy froze with perplexity fawning over her,

His buddy nudged him, and he sighed a grin, "No. not married, I'm available" he said pointedly, she nodded not really knowing what else to say. She was waiting for her new agent Sandra, who was just getting in, they were in a coffee shop,

The woman was nothing Schuyler expected, but none the less a fastidious, she eyed the camera men invading Schuyler's space and cleared her voice,

"I believe you got your snap shot Herbert-"

"But-"

"Now piss off!" she growled, they gulped and right away Schuyler liked her. She was efficient in all ways possible even getting rid of the damned paparazzi.

They discussed a new movie- an epic romance filled one with her husband starring for the role as her costar = Ugh! She supposed it was ok. And agreed to it. She also agreed to the taking the family interview with Force tower magazines,

And now she is with little Kingsley frowning between her husband and her.

"Hey kid! Why don't you smile for the camera, and for Krusty the clown" the camera man tried to make funny with a little ugly worn out clown doll that cackled like a maniac, Kingsley deepened his frown,

"I hate clowns." he grumbled with a scowl, "I hate pictures!" he said again crossing his arms over his chest,

Schuyler turned to Aeries, and he shrugged, but said, "Why don't we make this fun for you then, huh buddy, what do say?" Aeries stood up and looked around asking the photographer if he had any comical, more creative scenes with animation characters in it, that way King would enjoy it more. He found one that King loved and was more enthused to comply, they looked immensely happy and radiant, even King. They had some creative shots taken of the happy couple playing basket ball with their son. They came out perfect. And when it was over King wanted to stay and play which Schuyler wasn't too surprised about herself since she sort of had an amazing time.

They took the kid to his god parents, Jack and Mimi's manor while they went to their couples session with the Regent to check the progress of their marriage and to make sure everything that was required of them was done.

Charles sat behind the luxurious desk in the study of his home, staring the couple down carefully trying to analyze the problem with them without having them confess for them self, he knew they wouldn't tell him a thing so he is going by his instincts,

He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Schuyler, "Have you done what was required of you hone, everything alright with you two?" she opened her mouth to speak but turned to Aeries and sighed,

"Well, I think I got it covered- but-"

"But?" Charles pressed,

"We ah-" she blushed, how could she ever be comfortable to discuss this topic with someone who she see's as her father figure? I think never, she thought, grabbing her temples while sighing, "I mean, we haven't -"

She turned to Aeries, and he right away filled in for her,

"We have yet to consummate our marriage, but I'm waiting till she feels ready-"

Charles cleared his throat again with slight disappointment, "Ready. Its already done Schuyler, you can not undo what has been sealed through god- whether or not you want it, it is. See to it that it is done tonight. No excuses. And let me remind you that this is the consequence for your actions young lady. Draining 20 innocent -"

"I know. And its not like I did it out of bloodlust Charles-" she turned to Aeries glaring, who was faltering shying away, faced the wall now suspiring,

Charles suddenly hit the desk with annoyance, "Enough of this children! You will complete your bond, and you will live your life loving this man as a good wife should." Schuyler frowned, "You are dismissed." Schuyler was first to walk out of the office and walked ahead so she can have space.

He was the one driving and boy was he driving recklessly, so Schuyler called Mimi and asked that King stay over night because she doesn't think it would be safe for him, and Aeries right away pulled up to the side of the road and huffed,

"Why did you do that Schuyler?" Schuyler frowned looking away with tears in her eyes, ignoring him, "I'M TALKING TO YOU?" he growled, silence.

He paused pinching the bridge of his nose pensively, then said, "I already told you that my demon self is suppressed forever now _angel cakes" _

"How could you be so sure?" she narrowed her eyes, "You cant be certain of that, so he is to stay there until we fix our little problem first." she softened her voice, and flushed, looking away,

"What problem, you are the only one who sees one here!" he hissed, fastening his seatbelt and turning the car on to drive them home,

"I don't feel comfortable with-" she suspire blushing, "you know, what if he hears?" Aeries winced refraining from laughing,

"Hears us doing what?" he was teasing, and she right away caught on to the grinning, and turned to hit his arm,

"Not funny Aeries, and stop laughing at me, I'm serious here!" she was chuckling to, as he continued to ask her again,

"What? I have no idea what your talking about- talking about me being psycho look at you hitting me, this is spousal abuse I hope you know that!" he chuckled, and she right away, pursed her lips, frowning out her window.

When they got home, her stomach tugged even more. She hasn't spoke to Kingsley today, he said he had a meeting about a knew mission they are sending him on soon. A big one regarding werewolves.

"So," he started as they sat in bed in there night attire, she was wearing like three layers of clothing, to make it hard for him to get to her, he was only wearing silk briefs- of course silk, honestly what else would a handsome man with a rock hard body like him wear. It made her think of Kingsley again which made her frown and sigh,

"So." she rolled her eyes, she pretended to be reading a long book, a Stephan King one, thriller- 'It.' Though Aeries couldn't help but watch her as she munched down on old English toffee reading a book that is oddly upside down and she has failed to notice, she really wasn't reading of course she was blank thinking of Kingsley again.

He suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer and choked out with laughter, causing Schuyler to flinch up startled, now eyeing him incredibly, "What the hell! You scared me Aeries. Just what exactly is so funny?"

"Read the first sentence of the book and tell it aint funny to you!" he teased, she sighed annoyed and went wide eyed after she did just that and gaped, now scowling at him,

"Oh,"

"Such a talent to harbor there babe," he chuckled, tauntingly, "reading a book upside down. Are you afraid to lay with your own husband that much?"

"Oh shut. Up! Just leave me alone!" he was teasing her beyond grief and it wasn't even that funny,

"Awe babe, come on you know it was funny!" she chucked a pillow at him glaring daggers,

"I hate you!" she pouted, becoming emotional, but he wasn't about to allow her to, and grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed to tickle her, until she surrendered,

"There- I give! I give- dammit!" she giggled,

"Are you sure?" he purred, he was pinning her leaning in forward until he pressed his lips against her lips, and Schuyler seen Kingsley's face instead, and got into it.

When they finally exhausted, Schuyler shuddered, feeling her heart ache. Even her body knew the difference, she couldn't even pretend.

She had to take a shower, it felt so very wrong. Why? isn't he her supposed husband? shouldn't it feel so wrong with Kingsley? It doesn't and now she is so confused, and heartbroken. What would you do? She is bounded by obligation to the blue blood coven to do everything by the stupid traditions, breaking bonds are forbidden- she hates those god damned traditions, she could just scream!

She felt nauseous. She had just gotten out of the shower when she got the nausea and quickly stammered to the toilet and vomited.

She thought to herself, isn't this life just grand.

**Alright, don't kill me! I know its not my best, but hey I have a writers block, and am barely getting back in to writing! So if you think I should continue this story then let me know. I need inspiration to continue guys! I would like to have 217 total before posting the next chappy!**


End file.
